Sobre la Verdadera Historia del Niño que Vivió
by NorixBlack
Summary: Harry Potter fue secuestrado aquella noche de Halloween y entrenado para ser el mejor de los mortifagos. Ahora solo le quedan unos meses para mostrarse como en realidad es: Un señor tenebroso, el compañero de lord Voldemort.TERMINADO.
1. capitulo 1

**DISCLAIMER: Nada de esto me pertenece y todo lo escribo sin ánimo de lucro.**

"_**Sobre la Verdadera Historia del Niño que Vivió"**_

_**Por NorixBlack.**_

**CAPITULO 1**

La sala esta en penumbra, hacía rato que había anochecido y a través de los cristales, levemente empañados debido al contraste de temperaturas del exterior con el interior, apenas se podía ver nada. De vez en cuando algún que otro tímido copo de nieve llegaba hasta el alfeizar, derritiéndose rápidamente.

Harry Potter se encontraba tumbado en unos de los grandes sillones de la habitación con un brazo por encima de los ojos y otro descansando suavemente sobre el vientre. No se sentía bien, pero los tonos fríos pero elegantes de la estancia lo ayudaban a relajarse, al igual que la presencia de los dos rubios, que lo miraban con empatía.

-Venga Harry, sabes que queda poco... no te puedes rendir -dijo la chica, tocándole levemente un hombro.

-¡¡Odio a la sangresucia, odio a Weasley, odio tener que estar en Gryffindor, odio fingir que os odio!! -el ojiverde se había levantado de pronto, haciendo que tanto Pansy Parkinson como Draco Malfoy retrocedieran.

El moreno aun recordaba aquel fatídico día en el que tuvo que aprender a fingir, en el que tuvo que empezar a ser alguien que no era. Porque Harry Potter nunca había derrotado al señor Tenebroso, porque Harry Potter no era un héroe, porque Harry Potter no era quien todos pensaban. Verdad era que había logrado sobrevivir a la maldición asesina, algo que nunca nadie había conseguido antes pero ésta no había rebotado como el propio Voldemort se había encargado de difundir, simplemente el cuerpo del muchacho la había absorbido, dejando como única marca la famosa cicatriz en forma de rayo.

Lord Voldemort se dio cuenta que no podría matarle pero lejos de enfurecerse, cambió el plan. Adoptaría al bebé Potter y lo entrenaría como mortífago, como el mejor de todos ellos, y si el niño merecía la pena lo convertiría en un futuro en su mano derecha.

Dejó al bebé entre las ruinas cuidando de que estuviese a salvo y se desapareció para hacer una visita a los Dursley, los únicos parientes del niño, para hechizarles con el imperius. Le harían creer al mundo mágico que Harry Potter después de haber hecho desaparecer al señor Tenebroso, se encontraba con sus despreciables tíos, viviendo como un vulgar muggle. Pero el joven no vivía con ellos, apenas los conocía de vista siquiera, ellos no eran nada para él. El ahora, no solo mano derecha sino también futuro compañero y futuro lord estaba internado en una Academia de Artes Oscuras creada por el mismo Voldemort, donde todos los sangrelimpias del país y parte del continente acudían con el fin de entrenarse, para entrar en un día no muy lejano, en la Orden de los Mortífagos.

Harry sería el primer mestizo que entrara en la escuela, mestizo, como su creador.

Niños y niñas convivían en la Mansión Riddle durante sus once primeros años antes de acceder a Hogwarts. Allí aprenderían desde la edad de tres años a soportar todo tipo de dolor, tanto físico como psicológico, a vencer cualquier tipo de miedo, a pasar períodos aislados, sin más compañía que si mismos y la negra oscuridad, a asumir la muerte como algo normal, a matar sin remordimientos. Pero era a los cuatro años cuando comenzaba su verdadero entrenamiento, aprendían Artes Oscuras, Transformaciones, Pociones, Astronomía... A los nueve se aprendían las Imperdonables y a los diez Legeremancia y Oclumancia.

Llegaban a Hogwarts completamente preparados.

Harry había encontrado allí a sus mejores amigos: Draco Malfoy, Pansy Parkinson, Blaise Zabbini y Theodore Nott. Los cinco formaban el grupo de _Los Invencibles_, alumnos destacados desde siempre, que se convirtieron a grandes pasos en los más fuertes y sabios de toda la Orden Oscura. Tanto que no se habían dejado marcar, pues ni siquiera se consideraban mortífagos, ellos eran superiores.

La mayor parte de los ataques producidos durante las vacaciones eran causados por ellos, pues era el único momento en el que podían abandonar el colegio. Nadie sabía quienes formaban el grupo, lo que era seguro era en el momento en que aparecía un invencible los otros cuatro no tardarían en aparecer, y eso solo significaba una cosa: muerte. Su nombre era casi tan temido como el del propio lord y nadie osaba pronunciarlo en voz alta por temor a que alguno de ellos se presentara.

Lord Voldemort, como agradecimiento por su trabajo aceptó no marcar a los jóvenes de ahora diecisiete años. Le habían servido durante toda su vida fielmente, no convenía contrariarles.

Los invencibles habían sido inseparables hasta los once años, cuando su señor puso en marcha la segunda parte del plan.

_**FLASH BACK**_

_-Harry Potter, preséntese en le despacho del Señor Oscuro inmediatamente -tronó una voz amplificada por arte de magia._

_El joven de once años se separó de sus amigos y se dirigió inseguro hacía el despacho, preguntándose que habría hecho esta vez. Estaba acostumbrado a soportar el dolor, la cruciatus ya no funcionaba con él, Voldemort se había encargado de ello personalmente, enseñándole con paciencia, mucha disciplina y, porqué negarlo, cariño. Recordando esto llamó a la puerta que tenía enfrente con cierta seguridad._

_-Harry, siéntate. Este año como ya sabes ingresarás en Hogwarts, y necesito que te conviertas en mi espía personal. Creo que Dumbledore aún sospecha de Severus... y con razón -terminó el mago con una sonrisa malvada._

_Harry observó al hombre que tenía enfrente. El pelo negro le caía elegantemente sobre unos ojos verdes increíblemente oscuros, sus labios delineaban en ese momento una mueca burlona... no aparentaba más de veinticinco años, teniendo unos setenta._

_No comprendía como podía ayudarle, así que alzó una ceja al mas puro estilo Malfoy para demostrar que no tenía todo el día, lo cual era cierto, debía entregarle a McNair un trabajo sobre las acromántulas que no había ni empezado._

_Lord Voldemort sonrió complacido ante el gesto que acababa de hacerle su alumno preferido._

_-Irás a Gryffindor -sentenció._

_-¡¿QUÉ?! ¡No me puedes hacer eso, Tom! -cualquier otro estaría siendo castigado por haber pronunciado su verdadero nombre, pero no Harry Potter -Sabes que por mis venas corre sangre de Slytherin._

_Voldemort volvió a sonreír, había hecho un gran trabajo con el chico, no habría podido elegir mejor compañero. El muchacho no le temía, actuaba según sus convicciones sin importarle las consecuencias, era poderoso, inteligente, leal, era... único -si, esa era la palabra._

_-Entrarás en Gryffindor, te harás amigo de tus compañeros y le confirmarás a Dumbledore que eres tan inocente y bueno como todos creen._

_Harry no pudo reprimir una mueca, mezcla de desprecio y contrariedad._

_-No pienso hacerlo._

_-Lo harás Harry, porque hasta los diecisiete, ya que Sirius está en Azkaban, yo soy tu tutor -el nombre de su padrino resonó en los oídos del ojiverde. Remus Lupin, su profesor de Artes Oscuras le había hablado de él y de la traición de Wormtail._

_En la guerra, sus padres habían optado por la neutralidad, pero al conocer que Voldemort iba tras su hijo se escondieron. Sus amigos, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black y Peter Petigrew, aunque eran fieles partidarios del señor Oscuro habían decidido no confiarle el paradero de los Potter. Su amistad estaba primero._

_Pero Petigrew los traicionó, y el idiota de Dumbledore dijo que había sido culpa de Sirius. Ni siquiera Voldemort, a través de todos sus contactos, pudo evitar que fuera encarcelado._

_Harry odiaba al viejo mago con todo su ser, un odio que tendría que haber estado dirigido hacia el asesino de sus padres. Pero Harry, curiosamente, no le tenía ni el más mínimo resentimiento a Voldemort, que tendiendo la oportunidad de elegir entre dejarlo entre las ruinas y recogerlo, había elegido la segunda opción, ofreciéndole la familia que antes le había arrebatado. _

_**FIN FLASH BACK**_

Harry había cumplido con su misión a la perfección. Logró infiltrase en las filas enemigas, hacerse amigo de todos sus estúpidos compañeros de casa y volverse íntimo de una sangresucia sabelotodo y un traidor Weasley. Fingió odio hacia su mejor amigo, desprecio a las Artes Oscuras que tanto le fascinaban y admiración hacia Dumbledore, su más acérrimo enemigo.

En primer curso casi podrían haber conseguido la Piedra Filosofal, pero Voldemort, ya inmortal y con más riquezas que las que podría gastar en dos vidas, prefirió representar una pequeña obra que llevase al alquímico objeto a su destrucción, de tal manera que nadie más pudiera usarlo.

Segundo había sido interesante. Tom le planteó un examen en forma de acertijo... interactivo. Debía averiguar que era lo que estaba petrificando a los alumnos, cosa que no le costó deducir mucho ya que conocía la historia de la Cámara de los Secretos, averiguar donde se encontraba ésta y como había logrado Voldemort, que no se había movido de la Mansión, abrirla. Por último debía derrotar al basilisco.

En el tercer curso, fue el año merodeador. Pues recuperó el famoso mapa, Sirius escapó convirtiéndose en una leyenda y poniéndose, con más ganas si cabía, de nuevo a las órdenes del señor Oscuro y Remus les dio clase de Defensa lo que provocó que durante varios días le entrase la risa cada vez que lo veía.

En cuarto, tras el Torneo de los Tres magos Voldemort había decidido volver a la sociedad y el mismo Harry había matado a Diggory.

En quinto se representó el montaje de la muerte de su padrino con ayuda de los recientemente fugados mortífagos y luego Dumbledore le había contado la profecía. O su versión de ella.

Harry tuvo que hacer uso de toda su sangre fría para no estallar en oscuras carcajadas mientras el director con rostro serio y aparentemente culpable se la iba relatando.

Cierto era que era que era el Elegido, él único que tenía el poder suficiente para derrotar al señor Oscuro. Pero también era aquel que, si tal era su decisión, podría crear un nuevo mundo de Tinieblas. Dumbledore, comprendiendo la gravedad de la situación, manipuló la historia de manera que los dos magos se retasen finalmente en un duelo muerte, de donde, si había suerte, no sobreviviría ninguno.

Durante su sexto año tuvieron dos novedades importantes, los invencibles habían conseguido convertirse en animagos (la forma de Harry consistía en un poderoso jaguar) y Ginevra Weasley se había cambiado de bando, descubriendo que los mortífagos no eran como los pintaba Dumbledore. Cierto que había que obedecer, cosa que a los invencibles les importaba más bien poco, que era duro... pero la última Weasley no se rindió y demostró ante Voldemort todo lo oscuro que tenía su alma cuando mató por primera vez en el atentado de Devon al secretario del ministro de magia. Como recompensa, se le hizo partícipe del secreto mejor guardado de todo el mundo mágico: la verdadera identidad de Harry James Potter, líder de los invencibles. Deseosa de pertenecer al selecto grupo, puso todo su empeño en conseguirlo, descuidando incluso los TIMOS, y consiguiéndolo a principios del año siguiente.

Descubrió que Pansy no era una tonta superficial, si no una chica simpática e inteligente que le ayudó a adaptarse a las nuevas condiciones de vida. Aprendió a distinguir las verdaderas sonrisas de Draco de entre todas las arrogantes y se dio cuanta de que en verdad el joven Malfoy era muy agradable y atento con todos los que le importaban. Blaise era el bromista, el hiperactivo, el que no paraba ni un segundo y Theo el callado y misterioso, una combinación que a la pelirroja le encantó.

Poco a poco se fue enamorando de él, y el sentimiento fue correspondido, pero temía confesárselo a los demás pues ignoraba si en el lado oscuro se podía amar. Cual fue su sorpresa cuando vio que todos recibían la relación con los brazos abiertos. Sus nuevos amigos los felicitaron, Bellatrix le dio algunos consejos sexuales y hasta Voldemort les dio su aprobación.

Pero ahora estaban a mediados del séptimo y último curso de Hogwarts y Harry se encontraba en la sala común de Slytherin. Los alumnos no se sorprendían al verlo ahí, ya que todos ellos habían ingresado previamente en la Academia y conocían la verdadera historia de Potter.

-Vamos Harry, solo unos meses... –le animaba Draco.

-¿Y después que? Después me tendré que hacer un jodido auror y... ¡maldita sea! ¡Esta vida es una mierda! Lo primero que haga cuando se descubra que soy el espía será cargarme al puto viejo, a la sangresucia y a la comadreja...

_-Nido de serpientes_ -la puerta secreta de la sala común acaba de abrirse mostrando a Blaise y a Ginny, que se quitaban la capa de invisibilidad perteneciente al moreno.

-Creía haberte dicho que sería yo la que matara a mi _querido_ hermano, Harry –dijo con una sonrisa.

-Vale que tenga que vivir con ellos pero, ¿por qué coño se meten en mi vida? La sangresucia no para de decirme que tengo que buscarme novia, que últimamente estoy muy susceptible y que necesito descargar tensiones. ¡Lo que necesito es humillarla, torturarla, destruirla! –continuó Harry, levantándose del sofá furiosamente.

Los demás rieron y Draco le dio un abrazo reconfortante para intentar calmarlo.

-Ya sabes que puedes venir aquí cuando quieras –susurró en su oído. Le guiñó un ojo y tras desearle buenas noches a la pelirroja, desapareció por la muerta del dormitorio de chicos.

-Venga chaval, será mejor que os vayáis o la sangresucia irá a llamar al director porque Voldemort te ha secuestrado -los despidió Zabbini sonriendo.

Harry y Ginny se pusieron la capa invisible y salieron de la sala común.


	2. capitulo 2

**Herms Malfoy: **jeje muchas gracias, pues haber, todavía lo estoy pensando.

**Amynaoko: **si bueno a mi tampoco me gusta mucho Ginny pero no era plan de poner a Hermione de mortífaga porque es una sangre sucia. Remus y Sirius también son malos, pero Sirius no entrego a los Potter esa fue la rata.

----------------------

**Dedicado a...** Sabe, por las risas de clase... xD Gracias guapa!

**CAPITULO 2**

Cuando llegaron a su sala común Ron y Hermione los esperaban preocupados.

-¡¡Harry! Menos mal que estás bien... ¿Dónde estabas?

-Emmm... en la sala de los menesteres, ya sabes pensando...

-Si claro, no hay problema, lo que pasa es que te llevaste el mapa y bueno no sabíamos si te había pasado algo... -dijo la chica con una dulzura que asqueó a Harry.

Todos los días sucedía la misma historia. Harry tenía que contenerse cuando el pelirrojo o la castaña le hablaban fingiendo simpatía. Pero él leía en sus ojos que tan solo lo querían por su fama, pero sobretodo porque era el único con poder para vencer a lord Voldemort.

Se levantó temprano, con la esperanza de no verlos hasta el comienzo de las clases pero su deseo no se cumplió, y sus dos "amigos" ya lo esperaban. Miró a Ginny, que sonreía divertida ante la escena y le lanzó una mirada silenciosa de "o me sacas de esta o no respondo" pero la chica lo ignoró.

Ron confundiendo la mirada del moreno dijo:

-Valla Harry, ahora ya se que hacíais los dos solos en esa sala ayer...

-¡Pero que dices, solo somos amigos! -contestó malhumorado- ¡Lo único que me faltaba! -si empezaban ese tipo de rumores, Nott seguro lo mataba.

-Ah bueno, lo siento.

_Mas lo sentirás cuando descubras quien soy Weasley_

En el recibidor se encontraron con Malfoy y su pandilla. Ya no había esas sonrisas dulces y esas miradas cálidas en los Slytherin, ahora sus rostros eran mascaras de indiferencia y frialdad.

-Valla Potty, así que ya no puedes bajar a desayunar solito ¿eh?

-Muérete, Malfoy -contestó el Gryffindor con odio. Un odio que su rubio amigo sabía que no iba dirigido a él.

-Ten cuidado cararrajada, protege a tus amiguitos, mi señor tiene ganas de... visitarlos.

_¿Y se cree especial por eso? -_pensó Potter, sonriendo para sus adentros- dile a Voldemort que lo espero cuando quiera.

Malfoy fingió un escalofrío.

-¿Qué pasa, hurón? ¿Te da miedo el nombre de tu amo? -intervino Hermione.

-Púdrete, maldita sangre sucia comelibros o me encargaré de que acabes peor que el animago -Ron y Hermione miraron al moreno, que no solía responder muy bien a las menciones de su padrino, pero Harry estaba demasiado ocupado intentando no reír por lo que había dicho Draco como para preocuparse de fingir.

En el Gran Comedor McGonnagall se levantó y pidió silencio.

-Solo quería informarles de que las listas para los que se quedan en Navidad ya están en sus respectivas salas comunes.

Los alumnos empezaron a murmurar entre ellos comentando los planes de las vacaciones.

-Yo me voy a Francia con mis padres -dijo Hermione emocionada.

-Pues nosotros vamos a Rumanía a visitar a Charlie -contestó el pelirrojo.

-Emmm... Ron yo no voy a ir. Me voy con Harry a esquiar a Suiza.

Ron y Hermione se quedaron pasmados. Eso no se lo esperaban.

Harry disfrutó de las caras de estupidez de sus dos "amigos".

-Bueno chicos yo me voy que tengo que hablar con Lupin sobre el trabajo que nos puso.

El licántropo había vuelto como profesor de Defensa en el último año, lo que facilitaba a Harry el enterarse de los nuevos planes de Voldemort, ya que la única manera que tenía de hablar con Snape en privado sería diciendo que tenía un castigo durante todo el año lo que resultaría muy sospechoso incluso para él.

-Yo voy contigo entonces.

Harry dirigió una rápida mirada a Ginny, imperceptible para los otros dos.

-Eh... Herm ¿me podrías ayudar con los deberes de pociones? Es que no tengo ni idea.

-¡Yo te ayudo, hermanita!

-No fastidies Ron, hasta un trol sabes mas de pociones que tú.

Weasley se sonrojó ligeramente pero la pelirroja logró su objetivo, hacer que Granger dejase camino libre al ojiverde.

Harry entró en el despacho de su profesor aun murmurando entre dientes por lo que había pasado con Hermione-no-me-separo-de-Potter-no-valla-a-ser-que-lo-ataquen-Granger. Malfoy ya estaba allí.

-Lo siento Remus, tuve un pequeño percance.

-No pasa nada. Como le decía a Draco estas navidades tendréis una misión _especial._

Los jóvenes se miraron y sonrieron malévolamente.

-Voldemort quiere recompensaros por todos estos años... –solo los mortífagos de menor rango tenían miedo de pronunciar el nombre de su señor, como si fuesen unos asquerosos sangresucia, pero no Remus Lupin, gran aliado en las filas Oscuras- ... por eso os da el privilegio de secuestrar y posteriormente matar a Cornelius Fudge. Este ataque tiene como finalidad causar pánico por lo que debéis esperar unos días antes de que aparezca su cuerpo. Aquí tenéis una carpeta con todos los horarios, aficiones y demás del ministro. No falléis.

Draco levantó una ceja.

-¿Alguna vez lo hemos hecho?

Lupin sonrió, lo había dicho como una mera formalidad, sabía perfectamente que los invencibles no fallaban, de ahí su nombre.

-¡Ah Harry! Sirius te manda saludos.

El moreno sonrió.

-Dile que nos veremos pronto

Harry y Draco salieron al pasillo, que se estaba vacío.

-¡Oh! El nene echa de menos al perrito -bromeó Malfoy.

-Cierra el pico, _Drake_ -Harry lo llamaba así desde pequeños, cuando jugaban a explorar la Mansión y utilizaban apodos para que "nadie descubriese" quienes eran.

Draco sonrió mientras esquivaba el cariñoso golpe que le mandaba su amigo, que en ese momento lo amenazaba con la carpeta que les había dado Lupin.

-Anda quédatela tú, no valla a ser que la comadreja la encuentre -le dijo mientras se la daba.

Mientras volvía a su sala común se encontró con Snape.

-Espero un trabajo perfecto, señor Potter -dijo con frialdad.

Harry captó la indirecta. Claramente su profesor ya estaba enterado de sus deberes extraescolares.

-No lo dude, señor.

Los días pasaron y las navidades se acercaban rápidamente. Los alumnos correteaban despreocupados por los pasillos celebrando el último día de clases, pero no Harry Potter.

El moreno se pasaba las noches planeando hasta el más mínimo detalle de la misión. Sería el secuestro perfecto y con ello le demostraría a Voldemort que ya estaba preparado para gobernar con el. Tom le había prometido que cuando terminara el curso podría mostrarse con un nuevo amo oscuro, si así era su deseo.

¡Pues claro que era su deseo! Llevaba deseando lo mismo desde que tenía uso de razón.

Al día siguiente Harry preparó un traslador para la mansión Riddle, mientras Zabini y Malfoy hacían lo mismo en su sala común. Como siempre, llegarían por separado.

_**& & &**_

Potter y la pequeña Weasley aparecieron en el hall de entrada de la Mansión. El lugar estaba decorado con un gusto exquisito; el suelo era de mármol negro y el techo estaba hechizado con el mismo encantamiento que el del Gran Comedor de Hogwarts. De las paredes colgaban diferentes tapices con dibujos variados y escudos de armas de varias familias. Harry reconoció el de los Black y los Malfoy entre los principales, alrededor de un graffiti de la marca tenebrosa.

Recordaba con nostalgia el día que lo habían hecho, pintándolo con pintura imborrable. Tenían trece años y los futuros invencibles estaban en plena época rebelde. Para vengarse de Voldemort, que los había castigado sin salir decidieron "redecorar" el recibidor de la mansión.

Cuando Voldemort lo había visto había montado en cólera y los niños habían recibido una buena tanda de cruciatus y demás maldiciones dolorosas.

Aun así Harry no se arrepentía, el dibujo era increíble tanto por los colores como por su perfecta simetría.

-Aun me duelen los castigos -Harry se dio la vuelta y se encontró con Pansy, que al igual que el observaba el graffiti.

Le sonrió a su amiga, contento de haber vuelto a casa. Rockwood fue a recibirlos.

-Hola chicos, ¿qué tal el viaje? -preguntó sonriendo.

Los demás alumnos comenzaban a llegar. Los menores de once años se acercaban curiosos a ver regresar a los mayores. Los saludaban entusiasmados con la esperanza de que les contaran algo sobre Hogwarts.

-Bueno venga, dejad las cosas en vuestra habitación y presentaros en el "despacho del basilisco" lo más pronto posible -dijo el hombre separándose de ellos para ir a ayudar a dos niñas con el equipaje.

-Así que Voldemort quiere vernos. No me lo esperaba -dijo Theo con cinismo.

-Querrá ver si ya hemos preparado lo de Fudge -replicó Harry indiferente.

-¿Pero quien se cree que somos? ¿Novatos de seis años?

-Uyyy ¿orgullo Malfoy herido? -se burló Ginny.

-Exacto Weasley -respondió el rubio mientras cargaba su amiga a la espalda impidiéndole moverse.

-¡Draco bájame! ¡Que me bajes, te he dicho!

-¿Miedo a las alturas, Ginny? –preguntó Malfoy ignorando las súplicas de la pelirroja.

Mientras tanto ya habían pasado por su habitación, dejado sus cosas de cualquier manera y ahora se dirigían al despacho del señor Oscuro.

Llamaron a la puerta y esperaron pacientemente. Finalmente ésta se abrió sola, mostrando una lujosa estancia, finamente decorada.

Un hombre escribía en el escritorio.

Los muchachos entraron con precaución, eran valientes pero no tontos, y sabían que con Voldemort no se jugaba.

-Bueno chicos, me alegro de veros. ¿Todo bien en el colegio? –el hombre por fin había levantado la cabeza del pergamino y los miraba fijamente, uno por uno.

Cinco adolescentes asintieron a la vez, mientras un sexto negaba lentamente.

-Podéis sentaros. Creo que tenéis suficiente categoría para no tener que hablarme de pie -dijo con un asomo de sonrisa.

-Bien chicos, supongo que ya sabéis que la situación a la que nos enfrentamos es muy delicada. No quiero errores, por eso la misión es vuestra. Si todo sale bien haremos que la Orden entre en pánico y probablemente Dumbledore cometa algún estúpido error, que por supuesto aprovecharemos. ¿Lo tenéis todo listo?

Harry esta vez asintió.

-Bien, no esperaba menos. ¿Cuándo será?

-Pasado mañana.

-Está bien chicos podéis retiraros. Tenéis el día libre, relajaos, descansad, matad a algún muggle... lo que queráis.

Por segunda vez cinco chicos se levantaron en silencio, mientras un sexto no se movía de su sitio con la mirada fija en el hombre que tenía enfrente. Esmeralda contra jade, joven contra adulto, Harry Potter contra Tom Riddle.

Los cinco jóvenes dejaron a su amigo hablando con su señor mientras planeaban que hacer por la tarde.

-Y dime Harry ¿que te cuentas?


	3. capitulo 3

**orhen-shiy: **jeje muchas gracias... pues la verdad no se que excusa le da a sus padres, digamos que a los Weasley no les molesta demasiado que se valla con el chico de oro, además supongo que creerán que si se van los dos es porque están saliendo y no creo que eso les importe.

**Hermi-Black: **Muchas gracias x el rr! Espero que te guste también este capitulo

**Terri moon: **jeje pues muchas gracias por haberlo leído, me gusta que te guste!

**Sabela:** La ultima frase es miaaaaaaa, jeje gracias mi niña por apoyarme, que ya sabes que no me hubiese animado sino llega a ser por ti... jeje bueno pos espero que te siga gustando y ya sabes sino se me ocurre nada pos me ayudas en clase del chivo ¿vale:P 1 beso nena.

**Noriko:** jejej morbo si...mmmm... ya sabes el mal siempre es más atractivo y si además es por parte del niño bueno pues mejor... gracias x el rr.

------------------------

-_Y dime Harry ¿Qué te cuentas?_

**CAPITULO 3**

-A mi no me hables como si fuera gilipollas ¿eh? No soy uno de tus mortífagos -contestó Harry enfadado.

-Te noto ligeramente molesto -replicó Tom tranquilamente.

-¡Como para no estarlo! Llevo siete años fingiendo, ¡siete! ¿Tienes idea de lo que es eso? ¿Despertarte y saber que tienes que pasar el día rodeado de ineptos? ¿Que la única manera que tengas de hablar con tus amigos sea insultándolos? ¿Qué tengas que hacer creer a un viejo chocho que sientes la muerte de un padrino que esta vivo, que te importan todas esas muertes cuando en realidad eres uno de los principales causantes? Pero no... El gran lord Voldemort solo manda, sin importarle nada ni nadie...

-¿Has terminado?

-Si.

-¿Te sientes mejor?

-Vete a la mierda -dijo Harry como única respuesta- ¿Sabes que? Te estas empezando a parecer a Dumbl...

-¡¡NO TE ATREVAS A COMPARARME CON ESE, HARRY JAMES POTTER! -le interrumpió el adulto mientras se levantaba y sacaba la varita.

-¡PUES SACAME DEL MALDITO COLEGIO YA! -contestó el otro sacando la suya.

-¿Me estas retando pequeño?

-La última vez no salí mal parado ¿recuerdas? Y no me llames pequeño.

Voldemort sonrió. Como olvidarlo. Su futuro compañero lo había vencido en su último enfrentamiento con varitas, curiosamente el día del cumpleaños del chico.

Bajó la varita, le gustaba demasiado su despacho como para realizar un duelo de ese calibre allí, si bien podría pelear con Harry en un duelo de mentes, el muchacho estaba demasiado alterado como para tener alguna posibilidad y no le agradaría el tener que humillarlo.

-Anda, sal y vete a romper algo, cuando estés más calmado vuelves ¿ok?

-¡¡Tu puta madre Tom, tu puta madre se va a ir de aquí! Qué te crees ¿que vivir dieciséis años contigo no me han servido para conocerte? Se perfectamente que si salgo de este despacho no me vuelves a dejar entrar hasta verano.

-Harry compréndelo, quiero que termines Hogwarts -Voldemort se preguntaba si en su juventud también había sido tan maleducado como el joven que tenía enfrente.

-¿Para que? Cuando salga no me voy a ir a un bonito despacho dentro del ministerio, cuando salga me convertiré en tu compañero oficial y para ser un señor oscuro que yo sepa no se necesita el titulo de graduado -Harry se iba calmando poco a poco. Aún se sorprendía de la capacidad que tenía Riddle para tranquilizarlo.

-_¿Os importa dejar de discutir?_

_-Hola, Nagini -_dijeron los dos magos a la vez, olvidando su discusión.

-_Hola Harry, me alegro de que hallas vuelto_ -contestó la serpiente- _Pero eso no te da derecho a despertarme_ -siseó, de repente furiosa.

Potter sonrió, adoraba a esa serpiente.

-_Mi_ _señor, los Lestrange acaban de llegar _-informó el reptil. Los primeros minutos de la conversación entre la sierpe y su amo solían ser en tono educado, luego la cosa cambiaba.

-_Diles que los espero aquí en diez minutos. _

Nagini inclinó la cabeza.

-_Todavía no me entra en la cabeza que lo sigas tratando tan bien después de tantos años _-le dijo Harry a la serpiente.

-_Aun queda gente respetuosa por el mundo Harry, deberías aprender de ella _-contestó el lord Oscuro sin molestarse en cambiar de lengua.

La serpiente, a todo esto, había desaparecido tan silenciosamente como había llegado.

-_El día en que tú tengas piedad -_replicó mientras salía del despacho.

-¿Adonde vas? -preguntó Voldemort antes de que se cerrara la puerta.

-A ver a Sirius -murmuró Harry más para si mismo que para el otro. Tom consiguió oírlo aunque el joven ya estuviera lejos y la puerta cerrada. Sonrió para sus adentros y volvió a fijar la vista en el pergamino que tenía encima de la mesa.

Recorrió los pasillos de la mansión como en trance, ignorando los saludos de sus compañeros y las propuestas que le hacían de unirse a ellos en los juegos. Sus pies lo llevaban de un lado para otro, recorriendo salones y corredores hasta que se paró enfrente de una puerta de madera negra. Entró sin llamar y pasó a una salita con varios sillones frente a una chimenea encendida, a pesar de los colores fríos de la habitación ésta desprendía una calidez acogedora que te invitaba a acomodarte y descansar.

-¡¡¡HARRY!

El aludido se dio la vuelta, sonriendo de oreja a oreja. Su padrino estaba allí, tan espléndido como siempre, el pelo negro azulado le caían sobre los ojos con elegancia, vestía una túnica azul marino que resaltaba aun más su pálida piel. En las manos llevaba unos libros pero al ver al muchacho los soltó despreocupadamente.

-Hol... -pero no pudo terminar ya que el hombre se le había echado encima.

-No sabes cuanto te he echado de menos, y el cabrón de Voldemort no me deja salir de los terrenos de la mansión por culpa del aun mas imbécil de Dumbledore -Harry rió la broma de su padrino- No sabes la de ganas que tengo de que acabe el curso para... _resucitar, _fijo que el viejo se alegró de mi_ muerte..._

-No me extrañaría -Potter cambió de tema- ¿Te has enterado de nuestra misión? Ahora me podré vengar de Fudge por no haberme creído cuando dije que Voldemort había vuelto. Aunque técnicamente tuviera él razón...

-Si... es fantástico, cuando lo halláis capturado dadme un toque, yo también tengo que hablar unas cositas con él acerca de algo llamado "beso de dementor" -acabó el animago con una sonrisa macabra.

Salieron a dar una vuelta por el bosque que rodeaba el cuartel de la orden oscura, hablando de cosas triviales y riendo por tonterías, intentando recuperar el tiempo en el que no se habían visto.

_**& & &**_

Un joven jaguar era perseguido por un enorme perro negro que ladraba divertido, corrían entre niños y adultos, felices de estar otra vez juntos. Un alcón sobrevoló al perro mientras el felino intentaba atraparlo entre las fauces. El ave aterrizó y se acercó aun más al imponente perro.

-Profesor Black -Sirius impartía transformaciones en la academia de mortífagos.

-Dígame, señorita Parkinson. No, no me diga nada, el inútil de Crabbe otra vez ¿verdad?

Pansy, que ya se había destransformado, y en ese momento se alisaba unas ligeras arrugas de la túnica, asintió.

-Ha convertido a Goyle en una especia de gusarajo con alas y Millicent y él no saben que hacer para devolverlo a la normalidad y como me ha dicho que usted tenía que estar supervisando la clase de estudio...

-¡Oh mierda! Lo olvidé, hasta luego Harry otra vez será.

Potter chascó la lengua fastidiado al ver como el hombre se alejaba corriendo.

-¡Pansy! ¡Harry! -gritó una voz.

Los aludidos se dieron la vuelta. Blaise iba hacia ellos vestido con una túnica de quidditch y tres escobas en la mano.

-Venga apuraros, Flint, Montague y Worrington han vuelto y nos acaban de retar a un partido. Por supuesto hemos aceptado, se van a enterar de quienes somos explicó mientras les daba sus escobas a sus amigos.

Harry cambió de cara. Humillar a los mayores en Quidditch, la tarde se mostraba prometedora.

Al llegar a uno de los campos de deporte de los terrenos Harry vio como Draco, Theo y Ginny se enfrentaban a una hueste de hombres que pretendían acobardarlos.

-Hemos venido a jugar o a charlar, por que tengo mejores cosas que hacer que discutir con orangutanes ¿sabéis? -interrumpió el chico de oro.

-Valla valla, la guardería al completo -se burló Marcus Flint, ex capitán de Quidditch en Hogwarts y actual mortífago.

-Hablando de niños... tengo entendido que el otro día atacasteis Salem y que unas brujitas de trece años os derrotaron ¿como es eso posible? –contestó Malfoy sin alterarse.

Los ex alumnos se sonrojaron, sabiendo que en esa pelea tenían todas las de perder.

-Juguemos -dijo Derric con voz crispada.

Catorce jóvenes se elevaron en el aire y empezó el partido. Potter como siempre era el buscador, las dos chicas y Malfoy jugaban como cazadoras (N/A ya se que Draco es buscador pero Harry ocupa el puesto) Zabbini estaba en los aros y Nott y Avery, ocupaban los dos últimos puestos, los de golpeadores.

El partido comenzó con una brutalidad impresionante, Bole le lanzó a Theo las dos bludger a la vez, imposibilitándole cualquier forma de esquivar la segunda pelota, que le dio en el pecho, dejándolo sin respiración durante unos segundos. El joven que raramente se enfadaba pero cuando lo hacía era un espectáculo digno de ver sacó la varita de la túnica.

-¡Vas a lamentar haber hecho eso! -le gritó. Pero en vez de apuntar a jugador disparó un rayo naranja contra una de las bludger, que cambió inmediatamente de dirección para volverse contra Bole.

-Y dos puntos para Nott por haber creado una bludger loca -lo felicitó Malfoy desde los aros de gol.

El partido se volvía más sucio por momentos, era como una final Gryffindor vs Slytherin solo que con uso de varitas. El marcador iba 215-180 a favor de los más jóvenes.

Harry volaba en círculos esperando a que se le pasara el efecto del encantamiento que le había echado Pucey en los ojos, impidiéndole ver con claridad. Potter al ver lo que se proponía su compañero había contraatacado haciendo que el buscador del otro equipo cayera de la escoba y se estrellara contra el suelo.

Nadie bajó a recogerlo, pues todos sabían a lo que se enfrentaban. Antes de nada el orgullo y la reputación, después lo demás.

El ojiverde notó como algo le pasaba rozando el brazo, haciéndole cosquillas.

-_La snitch _-pensó Harry, todavía medio ciego.

Inmediatamente extendió el brazo haciendo uso del fino oído que tenía el jaguar en el que se transformaba. La snitch revoloteaba ahora unos centímetros por encima de su cabeza, alargó una mano y con un rápido movimiento la atrapó. Justo en ese momento la bludger que estaba sin hechizar, lanzada por Derric le golpeó el hombro haciéndolo perder el equilibrio pero sin llegar a caer.

Ginny enfurecida por la trampa que acababa de hacer el mortífago después del fin del partido sacó la varita y le lanzó un hechizo.

_-¡Incendio!_ –la túnica y la escoba del golpeador prendieron, mientras su dueño intentaba apagar las llamas con la varita sin resultado alguno. Finalmente voló hasta el lago que estaba cerca del bosque y se lanzó en picado hacia el agua.

_**& & &**_

Harry estaba en su habitación repasando el plan del día siguiente. Sabía que por muy bien que lo hiciese, Tom lo obligaría igualmente a terminar la escuela.

-¡Maldita sea! ¡Premio Anual tuvo que ser! Que ganas de tocar las narices diablos

-Eh Potter, la pelirroja te llama, al parecer tenéis que redactar una bonita carta para la sangra sucia y el pobretón -una voz interrumpió sus pensamientos.

El moreno se levantó de la cama, resignado a escribir una carta que convenciera a sus "amigos" de lo bonito que era Suiza. Definitivamente necesitaba unas vacaciones _reales_.

Llevaban una media hora intentando escribir la dichosa cartita pero a ninguno de los dos se les ocurría nada. Harry vio pasar por delante del estudio la figura inconfundible de Draco Malfoy.

-Anda Drakito, ven y ayúdanos, anda hazlo por mi, por tu _hermano_...

El rubio se paró, por supuesto que los iba a ayudar pero primero prefería hacerles sufrir un poquito.

-Esta bien...

-¡Si! ¡Genial ¡Draco, eres el mejor!

-Ehhh no tan rápido, primero me tenéis que besar los pies, después admitirás en la cena, delante de todos, que yo soy mucho mas atractivo e inteligente que té, me harás los deberes durante un mes y...

-Y te compro la Luna, te presento a The Weird Sisters y dejo que te cargues a Dumbledore, no te jode.

-Oye pues mira, no es mala idea- Contestó el otro riendo.- Anda trae...

_Queridos Ron y Hermione:_

_Suiza es genial aunque hace mucho frío. Fue llegar, cambiarnos, e irnos a las pistas. Teníais que ver a Ginny esquiando, es como ver a Neville en pociones jaja... bueno ella dice que yo tampoco es que fuera un crack, pero que queréis, los Dursley nunca me llevaron con ellos... ¿Vosotros que tal estáis?_

_Besos y abrazos de,_

_Harry J Potter & Ginny M Weasley._

Draco terminó de leerles la carta, la duplicó y se las dio a dos lechuzas antes de ninguno de los otros dos pudiera reaccionar.

-¿¡COMO QUE SOY IGUAL QUE LONGBOTTON ESQUIANDO? ¡¡ESTA ME LA PAGAS, MALFOY!


	4. capitulo 4

**Hermi-Black: **Muchas gracias! No dudes que harry le dará su merecido. Espero que te siga gustando.

**orhen-shiy: **Prometo que a partir del capitulo 6 los hago mas largos!xDDDD Si lo de voldemort también me gusta a mi, me apetecía hacer una relación así con ellos... gracias por el rr!

**Sabela:** Como siempre gracias, mi niña! No me falles en clase ¿eh? xDDDDD besoss

**---------------------**

**CAPITULO 4**

Harry despertó con las primeras luces del alba. Al recordar que día era se levantó a toda prisa y se vistió. Se puso ropa muggle: vaqueros y camiseta de marca, cogió su varita y salió de la habitación para esperar a sus compañeros. Draco y Theo ya estaban el hall y las chicas llegaban detrás del. Blaise como siempre llegó a la hora exacta, ni antes ni después.

-Bueno cada uno sabe lo que tiene que hacer -dijo Harry, no era una pregunta era una afirmación. Si alguien tenía la más leve duda no iría.

Asentimiento general.

-Bien, entonces en marcha. No queremos hacer esperar a nuestra victima ¿no?

Los seis chicos se desaparecieron en el más completo de los silencios.

_**& & &**_

En Londres, cerca de la entrada muggle del ministerio, cuatro hombres se movían nerviosos por entre las callejuelas, sobresaltándose ante cualquier ruido.

-Señor ministro recuerde que tiene una reunión con los aurores a las diez para informar sobre la conducta del joven Malfoy y a las cuatro otra con los representante de la gente del agua...

-Si, si. Por favor no me estreses más de lo que ya estoy. Sabes perfectamente que a estas horas de la mañana estoy muy irascible.

Harry dirigió a sus amigos.

-Ginny, Theo encargaos de los otros. Draco...

-Estoy detrás tuya descuida.

-Bien. Suerte chicos. Demostrad una vez más lo que valéis.

Cuatro jóvenes se desilusionaron ante los ojos de los otros dos.

-Nos vemos luego -le dijo Blaise a su última compañera mientras se transformaba en un pequeño gato gris y se dirigía hacia una vieja cabina de teléfonos, colocándose delante de los adultos sin ser visto.

Pansy sonrió de lado y caminó tranquilamente hacia un edificio de viviendas, si todo salía según el plan aun le quedaban unos cinco minutos, pero era mejor prevenir que lamentar.

Weasley, Nott y Zabbini mientras tanto esperaban el momento oportuno para atacar a los guardaespaldas del ministro. La pelirroja sabía por su propio padre que Fudge llevaba una especia de transmisor muggle que se activaba con el más leve grito de su portador, por eso todo debía realizarse con la más absoluta discreción.

No tuvieron que esperar demasiado, el ministro caminaba rápidamente y los guardaespaldas no lograban acomodar el paso al de su jefe. Ese fue el momento.

Tres rayos verdes cruzaron las silenciosas calles, saliendo desde diferentes puntos y dando en tres personas diferentes. Los jóvenes brujos cogieron los cuerpos antes de que llegaran al suelo y se desaparecieron silenciosamente. El cuarto hombre no se percató de nada.

Era el turno de Harry. Éste se volvió visible ante los ojos mismos del ministro.

-¡Gárgolas galopantes, Harry Potter!

-El mismo -su cara era totalmente inexpresiva, lo que le causó un estremecimiento al adulto.

-Por favor Potter, estás en el punto de mira del-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado y además hemos recibido la información de que Draco Malfoy se ha unido recientemente a los partidarios de quien-tu-sabes lo que significa que es muy peligroso andar por aquí a estas horas.

-Su información está equivocada. Pero si quiere puede asegurarse usted mismo y preguntárselo, esta detrás suya.

Cornelius Fudge giró en redondo. Ante él estaba la imagen misma de la muerte. Piel pálida, ojos claros con pupilas completamente dilatadas dándole a su dueño aspecto de loco perturbado, labios rojos delineando una cruel sonrisa y una túnica negra envolviendo la figura angelical. El ministro abrió los ojos reflejando en ellos confusión, aturdimiento y sobretodo... miedo.

-_Desmaius _-susurró Harry. Cogió al hombre en brazos y miró a su amigo que se había vuelto a colocar la capucha.

-Vámonos, en menos de cinco minutos estarán aquí todos los aurores del ministerio sin contar a los policías muggles.

-¿Seguro que no podemos cargarnos a alguien más? -preguntó Malfoy haciendo un puchero.

-De eso se encargará Pansy. Larguémonos.

La rubia no tenía un gran trabajo en la misión, en realidad su parte consistía en decir una simple palabra, pero una palabra que causaría pánico entre los muggles.

-_Es que resultan tan fáciles de asustar.._. -pensó la muchacha- _Bueno... Que empiece el numerito._

-_Incendio_ -una llamarada salió de su varita y se estrelló contra el portal del edificio. Las lenguas de fuego empezaron a lamer la madera creando un incendio cada vez mayor.

A esas horas de la mañana todo el mundo dormía y en especial si eran vacaciones. Miró el edificio, el fuego se extendía ya por los primeros tres pisos y aumentaba. Con un poco de suerte nadie sobreviviría.

Al escuchar las sirenas a lo lejos la animaga sonrió y se desapareció.

_**& & &**_

Harry Potter y los demás observaban al hombre que tenía enfrente, que dormitaba a una silla atado de pies y manos. Al ver que no despertaba decidieron ir al comedor.

Después de tomar una opípara comida y charlar unas palabras con Lupin se levantaron del asiento.

-¡Ya tenía yo ganas de diversión! –exclamó Blaise mientras sacaba la varita.

Recorrían los pasillos a toda velocidad en dirección a las mazmorras, lugar donde "descansaba" el ministro. De un momento a otro les habían entrado las prisas por llegar junto a su victima e iban tan ensimismados que no se dieron cuenta de que chocaban contra alguien.

-¡Pero si tenemos aquí a los héroes del día!

Draco que ayudaba a Pansy a levantarse del suelo sonrió al reconocer la voz.

-Hola, tía Bella, te creía en el continente.

-Hola chicos. No, Rodolphus y yo encontramos por fin al traidor de Karkaroff, le dimos su merecido, y ahora me voy a tomar unas merecidas vacaciones...

-¡Pero como les haces eso a los pobres sangre sucia que estaban deseosos de verte! Que desconsideración Bellatrix, que desconsideración -rió Harry.

-Tienes razón, ¿como he podido hacer algo así? Bueno entonces se de alguien que tendrá que ocupar mi lugar... -la mujer continuó la broma.

-Con nosotros no cuentes, nuestros deberes nos esperan abajo.

-No estaba pensando en vosotros, pensaba en... bueno que importa.

De repente se oyó un fogonazo y de la nada apareció un pergamino que cayó en manos de la mortífaga.

-Esta cosa dice que aprovechando vuestra disposición a hacerle pasar un mal rato al ministro tendréis examen sorpresa de imperdonables. Los supervisores seremos mi primito y yo. Así que andando, hace tiempo que no veo una sesión de tortura en condiciones.

-Aprovecharemos para sacarle información, supongo.

-Exacto pequeña Weasley, pero conociendo a Dumbledore, que tan solo actúa mediante organizaciones secretas, dudo que sepa algo que merezca la pena saber.

Los invencibles junto con Black y Lestrange se encontraban en una de las mazmorras más oscuras y húmedas alrededor de un viejo hombre, que ya despierto, temblaba de pies a cabeza.

-Y dígame señor ministro -empezó Zabbini recalcando la última palabra- ¿No tiene ninguna información que merezca salvarle la vida? ¿O al menos la suficiente para una muerte rápida e indolora?

Fudge tragó saliva y miró con temor a los encapuchados, pero no respondió.

-Bueno si no nos lo dice por las buenas será por las malas...

-¡Nunca os diré nada malditos mortífagos!

-Nunca diga nunca, mi querido ministro -Pansy comenzó a levantar la varita- _Imperio_

El mago no consiguió resistirse a la maldición.

-¿Dumbledore conoce la identidad del traidor?

-No, Dumbledore sabe de la existencia de un espía entre sus filas, pero no sabe quien es. Creo que sospecha de Snape.

Los encapuchados rieron.

-Así que Snape ¿eh?... ya veo. ¿Y que me dice de los llamados invencibles? ¿Se conoce su identidad o paradero? -preguntó Harry.

El hombre volvió a temblar al oír el nombre.

-Nadie les conoce, nadie que los ha visto ha sobrevivido. Son demonios del infierno enviados por el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado para causar nuestra perdición.

Black y Lestrange dieron un gruñido de aprobación.

-... hay expertos que los consideran como un nuevo augurio de muerte...

-¿Y usted cree en esas teorías?

Un si rotundo fue la respuesta.

-Entonces señor, considérese muerto -terminó la rubia cortando la maldición.

Fudge abrió los ojos sorprendido.

Ginny, Draco y Theo se adelantaron con las varitas en alto. Bellatrix se acercó también, como profesora de imperdonables debía evaluar a sus alumnos.

-¿Dónde duele mas un cruciatus, sobrino?

Malfoy contestó con un rayo rojo en el centro del corazón. El hombre se retorció en el suelo, gritando de dolor y lloriqueando como un niño.

-Bien, bien. Pasemos al siguiente. Si quieres dejar a tu víctima paralizada mientras la torturas ¿donde apuntas?

Esta vez fue la pelirroja quien contestó. El cruciatus le llegó al mago en un punto situado un poco más abajo del esternón. Fudge no gritó, no se movió, tan solo puso los ojos en blanco mientras un torrente de lágrimas le recorría el rostro crispado por el dolor.

Nott se acercó a la profesora a la espera de que le tocara su turno haciendo gala de su típica tranquilidad en situaciones de presión.

-Déjalo inconsciente

El viejo mago que jadeaba en el suelo, levantó la mirada implorando una piedad que no recibiría.

_-¡Crucio!_

El ministro lanzó un único grito y se desmayó. Harry se acercó, dispuesto a acabar con él, pero una voz lo interrumpió.

-Déjalo Potter. Mañana. Las órdenes son órdenes y ni siquiera tú puedes desobedecerlas.

_**& & &**_

En una salita privada se encontraban seis jóvenes de diecisiete años conversando animadamente. Esperaban impacientes la llegada del Profeta Nocturno donde explicarían la noticia del secuestro. Pero el periódico no llegaba y se estaban poniendo de mal humor.

La sala estaba decorada de manera informal, con posters de equipos de Quidditch y de cantantes famosos. Una foto ampliada de todos ellos ocupaba la zona derecha de la habitación, en lo parecía ser la zona de estudio. Los adolescentes posaban sonrientes para la cámara. Harry y Draco hacían como que se besaban, Ginny y Pansy de desternillaban de risa en el suelo y los otros dos chicos intentaban separarlos entre risas.

Los huecos libres de la pared estaban escritos con frases tipo: _El fin justifica los medios_, _nada es lo que parece_... Destacaba la de encima de la chimenea: _Nacidos para luchar, entrenados para matar._

Una lechuza picoteó el cristal del gran ventanal que daba al balcón. Nott fue el primero en reaccionar y levantarse. Corrió hacia el ave y le arrancó el periódico del pico, le lanzó unas monedas y volvió al sofá donde sus amigos lo esperaban impacientes.

EL MINISTRO DE MAGIA HA SIDO SECUESTRADO

"Esta misma mañana Cornelius Fudge actual ministro de magia de nuestro

país ha sido secuestrado por las fuerzas oscuras de aquel que no debe ser

nombrado. Los protectores del ministro fueron encontrados muertos esta

tarde cerca de la entrada muggle del ministerio. Han muerto también un

centenar de muggles al encontrarse con un fuego provocado por uno de

los mortífagos...

...Los secuestradores aun no se han puesto en contacto con los aurores e

ignoramos sus intenciones. La comunidad mágica entra en pánico ante

este nuevo ataque. Nuestra única esperanza de acabar con todo esto se

centra ahora en Harry Potter, que Merlin vele por el y por todos

nosotros"

Tara McKinnon, para el Profeta, desde Londres.

-Si tú eres la salvación de los muggles y los sangre sucia no quiero ni pensar en quien podría ser su perdición -rió Weasley después de haber leído el artículo.

Potter sonrió de lado.

-Me voy a la cama.

El moreno se levantó y se dirigió a una de las puertas de la estancia. Los demás no tardaron en seguirle, todos estaban agotados.

Cuando se despertó Harry vio que sus compañeros aun dormían. Salió de la habitación de la forma más silenciosa que pudo y bajó a desayunar aun adormilado.

-¡Potter!

El ojiverde dio un respingo y miró hacia atrás. Lucius Malfoy se acercaba a él con cara de muy malas pulgas.

-Espero que tengas una buena excusa por haber faltado a clases ayer. Tú y todos tus amigos.

-El lord nos dio permiso para ausentarnos.

-El lord os dio permiso de un día no de dos, Harry -corrigió.

El moreno lo miró con confusión. Y su "padre adoptivo" comprendió

-¿Todo el día durmiendo?

Harry asintió inseguro.

-Si es que lo que no os pase a vosotros... Por esta vez pasa, pero para la próxima un hechizo despertador no os vendría mal -dijo el adulto revolviéndole el pelo cariñosamente- Y dime ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora? Porque esta claro que hoy tampoco llegas a clase, ya es la hora de comer.

-Tengo un asuntillo pendiente con Fudge. ¿Le digo algo de tu parte?

-No, ya me pase ayer a hacerle una visita. No esta en muy buen estado que digamos -Potter rió y Malfoy con él- Venga vamos a despertar a mi hijo y a los demás.


	5. capitulo 5

**orhen-shiy: **Como siempre muchas gracias. Lo de actualizar no lo hago por gusto es que me obligan xDD... pero como me quede alguna asignatura por no atender en clase por estar escribiendo la maldita historia, que conste que será culpa vuestra! xDDDD

**Herms Malfoy: **Muchas gracias, es que no se me apetecía poner algo que no fuera siempre lo mismo...

**Hermi-Black: **Yo también quiero ver que le pasa a Dumbly cuando se entera que harry es malo. Besos.

**Quasi: **jeje pos muchas gracias... aish que me sonrojo...jeje espero que te siga gustando

**Sabela:** Como no! Jeje muchas gracias por la criticas y por haberme ayudado en este capitulo! tkm guapa.

**-----------------------**

**CAPITULO 5**

Harry pasó una tarde con sus amigos, ninguno tenía ganas de ponerse a soltar maldiciones el día antes de navidad por lo que se lo pasaron haciendo guerras de bolas de nieve, donde ganaron las chicas, y concursos de estatuas de hielo, donde ganó Harry representando al basilisco de la cámara de los secretos.

Cansado por el ejercicio Potter entró en la mansión completamente sudoroso y sonrojado. En el caminó se encontró a una joven que lo observaba fijamente.

Acostumbrado a que lo mirasen ignoró a la chica, pero algo le llamó la atención. Él llevaba en la academia desde siempre y conocía a todos los alumnos, pero esa muchacha no la había visto en su vida.

-¿Querías algo? -preguntó fríamente.

-No -la joven, que tenía unos grandes ojos grises y un pelo largo y negro, seguía sin sacarle la vista de encima.

-Oye guapa, si tan interesante soy te firmo una foto.

La desconocida soltó una carcajada.

-Ya quisieras, Potter.

Harry le dirigió una sonrisa de superioridad y se dispuso a seguir su camino pero una voz le interrumpió.

-Soy nueva.

-¿Un poco mayorcita, no? -respondió el otro sin girarse.

-Ya ves -Harry se dio la vuelta y observó a la muchacha con más calma; piel extremadamente pálida, los ya mencionados antes ojos grises y fríos, labios rojos bien perfilados, cuerpo perfecto... le recordaba vagamente a alguien aunque no sabía muy bien a quien.

-Vengo de Dumstrang -dijo al fin- Me han expulsado.

-Dumstrang es un colegio de artes oscuras, ¿qué has hecho para que te expulsen? ¿Alguna buena obra? –dijo con cinismo, aburrido de la conversación.

-Matar.

Una simple palabra consiguió que el ojiverde recuperase el interés. Levantó una ceja.

-No compartía opiniones con un compañero...

-Así que lo mataste.

-¿Algún problema? -replicó la desconocida sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro.

-Ninguno. ¿Me vas a decir de una vez quien eres?

-Te quedas con las ganas Potter -se dio la vuelta y desapareció por unos de los múltiples corredores.

Harry pensó en la joven que le acababa de dejar plantado por toda la cara. Tendría que proponerle a Padfoot y a Moony que hicieran un nuevo mapa merodeador pero esta vez de la mansión.

Fue a la habitación donde Draco y Pansy reían en una de las camas y se cambió de ropa. Aún quedaban unos asuntos pendientes con Fudge.

Cuando salía de la habitación se chocó con Zabbini.

-Harry anda vamos con el señor ministro... porfa... me aburro...

-La verdad es que iba hacia allí.

-¿En serio? Entonces espera un momento que voy a coger la cámara de fotos quiero ver que cara pone cuando sepa como es el verdadero Harry Potter.

_**& & &**_

-_¡Crucio!_

Cornelius Fudge antaño ministro de magia, ahora solo un hombre que luchaba por sobrevivir se retorció de dolor en el suelo. Apretaba la mandíbula con fuerza para ahogar los gritos que se formaban en su garganta.

El Slytherin cortó la maldición y el mago jadeó en el suelo.

-Por Merlin, ¡¡Piedad!

-_Crucio_

El adulto gritó.

-¡YO, NO TENGO PIEDAD! -contestó Blaise, enfadado de que alguien pudiese pensar eso de el. En realidad se lo estaba pasando en grande, solo fingía mal humor para atemorizar mas a su victima, si es que se podía.

Harry reía en un rincón, tapado por una túnica negra que ocultaba su rostro. Ardía en deseos de decirle a ese hombre que no era quien todos creían, ansiaba reírse en su propia cara de todas las falsas esperanzas con respecto a él, deseaba... matar.

-Me toca -dijo levantándose de la silla en la que se encontraba hasta hace unos instantes.

-No me jodas, tío. Un último rayito ¿ok? -Potter le lanzó una mirada que intimidaría al mismo Voldemort- ¿No? Bueno vale... pero porque eres tu ¿eh? Que si no... –Blaise le dio una patada en el estómago a Fudge y sacó la cámara de fotos.

-Levántese -el adulto obedeció- Quiero que vea el rostro del que será su verdugo -el hombre tembló al oír las últimas palabras.

Harry se sacó la capa, dejando al descubierto su persona.

-¡¡¡¡TÚ! ES IMPOSIBLE, ESTO ES UNA SUCIA BROMA. ¡¡HARRY POTTER NO PUEDE SER UN MORTÍFAGO! -gritó histérico. Se oyó un clik y una voz diciendo:

-Que risas me voy a echar cuando las rebele.

-Por supuesto que no -interrumpió Harry. El mago emitió un suspiro de alivio- Soy un invencible.

-No, no puede ser... -lloriqueó Fudge.

-Hasta nunca ministro. Si va al infierno... salude a Satán de mi parte -Fudge se echaba para atrás, intentando impedir la inevitable muerte.

-_Avada Kedavra -_Un rayo de luz verde salió disparado de la varita del moreno y golpeó el pecho de su victima- Feliz Navidad, señor ministro.

_**& & &**_

Harry abrió los ojos todavía somnoliento. Al hacerlo dio un brinco. Draco Malfoy se encontraba a dos palmos de su cara, sonriendo.

-¡Feliz Navidad! -gritó el rubio emocionado.

El moreno se levantó aún con las manos en los oídos por el chillido de su amigo y miró a los pies de su cama donde se amontonaban sus regalos.

-¡Eh, mirad! Este es para todos, y esta firmado por Voldemort -dijo Blaise de pronto. Los demás rodearon a su amigo que sostenía un paquete rectangular.

-Será un libro...

Varios pares de manos empezaron a desenvolver el presente. Al terminar se quedaron callados, mirándose unos a otros, no sabiendo que pensar. Su regalo consistía nada más ni nada menos que en el periódico de la mañana.

-Yo ya sabía que era idiota, pero ignoraba que también estaba loco -dijo Harry decepcionado, aún estaba enfadado por la discusión del otro día.

Pansy, que había seguido mirando El Profeta soltó una carcajada. Le arrancó el periódico a Zabbini y puso la primera página de tal forma que todos pudiesen leer el gran titular:

CORNELIUS FUDGE APARECE MUERTO EN EL CALLEJÓN DIAGÓN

Y como subtitulo: "Navidades amargas en el mundo mágico".

-No para mi -replicó Theo con una sonrisa mientras abrazaba a Ginny.

Harry terminó de desenvolver sus propios regalos. Los de Ron y Hermione junto con el adicional paquete Weasley, los tiró directamente al fuego, sin preocuparse en saber que había dentro.

-¿Qué pasa cararrajada, no quieres saber que maravillosos regalos te han mandado tus queridos amiguitos? -preguntó Malfoy con ironía mientras abrazaba a su amigo para que no se lo tomara a mal.

-Mira huroncito saltarín, si crees que yo, Harry Potter, voy a rebajarme a agradecer algo a esos dos estás más loco de lo que pensaba, la laca de Pansy te ha debido de afectar o algo así. ¡Ah! por no mencionar a mamá Weasley... -miró de reojo a Ginny, que lo instó a que continuara sin pizca de sentimiento ante la mención de su familia-... que hace bonitos jerseys con las telas de las cortinas.

-¡Oh Draco! ¿Cómo pudiste dejarme por Potter? -dijo Pansy fingiendo que lloraba, actuando ante los dos amigos, que aún discutiendo seguían abrazados.

-Calla que no tienes ni idea. Mi mejor amigo me ha robado al amor de mi vida, jamás lo superaré -interrumpió Blaise con lágrimas de cocodrilo en el rostro.

Los dos amigos se separaron sonriendo.

-Tranquilos chicos, que aquí hay hombre para todos.

Ginny mientras tanto hacía una pequeña fogata a los pies de su cama con todos los regalos que sus padres y hermanos le habían mandado. Cada día que pasaba los detestaba más y más. La pelirroja no comprendía como no se había cambiado antes de bando pues en los mortífagos había encontrado su verdadera familia.

_**& & &**_

Bajaron a desayunar sonrientes; por los pasillos se oían viejas canciones mortífagas intercaladas entre los típicos villancicos. Se respiraba un ambiente amigable y divertido.

Y para rematar el día de dichas todo aquel que se cruzaban se paraba a felicitarles. Incluso en el comedor Voldemort pronunció un brindis por ellos.

-Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter, Pansy Parkinson, Theodore Nott, Ginevra Weasley y Blaise Zabbini, en pie.

Los seis se levantaron con porte majestuoso.

-Como recompensa por vuestro trabajo tenéis vía libre para destruir lo que queráis, excepto Hogwarts -dijo mirando al ojiverde, que le contestó con una mirada de superioridad- ...antes de que volváis al colegio. Podéis elegir el como, el cuando y el donde, como comprenderéis el porque me trae sin cuidado -y dirigiéndose al resto del comedor, que no se perdía detalle de la audición añadió- ¿Os parece justo el regalo, mis mortífagos?

El resto de los presentes asintieron sonriendo, aunque bien pensado cualquiera le decía que no al lord. Los murmullos se oían por toda la sala, todos preguntándose lo mismo: ¿Qué harían los invencibles con su carta blanca?

-Pasando a otro asunto, Severus Snape será el encargado de coordinar el próximo a Hosmeade. ¿Quien le informará?

Lupin y Malfoy se levantaron a la vez.

-Lucius, a ti y a Narcisa os necesito para otra cosa. Remus, mejor encárgate tú de informarle.

Ambos hombres inclinaron la cabeza en señal respetuosa y volvieron a sus asientos. Sirius no quería desaprovechar la oportunidad de hacerle la zancadilla al ex Slytherin pero Voldemort, con una simple mirada detuvo al animago.

Potter que lo había observado todo miró al licántropo con empatía, comprendiendo perfectamente que no era fácil controlar a alguien como Sirius, que había perdido toda su juventud en Azkaban. Lupin se en encogió de hombros como diciendo: "Si dejara de hacer el infantil ya no sería Sirius Black"

Durante los últimos años los dos merodeadores, Malfoy y Snape habían superado su eterna enemistad dejándola reducida a una "mínima" rivalidad.

Narcisa Malfoy y Harry Potter fueron los que más agradecieron el cambio, ya que la mujer no soportaba que su marido echara pestes contra su primo y al adolescente no le sentaba bien que su padrino tratara mal a Malfoy cuando este lo había acogido durante su niñez.

_**& & &**_

El resto de la semana pasó con los invencibles cuchicheando por los pasillos para organizar sus respectivos ataques. Los alumnos mayores se quedaron al cargo de la academia ya que todos los mortífagos la habían abandonado temporalmente para dedicarse a sus propios asuntos. Remus había vuelto a Hogwarts con la excusa de preparar sus clases aunque todos sabían que era para informar a Snape con tiempo suficiente para planear bien el ataque.

Ente una cosa y otra la noche de fin de año llegó sin contratiempos. Voldemort hizo volver a todos sus seguidores a la Mansión Riddle para que pudieran celebrar la nochevieja con sus familias.

La orden oscura se reunió al completó en el Hall de entrada para dar la bienvenida al año nuevo. Las campanadas empezaron: 1, 2, 3... 6, 7... 11, 12. En el momento en que sonaba la última los invencibles sacaron sus varitas y convocaron seis ilusiones de diferentes monumentos y grandes edificios: La casa Blanca en Washington, El Big Ben en Londres, la Torre Eiffel en Paris... Los mortífagos enmudecieron al ver las imágenes.

_¡¡BUMM!_

En el último segundo del año seis monumentos representativos en todo el mundo estallaron en diez mil pedazos.

Voldemort fue el primero en reaccionar.

-Joder. Esto no me lo esperaba.

Harry sonrió y encontró sus ojos verdes con los del lord.

La sala no tardo en irrumpir en carcajadas, aplausos y felicitaciones a voz en grito que los acompañaron hasta que desaparecieron del gran recibidor.

Los mortífagos más importantes junto con los invencibles siguieron al Lord a la única sala de la mansión que contenía objetos muggles, tales como televisiones de pantallas de plasma y ordenadores de última generación.

Varias pantallas se encendieron a su llegada, mostrando situaciones estremecedoras de cada uno de los lugares atentados. Las noticias saltaban de una ciudad a otra, los muggles corrían de un lado a otro gritando, llorando... intentando comprender que había pasado. Las imágenes desoladores de muerte, dolor y miedo hicieron sonreír a los presentes.

-Bellatrix, hay que reconocer que te han superado -dijo Rabastan Lestrange.

-¿Superarme? -replicó la mujer- Son unos dioses...

-Dadme vuestras varitas. Será mejor que limpiemos todo rastro de los hechizos que habéis utilizado -interrumpió Avery.

Los jóvenes no dudaron en entregárselas. El hecho de que un encantamiento de ese tipo fuera encontrado en ellas amenazaría con llevarlos lagos años a Azkaban.

_**& & &**_

Dos días después, Draco Malfoy se acercaba a uno de sus amigos sonriendo.

-Aguanta ¿vale? Cuando no puedas más recuerda que en unos meses serás el nuevo amo del mundo.

-See -contestó Harry con desgana.

-Chicos, estad preparados, os vais en cinco minutos –avisó alguien.

Malfoy puso cara de superioridad y borró todo rastro de emoción, por el contrario el rostro de Potter se endulzó con inocencia.

-Draquito, ¿a que no sabes lo último? Susan Bones y Justin Finch-Fletchey están saliendo -dijo Parkinson con una voz chillona completamente distinta a la suya normal- Un día de estos me quedo afónica fijo -continuó, ya sin fingir.

Zabbini le sonrió de forma falsa.

-Pero que dices amor, tu voz es como el canto de los ángeles...

-DEJAD DE DECIR ESTUPIDECES, SUFICIENTE TENGO CON OIROS EN LA ESCUELA. ¡¡¡HACED EL FAVOR DE APROVECHAR EL TIEMPO QUE NOS QUEDA COMO PERSONAS NORMALES! -interrumpió Theo enfadado.

-Amén.

Harry rió y Draco lo miró sonriendo, habían conseguido que su amigo se alegrase.

-Chicos prepararos. El traslador parte en un minuto -dijo el mismo mortífago de antes pasándole un libro a Ginny- Potter, el lord quiere que te lo leas antes de semana santa. Los demás será mejor que os vayáis a vuestras casas, vuestros padres esperan para llevaros al andén.

El moreno y la pelirroja agarraron el libro con aire apesadumbrado, no les gustaba volver a su otra vida.

-Venga animaros. ¿Han o no han sido vuestras mejores vacaciones?

No pudieron contestar ya que el traslador partió en ese momento.


	6. capitulo 6

**CAPITULO 6**

En cuanto pisaron el Gran Hall de Hogwarts Harry volvía a ser el niño que vivió y Ginny la inocente hermanita de Ron.

-¿Qué libro es? -preguntó la pelirroja para distraer a su amigo que no se había tomado demasiado bien la vuelta al castillo.

El moreno observó el tomo que tenía en las manos y sonrió.

-_Los Grandes Señores de la Oscuridad a través de los Tiempos. Por Salazar Slytherin. Completado por Grindelwald. Actualizado por lord Voldemort._

-Ya me lo pasarás ¿eh?

Harry asintió distraído y abrió la primera página.

"_A todos los futuros señores oscuros" S.S_

"_A todo aquel que considere a A. Dumbledore un gran dolor de cabeza" G._

Ginny rió, totalmente de acuerdo con el comentario.

"_A mi compañero y amigo: Harry J. Potter, que terminará este libro" L.V_

-¡¡Harry!! ¿Qué tal por Suiza? -gritó Dean Thomas a lo lejos.

Potter ocultó su odio hacia el sangresucia y con un simple movimiento de su mano desapareció el libro. Vio como la pelirroja se alejaba para reunirse con Loony Lovegood. Tomó ejemplo de su amiga y se volvió hacia el Gryffindor que charlaba con las gemelas Patil.

Ron y Hermione se acercaban de la mano, a muy poca distancia de la pandilla de Slytherin. Al ver a las serpientes el moreno no pudo evitar que se le iluminase la cara, Draco que se había dado cuenta del descuido de su amigo le respondió con una mirada de odio.

-Parece Potter, que esta vez no has podido hacerte el héroe ¿no? Lo digo por el pobre del ministro.

-Si Malfoy, parece que tu papi tuvo trabajo durante las vacaciones ¿no? -contestó en el mismo tono, reaccionando a su error.

Weasley y Granger ya habían llegado junto a su amigo, que se enfrentaba a todas las víboras solo.

-Al menos tiene trabajo, no como el padre de la comadreja. Me he enterado de su despido. Es una verdadera lástima...

El pelirrojo temblaba de furia, iba a decir algo cuando su amigo lo detuvo con un gesto. McGonnagall se acercaba.

El trío Gryffindor subió a su sala común a hablar sobre las vacaciones.

-Bueno Harry, ¿y que tal todo?

-Genial. Pero ya os contaré, estoy muy cansado por el viaje, me voy a la cama -contestó fingiendo una cálida sonrisa.

Sus amigos asintieron.

En su habitación sacó el libro de Voldemort y lo abrió; esta vez por la segunda pagina. De la nada calló un pequeño pergamino.

_Harry,_

_Como se que seguramente harás alguna tontería, pues me conozco de sobra tu mal humor, te tendré bien vigilado._

_Atte: Tom._

-_Genial_ -pensó- _Ahora tendré a Snape pegado al culo todo el día_ -pasó la pagina y sorprendido, vio que la nota de Voldemort se incineraba sola.

Dirigió su atención al valioso libro, donde decía:

_Yo, Salazar Slytherin, crecí en el más inaccesible de los pantanos..._

El moreno sonrió, saboreando la lectura que lo esperaba, pero en ese momento la puerta se abrió así que con otro rápido movimiento de su mano volvió a desaparecer el libro, y fingió dormir.

_**& & &**_

A la mañana siguiente Harry se obligó a si mismo a no cometer ninguna estupidez, no le daría a Snivellus la satisfacción de castigarle.

Mientras desayunaba, leía el Profeta donde hablaban sobre la muerte del ministro y la reciente realizada autopsia. El director interrumpió su lectura. Dumbledore se había puesto en pie y pedía silencio.

-Queridos alumnos, tengo el placer de informaros que un estudiante de último curso venido del Instituto de las Brujas de Salem, pasará aquí los próximos tres meses. Espero que vaya a la casa que vaya seáis todo muy amables con él y mantengáis la reputación del colegio. Tom McClaggan, adelante.

Las puertas del Gran Comedor se abrieron y un rubio joven de unos diecisiete años entró en la sala.

El americano miraba a su alrededor con curiosidad a través de sus grandes ojos azul claro, pasando de mesa a mesa sin fijarse realmente en ninguna.

Harry escupió el zumo de calabaza al verlo, esa mirada... más la nota. ¿Y si no era Snape el que lo iba a vigilar

-¡Harry ten un poquito mas de cuidado! –gritó Ron, que estaba empapado de liquido naranja.

-Si si, lo siento Ron. Ahora voy a buscarte otra túnica -se levantó, pero cambió de opinión. Dándole a Malfoy la oportunidad perfecta para saludarle.

-¿Que pasa Potter? ¿Se te ha olvidado caminar?

Harry ignoró el comentario sarcástico y contestó a la pregunta velada que escondían las palabras del rubio

-Quiero ver la selección hurón, ¿algún problema?

-Uno muy grande, ¡tu! -replicó Draco ya más tranquilo.

-Chicos chicos por favor. ¿Qué impresión queréis darle a nuestro invitado?

El Gryffindor y el Slytherin se sentaron mirándose con odio.

-Señor McClaggan pruébese el sombrero seleccionador -ordenó la subdirectora, harta de perder el tiempo en chiquilladas.

El alumno obedeció.

-¡¡Slytherin!!

La mesa de las serpientes aplaudió mientras el pelirrojo decía:

-Genial, otro imbécil más al que aguantar

Harry asintió aun perdido en sus pensamientos. Se levantó con la excusa de ir a por la mochila y salió del Gran Comedor. Tenía una hora antes de su primera clase: Pociones dobles.

_**& & &**_

-Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas -el plano de Hogwarts apareció ante él. Buscó entre as diminutas motas al grupo de las serpientes. Los encontró en la sala común, McClaggan estaba junto a Draco y Blaise.

Observó el nombre del estudiante de intercambio como esperando que cambiara inesperadamente, pero sus deseos no se vieron concedidos.

_Yo se lo que sentí, y mis presentimientos no fallan... Pero ¿como es posible? El mapa del merodeador nunca miente y ahí lo dice muy claro: Thomas McClaggan._

Decidió arriesgarse al todo o nada. Salió de la sala común de los leones y se dirigió a las mazmorras.

-Eh Harry, me alegro de verte, siéntate un rato -dijo Malfoy, pero al ver que el aludido lo ignoraba, añadió- No estarás enfadado por lo de antes ¿no? Lo decía en broma.

-Descuida Drakeno pasa nada -el moreno fijó la mirada en el nuevo, que sonreía confundido- Ven conmigo.

-¿Perdón? -replicó McClaggan creyendo haber escuchado mal.

-Sígueme -al ver que no se movía Harry lo agarró y se lo llevó a rastras.

Atravesaron la sala común, ante el asombro de los demás que se quedaron petrificados ante la actitud de su amigo, corredores, viejas aulas y subieron un par de pisos, hasta llegar al baño de chicas del segundo piso. Gracias a Merlín no había rastro de Myrtle.

-_Ábrete _–silbó.

La entrada de la Cámara de los Secretos se abrió.

-Guau -dijo su acompañante- ¿Esto es una especie de ruta turística?

-Deja de fingir Tom -replicó Potter entrando en el oscuro agujero y arrastrando al americano con él -Vale, ahora me vas a explicar que haces aquí -exigió el-niño-que-vivió mientras caminaban por los desagües del colegio.

-Ya lo sabes, el director lo dijo antes. Estoy de intercambio. Por cierto, ¿donde estamos?

-¡DEJA DE FINGIR!

-No lo hago...

-Mentira. Solo he visto una mirada como la tuya una vez en mi vida y pertenece a Lord Voldemort.

-No digas ese nombre -replicó el otro mientras un escalofrió le recorría el cuerpo.

-Mira Riddle... DIME DE UNA PUTA VEZ QUE HACES ES HOGWARTS, ¡¿O ACASO QUIERES REIRTE DE MI PORQUE TENGO QUE TERMINAR EL MALDITO CURSO?!

El rubio lo miró con atención, sus ojos destellaban. Luego, lentamente, asintió, sin dejar de mirarlo ni por un instantem a los ojos.

-Increíble Harry. No esperaba menos de ti -habían llegado a la verdadera entrada de la cámara- _Ábrete _-silbó el Innombrable.

-Sabía que no me equivocaba -dijo Harry con cierto orgullo en la voz- ¿Pero que haces...

-Si no te importa preferiría hablar dentro.

Harry obedeció, no importaba que cuerpo ocupase, lord Voldemort siempre sería lord Voldemort.

La Cámara estaba igual a como la había dejado hacía cinco años. Tom se sentó en una de las cabezas de serpiente que adornaban la imponente sala y se frotó los ojos en un gesto cansado.

-Quiero burlarme de Dumbledore delante de sus propias narices.

-¿Y por que no lo puedo hacer yo? Creí que te había demostrado que soy capaz de todo y más.

-Lo sé Harry, pero le demostraré al viejo que ningún sitio es inaccesible para el señor Tenebroso, ni siquiera Hogwarts.

-¿Lo sabe alguien más?

-Si te refieres a tus amigos la respuesta es negativa, se suponía que esta misión sería totalmente secreta. Nadie, ni siquiera tú debería saber quien soy en realidad. Aunque debo decir que me satisface que me hallas reconocido.

-¿Y de los mortífagos?

-Solo los Malfoy y los merodeadores.

-¿Cómo escapaste al mapa? Se supone que es antierrores.

-Te recuerdo que tengo a mi servicio a dos de sus creadores. A base de una variante de la poción multijugos inventada por mi, y una serie de hechizos y encantamientos lo hemos esquivado.

››Por cierto, la actuación de antes entre tu y Draco ha sido muy divertida, nunca os había visto antes -Potter sonrió y Tom lo acompañó en el gesto.

Se quedaron en silencio. A Harry se le hacía extraño el cuerpo que tenía su mentor.

-¿Te puedo preguntar una cosa, pequeño?

-Ya lo has hecho -contestó fríamente, no le gustaba que su futuro socio le hubiese ocultado su llegada al castillo.

Tom lo ignoró.

-¿Por qué te cargaste a mi basilisco? Era un simple examen nada más, no había necesidad de matarlo -dijo refiriéndose a lo ocurrido en el 2º año del joven.

-No no, más bien creo que tú olvidaste decirle que su misión era aumentar mi capacidad de defensa, no acabar con ella.

-Hombre... pensé que sería más interesante si le decía que intentara matarte, al fin y al cabo yo estaría ahí para protegerte, pero no pensé que se lo tomara tan enserio, y mucho menos que tu consiguieras derrotarlo.

-Oh... ¿decepcionado? -preguntó Harry con sorna.

-Al contrario -Voldemort se levantó de la escultura- Vamos, creo que tenemos clase con Severus ¿no?

A Harry le dio un ataque de risa. Snape ignoraba la identidad de McClaggan por lo que lo intentaría humillar como a todos los demás. Esperaba que cuando se entrase de lo que había hecho se tragase su propia lengua.

Tom sonrió al percibir, gracias a la conexión de la cicatriz, los pensamientos de su pupilo.

-Creo que soy una mala influencia para ti -dijo el adulto mientras ayudaba a su futuro compañero a levantarse del suelo.

-Si, será eso.

_**& & &**_

-Veamos señor... -el profesor buscó el nombre del nuevo en la lista- ... McClaggan, comprobemos su nivel ¿Puede decirme sin mirar el libro cuantas pociones de la verdad existen?

-Dos. La más conocida es la Veritaserum, a la que nadie puede resistirse, pero de la que te puedes librar si no te hacen las preguntas acertadas. La otra no tiene nombre ya que se ha realizado en contadas ocasiones, debido a los ingredientes que precisa. Algunos de ellos son sangre de unicornio y los ojos de un inocente. Esta última poción obliga a la victima a decir toda la información que su interrogador desconozca sin necesidad de que este pregunte. Al finalizar, la poción le arrebata la vida entre agudos dolores. Esta clasificada dentro de la magia oscura -contestó Tom sin inmutarse.

Snape lo miró con ojos suspicaces, mientras que Draco y Hermione casi se caen al suelo de la impresión.

-Diez puntos más para Slytherin. Señorita Granger puede sentirse orgullosa, por fin alguien le ha quitado el titulo de sabelotodo.

Las palabras del profesor no pudieron ser más ciertas. Nadie superaría nunca a Tom Marvolo Riddle en conocimientos, ni Dumbledore, ni Harry, ni mucho menos la sangre sucia.

El resto de las clases pasaron rápidamente. Harry, Ron y Hermione tenían prácticamente el mismo horario que la pandilla de serpientes y por lo tanto que Voldemort.

En DCLAO Harry encontró a Lupin hecho un manojo de nervios. Normalmente trataba de forma bastante informal al Lord aunque siempre con su debido respeto. Pero ahora que Voldemort era uno de sus alumnos ¿Cómo debía comportarse?

Los alumnos culparon el nerviosismo de su profesor a la cercanía de la luna llena.

-Thomas McClaggan ¿no? -preguntó al americano. El rubio asintió, consciente de su propia culpabilidad en lo relativo a la actitud del licántropo, pero sin importarle- Bien, este último curso hemos estado dando las invocaciones por medio de pentagramas, a fantasmas, demonios y criaturas. Si tienes alguna duda... ya sabes, pregunta.

Harry se fijó en como Remus esquivaba la mirada de Tom.

-No se preocupe profesor, mi nivel en esta asignatura es bastante alto.

-Baja modesto que sube McClaggan -susurró alguien en las filas de atrás. Harry esperó la contestación del Innombrable. Lupin parecía hacer lo mismo. La respuesta no tardó en llegar.

-¿Tienes algún problema maldito Gryffindor? Porque si es así me lo dices a la cara, aunque claro yo si fuera tú no me lo pensaría, porque y ya estás avisado, del maleficio que te hecho no te reconocen ni tus padres -Seamus se hundió en la silla, temiendo verdaderamente el genio del Slytherin.

Hermione llamó al merodeador, que se había quedado petrificado, no sabiendo que hacer.

-Profesor ¿no va a hacer nada?

Voldemort se volvió y sonrió divertido ante la situación en la que se encontraba el hombre-lobo.

-Yo... eh... si, por supuesto. Cin...cinco puntos menos para... para Slytherin por amenazar a un compañero y otros cinco puntos menos para Gryffindor por interrumpir la clase.

Varios quejidos por parte de los leones se escucharon por todo el aula. Las serpientes no se inmutaron. Les daba igual ganar o perder puntos, no era algo que les afectase lo más mínimo.

Tom y Harry intercambiaron una mirada imperceptible antes de que el primero se sentase.

_**& & &**_

Los días pasaron, Harry y Ron se encontraban entrenando al quidditch, por mucho que no soportase estar en la casa de Gryffindor, Potter no iba a dejarse vencer ni en broma. Además ahora tenía un nuevo motivo para ganar la copa: Demostrarle a Voldemort que era el mejor en todo lo que se proponía, y esto incluía el deporte mágico.

-¡Ron! ¿En que demonios estás pensando? Concéntrate en la quaffle.

Weasley asintió, pidiendo perdón con las manos.

-_Inútil_ -pensó el ojiverde al ver como Ginny le metía el décimo gol del día.

Vislumbró a lo lejos los uniformes de quidditch de los Ravenclaw, se les había acabado el tiempo en el campo y no habían conseguido nada.

Necesitaba descargarse y rápido. Pensó en Ron y en como disfrutaría dándole una soberana paliza, no importaba si de forma muggle o mágica, el caso era humillarlo.

Recibió un mensaje mental por parte de su mentor.

-_Te quiero en la Cámara ya. Pobre de ti que hagas lo que estás pensando y fastidies el plan._

El plan. Siempre el maldito plan. Si por le fuera le metería el plan por el... era mejor controlarse o haría estallar algo y ese momento lo más cerca que tenía era Colin Creeevy aunque debía reconocer que no le importaría lo más mínimo hacerlo explotar en mil pedazos al igual que la Casa Blanca.

Dejó la Saeta en los vestuarios y se dirigió la Cámara, no era conveniente hacer esperar a Tom.

-Ya era hora.

-Estaba entrenando cuando me llamaste. Qué querías, ¿que me desapareciera o algo así?

-Nadie se puede aparecer ni desaparecer en el colegio, ¿es que no has leído Historia de Hogwarts?

-Si, nos hiciste un examen hace tres años por que sino nadie se iba a leer todo eso.

-Sois unos vagos.

-Y tu un repelente.

-Cállate Potter.

-¿O que? ¿Me pegarás?

-Uyyy... a mi no te me pongas chulo ¿eh? Que te meto una ostia que te dejo tieso.

-Eso si consigues tocarme -Harry se puso en posición de ataque. Artes marciales era otra de las asignaturas que se impartían como obligatorias en la academia.

Voldemort lo imitó y en pocos segundos los dos se vieron enzarzados en una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo.

Una patada. Un esquivo. Una voltereta.

A los diez minutos Tom Riddle caía al suelo, agotado por la vitalidad de su contrincante.

-Has mejorado desde la última vez.

-Me lo dice o me lo cuentas -replicó Harry, contento por haberlo vencido.

-No te pases, Potter, no te pases –el muchacho se tumbó junto al Innombrable en un viejo sillón que habían hecho aparecer. Tom le hizo un hueco.

-Deberías buscarte novia Harry, tienes demasiado tiempo libre.

-Ya empezamos. Déjame en paz que pareces la sangresucia. Ocúpate de tus asuntos que yo me ocupare de los míos.

Voldemort rió, una risa clara y limpia, que sorprendió al moreno.

-¿De que diablos te ríes?

-Soy lord Voldemort y me río porque me da la gana ¿entendido?

-Que borde eres.

Tom se encogió de hombros y se levantó.

-Me voy.

-¿Por?

-Necesito tomarme la poción o recuperaré mi verdadero cuerpo.

Harry asintió pero no se movió del sofá. Poco a poco fue cerrando los ojos hasta que finalmente cayó rendido ante Morfeo.


	7. capitulo 7

**SabelaMalfoy: **gracias nena, y que ya sabes, que esta semana que no hay exámenes (porque los del idiota de latín no cuentan... xDD) pues de risas en clase como siempre, y lo del estreno no lo dudes ¿eh? eso hay que organizarlo!xDD tkm guapa.

**Finsi Potter**muchas gracias, me alegra que te guste.

**Sonia11**muchas gracias x el rr! Espero que te siga gustando!

**--------------------**

**CAPITULO 7**

Harry despertó sobresaltado, tenía todo el cuerpo dolorido por la pelea del día anterior y el no haber podido dormir en una cama decente. Aún llevaba puesta la túnica de quidditch así que con un movimiento de varita la cambió por unos vaqueros y una camiseta negra, hoy era sábado y tenían visita a Hogsmeade.

Antes de ir a la sala común de Gryffindor decidió ir a ver a sus amigos, ya que hacía tiempo que no hablaba con ellos a solas.

Tal y como esperaba Malfoy seguía de mal humor debido a su actuación con Tom McClaggan.

-Harry, ¿para que querías llevarte a ese tío hace unos días? Que pasa ¿te has aburrido de nosotros? ¿Nuestra compañía no es suficiente para el gran Harry Potter?

Pansy intentó calmarlo pero Draco la apartó.

-No digas tonterías, jamás os cambiaría por nadie. La única razón por la que últimamente esté tanto con Tom es porque Voldemort me lo ordenó. Es un mortífago muy importante en América, _Drake_, se un poquito amable con él -medio mintió. Tom no era precisamente un mortífago, si no el jefe de todos ellos.

Malfoy sonrió aliviado.

-Perdona, pero ya sabes, me jode no poder estar con mi mejor amigo.

El resto de los Slytherin suspiró al ver que la discusión había acabado. Las peleas entre los dos invencibles no eran muy agradables para los espectadores ya que eran estos los que normalmente salían mal parados.

-Ya claro Drakito, lo que pasa es que estás celoso -dijo Harry con voz melosa.

-Tú sueñas Potter, pasar tanto tiempo en la escoba te ha dejado la cabeza en las nubes.

El aludido rió.

-Chicos, yo me piro que debo tener a la sangresucia y a la comadreja al borde de un colapso nervioso.

Sus amigos lo miraron interrogativamente.

-He dormido en la Cámara...

-Que raro, ¿y como te ha dado por ahí -preguntó Theo.

-Si, no ibas desde segundo ¿no? -corroboró Blaise.

Harry sonrió, sus amigos no lo estaban juzgando, ni riñéndole por haber pasado la noche fuera de su cuarto, tan solo estaban extrañados. No quería ni pensar en lo que le diría Granger si se enterase de que había vuelto a la antigua sala de Salazar Slytherin.

-Ya, pero me apetecía un sitio tranquilo y ¿que mejor lugar que ese? No os preocupéis que algún día de estos os llevaré.

A los otros se les iluminó la cara con la mención de la última idea pero lo intentaron disimular, fallando estrepitosamente. En pocos segundos todos estaban por el suelo de la risa, hacía días que no se veían y necesitaban de su mutua compañía.

Voldemort, que lo observaba todo desde la puerta de los dormitorios sonrió al ver a los cinco chicos felices. Eran completamente diferentes a como se mostraban ante él, fríos e imperturbables. Ahora solo eran adolescentes sin preocupaciones.

-Te tomamos la palabra ¿eh? Además ahí podremos tener total intimidad por que tú eres el único que pude abrir la puerta, aparte del lord claro, pero como no creo que valla aparecer por aquí... -Harry sonrió, había notado la profunda mirada con la que le obsequiaba Riddle desde el primer momento- Pues ni los asquerosos Gryffindor nos podrán encontrar ya que ni siquiera aparece en el mapa del merodeador -dijo Pansy.

-¡Mierda! ¡El mapa! Seguro que la comelibros estuvo buscándome ayer por medio de el...

-... y como no aparecías... -continuó Draco.

-¡Va a pensar que Voldemort me ha secuestrado y en este momento se lo estará contando a Dumbledore! -terminó Potter con cara de pánico.

Antes de que sus amigos pudieran decir "quidditch" Harry ya había salido de la sala común.

El señor Tenebroso aprovechó ese momento para salir de su escondite.

-¡Eh McClaggan! Siéntate con nosotros si quieres -le invitó Draco recordando las palabras del ojiverde.

Tom se lo pensó, por una parte quería ver como eran en realidad los invencibles (a Harry lo conocía de sobra y a Ginny la había conocido lo suficiente en segundo año a través del diario) pero por otra parte sabía que lo tratarían como a uno más y no con el respeto que merecía, y eso lo llenaba de furia.

-Tiooooo, deja de pensar en las musarañas ¿quieres? Te reto a una partida de ajedrez- Le dijo Blaise sonriendo. Tom lo miró con maldad, sería divertido humillar al chaval como si fuese solo un simple chico.

_**& & &**_

Harry corría lo más rápido que podía atravesando medio castillo. Solo se paró cuando llegó a una bifurcación. Por un lado: el pasillo que conducía a Torre Gryffindor, al otro: al despacho del director.

-Veamos -el muchacho frunció el ceño en una mueca de absoluta concentración y utilizó un método ancestral para decidirse. Con cuidado alzo el dedo índice y comenzó:

-Pito, pito Merlincito, donde vas tu tan puestito...

-¡¡HARRY JAMES POTTER! -el moreno se dio la vuelta; Ron y Hermione se acercaban corriendo por el primer pasillo.

-¿¡Donde te habías metido?

-Yo...

-¡Estábamos MUY preocupados! No aparecías en el mapa, creímos que te había pasado algo...

-¡Eso Harry! Podía haberte cogido quien tú sabes.

-¿ME DEJÁIS HABLAR? -los otros dos callaron.

-Estaba en la Casa de los Gritos con Remus, la luna llena se acerca y le dan ataques de melancolía.

-_Genial_- Pensó- Ah_ora otra carrerita para encontrar a Remus antes que estos dos..._

Hermione asintió, se habían tragado la mentira.

-Está bien, pero nos podías haber avisado, hemos pasado toda la noche en vela-

-_Pues os jodéis. Eso os pasa por intentar controlar MI vida _-ninguna de estas palabras salió de su boca, al contrario, sonrió a la castaña y dijo:

-Yo os lo compenso ahora con una salida al pueblo ¿Qué os parece?

Granger y Weasley sonrieron, encantados con la idea.

-Vais a ir a la sala común ¿no? ¿Os importaría coger mi capa de paso? Es que se me olvidó decirle una cosa a Moony.

Se separó de ellos y corrió a buscar a su profesor. Lo encontró en sus habitaciones, hablando muy animadamente con su padrino y la prima mayor de éste a través de las llamas de la chimenea.

-¡Harry! -gritó Sirius al verlo, intentó apartar a Bellatrix pero esta lo rechazó- Es mi ahijado así que haz el favor de largarte.

-Me da igual, no has venido aquí a hablar con Potter.

-Nunca cambiarás. Cuando éramos pequeños siempre hacías lo mismo, lo quieres todo para ti sin importarte nada -dijo Padfoot haciendo un puchero. Harry y Remus rieron.

-¡Oh cállate! Y no pongas esa cara...

Sirius puso la de perrito degollado.

-Me voy, pero solo para no ver más tu repertorio de estúpidos caretos. De verdad que no se como le aguantáis -dijo dirigiéndose al publico de la función- Manda saludos a mi sobrino, Harry. Cuidaros todos.

-¿Yo también me tengo que cuidar Bella? -preguntó Back sonriendo- Yo te dejo que me cuides...

Como respuesta recibió una colleja mientras una voz procedente de la otra chimenea decía:

-Es tu prima, pervertido, y además mi esposa, ¡así que controla lo que haces!

Sirius miró hacia atrás y sonrió con maldad. Solo había dicho lo de antes para molestar a Bella, no contaba con la presencia del marido. Pero eso ponía aun más divertidas las cosas.

-¿Qué pasa, Rodolphus? ¿Tienes miedo de que le guste más que tu? -Sirius Black era conocido por fastidiar a todo lo que se le ponía por delante, no le importaba que fuera su prima, el marido de esta, o el mismo Merlín.

Lestrange iba a contestar cuando una voz le interrumpió.

-¡CALLAROS LOS DOS! Ya me habéis puesto de mal humor... -dijo Bellatrix desapareciendo de las llamas, aunque aún se seguía oyendo su voz- Me voy a matar algún muggle.

-Voy contigo -se escuchó decir a Rodolphus.

-Traerme alguno con el que me pueda divertir –pidió Black antes de que salieran de la habitación

Los Lestrange asintieron y Padfoot volvió a centrar su atención en el joven Potter, que se reía de sus payasadas.

-¿Y que te trae por aquí?

-Pues veréis, ayer fui con Voldemort a la Cámara de los Secretos y...

-¿¡COMO? -gritaron a la vez los dos merodeadores.

Harry alzó una ceja como señal despectiva.

-Venga vamos, no os pensarías que no me daría cuenta de quien era McClaggan ¿verdad?

Los adultos se miraron, habían sido demasiado ingenuos, a Harry no se le escapaba nada.

-Y bueno nos pusimos a pelear, que por cierto le gané.

-¡Ese es mi chico! -interrumpió Sirius emocionado, para él, que alguien derrotara al lord era algo colosal.

Lupin asintió, felicitándole con los ojos pero sin mostrar sus verdaderos sentimientos.

-Venga Moony, ¡un poco de alegría! ¡Harry ha vencido a Voldemort!

Remus atrajo al muchacho hacia así y lo abrazó. Le revolvió el pelo cariñosamente mientras decía:

-Enhorabuena enano, me alegra que alguien me halla vengado el mal trago que pasé el otro día. ¿Quieres chocolate de premio?

Harry sonrió y correspondió al abrazo.

-¡Yo también quiero mimos! -pidió Sirius desde la chimenea- ¡Y chocolate!

-Tú a callar, pulgoso -replicó el licántropo sonriendo.

-Me has ofendido, yo soy un perrito muy limpio. Ala, ahora no te dejo que seas mi amigo -contestó el otro haciéndose el enfadado.

Harry los miró con cariño, esos dos nunca cambiarían. Tanto les daba estar en guerra, tener casi cuarenta años o vivir, uno bajo la atenta mirada de Dumbledore y el otro, bajo la de Voldemort. Seguían gastándose bromas como si fuesen unos críos de doce años en vez de los despiadados mortífagos que en realidad eran.

Lupin lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

-Haber, termina la historia.

-¿Eh? -preguntó despistado- ¡Ah si! Bueno, me quedé dormido y hoy por la mañana me he encontrado a los dos metomentodo todos locos, y como no se me ocurría nada les he dicho que pasé la noche contigo en la Casa de los Gritos porque te dan ataques de nostalgia.

-¿A mi? ¿Nostalgia? No será por la supuesta muerte de Sirius ¿verdad? ¡Jamás echaría de menos a alguien como él! –pero mentía, él lo sabía y sus acompañantes también.

Nunca le había perdonado a Wormtail la traición contra los Potter y a ellos eran a los que más añoraba. Era cierto que él mismo había acabado con cientos de vidas, ¿pero que le importaban a él? Él solo quería tener a James y a Lily de vuelta. No soportaría perder también a Sirius, o a Harry.

-Vamos Remsy no te pongas melancólico que nos vas a hacer llorar -bromeó Sirius intentado arrancarle una sonrisa a su amigo.

Moony sonrió, obligándose a dejar de pensar en el pasado.

-No te preocupes Harry, si aparece la sangre sucia por aquí le diré que estuviste conmigo.

Potter se dirigió a la puerta, había conseguido lo que quería y ahora debía irse con sus "amigos" a una "bonita" excursión por el pueblo.

-Pero a cambio de que yo te haga ese favor tu...

El-niño-que-vivió se detuvo, al fin y al cabo Remus era un merodeador y siempre pedía algo a cambio.

-...me llevarás un día a la Cámara de los Secretos.

-NOS llevarás -corrigió Sirius desde la chimenea.

-Pero ¿tendrás morro? Soy yo el que hace el favor, yo el que gana la recompensa.

-Yo te honro con mi presencia.

Harry salió de las habitaciones del licántropo dejando a los dos adultos discutiendo. Pasaría un bueno rato hasta que se dieran cuenta de que había desaparecido.

_**& & &**_

_Me aburro... me aburro muchooo... ¿por qué no puede haber un ataque mortífago? Me aburro..._

-Harry.

-Mmhh.

-¡Harry!

-¡Que pasa, mujer! -contestó enfadado porque alguien interrumpiese sus entretenidos pensamientos

-Que te estás tirando la cerveza de mantequilla por encima, eso pasa -Potter miró sus pantalones, que estaban empapados.

Levantó la mirada hacia Weasley que intentaba disimular una sonrisa y sintió como la furia se apoderaba de él. ¿¡Como se atrevía a burlarse de Harry Potter? Ni siquiera los mejores mortífagos habían osado nunca reírse de él y mucho menos en su propia cara. Pondría de una vez a la maldita comadreja en su lugar.

Zabbini que observaba la situación de su amigo decidió intervenir. Mejor que Harry pagase su genio con él antes que con el pelirrojo, no podían permitirse levantar sospechas.

-Qué pasa Potter, ¿te has hecho pipi en los pantalones?

El moreno desvió la mirada cargada de odio hacia el castaño, que se acercaba con toda la corte Slytherin.

-¿A que te parto la cara, jodida serpiente? –intentó controlarse, después de todo le estaba gritando a su amigo, pero la furia era tal que le resultaba casi imposible.

-Uyyy que miedo, el nene que se lo ha hecho encima me va a pegar. ¿Me tirarás un sonajero a la cara Potty? ¿O mejor el biberón?

Harry, como respuesta invocó la mesa en la que había estado dormitando antes y se la lanzó.

Blaise calló al suelo inconsciente. Solo cuando vio a su amigo desmayado se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho, y odió aun más a la sucia comadreja porque por su culpa había dejado inconsciente a su compañero y amigo.

Hermione se había acercado para ver si podía reanimar al castaño pero Pansy le bloqueó el paso.

-No te atrevas a acercarte a él sangresucia. Si tus impuras manos osan tocarle te quedarás sin ellas, ¿entendido comelibros? Y dile a tu amiguito que de esta no se libra fácilmente -la rubia le mando una rápida mirada al ojiverde; no había reproche ni culpa en ella. Era tan solo una mirada de aviso, debía controlarse o lo estropearía todo. No siempre estarían ahí para que pudiese descargarse.

Las serpientes se fueron y dejaron a una muy enfadada Hermione gritándole a Harry.

-¿¡Pero en que diablos estabas pensando? ¡Podías haberlo matado o incluso puede que tenga una lesión cerebral, o algo así!

El moreno agachó la cabeza. Poco le importaba lo que le dijera la sangresucia, tenía la mente en otra parte, concretamente en la enfermería a la que había mandado a uno de sus mejores amigos.

Granger recogió sus cosas y se fue del local, Ron suspiró pero miró a Harry con una mueca burlona.

-Excelente Harry, le has dado su merecido a Zabbini.

Potter no se dignó a contestar, si lo hacía lo primero que saldría de su boca sería un _avada kedavra_ o a lo peor un _crucio_. Cuanto deseaba que sufriera, que suplicase por una muerte rápida...

-¿Vamos a Honeydukes?

Harry asintió inconscientemente y los dos leones entraron en la tienda de chucherías.

-¿Y que crees que te hará Snape?

-¿Eh? –preguntó, confundido.

-Por lo de Zabbini, ¿qué como crees que te castigará?

Harry dudaba que Pansy cumpliera su amenaza pero aun así respondió a la pregunta.

-Pues me quitara unos cien puntos y supongo que me mandará limpiar todo el colegio con la lengua, o yo que se.

Ron rió al imaginarse al que él creía que era su amigo lamiendo el suelo del castillo.

-Oye, ya que estamos aquí voy a aprovechar para irme por el pasadizo aun tengo que terminar el trabajo de Flitwik -dijo de repente el moreno, intentado librarse de la presencia del pelirrojo.

-¡Pero si es sábado!

-Me da igual, tengo que terminarlo, se me está juntando todo y no puedo seguir así.

-Pareces Hermione -dijo el otro algo decepcionado pero sin intenciones de seguir al ojiverde.

Harry obvió el comentario y con paso sigiloso se metió en el pasadizo. Cuando estuvo solo se transformó en el imponente felino y echó a correr, necesitaba llegar al castillo cuanto antes.

_**& & &**_

-_Aspid mortal -_la puerta a la sala común de Slytherin se hizo visible.

Su grupo de amigos se encontraban alrededor de la chimenea riendo y charlando. Blaise estaba con ellos.

Se acercó con cuidado, temeroso de la reacción de su amigo. Theo que era el único que lo tenía de frente, y por lo tanto el único que se había dado cuenta de su llegada, sonrió al verlo. Los demás al ver el gesto echo por Nott se voltearon.

Harry sintió todas las miradas sobre él y se sonrojó ligeramente.

-Yo... esto... Blaise... no debí...

El aludido sonrió al ver la incomodidad del moreno.

-No hace falta que te disculpes Harry. Yo ya sabía a lo que me exponía provocándote.

-Pero eso no me da derecho a...

-¡Que te calles! ¡Que no hay más que hablar y punto!

Potter rió nerviosamente y decidió sentarse junto a Draco que había observado la escena en silencio.

-Y bueno que, ¿jugamos a algo?

Empezaron a planear posibles muertes contra sus compañeros de otras casas. Cada una más horripilante y descalabrada que la anterior. Millicent Bulstrode que llegaba en ese momento junto con Crabbe y Goyle decidió unirse al juego. Finalmente toda la casa terminó participando en el "divertido" pasatiempo.

Lo que ninguno de ellos sabían, ni siquiera Harry, es que lord Voldemort, oculto bajó su disfraz de mortífago americano tomaba nota de cada una de las propuestas que los jóvenes decían. Mas tarde tendrían tiempo de ponerlas en práctica.


	8. capitulo 8

**Finsi Potter**Me alegro que te gustara, su merecido se lo llevaran unos cuantos aunque aun estoy eligiendo ¿quien será? Sigue leyendo!xDD besos.

**Aykasha-peke**Ya leí tu fic, esta genial. Tu Dumbledore me saca de quicio lastima que Harry no le pegara, la verdad es que lo estaba deseando...xD pero me ha encantado! Y lo de estar de acuerdo con la sangre sucia... por desgracia yo también lo estoy, Harry necesita una novia ya, cuídate mucho.

**Terry Moon: **Hola de nuevo! Me alegro de que te gustara! Lo de la chica supongo que volverá a aparecer, al menos esa es mi idea. Y lo de que te miran raro no eres la única no te preocupes... la mayoría de mis amigas ya me toman por loca de tanto hablar de de que si sirius esta vivo o que si malfoy esta muy bueno :P pero bueno, que se le va a hacer xDDD. Muchos besos y cuídate tu también.

**SabelaMalfoy**Olas mi niña! Me alegro de que te gustara el capi la verdad es que no sabia muy bien como acabarlo pero bueno al menos te gustó y eso para mi ya es la ostia xDDD cambiando de tema... las escenas lemon... nena cariño tu desde lo de achús de depravada sexual pa arriba ¿eh? Besos mi nena, tkm

**---------------------**

**CAPITULO 8**

Ya habían pasado dos meses desde la llegada de Tom a Hogwarts. En ese tiempo el equipo de Gryffindor había ganado a Slytherin y Ravenclaw a Hufflepuff, lo que colocaba a los leones en el primer puesto en la copa de las casas, aunque a muy poca distancia estaban las serpientes. Voldemort se sabía todas las respuestas posibles a cualquier pregunta que los profesores pudieran hacerle por lo que acumulaba puntos con una rapidez excepcional. A falta de perder en Quidditch, utilizaban la inteligencia para conseguir puntos.

Harry se había tomado como un reto personal el vencer al lord, pero éste a pesar de todos sus esfuerzos seguía superándolo. Hermione desde la llegada del "extranjero" se pasaba las tardes en la biblioteca, intentando recuperar su puesto de sabelotodo en la clase.

Una noche, mientras Granger y Weasley se hacía carantoñas en un rincón, Harry mantenía una acalorada discusión con Voldemort a través de la conexión de la cicatriz.

-_Dime que planeas Tom, soy hijo de un merodeador y ahijado de otro. Si no me lo dices lo averiguaré yo y eso podría levantar las sospechas de Dumbledore ¿no crees?_

-_Esta bien, pero solo para que te calles la boca y me dejes dormir._

-_Tú nunca duermes._

-_Ya cállate Potter y deja de decir tonterías, claro que duermo... Por cierto, ¿vas a replicar todo lo que yo diga?_

-_Mmmm... _-el moreno fingió pensárselo- _¿Si?_

-_Definitivamente odio a los adolescentes._

-_Y yo a los viejos amargados._

-_Cuida tu lengua muchacho sino quieres que te la corte._

Harry rió para sus adentros.

-_Déjate de amenazas y dime que demonios va a pasar._

-_Vete a las doce al bosque prohibido, Lupin estará allí con un... invitado._

-_¿Qué clase de invitado?_

-_Usa esos genes merodeadores de los que tanto alardeas y averígualo._

-_Paso, prefiero que me lo digas tu._

-_Buenas noches, pequeño._

-_¡Tom! ¡Tom no te atrevas a dejarme con la palabra en la boca!_

Pero Voldemort ya había cortado la conexión dejando a un joven Potter muy cabreado. Chascó la lengua fastidiado y miró el reloj: las once y media.

-Chicos... -los prefectos no parecían escuchar al ojiverde.

-¡Chicos! -Ron y Hermione se separaron lentamente.

-Me voy al baño de prefectos, me duele la cabeza y necesito relajarme. ¿Me dices la contraseña Hermione?

-Pero Harry es muy tarde, no se si debería decirtela...

-Es _Espuma de colores_ -intervino el pelirrojo. La castaña lo miró furiosa pero no dijo nada.

Cogió la capa invisible y se adentró en la oscuridad del castillo. Por lo menos llevaba la "mano de la fortuna", regalo de Sirius, que iluminaba tan solo al que la portaba.

Cuando salía hacia los terrenos de la escuela tropezó con la Señora Norris que se puso a maullar como una histérica. La silenció con una mano y se metió en el bosque.

Al poco tiempo escuchó murmullos procedentes de un claro. Avanzó sigilosamente para evitar que los conversantes se percataran de su presencia, pero su plan falló y sus pasos fueron escuchados.

-Lupin, creí que esta reunión sería secreta... ¿Quién anda ahí? –el licántropo olfateó el aire, reconociendo la esencia de Harry. Sonrió de medio lado y esperó.

Potter se adelantó y se quitó la capa. El merodeador descansaba sobre una roca en el centro del claro, su acompañante se ocultaba entre los árboles.

-Vaya vaya, esto se pone interesante -susurró una voz fría muy cerca de su oído. Se giró con el corazón desbocado pero no vio a nadie. Miró a Remus preocupado.

-Ares tiene una serie de... poderes excepcionales.

El invencible expandió sus sentidos; el oído se le agudizó, intentando localizar al llamado Ares, sus iris se tiñeron de una tonalidad escarlata que le permitía ver en la oscuridad...

El hombre-lobo volvió a hablar.

-Será mejor que te dejes de tonterías Ares, no tenemos toda la noche.

En el más completo de los silencios una pálida figura se perfiló a la luz de las varitas. El ojiverde lo observó con atención: Pelo largo, sobre los hombros, de color azabache, piel tan pálida como la muerte completamente tersa, como la superficie de una estatua, ojos rojos y una boca que sonreía burlona dejando ver dos pequeños colmillos muy afilados.

-Un vampiro.

Ares aplaudió fingiendo emoción.

-Muy bien, pequeño mortal -Harry levantó una ceja. Si no le permitía a lord Voldemort que le llamara pequeño mucho menos se lo permitiría a un vampiro de cuarta.

-Nada de eso joven Potter. Modestia aparte, soy alguien muy importante, ¿por qué crees que no me conoces? Yo no soy como el idiota de Drácula que tanta propaganda le acabó por llevar a la tumba.

Se observaron mutuamente con atención durante unos segundos, hasta que Ares desvió la vista del cuello del muchacho con aburrimiento y se acercó al licántropo.

-Entonces quedamos así ¿no? -se despidió Remus estrechándole la mano al visitante.

-Si. Y dile a Voldemort que espero ser bien recompensado, yo no discrimino, tanto me da un muggle que un sangre limpia -replicó Ares relamiéndose los labios.

Lupin asintió.

-Pero no comentes eso delante de tu informador, a Malfoy no le hacen mucha gracia esas comparaciones.

-Entonces es que es igual a su padre, y a su abuelo y a su bisabue...

-Vale vale, ya me ha quedado claro -interrumpió Resmas sonriendo.

Tras cabecear a modo de despedida, el vampiro se dio la vuelta rápidamente haciendo que el cabello se le levantara y dejase al descubierto un tatuaje en forma de trial que le ocupaba la nuca y parte del omóplato izquierdo. La tinta negra destacaba sobre la pálida piel inmortal. El _chupasangre_, sin siquiera girarse, respondió a la pregunta no formulada que retumbaba en los oídos de los mortales.

-Confía solo en ti. Eso es lo que significa -dijo antes de internarse de nuevo en las sombras.

En el bosque resonaron los graznidos de algunos cuervos y el ulular de una o dos lechuzas tardías.

-¿Cuantos años lleva convertido? -preguntó Harry una vez que se hubo asegurado que el vampiro había desaparecido.

-Fue un soldado griego allá por el 50 a. C. Calcula -Remus sonrió antes de añadir- Tenía veinticinco años cuando le ofrecieron una inmortalidad que aceptó sin rechistar.

-¿Y el tatuaje? Porque dudo que de aquella hubiese, y por lo que he leído no se puede cambiar tu aspecto una vez eres vampiro

-No lo se Harry, pero recuerda que todo es posible en nuestro mundo. _Magiam infinitum est_: La Magia es infinita.

Decidió dejar de pensar en el pasado y se centró en el futuro.

-¿Por qué lo habéis llamado?

-Ya lo has oído, es el mejor de los de su raza. Fuerte, inteligente, poderoso y lo más importante, antiguo. No te imaginas lo difícil que es destruir, dañar o simplemente obligar a hacer algo que a un ser de su edad

.-¿Para que lo queréis?

-Organizará un ataque –contestó el lupino misteriosamente.

-¡Vamos Moony! ¡Me tienes en ascuas! ¿Dónde será?

-Mañana te enterarás -finalizó el licántropo sonriéndole malévolamente.

_**& & &**_

-Señor Potter, señor McClaggan quédense un instante, quiero comentarles algo sobre sus trabajos.

Los aludidos asintieron mientras sus compañeros salían del aula.

-No irás a ponerme mala nota ¿no Remus? –dijo Tom con sorna.

Harry rió.

-_Son tal para cual_ -pensó Moony exasperado.

Fue directo al grano.

-Ares dice que atacará el castillo durante el partido de quidditch de la próxima semana

-¿Quién juega? -preguntó Voldemort poniéndose serio.

-Slytherin vs Ravenclaw -contestó el ojiverde automáticamente.

-Bien, convence a tus amiguitos para que asistan al partido si no quieres que les ocurra algo.

Los alumnos de la siguiente clase empezaron a ocupar sus asientos en el aula entre risas y conversaciones a voz en grito.

Harry y Tom hicieron un gesto al profesor y atravesaron la puerta.

-No deberías haber dicho eso, Tom -dijo Harry viendo como todos sus deseos de muerte para con los leones se cumplían.

Los dos magos empezaron a caminar por el pasillo aunque el Innombrable no se dio cuenta pues estaba muy ocupado diciéndole a su compañero lo decepcionado que estaba por no querer matar personalmente a los Gryffindor. Potter contestaba que lo único que quería es que se muriesen ya, y si para poder hacerlo debía renunciar a su asesinato pues lo haría gustoso.

Estaban gritándose el uno al otro cuando apareció Ron.

-¿Tienes problemas con este, Harry?

-Tengo nombre, Weasley -replicó Voldemort con furia contenida.

-Todo está bien Ron, McClaggan ya se iba.

El señor Tenebroso giró sobre sus talones camino a su sala común, y conectó su mente a la del moreno.

_-Si no lo matas tú, pequeño, lo haré yo._

_-Ahora te das cuenta de lo que siento ¿no? Pues te aguantas. Imagínate vivir así durante siete años._

_-Yo también fui al colegio ¿recuerdas?_

_-Si, en la prehistoria._

Dos armaduras estallaron de repente, arrancándole una sonrisa al ojiverde.

_**& & &**_

La semana pasó si contratiempos. El día del partido amaneció temprano, lo que tendría como consecuencia que anocheciese antes de lo normal dándole la oportunidad a Ares de atacar el castillo cuando estuviese casi vacío.

Voldemort controlaba hasta el tiempo atmosférico.

-¡Señoras y señores, soy Seamus Finnegan comentador de este partido! Les recuerdo que el ganador de este encuentro se enfrentará a Gryffindor por la copa de Quidditch ya que Hufflepuff esta descalificada. Y sin más preámbulos, ¡aquí salen los jugadores!

Harry, desde las gradas, seguía el juego con desinterés. Tenía los cinco sentidos alerta por si ocurría algo fuera de lo normal. Las estrellas empezaban a perfilarse en el horizonte.

-Y el capitán de Ravenclaw marca otro tanto para las águilas. ¡90-80 a favor de Slytherin! ¡Un momento! Parece que Draco Malfoy ha visto la snitch se lanza en picado a por ella... ¿PERO QUE DEMONIOS ES ESO?

Una figura caía del cielo en medio de un grito desgarrador, atravesando todo el campo de quidditch. Los jugadores se detuvieron en el aire para observar lo que provocaba la interrupción del partido.

Harry se levantó del asiento, viendo que el ataque de Ares no se había hecho de esperar.

-¡GÁRGOLAS GALOPANTES! ¡ES COLIN CREEVY! -bramó un histérico Seamus desde la tribuna. Los alumnos se pusieron a gritar, un cazador de Ravenclaw salió disparado, intentado parar la caída del joven, pero no lo pudo alcanzar.

El profesor Flitwik, que era uno de los pocos profesores que se encontrabas presentes reaccionó justo tiempo para evitar que Creevy se estampase contra el suelo.

El cuerpo inmóvil del muchazo se detuvo en el aire y el estadio ahogó una exclamación.

La multitud de jóvenes descendió de las gradas y se acercó al muchacho. Harry vio como tenía el cuelo desgarrado donde destacaban dos incisiones por las cuales caía un pequeño hilillo de sangre.

-¿Esté muerto? -preguntó Hermione con voz ronca.

-Eso parece...

El rumor de la muerte de su compañero fue pasando de unos a otros. Los alumnos miraban con recelo a su alrededor, como esperando encontrar al culpable.

-Niños, dirigíos al castillo con calma y en silencio -dijo la vocecita del profesor de encantamientos.

Harry sonreía para sus adentros, el ataque había dejado a la mitad de los alumnos en estado de shock y a la otra mitad paranoicos perdidos.

Cuando estaban saliendo del campo se escuchó una voz riendo a carcajada limpia. Potter se detuvo, al igual que muchos otros. Todos buscaban el origen de la risa, sin resultado. De pronto se volvió a hacer el silencio en la noche.

_-¡¡MORSMORDRE!_

La marca tenebrosa se perfiló en la oscuridad. Los alumnos echaron a correr, gritando como locos, intentado buscar refugio entre los negros muros de Hogwarts.

Pero en la puerta de entrada del castillo les esperaba otra "sorpresita". El cadáver de Parvati Patil se hallaba tirado de forma grotesca sobre las escaleras.

Su gemela, Padma, de Ravenclaw, se desmayó.

Los prefectos y premios anuales condujeron a los alumnos al Gran Comedor, donde pasarían la noche. Los profesores hicieron aparecer sacos de dormir y luego los encerraron bajo llave.

Como había ocurrido en tercer año, los fantasmas se encargaron de la búsqueda del vampiro, pero como la vez anterior, no encontraron nada.

A la mañana siguiente, durante el desayuno, un ojeroso Dumbledore se dirigió a sus alumnos.

-Dados los acontecimientos sucedidos la pasada noche considero que tengo el deber de informaros los últimos descubrimientos que la mañana ha traído consigo.

El director hizo una pausa.

-Como supongo que todos sabéis un vampiros irrumpió en los terrenos del colegio y se llevó la vida de dos estudiantes.

Se oyeron varios sollozos.

-Por desgracia, no han sido los únicos.

-¿Qu... que quiere decir Profesor? -dijo una temerosa chica de Hufflepuff.

-Quiero decir que ha habido más bajas. Ya que todos los miembros de las casas Ravenclaw y Slytherin se hallaban presentes en el estadio de Quidditch durante el ataque, las bajas se hallan entre las otras dos restantes.

Los murmullos inundaron la sala.

-Silencio por favor -los estudiantes callaron- Los alumnos que no se hallan ahora con nosotros disfrutando de esta comida son los siguientes. Ernie McMillian, Justin Finch-Fletchei, Eleanor Branstone y Kevin Whitby de Hufflepuff. Entre las pérdidas de Gryffindor se encuentran Parvati Patil, Colin Creevy y Natalie McDonnald.

Los llantos se escucharon procedentes de tres de las cuatro mesas. Las serpientes como siempre se mantenían imperturbables, aunque por dentro saltaban de dicha y alegría.

-Tampoco hay que olvidar a nuestra bibliotecaria Madame Pince que fue hallada al alba. Pido un minuto de silencio por todos ellos.

El Gran Comedor enmudeció. Después de un minuto el director alzó su copa para pronunciar un brindis de despedida.

-Fueron grandes magos y brujas en vida, recordadlos como tales en la muerte. ¡Por los caídos!

Harry bebió de su copa pensando:

-_A tu salud Lord Voldemort, y a la tuya Ares, me has alegrado el día._

-_Y a la tuya Harry Potter, por un nuevo mundo de oscuridad _-contestó Voldemort.


	9. capitulo 9

**Aykasha-peke** No ase falta que jures lo de que te gustan los vampiros, tu nombre lo dice todo XDDD A mi tb me encantan y no pude resistirme a meter uno en la historia ;) Verdad que no se lo merecian? Yo pense lo mismo pero bueno, hay que hacer sacrificios algunas veces no?xDD unos de ellos fue el no cargarme a la sangre sucia.

**orhen-shiy**Hola! Cuanto tiempo! Me alegra ver que sigues todavía la historia. Los invencibles atacaran pronto, no te preocupes xD

**Terry Moon****: H**ola, ¿que tal? Estoy muy bien, en este momento cabreada con el mundo pero bueno que se le va a hacer, al menos si escribo me pongo de buen humor ;) Me alegra saber que a ti tb te gustan los vampiros, yo los amo! (dios ke mal estoy, pero bueno) jo, pues muchas gracias por decir que es uno de tus favoritos, eres una gran escritora y me alegra saber que te gusta. Muchos besos y cuidate tu tb!

**SabelaMalfoy**Olas sobrina! Muchas gracias x el rr, no sabes la ilusion que me ase kqu me digas todo eso! Que linda eres! El final ya veremos, todavía le estoy dando vueltas a la cabeza, no se muy bien como hacerlo, pero seguro que en clase de historia con la gollum (ai no que ya no esta!) bueno donde sea se me ocurre algo con tu ayuda. Joder que mania teneis todos con que se eche novia el pobre harry (y dale con lo mismo XDDDD) Besos mi niña y gracias x la piruleta ( es que me la estoy comiendo :P)

**Quasi: H**ola de nuevo! Muchas gracias x el rr y todas los halagos, en verdad me animan muchisimo a seguir. Espero no decepcionarte y que te siga gustando la historia, muchos besos

----------------------

Si quereis reiros un rato os recomiendo el fic: ¿ERES UN VERDADERO FANATICO DE HARRY POTTER? Yo me he divertido mucho. Gracias a todos.

**Dedicado a** Sabela Malfoy; porque me apoya en todo y me anima a seguir escribiendo y a Ana, que aunque ya no va en el bus, XDD, la sigo queriendo como a una hermana. Gracias a los dos, niñas.

**CAPITULO 9**

Gryffindor lloraba la muerte de tres de sus compañeros, mientras que Harry reía para sus adentros viendo como a poco el reino de Dumbledore se iba a pique y las tinieblas se alzaban por encima de todo y todos. Su propio imperio estaba a punto de consagrarse.

-Es horrible, no me lo puedo creer. Parvati... Merlin, es imposible... -sollozó Hermione sentada en uno de los sillones frente al fuego.

-Pues créetelo. Quien vosotros sabéis toma cada vez más fuerzas -dijo Ron- Ya ha quedado claro de que lado están los vampiros.

-No tienen porque ser todos malos -replicó la castaña intentando convencerse a si misma.

-¡Oh, vamos herm! Les conviene mucho más irse al bando de la oscuridad, tienen muchas más ventajas, al igual que los gigantes, trols, dementotes, hombres lobo...

-¡ESO NI SE TE OCURRA REPETIRLO! -gritó Harry interviniendo por primera vez en la conversación.

El pelirrojo se sonrojó al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho.

-Yo no quería decir eso...

-¡Más te vale! -Potter se levantó y se dirigió a los dormitorios. Ginny lo siguió.

-Joder Ron, a veces pienso que eres idiota. ¿Como quieres que derrote al que no debe ser nombrado si dices esas cosas? Se supone que tenemos que apoyarle.

Weasley se hundió aun más en el sillón.

_**& & &**_

-Muy bonita tu actuación, un tanto melodramática pero buena al fin y al cabo.

Harry sonrió de lado.

-¿Por qué no vas a consolar a tu hermanito?

-¿Con un cruciatus vale?

-Pasas demasiado tiempo con Bella, pelirroja, sus manías te empiezan a afectar.

Ginny se encogió de hombros mientras un brillo malvado aparecía en sus ojos. Harry siguió la mirada de su amiga y se encontró con la _Ninmbulus nimbletonia_ de Neville.

-¿Tu crees que si se la cambio por un lazo del diablo se dará cuenta?

-Prueba a ver, aunque con lo idiota que es pues lo dudo mucho –rió el moreno.

Se quedaron en silencio un rato, tiempo que aprovechó la Gryffindor para hacer lo que se había propuesto. Potter fue el primero en volver a hablar.

-¿Cómo vas a hacer esta vez para irte a la academia en Pascua?

-Estuve hablando con Snape...

El muchacho frunció el ceño.

-... y dice que por el no hay problema en decir que me voy a su casa para que me proteja y de paso que me enseñe pociones supremas.

-¿Pociones supremas? ¿Y para que demonios quieres saber tú pociones supremas?

-He dicho que quiero ser medimaga. Es que ¿sabes que? Lo que siempre deseé fue ayudar a los demás -contestó Ginny destilando sarcasmo.

-Pues yo le lloraré un poco al viejo y le diré que me voy con Remus porque necesito a alguien que comprenda la tan dolorosa pérdida de Sirius -dijo Harry con una mano en el pecho, como si doliera el corazón.

-Eres idiota -dijo la pelirroja entre risas. El ojiverde le contestó con un cojinazo.

_**& & &**_

Ya era medianoche, pero la sala común seguía totalmente llena. Harry observaba a sus compañeros de casa con odio y desprecio, seguramente los Slytherin estaban dando una fiesta mientras él, el gran Harry Potter, tenía que quedarse escuchando los lamentos inútiles de los leones.

Lavender no había dejado de llorar en toda la tarde, al igual que unas chicas de cuarto. Seamus y Dean intentaban animar a su amiga, pero ellos también estaban deprimidos. Hermione hacía honor a su título de comelibros y se refugiaba en los estudios, mordiéndose la lengua de vez en cuando para reprimir las lágrimas.

Ron y Neville sentados en un rincón, estaban tan pálidos como el ser que se había llevado a su compañera. No cruzaban palabra, parecían estatuas.

En cambio Harry estaba furioso, atrapado en la guarida del león por la estúpida orden que el viejo chocho había puesto y que prohibía los paseos por el castillo fuera de las horas lectivas. Se habían suprimido también el quidditch y las visitas a Hosmeade.

Los alumnos protestaron, alegando que mientras fuera de día estarían seguros, pero McGonnagall contestó que si había podido entrar un vampiro también podría entrar un mortífago o el mismo lord.

-_¡Tom!_ -llamó Harry mentalmente.

No había respuesta.

-_¡Tom Riddle contesta!_

Nada, Potter le hablaba al aire.

_-¡TOM ME VOY A VOLVER LOCO AQUÍ! ¡TE JURO POR MERLIN QUE SI NO ME HABLAS ME PONGO A MATAR A TODO EL QUE SE ME PASE POR DELANTE!_

-_Pero tranquilo... hip... muchacho, no hace falta... hip... gritar._

Harry se calmó al escuchar la voz de su mentor.

_-¿Por qué no contestabas?_

-_Es que una chica... hip... estaba ligando conmigo...jeje... y claro... hip... yo soy el... hip... lord Oscuro... hip... no me puedo... hip... liar con cualquiera... jeje... ¿no crees?_

-_Tom, ¿estás borracho?_ -preguntó con cautela.

-_Jeje... un poco... hip... el idiota de Malfoy... hip... me ha obligado a beber cinco botellas de firewhiskey... jeje... el tío se creía que yo era una esponja... jeje, pero se va a enterar cuando... hip... recupere mi verdadero cuerpo... hip... va a beber hasta el día del juicio final...jejeje ¿Te parece bien Harry?_

-_Tom, métete en la cama antes de que hagas alguna locura._

-_Jaja... Harry... tengo una idea...jeje._

-_Pues mañana me la cuentas._

-_Pero es muy buena...hip... Mira, voy al despacho de Dumbly y le digo ¿A que no sabes quien soy? Jeje._

-_No, eso otro día._

-_Ahora_ -replicó tozudo el lord- _Escápate_ _Harry, ven a la fiesta, no sabes el numerito que está dando Zabbini, jeje._

-_No puedo._

_-¡Vaya mierda! ¿Y tu dices ser hijo de merodeador?... hip... venga ya... si hasta la sangresucia es mas mala... hip... que tú._

-_Tal vez sería mejor merodeador si no te hubieras cargado a mi padre_ -contestó el Gryffindor agriamente.

_-¡Y dale con lo mismo! Yo no quería pequeño, yo iba a por ti... ¡hip!_

-_Que gran consuelo..._

_-¡Oh venga! No te enfades... hip... antes era un egoísta, yo ya no soy así... hip... si no te enfadas hago lo que quieras._

Harry pensó por un momento en pedirle que le sacara ya mismo del colegio o en destruir Hogwarts, pero no lo hizo.

-_Vete a la cama._

-_Jo... hip... ¿no puede ser otra cosa? Porfa..._

-_TOM A LA CAMA YA._

-_Uy... que genio tenemos ¿eh? Bueno, yo me voy pero tú no te enfadas ¿ok? Buenas noches... hip... pequeño._

-_Noches _-Harry cortó la conexión- _¡Joder! ¡Ni que fuera su madre!_ –pensó- _Debí haber_ _dejado que hiciese el ridículo..._

-¡Ey Harry! Nos vamos a dormir, ¿te vienes?

El moreno asintió, tenía mucho sueño. Quería dormir y dormir, y despertar el día que tuviese que abandonar Hogwarts para siempre.

Se metió en la cama y pronto el cansancio lo venció.

-Harry... jeje... Potter despierta...

-Tío es como una marmota...

Dos personas conversaban en la habitación de los chicos de 7º año, intentando despertar a uno de ellos.

Harry oyó unos ruidos cerca de su cama, al principio pensó que era Neville sonámbulo pero luego se dio cuenta de su error: Las figuras vestían uniforme de Slytherin.

Tardó dos segundos en identificarlas; eran Blaise Zabbini y Tom McClaggan.

-¿Pero que coño hacéis aquí? -gritó susurrando.

-¡¡Shhh! ¡Que vas a despertar a los pringaos estos, hombre! -dijo el otro invencible.

-Jeje... si se despiertan les maldecimos ¿vale?

Harry miró a Voldemort desesperado, por culpa de irresponsabilidad del lord todo podría irse por la borda.

-No se que le pasa a este, pero tiene unas ganas de matar a alguien... Creo que soporta mal el alcohol ¿eh? Jeje.

-Tú a callar Zabbini, que no eres el más indicado para hablar. Yo al menos no me pondo a hacer un striptease en medio de la sala común -replicó Tom con una sonrisa vacilona bailándole en los labios.

-Era para animar el ambiente...

Potter los miraba a uno y a otro; o estaba soñando, cosa no muy probable porque ya se había pellizcado varias veces, o esos dos eran los imbéciles más grandes del mundo.

-¿Qué hacéis aquí? -repitió.

-Venir a buscarte, no te puedes perder la fiesta, es impresionante. Venga, vístete que yo voy a buscar a Ginny.

Blaise se dirigió a la puerta, pero antes de que llegara hasta ella un rayo blanco le alcanzó en la espalda, dejando al castaño inconsciente.

Voldemort no se enteró de nada ya que estaba muy ocupado observando a Ron Weasley, que roncaba en su cama.

-Oye, ¿este no es que me gritó el otro día? Se va a enterar... –intentó sacar la varita del bolsillo delantero de los vaqueros pero se le enganchó. Empezó a forcejear pero antes de que pudiese conseguir algo el ojiverde levantó la varita y pronunció:

_-Desmaius _-Tom, que no tenía sus defensas y escudos activados debido a la borrachera cayó al suelo desmayado.

Harry se pasó una mano por el pelo, revolviéndoselo aun más.

-Me la voy a cargar por lo que acabo de hacer... _Movilicorpus._

Los cuerpo de su amigo y maestro se elevaron en el aire.

Potter los condujo hasta la sala común de las serpientes, donde la mayoría de sus compañeros bailaban al son de The Weird Sisters y participaban en diferentes juegos como los gobstones o el strip-poker.

Pasó de largo y metió a los dos cuerpos en sus respectivas camas.

_**& & &**_

-Oye tío, ¿donde has pasado la noche que te veo muy cansado? -preguntó Ron al ver el quinto bostezo de su amigo.

-En el maldito cuarto, ¿dónde si no? Tus ronquidos no me dejaron dormir -replicó Potter sin inmutarse. No le había hecho demasiada gracia ser la niñera de Tom (de Blaise ya estaba acostumbrado)

El pelirrojo se sonrojó hasta los dientes y murmuró un "lo siento" por lo bajo. Granger rió al ver la escena y Harry la fulminó con la mirada.

El Trio de Oro descansaba bajo un árbol en los jardines del colegio. Grupos de estudiantes se juntaban aquí y allá atentamente vigilados por McGonnagall, pues al final la subdirectora había aceptado las suplicas de sus alumnos de poder salir un pequeño rato al día.

De repente empezaron a oír unos gritos, Harry volteó la cabeza y se encontró con Rita Skeeter que intentaba alejarse de la profesora, que la amenazaba con la varita.

-¡Harry! Eh Harry, ¿te acuerdas de mi?

El moreno se levantó seguido de los otros dos.

-Harry solo unas preguntas por favor.

-No tenemos tiempo- Dijo Hermione.

-¡Pero si es la mocosa chantajista!

La periodista seguía al niño que vivió por los terrenos, ignorando los alaridos de la animaga.

-Harry, ¿qué opinas sobre la muerte de tus compañeros?

-Que es posible que usted se encuentre entre ellos, a Voldemort no le gusta que nadie que no sea él intente perjudicarme...

-¿Qué? Pero Harry...

-Uno: Es Potter para usted y dos: Si vuelve a dirigirme la palabra o se acerca a menos de quinientos metros me pasaré al lado oscuro y le diré al famoso vampiro que la desguace, ¿ese si sería un buen reportaje, no cree?

Skeeter se paró en seco y Harry alcanzó las puertas del castillo.

Era lo único que le faltaba para terminar de amargarle el día: Rita Skeeter.

Empezó a acelerar el peso, perdiendo rápidamente de vista a los Gryffindor. Fue hasta el baño de Myrtle la llorona, ignoró a la fantasma y se introdujo en la Cámara de los Secretos.

Voldemort lo esperaba. Potter se acercó temeroso, con los músculos en tensión, preparándose para esperarse lo inesperado.

_-¡Avada Kedavra!_

El ojiverde logró esquivar el rayo verde.

-¡Vuelve a maldecirme sin mi consentimiento y no lo cuentas!

-¿Yo? Hay que fastidiarse. Aun por encima que impido que hagas alguna locura, tu vas y me recompensas intentando matarme. ¡A la próxima ya se que hacer!

-No habrá próxima vez -respondió el lord con la cabeza gacha- Siempre he soportado mal el alcohol, desde que tenía tu edad.

-Y aun así le hiciste caso a Draco

Voldemort se encogió de hombros.

.-Que quieres que le haga, al fin y al cabo soy humano.

Harry rió con ganas, lo que hizo que el adulto se enfureciera.

-¿Pero quien te crees que eres para reírte de mi?

El moreno tenía una mano en el costado y se revolcaba por el suelo. Riddle lo miró un segundo y luego lo atrajo hacia si, abrazándole fraternalmente.

Potter quedó tan sorprendido con la muestra de afecto que se le cortó la risa de golpe. Tom lo separó de su lado con cuidado.

-No te acostumbres ¿eh?

-¿Ha que ha venido eso? -replicó el muchacho, aun shockeado.

-Eso es mi forma de darte las gracias por haberme controlado ayer.

Voldemort se levantó y dejó al joven sumido en sus pensamientos. Harry solo había recibido otro abrazo como ese una sola vez en su vida cuando...

**FLASH BACK**

Fue la única vez que Harry lloró, siempre había sido un niño fuerte, nunca se permitió mostrar ningún tipo de debilidad delante de nadie, pero a la vuelta de las vacaciones de su quinto año, cuando pensó que Sirius había muerto, las apariencias dejaron de importarle y tan solo fue un chico que lloraba la muerte de su padrino. En ese momento los odiaba a todos: A Dumbledore, a Voldemort, a Bellatrix...

Estaba tan conmocionado que no se percató de la presencia del lord.

-Harry...

-¡LÁRGATE!

-Primero escúchame.

-¡QUE TE DEN, RIDDLE! ¡ME RETIRO! ¡ABANDONO LA GUERRA! ¡¡OJALÁ QUE OS MATEIS TODOS ENTRE VOSOTROS!

-Sirius está vivo -interrumpió Tom.

Potter calló y fijo sus ojos enrojecidos en los de su maestro, sosteniéndole, como solo él lo hacía, la mirada.

-No te dijimos nada porque necesitábamos de tu actuación. Todo fue un montaje, por supuesto autorizado por Black

-¿¡QUÉ?

El adulto retiró la mirada. Alrededor de los dos magos aparecieron grandes llamas. Los ojos del invencible relampagueaban...

-Lamento que tuvieras que sufrir... No lo mereces...

Potter se derrumbó, lágrimas de alivio recorrían su rostro y el odio hacia la mortífaga y el señor tenebroso desapareció. Las llamas menguaron y se convirtieron en simples cenizas humeantes.

Voldemort titubeó, no sabiendo como reaccionar. Consolar a la gente nunca había sido su fuerte. Con pasos temblorosos se acercó a su pupilo y le puso una mano en el hombro. Al ver que este no lo rechazaba se decidió a abrazarlo. El muchacho no dudó en aferrarse a él con fuerza, desahogándose de todo lo que había tenido que pasar.

**FIN FLASH BACK**

Harry sonrió ante el recuerdo, y ya de mejor humor salió de la Cámara en dirección a la sala común de Slytherin.

Draco y Pansy discutían acaloradamente mientras Blaise les rogaba que se callaran por respeto a su resaca. Ginny leía un libro y Theo hablaba con Tom. En un rincón, Crabbe y Goyle comían chucherías mientras que Millicent Bulstrode le gritaba a una niña de segundo. Como siempre no había rastro de Avery, el solitario joven que completaba la plantilla de Slytherins.

El moreno se sentó al lado de la pelirroja, que levantó la vista de su lectura para saludarle.

-¿De que va? -preguntó él, señalando el grueso tomo.

-Posesiones. Me lo ha dejado McClaggan.

Harry no contestó. Los dos rubios por fin se separaron y se sentaron uno a cada lado de la habitación.

-Tío, la próxima vez que veas a Voldemort felicítalo por el ataque del otro día ¿ok?

Tom tosió y el ojiverde lo miró con burla. Los invencibles siempre lo trataban con respeto, llamándole de "milord" o "señor", jamás se hubiese imaginado que a sus espaldas lo llamaran por su nombre.

-_Tienes que descender más a menudo de tu trono, luego pasa que no te enteras de nada, menos mal que en pocos meses me tendrás a mi para que no se te suba tanto a la cabeza esto de ser el amo del mundo._

-_Habló el héroe Potter._

De pronto una voz salida de la nada llamó a todos los alumnos.

-PREFECTOS, DIRIJAN A LOS MIEMBROS DE SU CASA A LAS SALAS DE SEGURIDAD DE INMEDIATO, NO SE SEPAREN Y NO PIERDAN DE VISTA AL COMPAÑERO QUE TENGAN AL LADO.

-_Ya era hora de que Severus actuara, me empezaba a aburrir._

-Definitivamente el viejo es idiota. Nos va a llevar a nosotros ante las salas más seguras de todo Hogwarts, cuando ataquemos el castillo estará tirado.

-Si... no tendrá emoción -corroboró Draco.

-Chicos, yo me voy, Dumbledore puede infartar si me ve con vosotros, y no quiero darle ese gusto -se despidió Harry.

El Gryffindor se fue y dejó a las serpientes solas.

-Pues en marcha ¿no? Ya lo habéis oído.

Con Malfoy y Parkinson a la cabeza, la casa Slytherin al completo se dirigió a las salas de seguridad para protegerse del inminente ataque mortífago que caería sobre Hosmeade en pocos instantes y que podía incluso llegar a afectar al colegio.


	10. capitulo 10

**Aykasha-peke: H**ola!Si que tarde + que otras veces pero es porque el maldito ordenador me borro todo lo que tenia escrito del capi y lo tuve que repetir. Me alegro que te gustara el capi...

¡X supuesto ke me he leido las cronicas! Y algunos de las nuevas historias! Son mi 2 Biblia después de HP xDDDDD. Mi personaje favorito tb es lestat, aunque armand no se queda corto eh? con lo cabron que es... mmmmmmm xDDDD (ya desvarío ;D)

Sobre lo ke me dijiste en la contestacion de la otra critica, ni idea de cuando suelo actualizar, normalmente los viernes, pero no siempre es así (sino mira hoy xD) muchos besos y cuídate

**SabelaMalfoy:** buenas mi niña! Lo 1º de todo: perdón! Te juro que se paso lo de subirlo el viernes y ayer no pude porque tuve fuera todo el dia, perdón perdón, yo te lo compenso escribiendo medio capi mañana ok?xDDDD

**Terry Moon:** Holaaaa! Mi cabreo con el mundo se pasó! xDDDDDD jejej, totalmente de acuerdo en lo que dices de que escribir es 1 buena terapia, para mi es la mejor xD. Muchas gracias x decir que escribo muy bien y que tengo creatividad (norixblack sonríe de forma estupida)xDDDDD. Respecto a tu pregunta, si, los invencibles actuaran en este capi (vaya dolor de cabeza que me dieron al escribirlo :S) muchos besos y gracias x haber actualizado de una vez "camino a..."!xDDDD

**Anita: **gracias x el rr! Se nota como me quieres en cada una de tus palabras! Muchas gracias x decir que mi cabecita es... Eso. xDDDDDDDDDDDDD jeje no en serio gracias que yo se que te gusta la historia aunque no lo quieras reconocer! Muchos besos mi nena tkm

**-------------------------**

**CAPITULO 10**

Potter corrió para llegar a su sala común. Ron y Hermione salían en ese momento con todos sus compañeros de Casa detrás.

-¡Merlin Harry! ¿Dónde te habías metido? ¿No escuchaste a McGonnagall? Algo va a pasar, si no nos llevarían a las salas de seguridad... ¿te duele la cicatriz? ¿Sientes a Voldemort? ¿Has tenido alguna visión? -Hermione hablaba sin parar.

-Ni caso tío, está histérica.

Recorrían pasillos y atravesaban pasadizos, siempre vigilados por Nick Casi Decapitado y otro fantasma del cual Harry desconocía el nombre.

Los alumnos cuchicheaban entre asustados y excitados y muchos de ellos miraban a su supuesto salvador de reojo.

Pero el niño que vivió estaba en su mundo, ignoraba tanto las miradas indiscretas como el discurso que le estaba echando Granger sobre la seguridad de las cámaras a las que se dirigían. Su mente volaba junto a Severus, que debía estar pasándoselo de lo lindo en el ataque.

Por fin, después de bajar un par de pisos, el quinto, se pararon frente al retrato de un joven mago de melena leonina vestido de forma medieval.

El ojiverde se sorprendió, pues no lo había visto nunca.

-¡Gryffindors! ¡Que gusto veros! Hacía tiempo que no me dejaban salir, desde 1943, si mis cálculos con correctos.

-Perdone caballero pero ¿nos deja pasar? El colegio puede estar en peligro -dijo un prefecto de Gryffindor de sexto.

-Y entonces ¿que hacéis aquí mis leoncitos? ¡Debéis luchar para proteger a las damas y los cachorros!

-¡Oiga! Que nostras podemos defendernos solitas -saltó Ginny enfadada.

Los alumnos se miraron entre si, preguntándose quien era el joven retratado que los llamaba leoncitos. Los Ravenclaws aparecieron, comandados por Anthony Goldstein y Padma Patil, que tras la muerte de su gemela lucía como alma en pena.

-¿Qué ocurre? ¿Por qué no entráis?

-Porque estamos haciendo una fiesta -replicó Ron. Igual el imbécil del Ravenclaw se creía que estaban ahí parados por gusto.

-¡¡Pero si son las pequeñas águilas de mi bella Rowena! -interrumpió el cuadro saludando a los recién llegados.

Los estudiantes se miraron entre si, haciendo muecas burlonas.

-¡Ya se quien es usted! -dijo de repente Luna.

Los demás la miraron sorprendidos.

-¿Pero es que no lo veis? Si esta clarísimo...

-Déjate de historias Lovegood y dilo de una vez -la instó Blaise. Ya habían llegado los estudiantes de las cuatro Casas y ahora se amontonaban en el estrecho pasillo.

-¡Es Gryffindor! ¡Godric Gryffindor!

-Mi querida muchacha que lista eres, debería nombrarte caballera y Gryffindor de honor -contestó el retrato desenvainado la espada, una espada que Harry reconoció como la que él mismo había sacado del sombrero seleccionador en su segundo año.

La verdad era que aun se preguntaba como había logrado hacerlo. Eso si que era suerte y lo demás tonterías.

_Así que este es Gryffindor._

Lo observó con atención, a parte del característico pelo, el fundador parecía un hombre normal y corriente, fuerte pero sin llegar a ser corpulento, atractivo pero no llamativo como lo podía ser Sirius... Los ojos amarillos estaban fijos en algo situado por encima suya, concretamente su cicatriz.

-¡Pero si es el niño que vivió! ¡Encantado muchacho, así que vas a mi casa! No me extraña eres un autentico Gryffindor.

_Hay que joderse_.

-Es el autentico Rey León.

Risas producidas por el cometario de Malfoy.

Harry apretó los puños y dejó la mente en blanco para evitar partirle la cara a su mejor amigo.

-¿Nos deja pasar por favor? -dijo un chiquillo de Hufflepuff.

-No.

Los suspiros recorrieron el corredor.

-¿Y se puede saber por que no? -preguntó Harry empezando a cabrearse.

-Porque solo dejo pasar a la gente que mi querido león Albus quiera que pase, y como no está pues no pasáis.

-Godric, por favor deja pasar a los cachorros, pueden estar en peligro -el director apareció por un pasillo.

-Con cachorros te refieres solo a MIS cachorros ¿no?

-No, mi buen Godric, estamos en una situación extrema, por eso te hemos llamado, todos sin excepción necesitan resguardarse.

-¿También los intentos de víbora?

Los Slytherin protestaron.

-Godric por favor, compórtate. Deja por un momento tus diferencias con Salazar, son solo niños inocentes.

-_Inocentes, dice _-pensaron los invencibles. Voldemort alzó una ceja, estaba haciendo grandes esfuerzos para no lanzarle una _Avada Kedavra_ al viejo profesor. Pero no, debía controlarse, aun no era el momento y tampoco el lugar.

-Está bien Albus, pero no quiero ni un siseo.

Dumbledore asintió. El retrato se apartó y dejo paso libre a los estudiantes para entrar en lo que parecía una sala común pero a diferencia de las que normalmente solían usar esta era para las cuatro Casas. Los estandartes de Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff y Slytherin decoraban la estancia.

-¿Y por que se supone que tiene que estar el fósil del león custodiando la puerta si la sala es para todos? -dijo Draco- Esto tiene nombre: Discriminación.

Los alumnos se ponían cómodos en los diferentes sillones esparcidos por la habitación. Para alegría de Harry, sus amigos se sentaron muy cerca suya.

-Para tu información Malfoy cuando se utilizó por primera vez esta sala fue para proteger a los estudiantes de tu querido Slytherin, que se había vuelto loco.

-Cuida tus palabras sangre sucia -dijo Tom defendiendo a tu ancestro- Salazar fue uno de los magos mas poderosos de todos los tiempos, no consentiré que hables así de él.

Hermione calló.

-¿Por qué no os vais a envenenar el aire a otra parte? -dijo Ron.

-Porque esta sala es de todos y no veo por ningún lado tu nombre escrito Weasley, si tanto os molesta os vais vosotros.

-Sueña hurón.

-Lo que tú digas, comadreja.

-¡Cierra la boca!

-Tú empezaste, ¿que pasa? ¿Ya no te sabes más palabras feas?

Ron sacó la varita y Draco hizo lo propio.

-_Dale su merecido por favor _-pensó Potter animando a su _hermano_.

-¡Ronald, no! ¡Eres prefecto y como tal debes dar ejemplo!

El pelirrojo miró al rubio con odio y después de unos instantes obedeció a la castaña.

-No creas que te has librado Malfoy, un día te pillare y...

-... y recibirás la humillación de tu vida -terminó Malfoy- Por cierto, yo creí que ya no podías caer más bajo, pero veo que me equivocaba. Mira que salir con la sangre sucia...

Harry disimuló su risa con un ataque de tos, mientras Hermione enrojecía levemente.

-¡Cierra la bocaza, mortífago!

El dragón lo miró, sonriendo burlonamente.

En diferentes puntos de la habitación se llevaban a cabo disputas parecidas pero después de un rato de adaptación todos se calmaron.

-_Harry, ¡os tenéis que ir ya!_

Potter miró a Voldemort durante un segundo y luego volvió la vista a sus "amigos"

-Voy al baño -cuando se levantaba, Seamus añadió:

-Intenta averiguar algo.

Las serpientes siguieron al moreno cinco minutos después. Harry se miraba al espejo de uno de los lavabos, esperando pacientemente por sus compañeros.

-Por mucho que mires no te vas a hacer más guapo -rió Theo.

Pansy, sin perder el tiempo se sacó un giratiempo de la túnica.

-Acercaos -los otros obedecieron, rodeando a la rubia.

La puerta se abrió de golpe pero los invencibles no se inmutaron.

-Lo siento, llego tarde –se disculpó Ginny entre jadeos.

Cuando ya estuvieron todos juntos la prefecta dio una vuelta al pequeño reloj de arena y al momento todo se empezó a hacer borroso. Después de unos segundos todo volvió a la normalidad.

El presente era ahora pasado, y el tiempo jugaba a su favor.

-¿Tienes la capa? -preguntó Blaise mirando a su alrededor para comprobar que estaban solos.

-¿Por quien me tomas? -replicó Harry sacando la valiosa prenda.

Los seis chicos se movían en el más completo de los silencios por el oscuro pasadizo que los conducía al pueblo. Los ruidos de la batalla empezaban a escucharse con claridad.

-¿Quien saldrá primero? -preguntó la más joven del grupo.

-Yo -respondió Draco- Me toca a mi...

Los otros asintieron, conformes con la propuesta. Se colocaron las capuchas de sus negras capas de combate y los rostros quedaron ocultos en las sombras.

La angelical figura del rubio se desapareció del pasadizo que conducía a Honeydukes con un sonoro _plop_ que hizo sonreír al resto. A Draco le gustaba hacerse notar en cualquier situación, fuese cual fuese.

Los gritos aumentaron y con ellos los decibelios. Harry y Ginny siguieron al heredero de la fortuna Malfoy, luego fue Pansy y por último Blaise y Theo.

El paisaje era desolador. La batalla era dura y sangrienta pero la mayoría de las bajas se las llevaban los aurores. A la llegada de los invencibles un escalofrió recorrió a los presentes. Harry disfrutó el miedo de sus oponentes y se alimentó de él. A su señal sus amigos pasaron al ataque.

Los hechizos, maldiciones y encantamientos cruzaban el pueblo de un lado a otro. La marca Tenebrosa se alzaba en el cielo con elegancia...

Potter sintió como Nagini se movía inquieta en la mansión. Decidió invocarla; una serpiente gigante causaría el pánico entre los pocos ciudadanos que aun quedaban en el pueblo.

Nagini hizo su magistral aparición en la plaza central. Su primer movimiento fue tragarse a la dueña del "Salón de Té", el local al que había ido con Cho Chang en quinto. Su marido se desmayó al presenciar el espectáculo, convirtiéndose rápidamente en la segunda presa del reptil.

-_Haz que sufran querida, no los mates tan rápido ¿Dónde está la gracia en eso? -s_iseó el moreno.

_-Hay muchas presas... mucho tiempo... déjame divertirme..._

Harry dirigió una maldición asesina al primer auror que se interpuso en su camino, probablemente fuera un recién graduado que aún no habría cumplido los veinte pero que eligió el bando equivocado, el bando que lo llevaría a una muerte segura.

Una sonrisa cínica cruzó su rostro y volvió a fijar su atención en la acción.

Diez aurores rodearon de pronto a los invencibles, Potter los reconoció al instante. Eran la élite, los mejores, expertos en magia blanca, artes marciales y sobretodo... esgrima. Por órdenes directas las dos veces que los habían enfrentado los habían dejado vivir, hoy tenían vía libre.

Cada uno de ellos desenvainó una espada. Las hojas relucieron a los últimos rayos del sol. Intercambió miradas con sus compañeros, eso había dejado ser una broma, ahora se jurarían la vida.

El restó de aurores y mortífagos los rodearon. El compañero de Voldemort alzó un brazo y un rayo cayó del cielo despejado de nubes. Su mano esgrimía ahora una espada hecha de fuego. Sus amigos lo imitaron y el duelo comenzó. Cada invencible excepto Ginny (menos experta en ese arte) se enfrentaba a dos aurores.

Harry se movía con destreza y rapidez, amagando movimientos y realizando otros completamente imposibles para alguien que no fuera él. No tardó en eliminar a uno de sus oponentes, que ya venía agotado de anteriores combates, pero para su desgracia su otra contrincante era más hábil que él y además estaba fresca.

Después de unos minutos tenía numerosos cortes en los brazos y una gran herida en el estómago que sangraba abundantemente.

-Ya estoy cansado de esta tontería, lamentarás haberte enfrentado a mi –enfadado, sacó fuerzas de alguna recóndita parte y le asestó el golpe final con la empuñadura. El golpe en cualquier otro sitio hubiera sido leve, pero en la sien... La mujer cayó al suelo, muerta y Harry sonrió al reconocerla, era Mandy Luxor, prestigiosa especialista en los invencibles.

Volvía levantar la espada para atacar a un nuevo enemigo cuando notó como una afilada hoja le atravesaba la espalda. Se giró sorprendido. Era uno de los adversarios de Draco el que lo había atacado a traición.

Asustado, buscó a su amigo entre la multitud. El rubio reposaba en el suelo, escoltado por los Lestrange.

-¿Y vosotros alardeáis del honor? ¿Qué honor hay en atacar por la espalda, auror? -escupió.

-Cierra la boca mortífago, ya veremos si eres tan valiente en Azkaban.

-¡A mi nadie me llama mortífago! -Harry se arrancó la hoja quebrada de la espalda- Visité hace poco Azkaban, no me gustó -levantó la mano izquierda- _Avada Kedavra -_el auror abrió los ojos sorprendido, Potter acaba de hacer magia sin varita- Adiós- el ojiverde cayó de rodillas, agotado pero feliz.

Los miembros de la Orden y el ministerio habían desaparecido, Hogsmeade estaba ahora bajo el control de la Oscuridad.

-Tómate esto, Potter -alzó la vista, Severus Snape lo sostenía para evitar que se estampase contra la gravilla. Cogió la poción que le ofrecía su profesor y se la bebió de un solo trago.

-¿Cómo es que está usted aquí? ¿No debería estar en el castillo?

-El tiempo es un arma muy valiosa Potter -contestó simplemente el maestro.

Harry asintió, comprendiendo. Sus heridas sanaban rápidamente y la cabeza se le despejaba permitiéndole observar con mayor claridad el campo de batalla.

Remus descansaba bajó un árbol bajo los cuidados de Narcisa Malfoy. Bellatrix reanimaba a su sobrino con la ayuda de Rabastan, Nott apoyado por Ginny, obligaba a su hijo a tomarse la poción curativa y Pansy le curaba a Blaise un corte en la mejilla.

Avery dio un gritó, sobresaltando a todos.

-¡Volvemos a la Mansión! Los que tengan que irse a Hogwarts que se apuren, les quedan diez minutos.

Los cansados mortífagos desaparecieron siendo rápidamente relevados por otros, que se convertirían en los centinelas del pueblo.

-Potter, Weasley dejad de hacer el vago, el tiempo se nos acaba -gruño Snape, pasando por alto a las serpientes.

Los muchachos se levantaron y se dirigieron al castillo en silencio, todavía estaban algo cansados pero la poción eliminaría todo rastro de agotamientos en pocos minutos. Blaise miró el reloj y luego a sus amigos con una sonrisa divertida.

-Chicos... ¡Nos quedan tres minutos! -acto seguido se transformó en gato y echó a correr. Los otros no tardaron en seguirlo, también en su forma animal.

_**& & &**_

Llegaron a los baños de la sala de seguridad justo a tiempo. Harry se refrescó la cara con el agua y sonrió a sus amigos.

-Tengo que reconocerlo, echaba de menos la acción -salió del lavabo con una sonriente Ginny detrás.

Al verlo Seamus, Dean y Ron se le acercaron, a la espera que les contara lo que había averiguado.

-¿Han estado Ellos presentes, Harry? -preguntó Thomas temiéndose la respuesta.

Potter solo asintió, como si estuviese muy afectado.

Finnegan ahogó un gemido, su familia había ido al pueblo de compras y aún no sabía se había conseguido escapar. Ginny a su lado disimuló una sonrisa, ella misma había matado a la madre del irlandés.

-¿Quiénes serán? -preguntó Ron, refiriéndose a los invencibles.

-Yo creo que Lestrange está entre ellos -contestó Neville en un susurro apenas audible.

Harry lo miró con despreció. Tanto Bella, Rodolphus y Rabastan eran grandes mortífagos pero no lo suficientemente buenos como para formar parte del grupo.

-Pues yo creo que no son humanos, es imposible que lo sean -replicó Seamus.

-¡Tonterías! Pues claro que son humanos, lo único que los separa del resto es que son unos despreciables asesinos sin principios.

_¡¡BUM!_

Los libros de las estanterías salieron disparados, los volúmenes chocaban contra los estudiantes, golpeándolos. Un viento helado surgió de la nada haciendo enmudecer a los presentes. Granger también calló, el frió repentino le hacía castañear los dientes.

Harry apretó los puños. Nadie, absolutamente nadie, le llamaría despreciable asesino y mucho menos en su presencia. Un aura oscura, invisible para todos excepto para el lord, lo rodeó, manteniéndole totalmente invulnerable a los intentos de Voldemort por calmarlo.

Los invencibles se miraron entre ellos, sabían que toda esa magia descontrolada provenía de su amigo pero ignoraban que hacer para pararlo.

Tom concentró todo su poder en el joven que tenía enfrente, él también se estaba enfureciendo rápidamente, pero debía controlarse si quería ayudar a Harry.

-_¡Potter! Potter párate, ¡si no la magia te consumirá!_

Una silla le pasó por encima, rozándole la oreja izquierda.

-_¡Maldito elemental de las narices! ¡Detente o me veré obligado a drenar tu magia!_ -viendo que no tenía otra opción rodeó la inestable mente del moreno con su poder y lo empezó a aturdir desde dentro.

Harry no opuso resistencia a la intromisión, dejó que Riddle lo acunara hasta que cayó profundamente dormido. Se sentía seguro con él, el era su verdadero padre. James Potter le había dado su nombre y su apariencia pero Tom le había ayudado a definir su personalidad, fue Tom el que estuvo con él en los malos y en los buenos momentos, gracias a él era uno de los magos más poderosos del mundo, gracias a él Harry Potter era quien era.

Poco a poco todo se calmó en la cámara y los alumnos volvieron a charlar tranquilos, contentos con la patética excusa que un fantasma les había dado. Voldemort vio Harry dormido sobre uno de los sillones y no pudo menos que sonreír.

-_Maldita seas Potter, serás un gran compañero._


	11. capitulo 11

**SabelaMalfoy: **Muchas gracias nena! Yo tb te voi a echar mucho de menos, a ti y a tus desvarios!xDDDDD jous que pena que te vallas enserio... bueno hablaremos x el msn no?Mil besos

**Terry Moon: **Buenas guapa! Me alegro que te gustara el capi! En lo de ginny creo que entendiste que ella mato a su propia madre (osesase sr. Weasley) pero en realidad keria decir ke mato a la madre de seamus (me voi a deprimir, nisikiera se hacerme entender...)

**Lara: **Ola mi niña! Me alegro de e al final me pusieras una rr! Me hizo mucha ilusión, muchos besos mi amor tkmil

---------------------

**Para...** SabelaMalfoy mi proveedora oficial de folios y mi masajista personal xDDD

**CAPITULO 11**

Harry despertó de su sueño pero permaneció tumbado con los cerrados aun cerrados. Se sentía enfermo, triste, sin ganas de hacer nada.

_Será por lo que sucedió ayer, no debí dejar que mis poderes tomaran el control._

Despegó los párpados con pesadez.

-¡¡Ahhhhhhh...! ¡¿Dra... Malfoy, que haces en mi cama?

El aludido despertó sobresaltado, y con él, medio alumnado. Harry tan solo veía con ojos desorbitados al muchacho rubio que se desperezaba con tranquilidad.

-Relájate caracortada, no estamos en tu sucia cama, por si no lo recuerdas seguimos en las salas de seguridad.

Potter miró a su alrededor confuso, los recuerdos llegaban hasta él.

La pasada noche los profesores los habían dividido por edad y sexo, pero no por casa. Habían hecho aparecer un gran colchón donde dormirían todos juntos, pero él estaba tan cansado que no se había enterado de nada, simplemente se había dejado caer sobre el mullido colchón y de ahí, al reino de Morfeo. Su _hermano,_ preocupado, se las había ingeniado para ponerse a su lado, por si acaso.

-No te preocupes Harry, cualquiera hace lo que tú si se despierta al lado de esto -dijo Dean con una mano en su hombro.

_No me toques sangre sucia_ -pensó con furia. Blaise lo salvó de provocar un terremoto.

-Weasley, tus ronquidos se oían hasta en Atlantis.

-Si, no pudimos dormir por tu culpa -Crabbe se acercaba al pelirrojo de forma peligrosa y Golyle lo seguía.

-ATENCIÓN A TODOS LOS ALUMNOS: REGRESEN A SUS SALAS COMUNES. EL HORARIO ESTABLECIDO CONTINUARÁ SIN INTERRUPCIONES.

Varios quejidos recorrieron los diferentes cuartos.

_**& & &**_

Mientras desayunaba Harry recibió una carta de la última de la que quería saber nada en ese momento: Tom Riddle.

La misiva estaba escrita en parsel, el antiguo alfabeto creado por Salazar Slytherin solo comprensible para los parselmouth, y que Voldemort le había enseñado de niño.

_Potter:_

_No se a que juegas pero lo de ayer no quedará sin sanción. Tú y tu equipo de ineptos me habéis decepcionado. Os consideráis mejor que los mortífagos pero ayer me habéis demostrado que no sois más que unos niñatos egocéntricos que ni siquiera son capaces de vencer dignamente a una panda de aurores._

_Tú descontrol también será repudiado, no permitiré que tu genio me arruine los planes. Cuida tus pasos, niño, o me encargaré personalmente de cumplir tu deseo de no terminar el colegio._

_Lord Voldemort._

Harry tragó saliva, Voldemort nunca amenazaba en vano. Echó una rápida mirada a la mesa Slytherin y un escalofrío le recorrió la espina dorsal, los ojos de Tom estaban escarlatas, como en su apariencia serpentina.

Sin despegar la vista de él, McClaggan tomó un largo sorbo de su copa y lentamente sus ojos cambiaron al azul claro.

El moreno sintió toda la furia del lord en esa mirada, e inconscientemente tembló al pensar cual sería su castigo.

_¡Pero si al final habían ganado!_

-_No Harry, no pienses eso, lo cabreará aun más..._ -se reprendió mentalmente

-Tío, ¿de quien es la carta? Te has quedado más blanco que Snape.

-Ehh... de una fan obscena –respondió, quemando el pergamino.

Ron rió y el ojiverde lo miró con disgusto.

Seguro que no reiría tanto cuando supiera que Voldemort había matado a Harry Potter delante de sus propias narices.

_Vale_ _ya, Tom no va a matarme... al menos eso espero... ¡pero si era una tontería! La cercanía de Dumbledore le debe de estar trastornando..._

Soltó una risita nerviosa y se levantó del asiento. Cuando salía del Gran Comedor se chocó con Malfoy y ambos aprovecharon el momento para intercambiar algunas palabras.

-Joder Potter, siempre en medio -gritó el rubio para toda la sala; en bajo añadió- Si consigo sobrevivir a Voldemort, te aseguro que no lo haré a mi padre. Tiene un cabreo monumental.

-¡Pero si al final conseguimos acabar con los aurores! ¿Por qué demonios se enfada tanto? Ni que los mortífagos no fallaran en multitud de ocasiones... susurró el león- ¡¡Piérdete hurón!

Draco se fue, dándole la espalda a su amigo. Caminaba erguido y sin titubear, su rostro era una perfecta máscara que ocultaba todos sus sentimientos, pero el corazón le latía desbocado, bombeando una cantidad de sangre que no necesitaba. Se perdió en el laberinto de pasillos pero no le importó

_Total, en una semana voy a estar muerto..._

_**& & &**_

-Muy bien chicos, a la vuelta de las vacaciones practicaremos el encantamiento desilusionador, leeros la teoría.

Harry miró a Flitwik con aire aburrido, el dominaba la desilusión desde segundo año. Siguió a sus amigos afuera del aula.

-¿Y adonde iréis al final Remus y tú?

-A Oriente Medio, aún estamos decidiendo que países visitar.

-¡Eso es fantástico! La magia oriental es interesantísima Harry, tiene una fuente de energía inagotable proveniente del centro de la tierra; esta conexión con el mundo natural les permite experimentar con nuevas pociones y realizar rituales insospechados para cualquiera fuera de su círculo. Todo esto envuelve su magia en un aura de misterio que yo personalmente, considero fascinante.

Los otros dos miembros del Trío Dorado se miraron. El uno fingiendo sorpresa y admiración y el otro completamente horrorizado.

-Herm, tu enserio no te has hecho un hechizo de inteligencia ¿verdad?

-¿Pero que tonterías dices Ronald? Sabes perfectamente que son ilegales, además lo que os he dicho no es nada, mas tarde me pasaré por la biblioteca a buscar más información para Harry -contestó la muchacha, ligeramente sonrojada.

-No hace falta Hermione, gracias -dijo Potter como un autómata. No acaba de concentrarse en lo que hacía, entre el drenaje de su magia y la carta de Tom se había quedado totalmente ido.

-¿A la biblioteca? ¡¿Tú estás borracha! ¡Pero si en cinco días son vacaciones!

-Estoy perfectamente Ron, y solo trato de ayudar. Por si no te acuerdas aquí nuestro amigo -recalcó la última palabra- Es el que tiene que derrotar a Quien-tu-sabes y para eso necesitará toda la información posible.

Los dos prefectos se alejaban de Potter, que se hallaba como ausente mirando hacia el infinito. Las palabras de la sangresucia le habían recordado su próximo enfrentamiento con Tom, si no bien mortal, si estaba seguro de salir mal parado.

Suspiró resignado, ya se había enfrentado antes a la furia del lord y tampoco había salido tan mal parado ¿no?

_Lo que tenga que venir vendrá..._

-Harry -volvió a la realidad, alguien lo llamaba.

Se dio la vuelta con su perfecta máscara de inocencia puesta y se encontró con la anciana figura de su director.

_El que faltaba._

-¿Si, señor?

-¿Te importaría acompañarme a mi despacho? Tenemos que hablar sobre tus vacaciones...

-¿Ha ocurrido algo?

-¡Oh no! Bueno, mejor dicho, nada que tú no sepas.

-¿Se refiere al ataque en Hogsmeade?

El viejo asintió.

-_Diablillo de pimienta_ -la gárgola giró sobre si misma, mostrando la escalera de caracol que conducía a los aposentos de Dumbledore.

Remus ya estaba allí, saludó con un gesto a Harry y luego volvió su atención al viejo.

-Antes de nada, ¿té? ¿Un caramelito de limón?

El moreno lo rechazó. Esa era una de las principales leyes de Voldemort (inculcadas a base de golpes a sus seis años): Nunca aceptes comida de un enemigo declarado.

Lupin también declinó el ofrecimiento.

-No os importa que yo me tome uno ¿no? No, claro que no -dijo mientras desenvolvía un dulce- Bien, empecemos Harry. Debido a los últimos acontecimientos, y no me refiero solo al ataque de ayer, hemos elaborado una serie de normas que tendrás que obedecer para tu propia seguridad. Si no se ven cumplidas Remus tiene el deber de comunicárnoslas y nosotros te traeremos de vuelta al colegio. ¿Hasta aquí todo entendido?

_Pero este tío que se piensa, ¿que soy gilipollas?_

Potter asintió, e incluso se permitió un pequeño escalofrió, al fin y al cabo él era quien había "perdido" a su padrino hacía menos de una año, el que tenía su destino marcado...

_Sandeces..._

Dumbledore lo "reconfortó" con una mirada de falsa ternura.

Después de unos minutos escuchando inútiles normas, la siguiente siempre más estúpida que la anterior, el joven tuvo permiso para volver a sus actividades.

-¿Es necesario todo esto, Albus? -dijo Lupin refiriéndose a una de las últimas directrices: Potter nunca irá solo al lavabo.

-Sabes que si Remus. Harry es nuestra única esperanza en esta guerra; es un arma demasiado importante, no podemos permitirnos ponerlo en el más mínimo peligro, aunque éste sea cortarse con una hoja de papel. Perder a Potter sería el fin de nuestros días y de nuestra sociedad, la misma profecía lo dice.

-Pero ¿y Harry? ¿No te preocupa su salud mental? Ha sufrido mucho, lo menos que necesita ahora es que le recordemos su destino.

-El chico está perfectamente, eres tú el que no debes preocuparte. Pero comprende que en este momento lo que más me preocupa es la seguridad de nuestro mundo y si para salvarlo Harry Potter debe vivir controlado las 24 horas del día hasta que se enfrente a Voldemort, no dudes que lo estará.

El licántropo asintió y pidió permiso para retirarse.

_Viejo de mierda._

Snape, que estaba reprendiendo a unos Hufflepuffs muy cerca de donde se encontraba su compañero, captó su pensamiento y sonrió.

_**& & &**_

**-**Buen viaje Harry ¡Escríbenos! ¡Espero que te sea útil la información que te pasé!

-Si... A ver si encuentras alguna pivita... -Hermione calló al pelirrojo con un codazo en el estómago.

Harry esbozó una sonrisa falsa y despidió al tren escarlata, que en ese momento se ponía en marcha.

Remus, sentado en uno de los bancos de la estación miraba la locomotora con nostalgia, ante él se mostraban los espectros de James, Sirius, Peter y él mismo de jóvenes, charlando despreocupados sobre su siguiente broma.

Suspiró.

_Espero que nos encontremos en el Infierno, Peter, tenemos una cuenta pendiente._

El vástago de los Potter lo sacó de su ensoñación.

-Será mejor que vallamos yendo Remus, cuanto antes me libre del sermón de Voldemort, mejor.

Lupin sonrió de lado.

-Eso es lo malo de ser los mejores chaval, luego esperan siempre lo máximo de ti.

-Me lo dices por experiencia ¿no? -contestó sonriendo.

Harry y el merodeador volvían al castillo en silencio, cada uno perdido en sus pensamientos. El moreno recordaba su último encuentro con el americano.

**FLASH BACK**

-Harry no podrá comer nada antes de que no halla sido comprobado su buen estado antes, Harry llevará en todo momento consigo su varita, la capa invisible y un traslador por si los malos vienen a por él... -rumiaba Harry saliendo del despacho del director- _Viejo hipócrita, utilizaré tu cabeza como sujetapapeles..._

_-Claro Potter, ¿y me puedes decir como lo conseguirás? Porque te aseguro que Dumbledore no es como esos aurores de ayer a los que tanto os costó vencer._

McClaggan estaba enfrente del, atravesándolo con la mirada. Harry, por primera vez desde los nueve años, retiró la vista de su maestro.

El gesto enfureció a Voldemort.

-Mírame a los ojos. Si retiras la mirada es que te consideras inferior. Tú no eres mi súbdito Potter, recuérdalo siempre. En tres meses serás mi compañero, lo quieras o no, y para eso tienes que ser el mejor ¿entendido?

Tom cogió al ojiverde por la barbilla y le obligó a mirarle a los ojos.

-Eres mi igual Potter, un estúpido e incompetente igual he de decir, pero mi igual al fin y al cabo.

El moreno sonrió.

**FIN FLASH BACK**

La conversación sirvió para que Harry dejara de temer por su vida, solo debía recuperar la plena confianza del lord y todo volvería a ser como antes.

Severus Snape los esperaba a la entrada del colegio con una vieja quaffle en la mano. Extraña escena.

-Profesor Lupin, señor Potter, el director me ha dado esto para ustedes. Partirá en pocos minutos.

-Gracias, Severus -dijo el licántropo cogiendo la deshilachada pelota.

-Espero que pasen unas muy felices vacaciones -añadió el jefe de Slytherin con ironía.

_Genial, este también sabe que Tom nos va dar nuestro merecido_ -pensó el único alumno presente.

Remus puso los ojos en blanco e ignoró el comentario de su ex-compañero, pero Harry no se quería dejar pisotear por el mortífago.

-Claro que si... Snivellus -el traslador partió, dejando a un muy enfadado profesor de pociones plantado a la entrada del castillo.

_**& & &**_

-¡¡Moony! ¡¡Harry!

-¡¡Calma Padfoot! ¡¡Y suéltame que no puedo respirar! -el licántropo luchaba para separarse del animago, que lo agarraba con fuerza.

-¡¡QUE ME SUELTES!

Efecto inmediato, Black dejó a su amigo en el suelo y bajó la cabeza apesadumbrado.

-No me quieres, nadie me quiere... llevo tres meses sin verte y así me lo agradeces...Buahhh.

Harry rió, adoraba a su padrino.

-No te rías, niño -lloriqueaba- No es cosa de risa... buahhh.

-Venga, ale Paddy ya pasó, claro que te quiero -dijo Remus, continuando la broma.

-¿De verdad? ¿Lo juras por Merlín? -contestó Sirius con una sonrisa traviesa.

Los dos merodeadores se miraron y estallaron en carcajadas.

-Me alegro de verte, _hermano_.

-He echado de menos tus sermones, Moony.

Se abrazaron fraternalmente y luego el ojigris fijó su atención en el joven que observaba la escena divertido.

-¿Qué tal todo, chaval?

-Ya era hora, me sentía desplazado -contestó sonriendo.

-Bahh, es que Remus está viejo, el pobre no podría soportar que te saludara a ti primero.

-¡Oye, un respeto! Además te recuerdo que eres un mes mayor que yo así que si yo soy viejo tú...

-¡No lo digas, por Salazar! -interrumpió Black tapándose las orejas.

-Pero si os conserváis muy bien –se metió Harry metiendo cizaña.

-¡Tú a callar enano! ¿Qué sabrás tú de la vida?

Potter sonrió con satisfacción.

-Por cierto, Voldemort te espera en su despacho.

La sonrisa desapareció del rostro del moreno.

-¿Y no lo podías haber dicho antes?

Echó a correr, iba tan rápido que no vio a Lucius que salía en ese momento de una de las habitaciones y se lo llevó por delante. Malfoy fue empujado contra la pared y los papeles que levaba en las manos volaron en todas direcciones.

-Pero que diablos...

-¡Lo siento! -Harry ya estaba lejos.

-Maldito niñato, te vas a enterar cuando te pille... _Accio._

Cuando llegó hasta el resto de los invencibles, ya estaba empapado de sudor y completamente sonrojado.

-Mierda, me presento así ante Voldemort y me echa un _Avada_ por guarro.

Pansy lo miró con desaprobación.

-No hace falta que pongas esa cara, bonita, pero prueba a recorrerte media mansión en cinco minutos, haber como acabas.

La rubia no despegó la vista de él, pero esta vez la mirada era de soberbia. Levantó la varita y con un movimiento de ésta dejó completamente arreglado a su compañero.

-La magia existe para algo más que para matar ¿sabes?

Potter iba a contestar cuando una voz, proveniente del otro lado de la puerta, lo interrumpió.

-Pasad.

Los invencibles se miraron entre ellos dándose mutuo apoyo. Harry soltó una risita imperceptible.

_Ni que fuéramos al Corredor de la Muerte_

Voldemort, ya en su verdadero cuerpo, los observaba uno por uno taladrándolos con la mirada. Los jóvenes vaciaron sus mentes y encararon a su señor.

-Supongo que todos sabéis porque estáis aquí. Para el que no lo sepa yo mismo se lo recordaré. Os encontráis aquí por que os habéis confiado, se os ha subido tanto a la cabeza que sois los mejores que casi os dejáis vencer por una panda de estúpidos aurores. Dumbledore aunque lo parezca, no es tonto, así que haced el favor de no infravalorarlo ni a él ni a sus seguidores.

Riddle hizo una pausa.

-¡Sois unos auténticos ineptos! Tú Draco, ¿desde cuando manejas la espada? ¿Desde los cuatro? ¿Cinco? Y tu Harry, no se te ocurrió otra cosa mejor que cargarte a un auror utilizando magia sin varita ¿no? Para que cualquiera lo vea y le vaya con el cuento a Dumbledore -Voldemort se enfurecía por momentos- Toda esta semana tendréis clase de esgrima, no permitiré que esto vuelva a suceder, y más os vale que antes de que volváis al colegio seáis los mejores porque si no, no volveréis.

Harry esperaba que entre tanta charla se le olvidará el castigo. Pero no...

-Por supuesto no penséis que vais a salir de aquí ilesos... _Crucio._

-¡No! -levantando la mano derecha, Potter creó un escudo que paró la maldición.

Sus compañeros se quedaron estáticos, no sabiendo que hacer.

-¡¿CÓMO TE ATREVES! -Tom Riddle alias Lord Voldemort acaba de ser desafiado por su futuro compañero en presencia del resto de sus alumnos.

-No Tom, es la primera vez que medio fallamos, porque no me vengas a decir que fue una derrota lo que sufrimos hace una semana, los derrotamos, con esfuerzo pero lo hicimos. Asistiremos a las clases pero no nos castigarás. No esta vez.

Sus amigos lo miraban asombrados. ¿Pero qué hacía ordenándole semejante cosa al señor Oscuro? ¿Y por qué el lord bajaba la varita?

-Está bien. Tienes razón. Pero si hay un nuevo error, por mínimo que sea, no habrá piedad para nadie, ¿entendido?

Asentimiento general.

-Podéis iros, todos menos tú, Harry. No olvidéis que vuestra primera clase es hoy, os quiero a las diez en el gimnasio.

Los invencibles salieron, no pudiéndose creer su buena suerte.

Harry se quedó en la misma posición, no podía creer lo que había hecho y aún menos que Voldemort le hubiera hecho caso.

-Que no vuelva a pasar que me dejes en evidencia delante de mas personas, Potter.

El moreno asintió, sentía ligeros temblores por todo el cuerpo. ¿De donde había sacado el valor para detener a Tom?

_Si al final resultará que si tengo una parte Gryffindor y todo..._

_-_Deja de pensar en tonterías y préstame atención -Harry cruzó si mirada con la del adulyo- Tú descontrol del otro día no puede volver a repetirse, Dumbledore sospecha algo.

-¿Qué?

-Lo que oyes, pero no te preocupes, piensa que tú aun no sabes que eres un elemental así que de momento tenemos ventaja. De momento.

Harry se dejó caer en una silla, enfrente de Riddle.

-Para que por fin consigas dominar tus poderes completamente te reunirás conmigo en mis habitaciones todos los días a la hora de comer.

-¿Y por que no por la noche? Antes siempre entrenábamos en la oscuridad.

-Porque las noches las tendrás ocupadas.

El niño que vivió lo miró confuso.

-Tienes esgrima, Harry.

-Pues cambia la hora.

-No es posible.

-¿Por?

Voldemort sonrió misteriosamente.

-Ya lo verás

-Tú y tus secretitos -dijo Harry mientras salía por la puerta.

-¿Adiós eh?

Potter contestó con un portazo.

Caminaba sin rumbo fijo llevándose llevar por sus piernas, de repente notó como algo suave se le metía entre a las piernas. Miró hacía abajo y se encontró con lo que parecía una cría de pantera negra.

-¡Shadow!

La pantera corrió hacia la voz que la llamaba. Harry, por curiosidad, la siguió.

-Eres muy mala ¿sabes? No te puedes escapar así -una joven, medio oculta entre las sombras que daban nombre a su mascota, acariciaba a la pantera.

-¿Es tuya?

La muchacha se volvió.

-Si.

-Es muy bonita -se quedó mirando a la muchacha y reaccionó- ¡Yo a ti te conozco! Eres la que me dejó plantado en Navidades.

-Muy bien Potter, veo que no olvidas fácilmente -replicó sonriendo.

-¿Y me vas a decir de una vez quien eres?

-No se, no se...

-¡¿Que estás haciendo tu aquí! -exclamó alguien que venía de uno de los pasillos principales.

-¿Draco? -preguntó la joven con los ojos como platos.

-¿La conoces? -preguntó a su vez el ojiverde.

-¡Pues claro que la conozco!


	12. capitulo 12

Si queréis saber como reaccionan Harry, Ron y Hermione cuando se enteran que de que una tal J.K.Rowling esta vendiendo todas sus aventuras a los muggles leer "**VIDA MUGGLE DE HERMIONE GRANGER"** por **Sabela Malfoy**. ¡¡Os lo recomiendo! Muchas gracias

**Yare:** Ola! Lo primero de todo bienvenida! Muxas gracias por leer la historia y x dejarme un rr! Besos y espero ke te siga gustando

**SabelaMalfoy: **olas mi niña! Me alegra de ke te halla gustado! Parece ke x fin llego el capi en ke se descubre la identidad de la misteriosa xica e? Kien sera?xDDDD jeje, bueno puos eso, ke muxas asias x el rr y viste arriba?

**VeritoBlack: **Olas! Bienvenida! Me alegra de ke te guste la historia! La xica, la xica... ya se sabe kien es en este capi... jejej besos

**EugeBlack: **olassss, me alegra de ke te guste mi historia:D y no te preocupes ke la misteriosa xica deja de ser tan misteriosa en este capi xDDDD.

**Imunitas:** olas nena! Y como ke no te ago caso x el msn? Xo si eres tu la ke tardas 10 años en contestar! Jeje muxas asias x el rr, me dio un buen atake de risa kuando lei tu nik jajaja, ke loka estas nena, no cambies nunca! Tkm

**orhen-shiy**Wolas de nuevo! Me alegra ke me hallas dejado una rr! Weno pos eso, ke espero ke te siga gustando. Besos

**Aykasha-peke:** Olas wapa! Jeje me alegra de ke me hallas puesto un rr, ya te exaba de menos! xDDD totalmente de acuerdo en lo de los nombres de los merodeadores y lo de canuto aun mas, xk aver me puedes explicar ke klse de traducción es canuto? X dios... (o x merlin, lo ke sea)xDDDD Y bueno pos en este capi ya se sabe kien es la xica, ya se me fue toda la intriga del fic al carajo xDDDD. Muxos besos.

**Jime8998**Ola! Me alegro de ke te gustara el fic. Yo ya me pase x el tuyo! Besos

**Terry Moon: **Olas wapisima! Jeje verdad ke harry es un valiente si esk al final sera todo un gryffindor XDD Los invencibles tan perfectamente y van a tener una nueva misiona ver si recuperan la confianza de voldy ke esto no puede seguir asi...xDD La xica tes toa la razon, tiene algo ke ver con los malfoy (ya tranki ke se descubre en este capi :P) Weno muxos besos y cuidate tu tb eh? Y actualiza pronto pleaseeeeeee

--------------------------------

_-¿La conoces?_

_-¡¡Pues claro que la conozco!_

**CAPITULO 12**

-Pero, ¿Tú no estabas en Dumstrang?

-Ya ves -contestó la desconocida- ¿Y tú no deberías estar en Hogwarts? –preguntó a su vez.

-Vacaciones. ¿Lo sabe tu madre?

-No seas tonto, ¿como no va a saberlo?

Harry observaba a los dos con asombro, parecía que se conocían muy bien.

-¿Se puede saber quien diablos eres? -dijo señalándola con un dedo.

-Morgana, Morgana Lestrange.

Potter pasó unos segundos intentando procesar la información. ¿Desde cuando los Lestrange tenían hijos? Aunque claro, siempre podía ser una hija ilegítima de Rabastan, conociéndole, no le extrañaría.

-Mis padres son Bellatrix y Rodolphus -aclaró.

¡Claro! ¡Por eso le había parecido familiar la primera vez que se encontró con ella, le había recordado a la mortal Bella!

-Eso quiere decir que sois...

-Primos -terminó Draco.

-¿Qué tal si vamos yendo al salón? Creo que no podemos permitirnos llegar tarde -apuró Malfoy- No va a haber excepciones para nadie ¿no?

Harry soltó una risita.

-Pues va a ser que no.

Lestrange los miró confusa pero no dijo nada. Susurró unas palabras inaudibles a Shadow, y la pantera desapareció por un pasillo.

_**& & &**_

En uno de los salones principales de la mansión tenía lugar una reunión entre las principales familias de magos, presididas por el heredero de Slytherin.

Harry suspiró, esas fiestas siempre le aburrían. Con paso decidido atravesó la sala para situarse al lado derecho del lord.

-Buenas tardes, Harry.

El ojiverde contestó con un leve movimiento de cabeza.

Ambos magos estaban situados en unos asientos frente a toda la sala. Voldemort como siempre, con su porte altivo y orgulloso, Harry, sentado de piernas cruzadas y con un refresco en la mano. Tan parecidos y tan distintos a la vez.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste que los Lestrange tenían una hija?

-Nunca preguntaste.

Potter resopló. Tom lo miró durante un instante y luego volvió la vista de nuevo a Sirius, que intentaba seducir a la joven Hera McNair, que sonreía divertida ante las ocurrencias de su acompañante.

-Morgana pasó toda su infancia con sus abuelos paternos, por eso asistió a Dumstrang en vez de a Hogwarts. Por supuesto estuvo bien vigilada por mis espías, sus padres habían sido grandes mortífagos, de los mas fieles, y ella como ves, tiene un gran potencial.

Harry asintió mientras observaba los movimientos de la morena.

-Parece que no te desagrada del todo ¿eh?

Harry miró a su maestro a los ojos, desafiándolo.

-¿Y eso a ti que más te da?

-Solo me preocupo por ti, ya sabes, las hormonas...

-¡Oh cállate!

-¡Ay mi niño, que se hace mayor!

-Pero, ¿se puede saber que te pasa? No habrás vuelto a beber ¿no?

En ese momento ambos se dieron cuenta que eran el centro de atención de todos los presentes. Harry se sonrojó ligeramente y Voldemort volvió a su tono frío e imperturbable, consiguiendo que los mortífagos regresaran a sus asuntos.

-No veo a nadie nuevo por aquí...

-Es que no lo hay, ¿por qué habría que haberlo?

-Pero, ¿no era que teníamos clase de esgrima? ¿Quien nos dará clases?

-La curiosidad mato al gato Harry, o en tu caso puede que al jaguar.

-Subnormal -murmuró Potter para si.

-Estás un poco susceptible, ¿por qué no te vas con tu novia y me dejas en paz?

-Morgana no es mi novia, la acabo de conocer.

-¿Y quien ha dicho nada de Morgana? -replicó el Lord con una sonrisa suficiente.

-Eres imposible.

Tom rió, disfrutaba sacando de quicio a su joven compañero.

-¡ANDRÓMEDA!

Harry volteó la mirada, al igual que el resto de la sala.

Sirius se colgaba del cuello de una mujer madura, de pelo negro como la noche y ojos frívolos. Sonreía, como disculpando el comportamiento del hombre que la tenía agarrada.

Su padrino por fin se soltó y Potter vio la acompañante de la llamada Andrómeda.

Se quedó estático. ¿Qué hacía ELLA allí? Mejor, ¿Qué hacía una Auror en SU casa? ¿Y por que Voldemort no hacía nada para evitarlo?

Mientras él se perdía en sus confusos pensamientos, las recién llegadas se aproximaron.

-Milord, es un placer volver a estar en su presencia.

-Estoy muy satisfecho con vosotras, tanto contigo, Andrómeda, como con tu hija, estáis haciendo un gran trabajo.

Las mujeres se sonrojaron de satisfacción.

-Supongo que ya conoceréis a mi compañero, Harry Potter.

Le miraron, en los ojos de la menor Harry pudo distinguir una chispa de reconocimiento.

-Le debéis tanto o más respeto y obediencia que a mi. ¿Entendido? -continuó el lord.

Asentimiento.

-Podéis retiraros, disfrutad de la fiesta.

Harry se levantó de su asiento, siguiendo a las dos mujeres, que se ponían cómodas en un gran sofá.

_-Oye, ¿y a ti quien te dio permiso para levantarte? _

No hubo respuesta.

_-No pases de mi Potter, que te la juegas._

Nada.

_-¡Maldito crío!_

_-Tengo que resolver un asunto, Tom. ¿Podrás aguantar unos segundos sin mi? –_contestó mientras se acercaba a la zona de sillones.

_-Grrr..._

_-Tomaré eso como un si -_tomó aire-¿Tonks? -la bruja se dio la vuelta.

-¡Hola Harry! Te veo más animado que la última vez que nos vimos.

_Vale, esta situación solo tiene una solución factible_

-Eres una espía ¿no?

La metamorphomaga asintió.

-Desde que nací.

-Entonces tenemos algo en común -replicó Potter sentándose en una butaca cercana.

-Eso parece -miró a su izquierda donde la mujer que había abrazado Sirius lo miraba con curiosidad- Te presento a mi madre, Andrómeda Black.

La mujer morena lo saludó.

-Es un placer conocerte.

-¿Black? Pero ¿Tú no estabas casada con un sangresucia?

-Si, matrimonio obligado.

Harry la miró sin comprender.

-Como sabrás somos tres hermanas, Bella, la mayor, se casó con Rodolphus, y Narcisa con Lucius, ningún casamiento fue arreglado ya que no hizo falta, las dos habían elegido a los herederos de grandes familias de sangre pura -hizo una pausa- Yo no tenía pensado unir mi vida a la de nadie, pero mis padres no opinaban como yo, así que me arreglaron el matrimonio con Maximus Pritchard, un compañero de la escuela, hijo de prestigiosos magos.

-Pero...

-Pero el lord tenía otros planes. Necesitaba a un espía en sus filas así que me eligió a mí. Yo fingí renunciar a mi familia y para hacerlo más creíble me casé con el estúpido de Ted Tonks, con el que concebí a Nimphadora.

-¡Que no me llames así, mamá!

La otra la ignoró.

-¿Y donde está tu marido ahora? ¿No sospecha nada?

-No creo. Esta muerto. Un... _desgraciado accidente_. Por eso vuelvo a llevar mi apellido de soltera.

Harry rió y miró interrogativamente a la auror, que se entretenía cambiando sus ojos de color.

-Y ahora yo soy la encargada de relevarla, no veas que coñazo, aunque todo sea por la Causa.

Potter volvió a reír.

-Oye, ¿te puedo preguntar una cosa?

-Adelante.

-¿Cómo es tu verdadero aspecto?

-Eso Potter, es un secreto que me llevaré a la tumba -contestó Tonks sonriendo malévolamente.

Harry no insistió más en el tema pero de repente una duda lo asaltó.

-¿Y como haces para esconder la marca? Porqué estarás marcada, digo yo.

La morpho se remangó la marca de la túnica donde se podía ver perfectamente el oscuro tatuaje. De repente la Marca empezó a desaparecer hasta que finalmente el brazo quedó completamente limpio de todo rastro anterior.

-Las ventajas de tener mis poderes, Harry

El moreno asintió.

_-Chaval, vente para aquí que tengo que decir una cosa._

_-Si, papi._

_-Mocoso, no me toques las narices._

_-¡Ay, por Salazar! Dos minutitos sin mí y mira que humor se te pone..._

Aún así Harry volvió a su asiento. Cuando Tom iba a decir algo normalmente era interesante.

-Mis mortífagos, invencibles... -rabia en su última palabra- Tengo un nuevo ataque en mente que espero sea de vuestro agrado.

La sala enmudeció e incluso el chico Dorado dejó de mascar el chicle para prestar atención a las palabras de su compañero.

¿Qué tramaba esta vez?

-En este misión quiero a los mejores, nada de novatos con pánico a la sangre, ni temblorosos recién graduados... los mejores.

_-Déjate de rollos y dinos donde será, Riddle._

Tom lo miró con un brillo malvado bailándole en los ojos.

-Atacaremos la Academia Beauxbatons.

Murmullos recorriendo la sala de una punta a otra.

-Potter, serás el responsable de todo. Elige a los generales y con ayuda de Giraud prepara la estrategia. Que todo esté listo en una semana.

Pierre Giraud, un mortífago francés de cuarenta años, profesor de CDCM en dicha escuela, sonrió.

Harry asintió.

-Una última cosa antes de ceder la palabra a mi compañero. Yo también asistiré al... evento, espero que nadie me decepcione.

Potter sabía que ese nadie iba para él. Tom le daba la oportunidad de recuperar su confianza, no lo defraudaría.

-Black, Lupin, Malfoy, Snape y Lestrange, os quiero de capitanes. Elegid vuestros equipos y presentarme un listado esta misma noche -ordenó el ojiverde.

Los aludidos asintieron, orgullosos de comandar la misión.

_**& & &**_

Estaba en la biblioteca, tenía los ojos rojos de tanto leer pero no le importó. Le demostraría a Tom y al resto del mundo de una vez por todas de lo que era capaz de hacer. Se pasó la mano por el pelo, desordenándoselo aun más.

-Deberías cortártelo -dijo una voz a sus espaldas.

Se dio la vuelta y se encontró con la inconfundible Morgana Lestrange. Vestía a lo muggle, con unos vaqueros ajustados y una camiseta negra de tiras bastante atrevida. El pelo lo llevaba recogido en una coleta alta de donde se le escapaban algunos mechones, dándole un aspecto indomable.

_-Si que tiene valor para presentarse así en la mansión _-pensó. Después del examen visual recordó lo que le acababa de decir y se apresuró a contestar- A mi me gusta así.

La chica se encogió de hombros y le puso encima de la mesa las carpetas que llevaba en la mano.

-Las listas de los integrantes al ataque a Beauxbatons.

-¿Y por que me las das tu?

-Porque mi madre es así de simpática y me encarga a mi todo lo que ella no quiere hacer.

Potter rió mientras ojeaba uno de los pergaminos.

-¡No tiene gracia!

-¡Eh! Tú estás en un grupo.

-Que observador Potter, deberían darte un premio -replicó Lestrange sonriendo- ¿Y como no quieres que participe en el ataque siendo hija de quien soy? Nací para matar.

Harry la miró con asombro. La chica mostraba tanto aplomo que era imposible no dudar de sus palabras. Recordó las palabras del Lord: "Tiene talento".

-Eso lo comprobaré por mi mismo.

-Te tomo la palabra -empezaba a girarse cuando él la interrumpió.

-¡Morgana!

La morena lo atravesó con la mirada.

-¿Si?

-No nada, simplemente me gusta tu nombre. Nombre de reina ¿no?

-De guerrera -replicó. Dicho esto, la joven giró sobre sus talones y se dirigió a la salida.

El ojiverde sonrió, no sabía como lo hacía pero esa muchacha siempre lo dejaba con la palabra en la boca.

_¡DONG! ¡DONG! ¡DONG!..._

Involuntariamente contó las campanadas del reloj: Diez. ¿Diez? ¡Mierda, tenía entrenamiento! Y si llegaba tarde, Voldemort, seguro lo capaba. Con un movimiento de su mano hizo desaparecer todo lo que había sobre el escritorio y salió de la biblioteca corriendo.

¡Mierda! ¡Mierda! Si al final iba a tener razón Tom... ¡Malditas hormonas!

Siguió corriendo, controlando la respiración para evitar quedarse sin aliento.

¡Genial! Dos carreritas en un mismo día. Si seguía así iba adelgazar varios quilos...

-Harry, por fin -dijo Blaise al verlo llegar.

-Vaya, vaya. ¡Pero si tenemos aquí a la élite oscura! -interrumpió una voz

El moreno la buscó con la mirada pero al no encontrar a su dueño empezó a sospechar porque no se podía cambiar la hora de las clases.

-_Puede que al final si merezcan la pena..._


	13. capitulo 13

**Aykasha-peke** Wei! De nuevo x aquí, me alegro!xD si yo también me eche a reír a demás estuve un buen rato dándole vueltas a de donde podía venir el nombre, porque vale: lunático x la luna, cornamenta también tiene sentido. pero canuto? Si señor, diez puntos para los traductores!XDD Me alegro que te gustara el capi y si, no dudes de que el profesor es un vampiros (los amo que quieres que le haga xD) ya lo veras en este chap. Lo de morgana no tiene nada ke ver con merlin ni nada de eso, pero si que saque el nombre de ahí: morgana era la hermanastra del rey Arturo y verdadera heredera al trono, aparte de una bruja tenebrosa. Por eso me pareció que el nombre le venia bien a la otra xD

PD: Ya te agregue al msn, haber cuando coincidimos!

**Anita: **Olas nena! Me alegro de ke te pasaras x aqui! Muchas ganas x tu rr me hizo mucha ilusión! Besos guapa tkm

**SabelaMalfoy**Buenas amorrrr! Muchas gracias x tu rr, el saludo no lo cuento porque estabas pedo pero bueno x lo de+ muchas gracias (excepto x lo de haber tardado tanto xD) es coña xD. muchos besos loka

**EugeBlack**: Ola! Me alegro de ke te gustara el capi, ahora supongo que actualizaré mas a menudo xk ya akabe casi todos los exams asi ke no problemas con eso!XD Pues animo para escribir tu fic yo te mando inspiración desde aki! Besos

**Yare** Ola! Muxas asias x tu rr! Y supongo ke tambien a sabela malfoy x recomendarme, es un encanto xD. Lo de los exams lo entiendo yo estoy , menos mal ke solo me kda uno, Siiii! Pues eso ke muxisimas gracias x lo ke me dijiste, me ase muxa ilusion ke te parezca tan entretenida. Lo de la locura no ai problema, contagioso no es y en caso de ke lo fuera peor yo ya no podria estar xD. Besos.

**Quasi:** Como siempre gracias, gracias y mas gracias. Me subes la autoestima a la luna! Espero ke sigas la historia y ke esta no te decepecione. Otra vez, muchas gracias x tus comentarios.

**Angelito/BrianLimón: **Ola! Lo primero de todo bienvenido, me han hecho muchas gracia tus comparaciones aunke eso no significa ke no me halagaran eh? No estas muy ekivocado la verdad ya la mayor parte de los capis estan escritos en clase (y sigo aprobando ke conste eh?xD) espero ke te siga gustando. besos

**--------------------**

**Para...** mi profesor de ingles ke sustituyo en el examen de historia y nos dejo copiar todas las preguntas. Bien x el! xDD y para el hijo puta del de latin ke tiene el honor de joderme el finde con su puto ultimo examen final (cabrón te mereces 1000 crucios) vale ya me relajo. Para ti Lika, por estar siempre ahi, xo ke sepas ke no te perdono lo ke me hiciste en tu ultimo capi. Te voi a matar.

**CAPITULO 13**

Una sonrisa malvada le cruzó el rostro y relajó cuerpo y mente, sabiendo lo que se avecinaba. Draco por el contrario contrajo todos sus músculos y entrecerró los ojos, como un tigre que acecha a su presa oculta. El resto adoptó posiciones de defensa y ataque.

-_Lumus_ -la luz se hizo a través de la varita de Theo- ¿Veis algo?

Pero nada se mostraba en el aparentemente vacío gimnasio, mas que los invencibles. Harry, aburrido de tanto esperar se sentó en el suelo, recargando la espalda contra la pared.

-Oye, no sabía yo eso de que esperar como un idiota formara parte del castigo -dijo Malfoy exasperado- Ya podía comprarse un reloj el condenado profesor... ¡Maldito incompetente!

-Cuida tus palabras, pequeño mortal -cinco de los seis jóvenes dieron un respingo al escuchar esa voz salida de ninguna parte.

-Muéstrate -ordenó Pansy con voz autoritaria.

-No antes de que tu compañero apague la varita, no me gusta la luz.

-No nos quedaremos a oscuras sin saber antes quien eres.

-Si sabéis quien soy, o al menos uno de vosotros lo sabe. ¿Me equivoco, Potter?

Los demás miraron a su líder, que asintió con lentitud.

-Haced lo que dice.

-_Nox_ -susurró Theo a regañadientes.

-Bien -un sonido apagado, que se acercaba poco a poco a ellos se hizo de pronto audible.

La figura de un apuesto hombre apareció ante ellos. La tenue luz de una luna casi llena iluminaba levemente al recién llegado, dándole un aspecto aún más misterioso.

-Weasley, Parkinson, Nott, Zabbini y Malfoy, supongo -dijo observándolos detenidamente.

-Supone bien. ¿Y usted es...? -replicó Draco.

-Mi nombre es Ares -saludó a Harry con un breve guiño y luego volvió la atención al grupo entero- Durante esta semana las noches me pertenecerán. Aprenderéis el arte de la espada y sus diferentes modalidades. Mejorareis vuestra puntería y destreza y os enseñaré tantas formas diferentes de matar que ni aún en toda vuestra vida las llegaréis a usar todas en un duelo real

Los invencibles callaban, admirando la suave y sensual voz con la que los acariciaba su profesor.

-Olvidad todo lo que os han enseñado anteriormente. Empezad de cero. Renaced.

Ares entreabrió la negra capa que lo cubría y sacó dos espadas gemelas de ella. Con un rápido movimiento se la lanzó a Harry.

-¡Coge!

El cuerpo del aludido reaccionó por instinto y alzó el brazo justo a tiempo para recoger la espada con destreza.

-Bien. ¡Coge! -repitió la escena con Malfoy, que también pudo alcanzarla.

-Bien -Draco sonrió con suficiencia- Antes de nada quiero comprobar vuestro nivel. Al fondo encontraréis todo tipo de armas, coged cuanto preciséis.

Los muchachos hicieron lo que su profesor les mandaba. Ante ellos se mostraba una gran colección de armas blancas, desde simples puñales a grandes y elegantes espadas.

El rubio le cedió a Harry la pareja de su espada y escogió para si tres afiladas dagas.

Una vez que todos estuvieron preparados, Ares los colocó en círculo y se situó el mismo en el centro.

-Veamos lo que podéis hacer -dijo alzando los brazos, invitándoles a atacarle.

Los jóvenes se miraron entre ellos, desconfiando pero a su vez sintiéndose confiados. Separados podían cometer errores, juntos, eran imparables.

Solo Harry, que conocía la verdadera naturaleza del hombre, si es que se le podía llamar así, estaba preocupado, aunque su rostro no lo mostrase.

Pansy y Blaise atacaron sin previo aviso, simultáneamente, Ginny los siguió, atacando a traición.

Pero el profesor no se dejó tocar, esquivó los ataques de los primeros y dándose rápidamente la vuelta paró el puñal de la pelirroja antes que tocase siquiera sus ropas. Inmovilizándola, se apoderó del arma.

Theo, al ver que su novia había quedado desprotegida dio un paso al frente, dispuesto a desviar la atención que el adulto tenía en ella. No pasó mucho tiempo antes que junto con sus dos compañeros, fuera derrotado.

Solo quedaban Draco y Harry, los mejores. Constituían la pareja perfecta y se complementaban de maravilla. Antes de enfrentarse a su profesor se miraron, para comprobar una vez más que estaban allí para el otro, que no se dejarían dar un solo paso en falso, que no se fallarían.

Esbozaron una sonrisa idéntica y alzaron sus respectivas armas.

Harry fue primero, blandiendo una de las espadas a moda de distracción mientras que la otra se disponía a atravesar a su contrincante.

Pero Ares no había sido elegido como profesor por nada, estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de situaciones y también a resolverlas con facilidad. Dejó que la primera espada llegara hasta el mientras se ocupaba de parar la segunda, que era la que verdaderamente constituía una amenaza. Draco aprovechó la concentración que tenía el maestro en su amigo para atacarlo.

Le lanzó dos de las dagas al centro del corazón, dagas que fueron rechazadas por las espadas gemelas de Harry a manos de su oponente.

Miró a su amigo sorprendido. ¿Cuándo había sido derrotado? ¿Tan mal compañero era que ni siquiera se enteraba de cuando el otro había caído?

Estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de la cercanía de Ares hasta que una afilada hoja se le clavó suavemente en el cuello.

-Jaque mate.

El hombre bajó el arma y se quedó mirando a sus alumnos con aprobación.

-Vuestra derrota de hoy no tiene que afectaros para nada. No me he enfrentado a nadie todavía que haya conseguido ganarme en un duelo. Aunque espero que algún día alguien lo haga -dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Los invencibles descansaban sentados en el suelo, mirando de frente a su profesor, que se hallaba en su misma posición. Pero mientras que ellos estaban agotados y algunos presentaban distintos cortes en brazos y manos, Ares se mantenía intacto, lo único que manchaba su perfecto rostro era un pequeño rasguño en la mejilla, por la que caía un hilillo de sangre. Un rasguño que estaba cicatrizando rápidamente, _demasiado_ rápidamente.

Theo, el observador del grupo por excelencia no pudo dejar de apreciar este detalle. Al ver que el hombre lo taladraba con sus ojos escarlatas no se abstuvo a intentar saciar su curiosidad.

-¿Qué eres? -directo al grano, como siempre.

-¿Que crees que soy? -contraatacó el otro.

Theo calló, pensando seriamente su respuesta.

-Humano no eres, de eso no hay duda.

-Cinco puntos para... ¿tú ibas a Slytherin no? -se mofó el adulto.

Nott apretó los puños.

-Es un vampiro -intervino Harry. Los demás lo miraron, esperando que se explicara pero Harry no dijo nada más.

-Boh... ¡ya me has fastidiado a diversión! -contestó Ares- Como castigo... emm... cincuenta vueltas.

El moreno no se molestó siquiera en replicar, se levantó y empezó a correr.

-¡Relájate, hombre! Era una broma. ¿Es que quieres cansarte antes de tiempo? Tranquilo, que antes de que termine con vosotros me suplicarás que me detenga.

Harry sonrió y el vampiro correspondió su sonrisa, dejando al descubierto dos afilados colmillos.

-Bien, antes de que me interrumpierais os estaba diciendo que vuestra derrota no tiene ninguna importancia. Eso si, me ha servido para darme cuenta de vuestros errores. Ginevra, por ejemplo, necesitas aumentar tu resistencia, te cansas con demasiada facilidad y eso puede ser un problema en el futuro. Draco, tú estás demasiado centrado en ti mismo, te concentras tanto en tu plan personal que olvidas a los que están a tu alrededor, trabajaremos eso también.

Malfoy asintió, demasiado ocupado observando la sangre reseca sobre la tersa piel, ahora completamente regenerada, como para responder.

-En términos generales: aprenderéis a luchar como es debido -terminó, levantándose- ¡Ah! Por si os interesa saber, hoy habéis combatido con la luz de la luna, que no es mucha pero al menos es algo. A partir de mañana lo haréis en la más absoluta oscuridad, guiándoos por vuestro instinto para encontrar a vuestro adversario.

-¡¿Qué! -bufó Blaise- Nosotros no tenemos tus poderes, necesitamos luz para saber que atacar.

-Eso era antes de conocerme, mortal. Y ya vasta de cháchara, vamos a hacer algo productivo.

Cuatro horas más tarde los seis invencibles sin excepción caían rendidos en sus camas, completamente agotados.

_**& & &**_

Hoy era un día perfecto para todo el mundo, para todo el mundo que no se llamaba Harry Potter.

El muchacho lucía agotado por las clases nocturnas del día anterior, se le amontonaban los deberes, tanto los del colegio, que esperaba poder copiar de alguno de sus amigos, como los de la Academia, aparte de que tenía que preparar un ataque en el extranjero en seis días. Todo eso sin contar que tenía clase de "modales" con Voldemort a la hora de comer y que la sangre sucia le había llamado al teléfono móvil (celular) que le había dejado antes de marcharse, con lo cual había perdido una valiosa hora de su tiempo.

-_No puedo más, no puedo más_ -siseó para si mientras veía que a su trabajo sobre los caballos alados aún le faltaba clasificar a los Abraxan- _Maldito McNair..._

_-Si quieres le puedo dar un "abrazo", así tienes excusa para no presentar el trabajo. Dices que solo se lo entregarás a él y punto._

El ojiverde levantó la cabeza, encontrándose con los ojos amarillos de una gran serpiente, que lo observaba con pose maternal.

-_Gracias Nagi pero no hace falta, te meterías en un lío con Tom._

_-Para lo que me importa..._

_-¿Habéis discutido?_ -preguntó con curiosidad. Siempre le había agradado la relación que mantenían esos dos. Aunque fueran de razas diferentes parecían hermanos.

_-Se porta como un crío..._

Harry rió. Acariciando la suave piel del reptil que se había acomodado en su regazo, rodeando el cuerpo del moreno con el suyo propio.

_-Bien sabes que Tom no podría vivir sin ti..._

La serpiente soltó, lo que en términos humanos bien habría podido ser un suspiro.

_-Su problema es que no sabe relajarse. Se toma su trabajo demasiado a pecho_

_-Oye, ¿y a ti quien te ha dicho que ser un señor Oscuro sea trabajo fácil?_

Nagini le sacó la lengua, rozando con ella su nariz, provocándole cosquillas.

-_Estate quieta -_dijo mientras se frotaba la nariz, consciente de que si el reptil no dejaba de hacerlo acabaría estornudando.

Nagini se enroscó aún más en su amo cuando vio llegar a la joven Lestrange, indicándole aún desde lejos, que el moreno le pertenecía.

_-¿Celosa? _-susurró Potter, divertido ante su actitud.

_-Siempre_ -siseó la serpiente peligrosamente- _Eres mi cría querido, y las madres protegen a sus hijos._

El ojiverde sonrió, Nagini era completamente humana, excepto en la apariencia.

_-Creo que ya soy mayorcito..._

_-No me contradigas_ -contestó la serpiente en tono jovial, deslizándose por su cuerpo.

_-¿Te vas?_

_-Tengo que vigilar a mi otra cría_ -el comentario le hizo gracia a Harry-_ Además, no creo que me eches en falta_ -dijo indicando con la cola a la muchacha que se encontraba a tan solo dos mesas de distancia. Y dicho esto la gran serpiente desapareció entre las estanterías.

-Hola, Harry -saludó la chica unos segundos después.

-Morgana –respondió, sonriendo.

-¿Qué tal?

-Aquí, agobiado con tanta cosa ¿tú?

-Tengo que terminar el trabajo de Snape. ¡Es odioso! Nos ha mandado cinco pergaminos con un mínimo de tres mil palabras, ¿puedes creerlo?

-Porque no lo has visto en Hogwarts.

La chica rió y Harry se sorprendió pensando que lucía aun más atractiva cuando lo hacía.

-¿Y tú que haces aquí?

-Pues por el momento intentar acabar esta maldita descripción sobre los Abraxan.

-Si quieres te ayudo, se bastante sobre ellos ya que tengo uno en casa de mis abuelos.

-¿En serio? -sorprendido ante alguien que pudiera tener semejante corcel en su casa.

-Si, Tío Rabastan se pasa la vida regalándome animales como dice mi padre poco recomendados para una jovencita. Shadow me la regaló el, al igual que el Abraxan y el Nundu- Morgana se tapó la boca, horrorizada ante el secreto que acababa de desvelar.

-¿Tienes un nundu? (N/A gigantesco leopardo cuyo aliento causa grandes enfermedades) ¿Un Nundu domesticado?

-Shhh, prométeme que no se lo dirás a nadie, solo lo sabemos tú, mi madre, Rabastan y yo. Como se entere alguien más me matarán

-¿Pero como has conseguido domar a... a eso?

-Tu escapaste al _Avada_, yo domé a un nundu –contestó sencillamente.

-¿Sabes que eres increíble? -dijo Harry sin poder contenerse.

-Mi especialidad son las criaturas mágicas, Harry. Especialmente las peligrosas, aunque en imperdonables tampoco me quedo corta. Cosa no muy difícil siendo hijo de la famosa Bellatrix.

-Cuanto respeto tienes por tu "pobre" y "buena" madre.

-Te faltó inofensiva -ambos chicos se echaron a reír, disfrutando de su mutua compañía.

-¿Así que es Rabastan el te regala los "bichitos"? ¿Y no tienes nada más? ¿Ninguna acromántula o mantícora que sea digna de ser mencionada?

-Me encantaría tener una mantícora. Mi tío me la quería regalar cuando salió de Azkaban pero mi padre le pilló y le prohibió hacerlo -Morgana parecía haber olvidado que Harry se encontraba presente, se hallaba perdida en sus recuerdos.

El ojiverde le pasó una mano por el rostro para volverla a la realidad. La morena sonrió.

-¿Y tu no tienes ningún animal, Harry?

-Si, Sirius.

Lestrange soltó una carcajada.

-Shhh, en la biblioteca no está permitido hacer ruido -la reprendió el bibliotecario.

-Pero que morro -susurró para Harry-, tu también te reíste antes y no te dijo nada, eres un enchufado -bromeó.

-Uno, que tiene sus privilegios -contestó sonriendo.

-Oye, ¿qué te parece si comemos juntos? -se atrevió a preguntar la muchacha.

-¿Comer? ¡No me jodas que es la hora de comer!

-Pues si...

-¡Mierda! ¡Nos vemos luego! -se despidió rápidamente, saliendo, como de costumbre corriendo de todos lados.

Mientras se dirigía al despacho de Voldemort no pudo evitar sonreír al pensar que esta vez había sido él el que había dejado plantada a Lestrange.

_¡Toc, toc!_

-¡Pasa ya, condenado niño!

La sonrisa del moreno se ensanchó, sabiendo perfectamente por qué su futuro socio estaba de mal humor.

-Tom, sabes perfectamente que no puedes ganar en una discusión contra Nagini.

-Cállate, y que sepas que esta vez no he perdido, yo tenía razón.

-Lo que tu digas.

-¡Por supuesto que lo que yo diga!

-¿Me vas a estar gritando todo el rato? Porque si va a ser así me voy, he rechazado una cita por tu culpa.

-Será un duro golpe para tu vida sexual -se burló Tom, que a la vista de Harry se había tranquilizado notablemente.

-Muy gracioso, Riddle -replicó Potter.

-Está bien. Empecemos.


	14. capitulo 14

**SabelaMalfoy** Wenas mi amor! Como tas? jous te voi a echar muchisimo de menos, voi a extrañar ke me animes a seguir escribiendo eh? Dios tia como cambiaron las cosas en un año no? XD, xo no te rallo mas tranki, pos eso ke sepas ke tkm y ke ya vas viendo el sabado a la cena eh?ai todas de fiesta montandola! nu me olvides y continua tu fic siempre ok? Un besazo nena

**EugeBlack** Olas! Un placer tus fics mujer:P, me alegra de ke te gustara el capi, nos vemos!

**Terry Moon** Olas wapa! Ke tal? Yo Toi perfectamente, ya termine las clases y las notas fueron wenas asike aora a disfrutar de las vacaciones:D :D muxas gracias x tu review la verdad es ke me subes el animo eh? Ke linda eres xD ya me gustaria tener a mi un profe vampiro te aseguro ke iba a clases sin rechistar! Muxos besos, nos leemos ok?

**MayeEvans** Hola, muxas gracias x tu rr, aki tes el siguiente capi. Naggini es una especie de madre sustituta para harry asi ke es normal ke se comporte asi. Besos

**Ana:** Olas nena! Me alegra tu rr! Ai no sabes la ilusion ke me ase ke me digas ke escribo bien, jejej. Si yo digo cosas raras tu no te kdas a atrás eh? asias x todo loko, y animo con tu namoraou. besazos. Tkm

**Aykasha-peke** Olasssssss, como va todo? Ya toi esperando tu aktualizacion eh?XD jaja me estuve riendo un wen rato con tu conclusión del nombre de canuto, si eske este sirius...XDD La verdad eske nose kuando veremos a morgana con harry aunke espero ke sea pronto si no eske el niño va a coger depresion x falta de "cariño" XDD. Muxos besos y ablamos x el msn ok?

**Yare** Ola! gracias x tu rr, casi me sonrojo dios! Muxas gracias de verdad! Tu fic un placer leerlo, cmo ya te dije en la review me lo pase genial y me rei un monton, espero ke lo continúes pronto y muxa suerte en los examns! Besos

**---------------------**

**Para...** Sabe, ke sepas ke este curso me lo pase genial a tu lado y ke el ke viene te voi a echar muxo de menos, con kien voi a comentar los fics ahora? XDD muxa suerte en el insti y... este verano ai ke kedar eh? un besazo enorme y nu llores xDDDD

**CAPITULO 14**

Harry observó los lujosos aposentos de su maestro. El recibidor, que funcionaba a la vez como salón, era bastante grande y estaba pintada de un color verde pálido que combinaba a la perfección con el escudo de la familia Slytherin, situado encima de la chimenea. El suelo era de madera, probablemente de caoba, aunque no lo supo reconocer bien. En un lado de la habitación había dos puertas, una conducía al dormitorio y otra al cuarto de baño.

Se fijó en que la decoración había cambiado desde su última visita, dos sofás rodeaban una pequeña mesa de cristal sobre la que había diferentes pergaminos y una copa con un líquido rojo en su interior. En las paredes destacaban las múltiples estanterías llenas de libros, tanto muggles como mágicos.

Harry era consciente de que debía ser el único que había visitado esa sala aparte del mismo Riddle y por supuesto, Nagini.

Se acercó a los sillones, cogió carrerilla y se lanzó sobre uno de ellos, ocasionando un grito del lord.

-¿Te has vuelto loco?

-Tranquilo, Voldemort -efecto inmediato. Tom al escuchar el nombre con el que se había auto-bautizado en boca de su compañero, se relajó- Cuando salga de Hogwarts quiero un cuarto así ¿eh?

-Ya veremos. Eso será si sacas buenas notas -replicó Riddle imitando a un padre preocupado -recuerda los EXTASIS.

-Siempre estás pensando en lo mismo.

-¿Y que prefieres? ¿Ser un estúpido zopenco como tus compañeros? Si ese es tu deseo yo te aseguro que...

-Vale Tom. Ya lo has dejado suficientemente claro -interrumpió- ¿Y ahora que hacemos? Porque dudo que me hallas hecho venir hasta aquí para decirme lo burro que soy.

Los ojos jade de Voldemort chispearon. Todo estaba saliendo como había planeado.

-Pues es exactamente lo que vamos a hacer, Potter. Haber si te enteras de una vez por todas que aquí, hasta que termines la escuela, era un subordinado mas, que si no quieres sufrir mi furia tendrás que obedecerme ¿entendido, mocoso? Ya me estoy hartando de tus aires de superior.

Harry callaba, incapaz de creer lo que estaba escuchando. Por un momento pensó que se trataba de una broma pero algo en los ojos del lord le hizo comprender que no lo era. Y entonces, la ira se apoderó de él.

-Pues creo que tengo algún que otro derecho a mostrarme orgulloso, _milord -_replicó acentuando las dos últimas palabras- Ya que como líder de los invencibles...

-Ni invencibles ni leches. Tu grupo es incluso más inútil que tú. Mañana mismo seréis marcados, sin excepción.

-¿¡QUÉ? -Harry se levantó del sofá de un salto.

-Lo que has oído y no te atrevas a cuestionar mis decisiones Potter, por algo yo soy el lord Oscuro y tú un simple sirviente que toda su vida será un fracasado.

-YO NO SERÉ MARCADO JAMAS -los pergaminos empezaron a elevarse, creando lo que en pocos momentos sería un huracán. La habitación se ensombrecía... Harry estaba fuera de control, y lo peor es que parecía no darse cuenta.

Voldemort si lo notó y reprimiendo una sonrisa destapó su última carta.

-Creo que ya no tengo nada más que decirte Potter, regresa a tus obligaciones. ¡Ah no! Una cosa más, nunca serás mi compañero, Potter, jamás tendrás el poder y la habilidad suficientes como para alcanzarme.

Harry emitió un grito desgarrador y levantando una de las manos creó una gran bola de fuego, que no dudó en dirigir al lord. Este la esquivó y con un movimiento de sus manos, paralizó al niño que vivió.

Los ojos de Potter habían cambiado de color, del verde esmeralda que los caracterizaba mutaron a uno casi negro que tenían una franja rojiza alrededor del iris.

Lentamente y sin hacer movimientos bruscos Riddle se situó al lado de su pupilo, agarrando fuertemente sus hombros.

-Por eso Harry, es por lo que debes aprender a controlarte. Mira lo que has hecho solo porque te haya dicho unas cuantas tonterías. ¿Qué pasará cuando descubran quien eres? Ellos intentarán ponerte fuera de control, porque entonces ellos tendrán ventaja, y eso pequeño, es algo que no podemos permitir.

Harry observó a su alrededor, los libros yacían por el suelo, desperdigados de cualquier manera, los cuadros estaban torcidos, la estantería volcada y una gran quemadura decoraba la alfombra persa.

-Si te libero del hechizo, ¿me prometes no repetir el espectáculo?

Los ojos del moreno relampaguearon.

-Lo tomaré como un si -deshizo el encantamiento y Harry cayó agotado en sus brazos- También practicaremos eso. La magia elemental te gasta demasiadas energías –añadió mientras le acariciaba el pelo cariñosamente.

Potter asintió, repasando mentalmente los últimos acontecimientos. Tom le había engañado para que se saliese de control y demostrarle así que ese problema debían solucionarlo pronto. Aún sabiendo que todo había sido una farsa no pudo dejar de sentirse decepcionado por lo que el otro le había dicho. ¿En verdad Tom lo consideraba un fracasado?

-_No muchacho, tu has cumplido todas mis expectativas y algunas más._

Aunque Harry era un experto en oclumancia el heredero de Slytherin seguía superándolo y en los momentos en los que tenía las defensas bajas era incluso capaz de penetrar en su mente.

-Mis pensamientos son privados Tom –replicó, ya más tranquilo.

-Bien. Ahora colócate sobra la alfombra sentado con las piernas cruzadas y empecemos la lección

-¿Vamos a tardar mucho? Es que tengo hambre

-Que novedad -dijo con sarcasmo- Cierra los ojos.

Harry lo miró ceñudo pero aún así hizo lo que le pedían; a Riddle le confiaría su vida, y sabía que el sentimiento era mutuo.

Voldemort observó como el moreno bajaba los párpados y sonrió.

-_Ay Albus, no sabes lo que se te viene encima, jamás podrás vencernos._

Apuntó al joven con la varita y suspiró, sabiendo que probablemente sus habitaciones quedarían completamente destrozadas. Susurró unas palabras ininteligibles y se dispuso a esperar a que el encantamiento hiciera efecto.

Harry percibió el pensamiento de Tom y sonrió para sus adentros, el lord tenía una autoestima indestructible.

De repente algo empezó a cambiar. La oscuridad en la que estaba sumido hasta hace unos instantes empezaba a clarear y distintas formas aparecían a su alrededor.

Se vio ocupando su sitio habitual en el aula de pociones de la academia, Snape explicaba algo. Miró a su alrededor, todo era de un color gris uniforme, como si se tratase de una película antigua. Pero algo más le llamó la atención, sus compañeros eran muy jóvenes, apenas tendrían cinco o seis años.

-¡Señor Potter!

Una voz lo sacó de su ensimismamiento. Snape lo enfrentaba delante de toda la clase.

-¿Acaso se cree superior por lo que pasó aquella noche de Halloween? ¿Es por eso por lo que no atiende en mi clase? Dígamelo, señor Potter.

Harry se dio cuenta de que estaba dentro de sus propios recuerdos, y en uno el cual el joven Potter preferiría no recordar.

-No porque tenga una relación especial con el señor Oscuro será tratado de diferente manera en esta clase. Dentro del aula es usted uno más. ¿No dice nada? Me lo suponía, es usted igual de arrogante que su estúpido padre.

Suficiente, no aguantaba más, le haría tragar a Snivellus sus propias tripas por lo que acaba de decir. De pequeño no se había podido vengar, lo haría ahora. ¿Quien se creía ese pelo grasoso para acobardar de semejante manera a un niño de apenas seis años?

A medida que se enfurecía las tonalidades de gris variaban, oscureciéndose rápidamente hasta quedar todo sumergido en un negro inescrutable.

_-Mierda, he vuelto a perder el control. Si es que yo no aprendo..._

Las formas volvieron a hacerse visibles después de unos segundos, solo que ahora formaban figuras diferentes. Un Draco de ocho años intentaba montar en su Barredora mientras sonreía feliz.

Harry reconoció el recuerdo, era la primera vez que el y Draco montaban en escoba.

-¡Vamos Harry, esto es fantástico, se pueden ver todos lo terrenos de la mansión!

La perspectiva de Potter cambió. Ahora lo veía todo desde el aire.

-Mira, ¡veo a Remus discutiendo con papá! A saber que le hizo ahora el lobito...

Harry notaba su propia felicidad, tanta de ésta sentía que no percibió como todo el paisaje se aclaraba, quedando todo de un blanco puro, dañino a los ojos.

_-¡Joder, otra vez no! Necesito a Drake... el es el hombre de hielo no yo ¿¡por que narices no puede ser él elemental?_

_-Vamos Harry relájate, no puede ser tan difícil controlar tus poderes, si no, no los tendrías ¿no? Genial, y ahora hablo solo.  
_

Entre la cegadora luz Harry pudo ver como una nueva figura aparecía ante él, pero no se trataba de un recuerdo, era real.

Los ojos de Potter se ensancharon al máximo cuando reconoció al jaguar en el que el mismo se transformaba frente a él.

_-¡Ay madre!_

_-No precisamente_ -replicó el imponente felino.

_-¿Quién eres?_

_-Harry Potter._

_-¿Yo?_

_-Yo soy tus sueños secretos, tus miedos impronunciables, tus impulsos y tus emociones._

El jaguar miraba su alrededor, curioseando algo entre la blancura.

_-¿Y que haces aquí?_

_-El hechizo de Tom, nos ha separado. Para controlarnos debemos ponernos de acuerdo. Trabajar en equipo._

Harry, confuso por las palabras del animal, calló durante un rato.

_-¿Cada vez que me transformo me convierto en ti? _-preguntó Harry después de unos instantes en silencio.

_-No. Cada vez que nos transformamos adoptamos esta forma. Yo formo parte de ti, juntos formamos a Harry Potter. Esta forma la he adoptado para que no te asustaras al ver dos Harrys._

El Gryffindor asintió. Empezaba a comprender.

_-Somos los mejores, Harry. Nunca lo olvides._

El tiempo se acababa, el jaguar se fundía entre la blancura que poco a poco también iba desapareciendo para dar lugar al suelo y la preciosa alfombra persa que lo decoraba.

La alta y musculosa figura de Tom Riddle se hizo presente.

-¿Estás bien?

-Algo confundido, pero todo correcto -asintió.

Voldemort le ofreció sentarse en el sillón pero declinó la oferta, prefiriendo quedarse en el suelo. Acarició inconscientemente la suave alfombra y empezó a hablar, sabiendo que era eso lo que Tom le pedía silenciosamente.

Si algo tenían en común Dumbledore y Voldemort, aparte del ansia de poder, era la manía de hacer hablar a todo el mundo sobre cualquier cosa, ya fuera una tontería o algo sumamente importante.

-Me encontré con mi alter ego, por decirlo de alguna forma, el hechizo nos separó al ego y al eco, me dijo que recordase siempre, que somos... soy el mejor -miró a su maestro confundido.

-En otras palabras que tengas más confianza en ti mismo -sonrió Riddle.

-¿¡Y he pasado todo eso solo para que me digas que debo tener más confianza en mi mismo! -exclamó Potter.

-Más o menos, inconscientemente el hechizo te ha ayudado, te ha juntado más con... ¿como lo llamaste? Alter ego ¿no?... Bueno pues eso, que el hechizo que te eché es uno muy antiguo y la verdad no tengo demasiada idea de lo que hace...

-¡¡RIDDLE! -tronó el niño que vivió.

-Tranquilo pequeño, el caso es que ha funcionado. Mira ahora por ejemplo, estas todo loco y no has ocasionado ninguna tormenta ni nada, ni siquiera un vientecillo... El hechizo os a separado, pero a la vez parece haberos unido más.

Harry miró a su alrededor. Todo seguía igual. Sonrió, pero de pronto una nueva duda lo asaltó.

-Pero ¿y si perdí mis poderes?

-Incendia la papelera -contestó Tom.

-¿Pero tú me escuchas cuando te hablo? -dijo Harry tirándose de los pelos.

-Hazlo.

Lo miró con frustración y luego dirigió su vista a la papelera. Se concentró en uno de los pergaminos que asomaban y... éste empezó a arder solo, contagiando las lenguas de fuego al resto.

-¡Funciona! –movió una mano y un chorro de agua salió disparado hacia la pequeña papelera.

-Muy bien, ala chaval, largo, mañana te quiero aquí a la misma hora ¿OK? Lo que has hecho hoy con ayuda del hechizo lo harás mañana solo.

-¿Ya me hechas? -dijo Harry intentando mostrarse ofendido

-Pero si eras tú el que había quedado con una chica...

-¡Morgana! -se dio la vuelta y salió corriendo de la estancia.

-Maldito niño, ¡que no se corre por los pasillos!

Pero Harry ya no escuchaba. Entró en el comedor pero este se hallaba vacío, a excepción de Draco, que saboreaba un helado de chocolate mientras leía una revista de quidditch. Suspiró al ver que la joven que buscaba no se hallaba presente pero no le dio importancia, ya tendría más adelante tiempo para quedar con ella. Se acercó a su amigo, que no notó su presencia.

-¿Que hay, _Drake_?

Del susto, Malfoy se tiró la mitad del contenido de la copa por encima. Harry rió.

-Joder, Potter -dijo mientras se limpiaba- Por cierto ¿que tal tu clase con Voldemort?

-Extraña, ¿y tú que haces aquí solo?

-Mi padre me llamó a su despacho para que firmara unos documentos de la empresa. ¿Sabes que hemos comprado la mitad de las acciones de Nimbus?

-¿En serio? ¡Es genial! Espera voy a por algo de comer y te hago compañía ¿vale?

_**& & &**_

El resto de la tarde se la pasaron juntos, preparando el ataque a Beauxbatons, haciendo deberes y leyendo las tonterías que aparecían en las revistas de las chicas.

-¿Y que tal todo con Pansy? -preguntó el moreno de repente.

A Malfoy se le iluminó la cara.

-Genial. Pasado mañana hacemos un año, voy a ver si la llevo a algún sitio, ¿qué me recomiendas?

-Paris ya lo habéis visitado ¿no? -ante el asentimiento de su amigo continuó- Pues... ¿que tal Venecia? Es una ciudad muy romántica...

-¿Romántica? -Draco alzó una ceja- ¿Harry Potter hablando de romanticismos? ¿Quien eres y que has hecho con mi amigo?

-Payaso -soltó Harry mientras le lanzaba una almohada. Pronto estuvieron enzarzados en una pelea de almohadas, esparciendo las plumas por todas partes y deshaciendo todas las camas.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió, dejando paso a las dos chicas.

-Si te lo digo yo Ginny, los tíos no han evolucionado...

-¡¡Oye!

La pelea comenzó de nuevo. Esta vez chicos contra chicas.

Cuando por fin Ginny y Pansy pidieron perdón entre risas por haber dicho lo que dijeron, la batalla acabó, dejándolo todo completamente llenó de plumas blancas.

Los cuatro jóvenes jadeaban, estaban muy cansados. De repente Draco se levantó, fue hasta la puerta, y salió corriendo gritando:

-¡Yo no recojo!


	15. capitulo 15

**Halfwolf** Muxas asias x tus animos. Espero ke te siga gustando

**EugeBlack**: Wenas xikilla! Como tas? Ya pasaste los examenes? Si no es asi te deseo muxa suerte. Yo ya estoy de vakas y uf.. no sabes lo bien ke sienta jeje, animo ke ya te kdara poko! Yo tambien tengo ganas de que todo el mundo se entere de kien en es Harry en realidad, con respecto a la parejita... se ace lo ke se puede xD, te me cuidas si? Besos

**Elementhp** Wolas! Aki tienes el siguiente capi, espero ke no te defraude!

**urakih69:** Ola! Muxas gracias x dejarme un rr, me alegra ke al final me pusieras uno, me asen mucha illusion:P Lo malo de ke te los hallas leido todos de golpe esque ahora tendras ke leerlo al ritmo de la actualizacion, jejej, es una putada xo weno xD te lo digo x experiencia eh?xDDD. Muxos besos

**Yare** Olasssss! Pos muxas asias x intentar dejarme un rr, me alegra ke al final lo consiguieras :D:D Muxas asias x tus halagos, jeje en serio casi me pongo roja :P jejej, otra vez muxas asias y cuidate muxo.1 beso.

**SabelaMalfoy** Mi niña! Al final me pusiste una rr! Mas te valia si no te pegaba eh? o llamaba al abuelo, ke no sabes la mala ostia ke tiene estos dias XD, jeje, me alegrara ke te gustara el capi, aunke ya sabes ke a mi me paresio una kaka, xo oye...XD ejejej, y tu capi muy corto eh? una cosa eske digas ke va a ser corto y otra muy distinta es ke lo agas liliputiense.jeje muxos besos amor

**Terry Moon** Wolas wapa! Ke tal todo? Ya tome nota de tus consejos asike este verano a lucir moreno juas :P Me alegra ke te gustara el capi, no me kdo exactamente komo lo tenia pensado pero weno, ke se le va a hacer... Muxos besos y cuidate tu tb!

**Anita:** Olas nena! Al pajar otro dia, ok? Eske es muy temprano, los niños se estan conociendo todavía XDDDD, jejej eres un pervertiday luego me contagias y la gente piensa ke soi yo la rara ¬¬ xD Muxos besos y aver si nos vemos!

**stiby mariamarinv: **Wenas, como te dije en el mail, si lo pienso continuar,(espero ke durante un tiempo XD) y eso, ke me alegra ke te agrade, tanto la relacion entre tom y harry como el fic en general. Muxas gracias x tu rr.

**Katya Hiwatari Kon****** Olas! Muxas gracias x tu rr, ojala ke te siga gustando. Xcierto me pase x tu fic de HP y esta muy bien espero ke actualices pronto.

**-----------------------**

**CAPITULO 15**

-Buenos días, señog –saludó el mortífago, con marcado acento francés.

-Giraud -respondió. Estaba demasiado ocupado analizando los planos de Beauxbatons como para ponerse con formalidades.

Su dedo recorría lo que parecía un túnel bajo el mar.

-Está constuigdo a la pag que el que inventagon los muggles hace poco. Atagviesa el canal de la Mancha -informó el mortífago

-¿Es seguro?

-Completamente. El otro extegmo del nuestgo esta situado en Doveg, allí debegíamos poneg uno o dos equipos, pog si acaso. Dudo que alguien consiga escapag pego nunca se sabe -Giraud estaba nervioso. Se caracterizaba por ser un hombre frío y con las ideas claras, pero Potter lo turbaba. Por una parte se sentía orgulloso de poder trabajar con él, con su futuro amo, pero por otra... las consecuencias podían ser catastróficas si fallaban.

-Estoy de acuerdo. Y tranquilízate Pierre, te puedo tutear ¿no? -el aludido asintió- No muerdo. Tú haz tu trabajo y no habrá nada por lo que preocuparse.

Esa era la principal diferencia entre Harry y Tom. El primero animaba a sus súbditos, siempre recordándoles quien era el jefe pero sin abusar de su poder. Tom, por el contrario, actuaba a base de amenazas y promesas. A Voldemort lo seguían por miedo y ambición. A Potter por amor.

El ojiverde se hacía querer con sus modales perfectos y su carita angelical. Era un imán para las personas, ya fueran del bando que fueran. ¿No era él Harry Potter? ¿El salvador del mundo mágico? ¿Acaso no era el que sobrevivió al _Avada_? ¿No era aquel muchacho de diecisiete años el compañero del señor Oscuro?

Pero Harry se mantenía ignorante ante su magnetismo, no era algo que le importase lo más mínimo. El luchaba por él mismo, por Tom, por sus amigos y por sus ideales. No para ser más o menos popular.

Pierre volvió a admirar al joven que tenía al lado, sorprendiéndose ante el increíble aura de poder que emanaba del adolescente.

-¿Te importa dejar de analizarme? Si tanto interés tienes en mi, creo que Skeeter publicó una biografía hace un par de años -interrumpió Harry sonriendo burlonamente.

-Disculpe señog, no volvegá a pasag.

-No hay problema, pero no me llames señor hazme el favor, que aun no he cumplido los veinte.

Giraud asintió, moviendo rápidamente su cabeza; las rollizas mejillas picadas de viruela se zarandearon de un lado a otro.

-¿Crees que podremos desactivar los escudos y las barreras de protección? -preguntó el más joven.

-Delo pog hecho -el francés, ya más calmado se concentraba en la estrategia del ataque.

-¿Dónde nos apareceremos? -volvió a preguntar

-Yo digía que en la plazoleta centgal. Ésta de aquí -respondió señalando una zona circular en el plano- La única gesistencia que nos podemos encontag, apagte de la de los pgofesoges, es la de los Abgaxan, son muy pgotectoges con su teggitogio.

-¿Abraxan? -el moreno clavó sus ojos esmeralda en los azul grisáceos de su ayudante.

-Si, los caballos alados que Maxim utiliza para tganspogtarse...

-Se lo que son los Abraxan, gracias -lo cortó el moreno- No te preocupes, yo me encargo de ese asunto.

-Pego ya han pgotegido el colegio antes y...

-Pero nada. He dicho que te olvides de eso -lo cortó de nuevo. El otro obedeció, tragando saliva ruidosamente.

_**& & &**_

-Como han podido comprobar, el ofrecer resistencia al Veritaserum puede serles muy útil -explicaba Snape a la clase. Gracias a Salazar, sus alumnos de la academia eran bastantes más aptos para las pociones que los de Hogwarts, donde tenía que enfrentarse a las otras tres Casas restantes. Puede sentarse, señor Baddock -un apuesto muchacho de dieciséis años se sentó en su asiento con cara de muy malas pulgas. Acaba de revelar su mayor secreto delante de todos sus compañeros.

_Toc, Toc._

Alguien llamaba a la puerta. Snape frunció el ceño.

-¡Adelante!

Una caballera azabache terriblemente desordenada hizo su aparición.

-Disculpe Profesor yo...

-Valla señor Potter, ¿tanto le gustan mis clases que viene hasta fuera de hora? -ironizó el adulto- Pues mire ya que está aquí, aprovecharé su "increíble" presencia para hacer una demostración con el suero de la verdad, más conocido como Veritaserum. Adelante señor Potter, no sea tímido.

Harry reía para sus adentros. Snape podía ser un gran espía y un mortífago de primera pero si en verdad se pensaba que iba decir algo con la poción, es que esa tan idiota como Sirius aseguraba.

Echó un vistazo a su alrededor, una cara llamó su atención, justo la que buscaba. Le guiñó un ojo y se acercó al profesor.

-Bébase esto señor Potter -dijo Severus ofreciéndole un vaso de agua al que previamente le había añadido tres gotitas de la poción.

Potter obedeció.

-Bien. Y ahora díganos, ¿Cuál es su nombre?

-Harry James Potter Evans -no había necesidad de mentir en esa pregunta, todo el mundo conocía ya la respuesta.

-Revele su mayor secreto o la situación más vergonzosa que halla tenido que sufrir -ordenó Snape. El adulto disfrutaba con el interrogatorio y no hacía nada para intentar disimularlo.

-¿Cuál de ellos? Tal vez se refiera a la vez que lo pillé intentando seducir a McGonnagall, o tal vez a cuando entré en su despacho sin avisar y lo encontré vestido con las ropas de Bellatrix o tal vez a la de...

-¡BASTA!

La clase se desternillaba de risa y Snape estaba tan pálido como la muerte misma. Harry también sonreía, pero cuando el profesor posó sus ojos negros sobre él, le devolvió la mirada desafiante.

-¡Silencio todo el mundo si no quieren recibir una buena tanda de cruciatus!

La clase enmudeció.

-Como ven, el señor Potter puede soportar el poder de la poción perfectamente...

-¿Y como sabemos que lo que dijo no era la verdad pura y dura? -interrumpió una voz.

Los estudiantes volvieron a reír y Harry los acompañó gustoso.

-Señor Higgs, supongo que está de tan buen humor porque ya domina perfectamente los efectos del Veritaserum ¿no? Salga a la pizarra a demostrárnoslo.

Un muchacho pelirrojo, sentado en la última fila de la clase se pasó una mano por el pelo nerviosamente.

-Potter si es tan amable, ¿le importaría abandonar mi clase de una vez?

-Si señor, pero necesito que la señorita Lestrange se ausente durante unos minutos. Es urgente, profesor.

La aludida dio un respingo al escuchar su nombre pero no dijo nada.

Snape no sabía que hacer, por una parte quería fastidiar a aquel mocoso insolente que le había puesto en evidencia delante de sus alumnos, pero por otra sabía que el maldito niñato solo interrumpiría su clase si se trataba de algo importante, y en vísperas del ataque a Beauxbatons...

-Señorita Lestrange ¿es que está usted sorda? Salga inmediatamente del aula, pero la quiero de vuelta en diez minutos exactos o me traerá dos pergaminos sobre la importancia de la puntualidad.

Morgana lo observó durante unos segundos y luego asintió dignamente. Se levanto de la silla y se dirigió a la puerta caminando con elegancia, como si de una ceremonia se tratase.

Severus rodó los ojos. _Estos adolescentes se lo tienen demasiado creído..._

_-_Bueno señor Higgs, ahora nada nos impide comenzar el experimento ¿no es así? Ande, deje de temblar y bébase esto.

_**& & &**_

-¿Se puede saber que es eso tan urgente que hace que me saques en medio de clase? -lo encaró la joven, una vez que los dos salieron al pasillo.

-Ya claro, por que me dirás que te ha molestado colgar pociones ¿no? -replicó el ojiverde sin inmutarse, pero acercándose peligrosamente a la morena.

Morgana retrocedió involuntariamente, chocando contra la pared y por lo tanto quedando acorralada entre ésta y Potter. Lo miró a los ojos, desafiante, pero su mirada perdió fuerza al encontrase con la de su compañero, aquellos dos orbes esmeralda la hechizaban... Estaban demasiado cerca, ambos podían sentir el aliento del otro en sus labios...

Potter sonrió.

-Te necesito -dijo separándose.

Lestrange, al verse libre del acorralamiento soltó el aire que tenía retenido y regresó a su máscara imperturbable, tan característica de todos los Slytherin.

-Que gran honor, Harry Potter necesita de mis humildes servicios -respondió intentado recuperar la compostura.

-Lo es -replicó el otro sin dejar de sonreír.

-Quita esa mueca idiota y dime de una vez lo que te traes entre manos, no tengo todo el día.

-Quiero que estés en mi equipo en el ataque.

-No soy un invencible ¿recuerdas? No puedo estar en tu equipo. Además, mi madre ya me ha incluido en el suyo.

-No importa. Te cambias al mío, yo hablo con ella...

-¿Pero para que coño quieres que esté en tu equipo? -preguntó Morgana perdiendo la paciencia.

-Madame Maxim tiene unos Abraxans que según parece son grandes defensores del colegio, y como tu me dijiste que tenías uno pensé que sabrías como dejarlos fuera de combate

-¿Y a ti quien te ha dicho que yo vaya a aceptar lo que me propones?

-No es una petición -su semblante, antes sonriente cambió a uno serio, la miró de manera fría- Es una orden Lestrange. Y le recuerdo señorita que no me gustan los errores. Puede volver al aula, el plazo dado por Snivellus ha terminado.

-Que se espere.

Harry hizo esfuerzos por no reír. Pero debía controlarse, por muchas sensaciones que le transmitiese la joven, él seguía siendo su superior.

-No estarás enfadado ¿no? A veces me olvido de quien eres, perdona, soy muy impulsiva, es esta maldita sangre Black...

Potter sonrió, relajando su rostro.

-Descuida. Por cierto me debes una comida ¿eh?

Morgana sonrió también, se acercó a Harry y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Gracias por la oportunidad -le susurro al oído. Un estremecimiento interno, invisible ante la chica, recorrió al niño que vivió.

Después de despedirse, Lestrange volvió a entrar en clase.

Harry liberó la mente de todo lo que no fuera algo relacionado con el trabajo y se dirigió a su habitación. A medio camino se encontró con Nagini.

_-Hola cariño, ¿alguna novedad? -_la saludó.

_-El último Petigrew acaba de morir_ -ante la mirada interrogante de su "cría" continuó- _Al parecer Lupin estaba de muy mala leche después de la luna llena porque le vinieron a la mente todas las veces que recorrían los terrenos juntos los cuatro merodeadores, y como tú ya te cargaste a Wormtail, pues la tomó con la pobre madre. La mujer no lo debió de pasar muy bien que se diga._

Si, él había matado a Wormtail. A la causa de la muerte de sus padres, al traidor a sus amigos, a la razón por la que Sirius pasó doce años en Azkaban y Remus solo...

**FLASH BACK**

Tercer curso. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Remus y Sirius salían de la Casa de los Gritos llevando a un muy asustado Peter Petigrew a los dementores.

Pero todo se complicó. Lupin olvidó tomar la poción matalobos, Sirius tuvo que transformarse para intentar controlar al lobo y la rata escapó. O eso creía el animago. Antes de que se esfumara, Harry le lanzó un hechizo localizador para saber donde se encontraba en todo momento.

En cuanto perdió de vista a la comadreja y a la sangresucia convirtió una piedra en un traslador y se apareció al lado de Petigrew, en algún lugar cercano a Hosmeade. El mago casi infartó al verlo pero luego logró tranquilizarse. Se trataba de Harry Potter, el inocente héroe del mundo mágico, el que hacía unos minutos le había salvado de sus ex-amigos, el que pensaba que Dumbledore jamás haría nada que lo perjudicase.

-¿Sabes Peter? Eres un inútil, y además un estúpido.

El animago retrocedió. Potter deslizaba la varita entre sus dedos de manera peligrosa y él estaba desarmado.

-Espero que no hallas pensado que te he salvado la vida antes -hizo una pausa para ver la reacción de su acompañante- ¿Fue eso lo que creíste? No sabes cuanto lo lamento -pasar doce años con Snape le había afectado, ya casi dominaba el sarcasmo tan bien como él.

Wormtail empezó a temblar. Potter le asustaba pero no sabía porqué. ¿Por qué debía temerle a un simple niño de trece años? El era un mortífago, no debía temer a nada.

Una sonora carcajada interrumpió sus pensamientos.

-¿Yo un simple niño? ¿Tú un mortífago? Por favor, he oído chistes malos pero este es el peor -Harry apuntó al adulto con la varita- Si antes te perdoné la vida es porque no me puedo permitir que Weasley y Granger sospechen nada, ¿comprendes?

Pero Peter no comprendía. La verdad es que no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando.

-Mira Wormtail, no, no mereces ese nombre -escupió- Mira Petigrew, has cometido dos grandes errores. El primero y más importante, fue traicionar a mi familia, el segundo, refugiarte en una familia de traidores a la sangre. ¿En verdad pensabas que ellos sabrían la verdad con respecto a mi o Voldemort?

Estremecimiento por parte del traidor.

-Haces bien en temer su nombre Peter, pero tranquilo, no será él el que acabe con tú miserable vida.

Los ojos del mago lo miraron temerosos.

-Seré yo. _Crucio._

El hombre cayó al suelo y empezó a retorcerse, chillando como un desesperado.

Los gritos cortaban el silencio de la noche. Uno, y luego otro, y otro y otro. Pronto el torturador dejó de oírlos, permitiéndole el completo disfrute de la escena.

_Venganza... Dulce Venganza. _

Potter mantuvo la maldición durante diez minutos seguidos, disfrutando de cada súplica y cada gemido. Esforzándose por recordar cada uno de los instantes para luego poder enseñárselo a su recién recuperado padrino, y a su querido lupino.

-Mírame, Peter Petigrew. Ojo por ojo, diente por diente. Tú mataste a mi familia. Yo te mataré a ti.

-Yo... no... los... maté... fue... El...

-Tú los entregaste. Tú los mataste -sentenció.

-No... puedes... matarme... irás... a... Azkaban... -jadeó mientras se levantaba a duras penas.

-No eres el primero al que mato, Peter. No te creas tan importante. No soy el héroe que tú y el resto del mundo piensa. Voldemort es mi compañero, y tus antiguos amigos mis siervos. Bienvenido a la realidad, inmundicia.

La cara de Petigrew se transfiguró por la sorpresa y el miedo. No podía ser, era imposible, no...

-Claro que puede ser, Peter. _¡Avada Kedavra!_

Y antes de que llegara al suelo, Peter Petigrew ya estaba muerto.

Harry echó un vistazo al cadáver y sonrió.

-Uno menos...

**FIN FLASH BACK**

_-Iré a ver a Remus..._

_-Black está con él, tranquilo._

_-¿Está bien?_ -preguntó preocupado.

_-Si, aunque no te puedo asegurar lo mismo dentro de un rato, están celebrando una fiesta o algo así._

Harry rió. Esos dos no cambiarían en la vida.

_-¿Y están solos?_

La serpiente lo miró incrédula.

_-¿Solos? ¿Los merodeadores solos? Si claro, si a ellos dos con veinte chicas los llamas solos pues entonces si, están más solos que la una._

_-¿Están haciendo una orgía y no me han avisado?_ -fingió enojarse.

_-Pervertido _-lo regañó.

_-Antigua._

_-Grrrr, no me provoques mi querido niño que sabes que muerdo._

Harry se agachó y cogió al enorme reptil en brazos.

_-Has engordado ¿Se puede saber que comes, Nagi?_

_-Cachorros humanos insolentes que tienen tan poco cerebro como para insultarme._

El moreno rió y siguió caminando, disfrutando de la compañía de su amiga.

_-Tom quiere verte _-le informó ella.

_-¿Como lo sabes? No me ha dicho nada._

_-Lo notó en la piel._

El ojiverde soltó un suspiro y se apresuró a ir a los aposentos de su maestro.

_-Ya me ha visto antes, ¿que demonios querrá? _-se dijo a si mismo pero sin cambiar de lengua.

_-A mi no me mires. El vidente aquí eres tú._

_-Estás chistosa hoy ¿eh?_

Como contestación la serpiente se enroscó a él con fuerza, aprisionándole pero sin llegar a dañarlo.

-_Nagini suéltalo, lo vas a hacer caer _-dijo una voz.

A regañadientes el reptil lo soltó y se subió al regazo de Tom.

-¿Qué tal Harry? ¿Cómo va la estrategia?

Potter levantó una ceja.

-Bien. ¿Por? ¿A que viene esto?

-Viene a que te tengo un regalo preparado si todo sale según lo esperado

Con la sola mención de un regalo por parte de Riddle, Harry se animó.

-¿Un regalo? ¿Qué clase de regalo? Anda, dime de que se trata. Nagi, ¿tú sabes algo? -decía emocionado.

Tanto Voldemort como su compañera lo miraban divertido.

-Es una sorpresa, pequeño, ya lo descubrirás.

Le revolvió el pelo de forma cariñosa y luego volvió a entrar en su habitación junto con Nagini, dejando a Harry solo, plantado frente a la puerta con una sonrisa idiota en la cara.


	16. capitulo 16

**EugeBlack** Olas wapa! Me alegra de ke te gustara el capi, jeje yo tb creo ke harry fue demasiado fino con snape, pero weno, al fin y al cabo es su profesor y estaban delante de toda la clase no?XDD. Los invencibles ya salen en este capi, en el anterior no me dio tiempo a meterlos, jeje. Espero ke te siga gustando. besos

**Sirius Dark:** Hola! Me alegro de ke te guste el fic. Aki tienes el siguiente capi

**Elementhp:** jeje muxas gracias x tu rr. Espero ke te siga gustando

**Stiby:** Muxas gracias x tu review! Me izo muxa ilusion! Jeje, ke kieres la rata no podia seguir viva... agggggggg. Jeje Un beso

**sanarita31** Olas! Me alegra de ke te guste, el regalo aver si se lo dan pronto, el pobre harry lo merese jejeje. Un beso

**urakih69:** Wenasssss, el regalito se esta preparando jeje , pero supongo ke se lo dare pronto jejeje, se lo merece el chaval :P. Un besazo

**Aykasha-peke** Wolas niña! Como va todo? Yo sigo con un calor...jejje. Aver, en cuanto el capi... si, tienes toda la razon, Harry es un cagao, yo creo ke utilizo la parte sly en ese momen xk sino...no tiene explicación XDDDD . Weno pos espero ke te siga gustando y ya hablaremos x el msn! Besosssss

**Prongs anabellamban:** Wenas! Aver, el fic no es slash, en un principio tenia pensado hacerlo xo al final preferi poner a harry hetero. Tom y Harry son compañeros, es decir ke van a compartir el trono del mundo o... yo ke se XD pero nada mas, tienen una relacion padre-amigos-hermanos mas o menos. Jejeje, Espero ke te halla kedado aklarau XD. Por otra parte... Gracias x tu rr! Besos

**As Black:** Gracias x tu rr

**SabelaMalfoy:** Olasssssssssss muxas gracias x tu rr mi niña! Yo tb te exo muxo de menos, vous y lo peor eske cuando empiese el curso tp nos vamos a ver... L la vkida es una kk XD. Me alegro de ke te gustara el capi, aver kuando subes tu el tuyo eh?XD X cierto, me tes ke kontar lo de achus, kuando te conectes ya sabes...XDDD besos amor, tkm

**Terry Moon: **Olas wapa! Kt todo? Espero ke muy bien! A mi el veranito me sienta de maravilla, jeje. Me alegra de ke te gustara el capi! Mmmmm harry de lider si... kien lo tuviera de jefe... ejem, me desvio del tema...jeje, weno pos eso, ke me alegra muchisimo ke te guste mi historia y espero no decepcionarte...xDD. muxos besos wapa, cuidate

------------------------

**CAPITULO 16**

Hoy era el día. El día en el que le demostraría a Tom que estaba listo para el puesto, que no lo defraudaría. Hoy era el día del ataque a Beauxbatons.

En el momento en que sonó el despertador, Harry saltó de la cama. Sus compañeros aun dormían.

-_Bien_ -pensó- _Les daré diez minutos más, hoy va a ser un laaaargo día _-terminó con un bostezo.

Se metió en el baño y se dio una ducha de agua fría, para intentar despejar la mente. Después de varios minutos bajo el relajador chorro salió y se dirigió a la habitación mientras se ponía una toalla a la cintura sin siquiera secarse un poco.

-_Sonorus _-susurró apuntándose la varita a la garganta.

-¡ARRIBA TODO EL MUNDO, MALDITAS MARMOTAS!

Hubo diferentes reacciones: Blaise pegó un tremendo bote en la cama, Ginny soltó un alarido y Theo murmuró una maldición. Pansy salía en ese momento del otro baño así que siguió vistiéndose con cara de sueño y Draco... Draco simplemente seguía dormido.

Cuando Harry se acercó a su cama pudo comprobar el porqué: Malfoy llevaba puestos unos tapones mágicos completamente anti-ruido. Le dio unas palmaditas en las mejillas hasta que por fin su rubio amigo abrió los ojos.

El ojigris esbozó una sonrisa de vampiro y se sacó los tapones de los oídos.

-Te conozco demasiado bien, Potter, y como suponía que harías algo semejante... Mejor prevenir que lamentar, que dicen los muggles ¿no?

-Draco cariño... -lo llamó Pansy tras un largo bostezo.

-¿Si?

-Cierra la boca.

Harry dejó escapar una risita que murió al instante, hoy no tenía tiempo para eso.

-Chicos, yo salgo que he quedado con los comandantes de cada equipo. A las ocho en punto en el vestíbulo.

Y sin darles tiempo a sus amigos a contestar salió del cuarto dando un sonoro portazo. En el camino a la Sala de Estrategias transfiguró la toalla que aun llevaba amarrada a la cintura en la capa característica de los Invencibles.

Entró sin llamar.

Los cuatro hombres y la mujer ya habían llegado. Observaban con atención el holograma del castillo francés. Al ver entrar a su jefe lo saludaron con una inclinación.

-Todo está preparado... -empezó Sirius.

-Todo excepto la defensa de los Abraxan. Giraud me ha contado que no lo dejaste opinar sobre el tema -continuó Lucius.

-Eso ya está resuelto -replicó Potter con seguridad.

Malfoy inclinó la cabeza en señal de respeto y no dijo más.

-Repasemos el plan. Bella vosotros estaréis en...

-La plazoleta. Ataque directo.

-¿Severus?

-Distribuidos por los terrenos y por las diferentes salidas de pasadizos que desembocan dentro del Colegio -respondió mientras señalaba en el holograma donde se situaría.

-Remus tú...

-Me quedo en Inglaterra, vigilando la salida del túnel.

-¿Sirius?

-Con Malfoy en los pasadizos que conducen a la Francia Muggle.

-Y yo apareceré dentro del castillo -terminó el más joven- Bien... señores, señorita, vayan descorchando el champaña porque este ataque será un éxito.

Seis sonrisas idénticas cruzaron los rostros de los presentes.

_**& & &**_

Bajó a desayunar. No tenía hambre pero Nagini le había amenazado, alegando, mientras mostraba los venenosos colmillos, que si no iba sabría lo que es en verdad una serpiente enfurecida. Harry tembló al recordarlo. Ni basiliscos ni leches, una serpiente milenaria cabreada era una de las peores cosas que podía imaginar.

-¡Enano!

Ni siquiera se digno a voltearse, ya sabía perfectamente a quien pertenecía la voz.

Alguien le pasó el brazo por los hombros, recargando su peso en él. Noto algo distinto en su acompañante, aún sin haberlo mirado. Su _esencia_ era ligeramente diferente... Torció el gesto.

-Veo que has agudizado tus sentidos. Para algo tenían que servir las clases de esta semana ¿no?

Harry se giró para poder ver el rostro de su compañero, cual fue su sorpresa al no encontrarse la cara esperada.

-¿Sorprendido pequeño?

Ante el se encontraba un muy sonriente Tom McClaggan que lo miraba burlón. Enseguida se recupero de la impresión.

-Tú echas mucho en falta la juventud ¿no?

-Estás muy gallito hoy ¿no? Ya veremos si en Beauxbatons continuas así.

-No lo dude, _milord _-replicó Harry con sorna- ¿Por qué has vuelto a la apariencia del americano?

-Porque necesito acción, y excepto con Dumbledore nunca la tengo. Los aurores se mueren del miedo al verme y no quieren retarme. Así que pensé...

-¡Ah! ¿Pero tú piensas? -Harry reía mientras el nuevo cuerpo de su maestro le daba una colleja.

-Pues pensé que si parecía simplemente un mortífago más podría divertirme un rato.

Mientras hablaban seguían caminando rumbo al comedor.

-¿Vienes solo por eso o también porque no te fías de mi?

-Mmmm, un poco de las dos. ¿Por qué? ¿Asustado? -contestó Tom después de haber fingido meditarlo.

-¿Yo? No me hagas reír. Todo saldrá según lo previsto, así podré recibir mi regalo justo a tiempo para la cena.

-Ya se por donde vas Potter, y me da igual lo que me digas, no te contaré de que se trata, por algo se llama sorpresa.

-A la mierda la sorpresa, ¡dime que es! -contestó el moreno desesperado. Odiaba las sorpresas, razón por la cual Voldemort siempre le obsequiaba con ellas, y ya empezaba a casarse de aquel jueguecito estúpido al que no le encontraba ninguna gracia.

-Te comportas como un crío -lo riñó McClaggan con media sonrisa.

-Soy un crío, como tú no paras de recordarme -gruño el ojiverde.

-¡Harry!

Una voz de mujer lo llamaba desde el fondo del corredor. Levantó la vista del suelo, dispuesto a mandar a paseo a cualquiera que se le cruzase por delante... menos_ ella._

Morgana Lestrange, vestida con la túnica negra de mortífaga y la mascara blanca en las manos, se acercaba a ellos moviendo seductoramente las caderas.

-¡Merlin! -suspiró Tom- Es idéntica a su madre. Bella hace eso constantemente.

Pero Potter no contestó. Observaba embelesada los movimientos de la joven, que se aproximaba rápidamente. Cierto, había estado con muchas chicas, docenas de ellas, pero ella... ella tenía un no-se-que que la hacía irresistible.

Una lujuria desenfrenada se apoderó de su mente y cuerpo.

-_Tranquilo campeón, mantén la cabeza fría _-la grave voz de Voldemort en su cabeza lo hizo reaccionar. ¡Por los cuatro fundadores, era tan solo una chica, nada más!

-Hola, ¿ya estás lista?

_Genial, que super frase, te darán un premio a la originalidad_ -se reprendió mentalmente.

McClaggan rodó los ojos.

-Así es, me despertó Shadow a las cuatro y ya no he podido volver a dormir así que he aprovechado el tiempo -contestó. Luego fijó su vista en el increíble rubio de ojos azules que observaba la escena en silencio- ¿Y tú eres...?

-Tom McClaggan, un placer.

Le dio dos besos mientras Harry le hacía una advertencia mediante la conexión.

_-Yo la vi antes ¿me oyes? Te quedas con la madre si quieres pero a ella no te acerques._

_-Uyyy... ¿celoso?_

_-¿Celoso yo? Tú te drogas-_

_-Lo que tu digas_ -rió Tom, y luego en alto añadió- Bueno tortolitos, ya os dejo solos.

Y antes de que pudiesen replicar algo, lord Voldemort desapareció en uno de los múltiples pasadizos de la mansión.

-¿Pero este tío quien se ha creído que es? Va a llevar una...-amenazó Morgana intentando disimular su nerviosismo. Mierda, mierda, acaba de hacer el ridículo delante de Harry...

-Déjalo. El es así. Le gusta tocar las narices -la calmó el moreno- _No sabes cuanto..._

Desde lejos percibió como Riddle reía para sus adentros.

_-Vale Tom, ya te has vengado. Yo te dejé en ridículo delante de mis compañeros, tu me dejas a mi delante de la tía que me gusta. Estamos en paz_

-¿Vas al comedor? –le preguntó Lestrange cambiando de tema.

-Hacia allí me dirigía -contestó sonriendo. Ella correspondió el gesto.

_Maldita sea, que guapa es..._

-¿Te gusta el Quidditch?

_Bien, seguimos mejorando, ahora pensará que solo se hablar de quidditch_

-¡Claro! Antes seguía a los Tornados, pero Tío Rabastan consiguió que me uniera a las Holyhead Harpies, claro que él sigue ese equipo porque son todas chicas, pero bueno...

Harry rió. A menudo había visto como Sirius y a Rabastan desaparecían tardes enteras para ir a los partidos de las Harpies solo para ver a las jugadoras recorrer el campo con sus cortísimas túnicas. Remus solía reñirles por descerebrados y pervertidos pero al final, el también se unía al plan.

-¿Tú eres de algún equipo en especial?

-La verdad es que no, me da un poco igual quien gane o pierda la Liga...

-Creo que eres el primer chico que conozco que me dice eso.

-Por supuesto, ¿como iba a ser el gran Harry Potter igual que los demás? Eso es una ofensa hacia mi persona, voy a denunciarte ante el Wizengamot.

-Tiemblo solo de pensarlo -bromeó la morena.

Harry se acercó peligrosamente, dejando sus rostros a escasa distancia.

-Deberías -susurró.

Morgana se estremeció.

_-Mantén el control, mantén el control, mantén el contro_l... -pensaba la muchacha

Pero el cuerpo no le reaccionaba.

_-Maldita sea soy una Lestrange..._

E intentando librarse del deseo que la embargaba murmuró con voz melosa.

-¿Acaso crees que te temo, Potter?

Harry se acercó, cogiendo el cuerpo de la joven y recostándola contra la pared.

-¿No lo haces? -preguntó, insinuante.

Ella acerco sus labios a la oreja de su acompañante. Para demostrarle que ella también podía dominar la situación.

-¿Debería? -lo imitó.

El ojiverde enterró su rostro en la negra melena de Morgana.

-Puede -susurró con voz ronca.

La miró a los ojos. En aquellas dos lagunas grises que lo observaban con el mismo deseo que él tenía.

-Te reto.

-A qué -estaba acorralada contra la pared pero ella aún tenía sus armas. Levantó una de sus rodillas lentamente, hacia la entrepierna del moreno, que ahogó un gemido. Esperó unos segundos para recuperarse y luego murmuró:

-Si en verdad no me tienes miedo, ven esta medianoche al lago. Allí te espero -la observó para ver su reacción y al ver que ella sonreía complacida, se separó.

-Vamos. Voy a llegar tarde a desayunar

_**& & &**_

Risas malvadas. Eso era lo único que se oía en el devastador paisaje que se mostraba ante ellos. Risas malvadas que se mezclaban con los sollozos de los escasos supervivientes. Lo que en otrora fuera un hermoso castillo donde los alumnos correteaban de un lado a otro era ahora simples ruinas repletas de cadáveres.

Madame Maxime, la semi giganta encargada de la dirección del colegio había muerto bajo los cascos de su sus mascotas. Los famosos Abraxans habían supuesto un verdadero peligro para los miembros del bando de la oscuridad hasta que Morgana les lanzó un acertado hechizo que hizo que se volvieran contra el colegio. Los caballos sobrevolaban ahora el territorio, buscando posibles espías de la Orden.

Harry descansaba sentado sobre una de las grandes piedras cuando vislumbró que una figura se arrastraba por entre la tierra. La observó durante unos segundos, divertido, si esa persona, fuera quien fuese, pensaba que tenía una mínima posibilidad de escapar se había vuelto loca.

Se sacó la varita de la manga derecha y avanzó unos pasos, acercándose al fugitivo. Cuando tan solo estaba a un par de metros la figura se levantó de un salto, empuñando una varita. Harry lo reconoció al instante: era Kingsley Shacklebolt, prestigioso auror del Ministerio Inglés.

-Fíjate tu a quien tenemos aquí... -murmuró con sorna, con una voz mucho mas grave a la suya normal.

El hombre lo miraba con furia, la varita le temblaba en las manos. Harry sonreía, ocultó bajo la capucha. Oh si... uno a uno, todos los que habían intentado dominar su vida iban cayendo, lenta, pero inexorablemente.

-¿Qué ha pasado con tu querido Dumbledore? ¿No viene a rescatar a su auror?

-¡¡Cierra la bocaza, mortífago! -gritó Kingsley.

-No, no, esa no es manera de tratarme- Se mofó Potter, ya no quedaba nada del inocente Harry, ahora era un fiero asesino, el compañero de Voldemort- Tendré que enseñarte modales... _Crucio._

El hombre se mantuvo en pie mientras la maldición lo torturaba, apretaba la mandíbula con fuerza, tanto, que parecía que iba dislocársele.

-Detente -interrumpió una voz- Shacklebolt es mío.

Harry miró a Morgana a los ojos, incapaz de creer lo que le acaba de ordenar la joven.

_Esta tía en verdad no se entera de quien soy_...

Pero una extraña fuerza llamó su atención. Eran los pensamientos de la morena, proyectados con toda su fuerza hacia él.

-_Vamos Harry, se que eres capaz de la legeremancia sin varita. Tengo una cuenta pendiente con Shacklebolt. Déjamelo a mí... por favor..._

Asintió. Total, a él le daba igual matar o no al auror. Levantó la varita y se alejó del jadeante hombre. Lestrange ocupó su lugar.

-Hola Kingsley, ¿me recuerdas? dijo sacándose la mascara, ante los estupefactos que contemplaban la escena.

El adulto emitió un desgarrador grito e hizo el amago de saltar sobre ella.

-Veo que si -susurró la ojigris.

-¡¡¡HIJA DE PERRA!

-¿Cómo está tu hijo, Shacklebolt? -volvió a burlarse la morena.

-¡¡ZORRA! ¡TÚ LO MATASTE! ¡¡MERECES PUDRIRTE EN AZKABAN IGUAL QUE TU SUCIA MADRE!

Como respuesta solo obtuvo una cruel carcajada.

-Veo que no te gusta hablar de Orión ¿eh? Esta bien, ¿Y de Lizzy? -contestó Morgana.

-No se te ocurra acercarte a mi esposa, ¿me oyes? Si lo haces te mataré -rugió el auror.

-¿Y que harás para evitarlo? Cuando me encuentre con ella tú ya estarás muerto. _Crucio._

Un perfecto rayo rojo se deslizó a través de la varita de la bruja, dando en el centro del corazón de su oponente. Lágrimas de dolor cruzaban el rostro del hombre, que luchaba por mantenerse en pie. Al final no pudo resistirlo más y cayó de rodillas, humillado.

-En pie, auror. Tu hijo murió con honor, enfrentándome -detuvo la maldición- ¿No querrás ser menos que él, verdad?

Utilizando la varita como bastón, el hombre se levantó, sabiendo que no tenía nada que hacer, que su hora había llegado. Aunque consiguiese esquivar a Lestrange jamás podría atravesar al círculo de mortífagos que observaban el duelo.

-_¡Avada Kedavra!_

Y el cuerpo del Kingsley Shacklebolt se derrumbó en el suelo sin vida.

_**& & &**_

-Mis queridos mortífagos, invencibles... -el lord se dirigía a sus súbditos en medio de un silencio sepulcral- Este día será recordado por nuestros enemigos por toda la eternidad.

Los vítores y aplausos llenaron el gran comedor de la academia.

-Este banquete es honor a nuestra aplastante victoria en Francia y por supuesto al encargado de que todo el ataque de hoy fuera un éxito, Harry Potter.

Más aplausos. Blaise junto dos dedos y se los llevó a la boca, produciendo un potente silbido.

-¡Guapo! -gritó Pansy por entre la multitud.

Harry rió, guiñándole un ojo a su amiga.

-¡Disfrutad del banquete! -terminó Voldemort.

Harry y Tom estaban sentados en la mesa principal, en frente de todo el comedor. Esta vez era Riddle el que se sentaba a la derecha de Potter, demostrando así su respeto por el joven.

-¿Al final te has divertido? -preguntó el niño que vivió mientras pinchaba con el tenedor un trozo de carne.

-Bastante -respondió el señor Tenebroso bebiendo un poco de vino- Tres profesores, veinte alumnos y cinco aurores.

-Te supero, yo me he cargado a siete aurores -replicó Harry sonriendo- Aunque solo a un profesor.

-Si... el ataque ha estado muy bien, hacía tiempo que no disfrutaba tanto...

-Lo que me recuerda... ¿Cuando piensas darme mi regalo? -Potter dejó de comer y miró a Voldemort que tenía la vista fija en cuenco con un líquido rojo en su interior.

-Esta noche si quieres... Oye, ¿tú sabes que es esto? -dijo sin mirarlo, introduciendo el dedo índice en la misteriosa sustancia.

-No, esta noche no puedo, he quedado... Deja de tocar eso ¿quieres? Es la sangre de un virgen, para Ares.

Riddle sacó el dedo y se lo limpió cuidadosamente en la servilleta.

-Bueno, pues entonces... ¿Qué tal mañana?

-Está bien -acto seguido se levantó de su asiento.

-¿Te vas ya?

-Faltan diez minutos para la medianoche y aún tengo que llegar hasta el lago -contestó.

-Está bien. Buena suerte -se despidió el lord.

Harry atravesó el comedor, pasando por el lado de Draco al que le dio una palmada en el hombro para avisarle de que se marchaba y luego salió. La mansión estaba silenciosa, ya que todo el mundo se encontraba en el Comedor celebrando la victoria del día, pero no le importó, le gustaba el silencio.

Cinco minutos después llegaba a la orilla del lago, que reflejaba el cielo estrellado y la preciosa luna menguante. Se sentó bajo un árbol a esperar, pensando que tal vez, Morgana no acudiría.

-Hermosa noche ¿no crees? -dijo una suave voz a sus espaldas.


	17. capitulo 17

**Aykasha-peke** Wolas wapa! Me alegra ke te halla gustado el capi, haber si este no te decepciona! xD Bufff, no sabes el trabajito ke me dio eh? Maldita sea, ya podian ser todos impotententes y santas pascuas :S jejej, weno xikilla ke ahora ke ya subi el capi esperoke actualices el tuyo ya de ya. Besos

**sanarita31** Wenasss! Gracias por tu critica, espero ke te siga gustando

**EugeBlack** Olas! Kt todo?jajja, si, ya era ora de ke Bexbautons fuera destruido jeje. Bueno en este capi ya tienes la accion entre los dos niños (ke dolor de cabeza ke me dieron x diosss)XD, Dumbly no fue a ayudarles xk actua desde la sombra, nunca en un enfrontamiento directo, excpeto en el atake final claro xD... Harry y Tom x siempre (como tu dises) xo con o sin slash, tanto da, con tal de ke esten juntos... xDDD besos wapa

**urakih69:** jjajaa, pues tienes razon, es dificil saberlo. Aunke yo prefiero pensar ke los malos son wenos y los wenos malos x ser unos falsos manipuladores, pero oye, tu piensa lo ke kieras... cmo mas te guste! xDDD

**Yare** Wolas! Bo, ke linda eres, muxas gracias por disculparte x no haberme dejado review, pero no pasa nada, pero gracias eh?xDDD Me alegra de ke tu gustaran los capis jeje.

**anita1989:** Wenas, muxas gracias por tu critica, me alegra ke te guste mi vision de los personajes. Besos

**Terry Moon** Olas terry! Como va todo? Como siempre muxas gracias por tu critica, la verdad eske me suben la moral de una manera... jeje la sorpresa la tendras en el proximo capi creo y morgana y harry... weno, compruebalo x ti misma un poko mas abajo jeje. Besitos wapa

**Ana:**Esa loka! Jajajaja Ala en este capi ya tienes tu dichoso pajar… pero sin pajar jajaaj. Espero ke pasaes un wen verano, ke te lies mucho con juanda xDDD y konoskas muxos giris caxondos jejeje.besos nena, tkm

**Stiby: **Hola! Me alegra de ke te halla gustado el chap. La sorpresa supongo ke estara en el proximo capitulo y Harry y morgana... pues un poko mas abajo ya puedes ver ke pasa jejeje. Respondiendo tu pregunta: Voy improvisando según escribo, no tengo nada escrito (x eso tardo) besos y espero ke te siga gustando.

**SabelaMalfoy**Sobrina! Nena tee xo muxo de menosssssss, joooooooo xk te vas del cole? Yo te kero conmigo! Como voi acontrolar al prepo y los moster yo sola? jous... Weno, pos me alegra de ke te gustara el capi, aki tienes mas accion entre nuestra hija y harry jeje, como me costo el dichosos capi. Jajaj me gusto tu sarcasmo, es como el de la chusa con trelawny jajaja, no te chives xfis ke el awelo me exo una bronca el otro dia...jajaja, oye 1 kuestion :¿Kien sera la awelita?jajajaj, ala te dejo ke te ralles un rato. besos mi niña y actualiza pronto xfavorrrr., diossssssss mañana me piro a Inglaterra tia jajajaja, Tkmmmm

**Geluuuu:** Wapa! Jajaja muxas gracias x leer la historia, no sabes la illusion ke me izo jejeje, ala aki tienes mas historia entre harry y morgana (soi 1 pervertida jeje, pero komo a ti te va eso pos...jajajajaj) Weno pos kando volva de vakas ya kedaremos para ver las pelis eh? Pasa un wen verano y no me olvides ok? Bikos, Tkm

_---------------------_

**Aviso:**

**1.** ¡¡¡Este capitulo lo publicare justo antes de ke me valla de vacaciones, asike asta dentro de tres semanas no aktualizare mas. Espero ke sigais leyendo la historia entonces. Besos a todos!

**2.** Este capitulo contiene **Lemon**, estais avisados.

**Para**... Sabela, xk este donde este, siempre me ayuda, gracias wapa. Tkm

_-Hermosa noche, ¿no crees? -dijo una suave voz a sus espaldas_

**CAPITULO 17**

Harry sonrió y se giró para encarar a su acompañante.

-Perfecta -asintió- Pero no tanto como tú.

Morgana avanzó unos pasos mientras una carcajada limpia y pura cortaba el silencio de la noche.

-A mi no me vengas con esas Potter, no voy caer a tus pies solo porque me digas un par de frases hechas.

Esta vez fue el turno de Harry de reír.

-¿Gusta sentarse, señorita? -le preguntó el moreno señalando un hueco al lado del suyo, en el suelo.

-Valla, que generoso, señor Potter, es todo un caballero. Que pasa, las sillas subieron mucho de precio ¿no? -replicó sentándose.

El solo sonrió. Dirigiendo su vista al lago; pequeñas onditas llegaban hasta ellos, acompañadas de una brisa refrescante que jugaba con el cabello de los dos jóvenes.

-Lo de hoy ha sido increíble -murmuró Morgana después de un agradable silencio.

El la miró confundido.

-¿A que te refieres?

-He sentido como entrabas en mi mente y captabas el mensaje que intentaba mandarte. Con la legeremancia habitual no siento esas cosas. Draco me había hablado de tu habilidad, pero no pensé que fuera para tanto.

-Es que no lo es. Pero si tienes como mentor al Lord te aseguro que podrás hacer cualquier cosa -dijo Harry con voz tranquila. Le gustaba la compañía de la chica, le relajaba y le hacía olvidar todas sus preocupaciones.

-¿Crees que podrías hacerlo de nuevo? Para un legeremántico de tu calibre debe de ser sencillo ¿no? -preguntó suavemente la ojigris, temiéndose una negativa por contestación. Siempre había sido una persona segura de si misma, pero Potter la turbaba, y no solo por la increíble aura de poder que emanaba del joven sino por sus modales educados y corteses, por su carácter tranquilo pero impulsivo, por su físico tan extraño para un inglés...

Harry ni siquiera respondió. Tan solo encontró sus ojos con los de ella, enfrentando la esmeralda contra la plata. Desplegó sus poderes lentamente no queriendo invadir la intimidad de la chica de repente, no fuera ser que le partiera la cara, como Pansy ya había hecho alguna vez.

Atravesó pensamientos, deseos y viejos sueños llegando al centro de la mente donde se reunían los recuerdos más recientes. Vio a Morgana arreglándose para ir a verle, matando a Shacklebolt y por fin, llegó a donde le interesaba: Los pensamientos de Lestrange de ese mismo momento.

_Bésame, Harry, bésame._

Y obedeció.

Juntó sus labios contra los de ella, que lo recibió deseosa. Cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por un sinfín de sensaciones. Delineó los labios de ella con su lengua, pidiendo permiso, un permiso que fue concedido casi al instante. Introdujo la lengua en la boca de la joven, explorando un mundo nuevo para su experta lengua, recorriendo cada lugar de la boca ajena. Hasta que se encontró con la lengua de su compañera, que lo esperaba ansiosa. Ansiosa por empezar aquel reto que Harry le había ofrecido.

Los dos jóvenes empezaron entonces un duelo que nada tenía que ver con los realizados aquella misma tarde. Las lenguas se entrelazaron, dispuestas a debilitar a la contrincante, la de uno dispuesta a permanecer en la boca de ella, la de otra decidida a explorar la de su oponente.

Se separaron cuando sus pulmones reclamaron el oxígeno que les había sido negado durante el beso. Morgana sonrió, jadeante, y recostó su cabeza contra el pecho de su ahora amante.

Después de unos minutos la joven se incorporó para volver a besar aquellos labios que la habían llevado hasta el cielo que ninguno de los dos merecía. Harry invitó esta vez a su compañera a explorar su boca y cuando tuvo a lengua de ella al alcance de los dientes, la mordió. Morgana le dio un empujón sin dejar de besarlo y los dos cayeron al suelo con él debajo. Potter sonrió dentro del beso y se aferro al cuerpo de la joven para evitar que se separara de él durante el más mínimo instante.

-¡Ostrás! -dijo alguien.

La pareja maldijo para sus adentros. ¿Quien era el gilipollas que los estaba interrumpiendo?

Morgana se separó de Harry con un último y casto beso y encaró al visitante, dispuesto a mandarle una imperdonable.

-No, si ya sabía yo que solo tú podrías joderme la noche...

Potter se levantó sobre los codos y se volvió a acostar al ver quienes eran los que los habían interrumpido.

-¿Qué coño queréis? –exigió, recostado sobre la hierva. Estaba de muy mala leche.

-Hey _hermano_, tranquilo, ¿yo que sabía que te estabas liando con mi prima?

Pansy contestó por Harry.

-_Drake_, no mientas, tu lo que querías ver era si Harry por fin se había enrollado con Morgana.

El moreno se echó a reír, y la ojigris, en cuanto se le pasó el sonrojo no tardó en acompañarle.

-Bueno, ¿y solo veníais aquí para espiar o querías algo más?

-Blaise ha montado una fiesta de celebración por lo de Francia para todos los jóvenes. ¿Os venís, o preferís seguir sobándoos a gusto? -explicó el rubio.

-Cierra el pico, Dragón -ordenó la morena. El aludido calló, pues conocía de sobra el genio de su prima.

-Pues venga vamos, no valla a ser que todo halla acabado cuando lleguemos, y entonces si que os mato, palabra de animago.

En el camino de vuelta los dos Slytherin se dieron las manos mientras que Morgana y Harry simplemente andaban a la par. Mientras subían las escaleras que daban al ático, Voldemort se puso en contacto con su pupilo.

_-Oye chaval, hazme el favor de controlar tus hormonas que casi me da algo delante los mortífagos._

Harry sonrió para sus adentros. Siempre ocurría lo mismo cada vez que uno de los dos estaba con alguien, pero a Tom era la primera vez que le ocurría sin estar solo.

_-Nagini se ha debido de reír a gusto ¿no?_

_-Cállate. Nagini no estaba, y como se te ocurra decírselo te desheredo _-contestó el lord airado.

Esta vez, el vástago de los Potter no pudo reprimir una carcajada, lo que tuvo como consecuencia que sus tres acompañantes lo miraran extrañados.

Blaise los recibió con una copa de firewhiskey para cada uno.

-¡Ya pensé que no veníais!

-¿Y perdernos la diversión? -replicó Harry cogiendo la copa que su amigo le ofrecía.

Zabbini le echó una significativa mirada a Morgana antes de empezar a reír.

-Venga vamos. He conseguido traer a The Weird Sisters aunque claro ellas creen que están en una fiesta benéfica.

-¿Imperius? -preguntó Pansy colgada del cuello de su pareja.

-Exacto- Respondió el castaño apurando su vaso- ¡MAS! -le exigió al aire.

Un elfo apareció entonces ante ellos y le tendió una nueva botella de alcohol sin etiqueta. Harry la reconoció como uno de los cócteles especiales de su amigo: firewhiskey con zumo de calabaza y veneno de Nagini. Un auténtico chupinazo.

-A tu salud, milord -brindó mientras hacía una cómica reverencia ante el ojiverde.

Harry negó sonriendo, Zabbini era un caso perdido.

Draco mientras tanto susurraba unas palabras al oído de su novia, que reía discretamente.

-Oye Harry, nosotros nos vamos por ahí -dijo la rubia.

-Sed buenos... y si no lo sois... usad protección -se burló Malfoy desapareciendo entre la multitud.

Blaise también aprovechó para despedirse, y en un momento en que Lestrange no miraba se acercó a su amigo y susurró.

-Mantén el nivel de los invencibles bien alto... hip... no nos decepciones... jeje.

-Sois todos unos pervertidos -dijo Harry girándose y buscando a su pareja por entre la gente. Sin duda alguna su amigo sabía organizar una fiesta: buena música, bebida, juegos...

-¿Quién son unos pervertidos? -preguntó alguien.

-Que importa -respondió justo antes de besar y atraer hacia si a ese alguien.

La música paró, estaban solos entra la multitud. Ya todo daba igual y a la vez todo era importante. No existían nada más que ellos dos mientras se fundían en aquel beso que mientras duró parecía interminable.

-Basta Harry -rió la chica al notar como las manos de su acompañante recorrían su espalda a toda velocidad- Aquí hay demasiada gente.

El moreno separó sus labios de los de Morgana y se los relamió seductoramente.

-Vamos a mi habitación -la cogió de la mano y la condujo hacia la escaleras.

Cada poco tiempo se paraban y se besaban dejando salir esa pasión que habían guardado durante tantos días. Al llegar a la puerta de su cuarto murmuró la contraseña y la atravesó sin dejar ni por un instante de besar a la ojigris.

-¡Largo! ¡Nosotros llegamos antes!

Un Theodore Nott en boxers muy enfadado y una Ginevra Weasley en sujetador completamente sonrojada recibieron a la nueva pareja.

Los recién llegados se quedaron parados sin saber que decir hasta que Lestrange estalló en carcajadas.

-Perdón -dijo sin dejar de reír y arrastrando a Harry fuera de la habitación.

-¿Qué tal si vamos a la mía?

_**& & &**_

Una mujer cayó sobre una mullida cama y le hizo un gesto a su pareja para que se acercara. El hombre sonrió, ella le volvía loco, y atravesando la habitación a grandes zancadas llegó junto a ella. Se sacó la camiseta, dejando a la vista su cuerpo perfectamente formado y se tumbó sobre ella, saludándola con un profundo beso que dejó a los dos amantes sin respiración.

-¿Sabes que eres perfecta?

Ella sonrió malévolamente jugando con el desordenado pelo de él.

-Si- Siseó mientras le mordía suavemente el lóbulo.

El ahogó un gemido.

-Está claro que la modestia no es precisamente la cualidad que destaque en tu familia... Ahh -decidió tomar el control ante ese nuevo ataque de ella. Acercó sus labios a su cuello y empezó a trazar un camino de besos y mordiscos hasta su boca. Después fue descendiendo... Besando y lamiendo la nívea piel que tenía bajo él. Con un moviendo de su mano hizo desaparecer la ropa de ella, que gimió sorprendida.

-Eso... no... es... justo...tu... aun...estas... vestido...

-Nadie dijo que lo fuera -replicó él sin dejar de succionar uno de sus pezones, que ante las caricias del hombre se volvió duro y firme en pocos segundos.

Ella le agarró del pelo, atrayendo la boca de él hacia ella. Las lenguas empezaron a batirse entonces en un nuevo duelo en el que nunca había vencedor.

La joven introdujo la mano por dentro del pantalón de él. Acariciando sutilmente su miembro por encima de los boxers. El cuerpo de el se acercó a ella involuntariamente, buscando más contacto con esa mano que amenazaba con hacerle perder el control.

Dispuesto a no dejarle ganar el asalto recorrió con sus manos el frágil cuerpo de la muchacha, acariciándole suavemente el vientre y provocándole pequeñas cosquillas. Siguió descendiendo la mano hasta encontrarse con su sexo. Lo acarició sin compasión, los frios dedos contrastaron con el calor de la zona, haciendo que la joven gimiera de placer y clavara sus uñas en la espalda de su amante. Al hombre esto lo excitó aun más y calló a la chica con un apasionado beso que nada tenía de romántico.

-¡¡Harry!

El joven retiró lentamente los dedos de la húmeda zona y los fue lamiendo uno a uno para deleite de la morena.

Pero ella tampoco perdió el tiempo sacó la mano de entre los pantalones del muchacho, y con los dientes fue desabrochando cada uno de los botones, pero Harry demasiado excitado como para resistir los preliminares los hizo desaparecer con un simple movimiento de su mano. Ella sonrió al verse vencedora. Con dedos juguetones bajó lentamente los boxers negros hasta encontrarse con el erecto miembro de su acompañante. Lo redó con la mano y empezó a moverla rápidamente haciendo que Harry gimiera más y más y su miembro creciese de tamaño en cada toque. Finalmente el ojiverde no pudo aguantar más y se rindió mientras un suspiro de placer escapaba de sus entreabiertos labios.

Mientras recuperaba el aliento Harry echó un vistazo a la habitación en la cual la magia era su principal adorno, el techo hechizado de tal forma que los dos jóvenes quedaban desnudos ante la noche le produjo a moreno una sensación de paz que desde hacía mucho no sentía.

-¿Ya estás cansado? ¿Esto es lo máximo que puede ofrecer a una mujer Harry Potter?

Encaró a la joven, que se tapaba provocativamente con una sabana de seda negra. Le dio un tiró a la tela dejando a su amante completamente desnuda. Ella se acercó a él, sin pizca de vergüenza. Y él le rodeo la cintura con un brazo posesivamente.

-Aun no has visto nada -el deseo volvía a poseerle mientras con sus manos recorría la espalda de Morgana que mordía su cuello sin piedad haciendo que Harry se excitara. Haciendo un extraño movimiento se colocó sobre ella y empezó de nuevo a besarla, el cuello, el pecho, el vientre... Se entretuvo un rato jugando con el ombligo y finalmente volvió a llegar al sexo de la joven. Levantó una mano para pronunciar un hechizo anticonceptivo pero ella fue más rápido y con un moviendo de varita una luz dorada apareció de la nada y los baño a ambos, que volvían a dar rienda suelta a sus pasiones.

Harry entró en Morgana con una furia no exenta de delicadeza al mismo tiempo, y empezó a moverse, primero lentamente y después más rápido. Ella se acopló perfectamente a sus movimientos y pronto los gemidos llenaron la habitación.

Los dos expertos cuerpos siguieron moviéndose durante un rato hasta que ninguno de ellos pudo aguantar más y estallaron en un orgasmo. Un sudoroso Harry calló sobre su amante agotado, disfrutando todavía de la sensación de estar dentro de ella.

Se separó cuidadosamente y miró a los ojos a Morgana que sonreía satisfecha, y él también sonrió.

-¿Te quedas o te vas? -preguntó ella lentamente, esperando secretamente que pasase la noche junto a ella.

Potter solo tuvo que mirar a esos profundos ojos grises para decidirse.

-Me quedo, por supuesto -dijo mientras recostaba la cabeza de ella sobre su torso- Pero no pienses que es por ti ¿eh? Es por que mi habitación está ocupada- Bromeó, jugando con el negro cabello de la joven Lestrange.

-Lo que tú digas, Potter -replicó ella cerrando los ojos.

Ambos se quedaron dormidos, teniendo como únicas compañera a la noche y a una curiosa pantera que correteaba por la habitación

_**& & &**_

Los rayos del sol iluminaron a los dos jóvenes que se despertaron sobresaltados. Harry miró a su lado sonriente. Morgana, recostada en su regazo bostezaba sonoramente y con un brazo intentaba buscar su varita. Harry solo tuvo que pensar que encontraba la varita y al instante esta pareció ante él.

-Ten -dijo entregándosela. Ella se lo agradeció con un beso.

-_Tempus_ -murmuró. Unas cintas rojas aparecieron en el aire, mostrando la hora.

-Joder, ¿Ya son las doce? Tom me mata.

-¿Has quedado con el lord? -preguntó algo decepcionada pero ocultándolo perfectamente tras una máscara imperturbable.

-Mmmm si, pero como ya llego tarde supongo que no le importará esperar un poco más -dijo besándola nuevamente. De repente una cosa peluda se coló entre ellos interrumpiéndolos.

-¿pero que coñ...? -gritó Harry. La cosa, fuera lo que fuera le estaba haciendo cosquillas con su suave pelaje.

-Shhh... Harry tranquilo, solo es Shadow -lo calmó la morena acariciando al cachorro, que ronroneaba complacido.

-Valla susto -reconoció Potter rascándole la barriga a la pantera.

De repente un extraño mareo se apoderó de él, haciendo que se le nublase la vista y le entrasen nauseas.

-Mierda- susurró.

-¿Harry? ¿Potter, que te ocurre?

Pero Potter no estaba en condiciones de contestar, la cicatriz había empezado a arderle con fuerza y no tardaría en sangrar.

-Mierda -repitió.

Con las escasas fuerzas que le quedaban concentró sus poderes y los utilizó para vestirse.

-Morgana cariño... -tuvo un nuevo mareo y estuvo a punto de caer sobre la cama -Voldemort esta muy enfadado... tengo que ir a verle... ya nos veremos... lo siento...

-Tranquilo, anda ve a verle -dijo ella preocupada.

Harry se levantó a duras penas y utilizó sus últimas energías para parecerse en la habitación del lord. Acto seguido, perdió la consciencia.

_**& & &**_

Se despertó con un fuerte dolor de cabeza, tanto que creía que le iba a estallar. Recordó los últimos acontecimientos y maldijo para sus adentros. ¿Qué demonios le pasaba? Ya no era un crío, sabía perfectamente las consecuencias de hacer esperar a Voldemort, pero aún así no le importó, total de estar con_ ella_...

-Anda, tómate esto. Te quitará el malestar -dijo Tom, sentado al otro lado del sofá.

El lord lo observó fijamente, clavando sus ojos jade en los de su pupilo que bebía la poción que se le había entregado momentos antes.

Harry sabía que Riddle esperaba una disculpa, pero le dolía demasiado la cabeza y sabía que si ahora le empezaban a echar la bronca no aguantaría demasiado sin derrumbarse. Algo que jamás debería permitir que pasase delante de nadie. Cogió aire, al fin y al cabo, tarde o temprano saldría el tema ¿no?

-Yo... esto lo siento. No debí haberte echo esperar.

-¿Sabes que estoy por dejarte sin tu regalo? -replicó Tom fríamente- Sabes que no me opongo a que estés con chicas pero si no puedes con el trabajo y el placer...

-Ya lo se -interrumpió- No volverá a pasar.

El lord no se inmutó y siguió observando al joven que tenía enfrente sin el más mínimo rastro de emoción en el rostro, aunque por dentro los remordimientos por haberle provocado eso al que consideraba su hijo no lo dejaban respirar.

-Lo prometo -terminó Harry.

Tom suspiró y dio un largo trago de la tila que tenía entre las manos. Al estar unidos psíquicamente, todo dolor que sufriera Harry lo sufriría el también aunque a menor escala.

-Venga vamos, si seguimos hablando así, Dumbledore se morirá de viejo antes de que te pueda dar tu querido regalo.

-_¡¡¡El regalo! _-siseó de repente Nagini, que había permanecido callada durante toda la conversación- _¡¡El regalo!_

Harry observó primero a la serpiente y luego a Tom, que le acariciaba la cabeza y no pudo menos que sonreír.

-Gracias por la oportunidad.

Tom asintió y Nagi se enroscó en su cuerpo.

-_¡¡El regalo!_


	18. capitulo 18

**Holas! siento el retraso pero aquí tenéis un nuevo capi. Los reviews no los contesto por la norma esta que han puesto que amenazan con quitar el fic de la circulación si respondes. A partir de este capitulo los responderé por email así que por favor dejad vuestra dirección. Gracias.**

**Aunque ya me leí el libro 6 este fic NO contendrá SPOILERS**

**CAPITULO 18**

Harry miró curioso a su alrededor. Las antorchas que antes iluminaban la estancia se habían apagado dejando tan solo unas cuantas velas encendidas que le daban a la habitación una aspecto... _mágico._

-Pero ¿de que va todo esto? -se preguntó- Parece la fiesta de cumpleaños de un niño muggle.

La serpiente lo sacó de sus pensamientos enroscándose fuertemente en su cuerpo. Apoyó la cabeza en el hombro del humano y le siseo al oído:

-_Lo voy a volver a ver..._

-_Te veo muy contenta Nagi, ¿a que se debe?_

Pero antes de que el reptil pudiera contestar, Tom, que había permanecido oculto en las sombras, la interrumpió.

-_Deja de darle pistas al niño, querida, o tendré que pedirte que te marches._

-_Inténtalo_ -replicó furiosa, enseñando peligrosamente los colmillos.

Voldemort hizo un gesto extraño y cruzo la sala rápidamente con un claro gesto amenazador para todos menos para los dos presentes. Desenroscó a su amiga con delicadeza y se la colocó a modo de bufanda mientras la acariciaba con los dedos haciendo movimientos circulares. Ella no rehuyó el contactó pero tampoco hizo gesto alguno que demostrase satisfacción.

-_Venga preciosa, tú sabes que no lo decía en serio..._

Harry sonrió complacido al verse conocedor de las facetas más escondidas y tiernas del mago tenebroso más grande de todos los tiempos.

Al ver que Nagini volvía a estar de buen humor Riddle centró su atención en el centro del salón, donde se podían ver vagamente unas líneas blancas dibujadas. Siguiendo a su maestro se aproximó, comprendiendo rápidamente lo que sucedería en unos instantes.

Las líneas blancas formaban un perfecto pentagrama, donde en cada punto del pentáculo se colocaban las cinco velas negras que iluminaban la estancia, ya que ni siquiera a través de las gruesas cortinas se filtraba la luz de la mañana.

_Una invocación._

De eso se trataba.

_Pero... ¿a quien llamaría el lord? ¿Y que tenía que ver con su regalo?_

Un cosquilleo de impaciencia le recorrió la espalda.

_¿Por que Nagini estaba tan nerviosa? A menos que..._

-Exacto pequeño -susurró Voldemort, cortando el silencio con su profunda voz- Salazar Slytherin.

Y dejando a un Harry pasmado Tom Riddle volvió a centrar su atención en el pentagrama que pronto invocaría a su célebre antepasado. Se sacó una daga plateada de la manga de la túnica y con un grácil movimiento se hizo dos cortes superficiales en la muñeca izquierda. La sangre empezó a deslizarse por el brazo del mago, manchando de rojo la pálida piel.

Voldemort se colocó dentro del pentáculo y fue repasando con su propia sangre las líneas que lo formaban.

-Sheisjkrs Inmidum mortrearhs brahlah duk in seth maldium est, neiphei xhocram, eriditur Slytherin, xhocram neiphei ¡Ammenophis!

_(Que el que fue tres veces maldito por sus hermanos, cruce el tiempo y el espacio, el heredero de Slytherin lo ordena, que cruce el espacio y el tiempo, ¡Resucita!)_

Y entonces, de repente, sucedió. Los cristales se rompieron y un viento frío irrumpió en la habitación, mientras en una nube gris apareció El: El cuarto fundador de Hogwarts, el creador de la cámara de los secretos, el mago que inició hace tantos años su causa...

Salazar Slytherin era un hombre mayor, con una media barba azul grisácea, a juego con sus vivaces ojos y una piel morena llena de arrugas como principales características. Vestía una sencilla túnica verde oscura que resaltaba aun más su figura y el tatuaje de una serpiente entrelazada a una corona decoraba su rugoso cuello. A su alrededor brillaba un aura de poder, que lo hacía intensamente seductor.

Salazar Slytherin... el primero de los parselmouth.

Slytherin miró a su alrededor confundido y al no encontrar, al parecer, nada que le aclarase su actual situación volvió la vista al suelo, encontrándose dentro del pentáculo ensangrentado que momentos antes había ocupado su heredero.

Pero si Salazar era el que ocupaba ahora el círculo de la invocación, ¿dónde estaba Tom? Preocupado, buscó a su maestro con la vista. Voldemort se encontraba en una esquina, sentado contra la pared y jadeando furiosamente con los ojos cerrados.

Al ver a su compañero en ese estado Harry se olvidó de todo lo demás, lo único que importaba era que el hombre al que quería como un padre convulsionaba fuertemente frente a él.

-¡¡Tom! -el grito pareció devolver a la realidad a Salazar que miró a Harry sorprendido, pero para angustia del moreno, Riddle no se inmutó.

Harry se arrodilló al lado de Voldemort y le puso una mano en la frente, comenzando un hechizo de curación.

-¡Detente! -ordenó el fundador con voz autoritaria.

El adolescente se levantó furioso. Al cuerno las apariencias, al cuerno el respeto por el hombre que tenía delante, al cuerno todo. Tom estaba medio muriéndose por haber invocado a aquel vejestorio que llevaba más de mil años bajo tierra y ¿aun por encima le decía que se detuviese?

-Mi heredero se recuperará por si solo. Para volver he tenido que utilizar su energía, su _magia_. Mi vida está acabando con la suya... -explicó el hombre comprendiendo lo que se escondía bajo la máscara del chico.

-¡Pues lárgate! -exigió Potter levantando un increíble aura de poder a su alrededor que no impresionó al anciano aún a pesar de que había doblegado a la suya propia.

-Aunque quisiese no podría. Me han traído para que pueda darte tu recompensa y así se hará. No me iré sin habértela entregado.

-Pues dámela y márchate -replicó el ojiverde de malas maneras. En ese momento le importaba un comino de que se trataba la maldita sorpresa.

Salazar lo miró estupefacto.

-¿Dámela? -alzó una ceja- Creo que no sabes muy bien de que trata tu regalo ¿no?

-No- Pero la respuesta no vino de Harry, si no de Voldemort, que se levantaba del suelo con esfuerzo.

-Vuelve a sentarte -ordenó Potter preocupado.

Los dos Slytherin rieron. El uno al lado del otro, hombro con hombro, los dos extremos de una gran familia, los más importantes, el primero y el último.

-Haz caso al niño, Tom. No te conviene moverte -recomendó el hombre mayor mientras estrechaba a su heredero contra si, en un abrazo fraternal.

-Ni que estuviera embarazado -gruñó Riddle cunado se separaba.

Harry sonrió, si Tom estaba de humor para bromear es que ya estaba mejor, por lo que por fin podría recibir el regalo del que todo el mundo hablaba.

-_Nagini, cuanto tiempo querida, sigues tan estupenda como siempre._

La serpiente silbó complacida.

-_Yo también te he echado de menos._

Salazar dejó de acariciar a su antigua compañera y clavó su vista en el joven Potter, que no se perdía detalle de la escena.

_Salazar Slytherin, después de más de mil años, acariciando a la más fantástica de sus creaciones. Nagini, reina de serpientes, conciencia de sus protegidos, protectora de Slytherins. Nagini... su querida Nagini._

El ojiazul miró a su heredero durante un segundo, preguntándole silenciosamente, a lo que Tom contestó con un asentimiento.

**-**Acércate Harry Potter -el aludido obedeció mecánicamente, preguntándose que pasaría a continuación.

El anciano cogió aire y colocando ambas manos en la cabeza del moreno, comenzó a hablar, con voz grave y profunda, marcando para siempre al muchacho con cada una de sus palabras:

-Por ser uno de los mejores magos de todos los tiempos... por haber trazado tu propio destino... por haberte ganado el respeto de tu mentor, la admiración del mundo mágico y el amor de Nagini, guardiana de la familia Slytherin... yo Salazar Slytherin, co-fundador de Hogwarts... te entrego el don de la inmortalidad.

El obsequiado se quedó sin habla, completamente aturdido.

_¿Lord Voldemort estaba compartiendo su inmortalidad con él? Eso tenía que ser un sueño, no era posible que fuera real..._

-Presta atención y deja de pensar en gilipolleces, tienes la mala costumbre de hacerlo en cuanto pasa algo importante -rugió Riddle desde un sillón cercano.

Salazar sonrió y empezó a murmurar palabras incomprensibles para el joven ojiverde, que a cada segundo que pasaba iba sintiendo más y más calor.

Una luz dorada se deslizó a través de los brazos del primer hablante parsel y rodeó a Potter completamente, provocándole un calor insoportable.

-_Ya queda poco muchacho, piensa en el después. La eternidad te espera Harry Potter. Morirás cuando tú decidas morir, o simplemente, no morirás. La elección es tuya Harry Potter -_Harry sentía la grave voz del anciano se perdía en su cabeza a medida que el calor amainaba.

-_Es un honor el haberte conocido Harry James Potter _-susurró la misma voz antes de que las cinco velas se apagaran y todo se volviera negro.

Harry se quedó a oscuras en el salón, oía a Voldemort respirar pausadamente y al viento remover las copas de los árboles. Las cortinas ocultaban la luz del sol, pero el aire las hacía ondear suavemente consiguiendo que algo de luz se filtrara en la maltrecha habitación, donde reposaban cientos de pequeños trozos de cristal.

Dio un par de palmadas, que tuvieron como consecuencia que las ventanas se arreglaran y las antorchas volvieran a iluminar la estancia. El pentagrama había desaparecido al igual que el invocado y Tom, que volvía a estar completamente recuperado se puso en pie, mirándole fijamente con un brillo extraño bailándole en los ojos verdes.

_Orgullo._

Se puso frente a él.

-Yo, lord Voldemort le presento mis respetos a Harry Potter, mi compañero de ahora en adelante -le ofreció la meno derecha acompañándola con una suave inclinación de cabeza.

Harry se la estrechó gustoso y sonrió malévolamente.

-El mundo es nuestro, Tom, el mundo es nuestro.

_**& & &**_

Necesitaba contarle a alguien de su recién adquirida inmortalidad y ya que sus amigos estaban desaparecidos la mejor opción eran sin duda su padrino y Remus.

Entró en las habitaciones de los merodeadores, que compartían desde que Sirius escapó de Azkaban y se encontró con los restos evidentes de una fiesta.

Botellas de todos tipos, desde firewhiskey a cerveza de mantequilla, pasando por toda la gama de alcoholes muggles decoraban el suelo de salón junto con los sillones, que estaban volcados.

Los jóvenes no habían sido los únicos que habían celebrado la victoria de Francia.

_¡¡CRASH!_

-Joder Padfoot, ya van tres platos que te cargas -Harry sonrió al escuchar en la voz de su antiguo profesor una mezcla de diversión y enojo.

-Lo siento Moony, pero es que me acaba de entrar una duda -se disculpó la voz de Sirius.

-¿Y que duda es señor-no-puedo-recoger-y-pensar-a-la-vez? -gruñó el licántropo.

Potter rió para sus adentros mientras se aproximaba a la cocina.

-¿Qué pasa si un hombre lobo va a la luna? -soltó el otro.

La risa lobuna de Remus se hizo oír por encima de los ruidos de los cacharros.

-Pues no se, Padfoot, pero no me pienso poner a investigarlo. ¿Y que pasa si un dementor besa a otro dementor? Son preguntas sin respuesta.

-Si es que en el fondo estáis hechos un par de filósofos -interrumpió el ojiverde entrando en la cocina con una sonrisa en los labios.

-¡Hey, enano! -saludó Black pasándole el brazo por los hombros.

-Ya nos contó Zabbini tu aventurilla con Morgana -dejó escapar Moony como quien no quiere la cosa.

-Blaise es un bocazas -murmuró el más joven.

-No te creas, lo tuvimos que chantajear con no presentarle a Bezzizi si no nos contaba nada.

-¿Con Maisan Bezzizi? -Potter solo tuvo que recordar a la joven para comprender porqué su amigo lo había soltado todo.

-Ten cuidado, seguramente Rodolphus te de una charla en plan padre responsable -avisó Padfoot comiéndose una galleta.

-Que se atreva. Como me diga algo lo mando de expedición al Polo Norte, a reclutar pingüinos.

Los merodeadores rieron.

-Y bueno, ¿qué? ¿Mi sobrina da la talla o no?

-¡Eres un cotilla! -le reprochó el lobo.

-Como si tú no lo quisieras sabes, te recuerdo que eres tú el que estuvo con Bellatrix en el colegio y con Narcisa en aquella reunión, por no mencionar tu lío de ayer con Andrómeda y que su hija te tira los tejos de la manera más descarada posible... -nombró Sirius contando con los dedos- ¿Qué tienes con mi familia, Moony? ¿Me tengo que empezar a preocupar? –preguntó meloso.

-¡Eres un sinvergüenza Paddy! Lo que has dicho solo confirma que eres un cotilla, nada de lo que has dicho tiene algo que ver con lo que estábamos hablando.

-Si claro, pero tu quieres saber si Morgana tiene el mismo nivel que su madre y sus tía -replicó Padfoot, y antes de que su amigo pudiera contestar, añadió- Y no me mientas lobito que te conozco mejor que la palma de mi pata.

Los merodeadores parecían haber olvidado la presencia de Harry, que tenía vía libre para reírse a gusto. Ahora era Remus el que le echaba en cara a Sirius las conquistas de su juventud.

-¿Ah si? ¿Y que me dices de sexto? ¿Con Amanda Peincester? ¿Te tengo que recordar que pasó o te vales tu solito?

-Eso es un golpe bajo -dijo Sirius cruzándose de brazos como si fuese un niño pequeño y haciendo morritos- Ala, pues ahora me enfado y no respiro.

-¡¡BASTA! Dejad de discutir por cosas del pasado, no os pienso contar nada de Morgana así que ya podéis ir buscando un nuevo tema de conversación -Harry cogió aire antes de continuar- Y ahora, si me disculpáis me marcho, sois insoportables.

Y se dio la vuelta, dispuesto a plantar a los adultos.

-¡Oye tú, imitación barata de Prongs! ¡Vuelve aquí inmediatamente! -llamó el perro.

-Venga Harry, ya nos comportamos, pero cuéntanos para que viniste -pidió Lupin- O si quieres echo a Sirius y me lo cuentas a mi. Toma, ¿quieres chocolate?

El moreno rió, eso era lo máximo que podía darle Remus a cambio.

-Eh...

-¡No me digas que tendremos otro Potter! Te he dicho mil veces que tienes que usar protección -rió Padfoot interrumpiendo a su ahijado.

-¿Qué? Ay cállate Sirius, no digas estupideces -replicó el compañero de Voldemort sin sonrojarse.

-Lo triste es que no puede -murmuró el licántropo.

-Aulló el lobito -contraatacó el animago empujando a su amigo.

-Iros a la mierda -finalizó Potter dejándose caer en una silla- Llevo media hora intentándoos decir que soy inmortal pero vosotros seguid a lo vuestro ¿eh? Me avisáis cuando terminéis ¿si?

Los observó atentamente para ver si se habían fijado en la palabra clave.

Los merodeadores dejaron de pelearse y miraron al joven con reverencia, al parecer si se habían dado cuenta.

Black dejó escapar el aire que había retenido inconscientemente y Lupin abrió la boca asombrado.

-Pero... ¿Inmortal, inmortal? -se aseguró el ex-profesor

-Inmortal -confirmó el adolescente.

_**& & &**_

-Pues eso y después fui a la habitación de Remus y Sirius, que por cierto Blaise eres un cabrón, y se lo conté -terminó de contar Potter.

Zabbini rió.

-Te la debía, por lo de la silla -Harry sonrió recordando el episodio sucedido en Hogsmeade.

Los invencibles, sentados en las colchonetas del gimnasio escuchaban a su líder esperando por Ares para dar su última clase de esgrima.

-Apagad las varitas -susurró el vampiro apareciendo de repente frente a ellos.

-_Nox_ -murmuraron seis voces, obedeciendo sin replicar. Ya se habían acostumbrado a la oscuridad y a moverse en ella.

-Hoy es vuestro examen final. Si no lo pasáis el lord se encargará de daros vuestro merecido castigo.

Los jóvenes sonrieron orgullosos, seguros de pasar la prueba.

-¿Qué tenemos que hacer? -pregunto Draco.

-Vencerme.

Las sonrisas desparecieron instantáneamente.

_¿Vencerle? ¿Pero si en toda su eterna vida nadie le había vencido como pensaba que ellos con sola una semana de entrenamiento podrían conseguirlo?_

Incluso Malfoy había borrado la cara de superioridad de su rostro, pero por suerte para él, las sombras guardaban su secreto.

-Comprendo vuestras dudas mas esa es mi decisión. Tenéis talento, comprendéis el arte de matar, de herir y de defenderos. Esta semana solo he sacado a relucir ese don que llevabais escondido en lo más profundo de vuestro ser. Sabéis como combatir, tanto solos como en grupo. Hoy os pido que trabajéis como el grupo que sois, y que hagáis honor a vuestro nombre.

Las palabras del vampiro calmaron en cierto modo a los Invencibles.

-Y recodad que la vida es un juego y que en los juegos hay que divertirse. No luchéis porque es un examen, luchar por el gusto de combatir.

El discurso del maldito le recordó en cierta forma al que había recibido de Voldemort justo antes de ingresar en Hogwarts con respecto a ganarse la confianza de Dumbledore y los demás: _No lo hagas como una obligación, engáñales como si de un juego se tratase._

_-_Juguemos entonces -dijo Nott.

-Elegid vuestras armas, y que gane el mejor -finalizó Ares, seguro de si mismo. Sabía que no perdería por muy buenos que fueran sus alumnos, pero aún así le esperaba un buen combate. Como mínimo, sería entretenido.

Se oyó el estallido que iniciaba el combate y los jóvenes cerraron los ojos, pues de nada servía la vista en ese terreno. Habían aprendido a identificar los pasos de sus compañeros y no corrían riesgo de atacarse entre ellos, pero el problema era que su profesor no emitía prácticamente ningún ruido con el que poder situarse.

Un silbido. Ginny saltó justo a tiempo para que la espada no la atravesara y lanzó un puñal contra donde supuso estaría su oponente. Al no oírse el ruido del metal en el suelo pensó que le había dado, pero tres segundos después cuando su propia arma le rajó el antebrazo comprendió que el inmortal lo había cogido al aire. Sonrió en la oscuridad, el juego se ponía interesante.

Draco se movía por la habitación en el más completo de los silencios, había oído como su pelirroja amiga resultaba herida pero no se molestó en ir a ayudarla, no podía perder la concentración. Gracias a sus sentidos felinos tenía localizados a sus amigos, pero el vampiro era demasiado rápido, sus poderes sobrenaturales le hacían prácticamente indetectable, pero _sólo_ prácticamente. Notó su presencia a un paso de Pansy y con todas sus fuerzas le mandó un mensaje mental a su novia, de tal manera que pasara desapercibido a su adversario, para que atacara primero.

Una hoja rasgó el aire y se clavó en la pierna del inmortal que comenzó un uno contra uno contra la rubia.

Ya lo tenían localizado, ahora solo quedaba vencerle.

Theo y Blaise fueron los primeros en llegar y actuando perfectamente sincronizados y cada uno pendiente de los movimientos del otro sustituyeron a su amiga, que necesitaba recuperar fuerzas.

Los seis invencibles iban cayendo uno a uno, de nada servía que lo intentaran distraer, el vampiro siempre encontraba la solución para vencerles. Como en el primer duelo, los últimos en ser derrotados fueron Draco y Harry.

Sabiendo de la superioridad de su amigo en ese campo Harry atacó primero, atrayendo la atención del vampiro y dejando vía libre a su _hermano._

_RASSS_

La espada atravesó el estómago del moreno y salió veloz, dispuesta a derrotar también al rubio, y como la vez anterior se encontró con el cuello de Malfoy.

El profesor había ganado.

-Jaque...

-Mate -susurraron cinco voces mientras atravesaban al vampiro con sus respectivas armas.

Ares abrió los ojos sorprendido mientras el dolor y la sorpresa se dibujaban en su rostro.

Draco sonrió y con elegancia, se apartó la afilada hoja del cuello.

-Como tu mismo dijiste, somos invencibles. Podemos fallar una vez, pero no dos -dijo arrogantemente. Los demás retiraron sus armas y la piel del inmortal empezó a regenerarse rápidamente.

-¿Cómo es posible? -preguntó el vencido recostándose en el suelo para facilitar la curación.

-Momentos antes de empezar Harry recordó una frase de Voldemort: "Engáñalos como si de un juego se tratase". Y esa fue la clave para vencerte. Simplemente te engañamos -explicó Blaise.

-Miles de años sin perder un solo duelo para que ahora vengan seis mocosos a fastidiarme -rió Ares- Bien hecho chicos, prueba superada.


	19. capitulo 19

**Hola a todos! De nuevo siento el retraso pero es que me volví a ir de vacaciones. Espero que la próxima actualización sea en mas o menos una semana.**

**Como la vez anterior, para contestar a vuestros reviews os pido que dejéis vuestros emails. **

**Malu Snape Rickman: no te pude contestar el rr porque no me dejaste tu mail y en tu perfil no aparece. Gracias igualmente.**

**Para... Ana, porque esta como una autentica cabra y para que lo sepa todo el mundo: ¡¡YO NO LA OBLIGE! Muchos besos nena, haber cuando nos vemos, tkm**

**CAPITULO 19**

Era inmortal, tenía novia y Voldemort volvía a confiar en los invencibles. Nada podía ponerle de mal humor, nada excepto Dumbledore.

Al día siguiente volverían a la escuela, lo que implicaba volver a ver a la sangre sucia y a la comadreja, ignorar a sus amigos y asistir a clases inútiles. Por suerte, también había un lado positivo: En tan solo tres meses se daría a conocer como un nuevo señor Oscuro y por fin cobraría su tan ansiada venganza.

-Señor Potter preste atención, que se trata de una poción no de un estúpido guiso.

¡_Oh si! Y en tres meses Snape se podría ir a freír espárragos. Ya no tendría que aguantar sus sarcasmos, ni sus broncas, ni sus castigos..._

-Señor Potter le he dicho que preste atención. Cinco puntos menos para Gryff...

-Profesor, no estamos en la escuela -le recordó Harry saliendo de su ensoñación.

-Es cierto... _Crucio._

Cosquillas. Eso era lo máximo que sentía con aquel débil rayo rojo contra su piel. Nada tenía que ver con los que Voldemort había usado contra él desde que tenía uso de razón.

Segundos después el hombre retiró la maldición, sabiendo el hecho que no había dañado a su alumno en absoluto. Que mas daba, al menos le servía para descargar tensión, también él detestaba volver a Hogwarts.

_¡¡¡RIING!_

**-**Dejen sus pociones encima de mi mesa para que pueda evaluarlas. Señor Potter, espere unos segundos -ordenó Snape a la clase.

Los alumnos fueron saliendo por grupos dejando finalmente a Harry solo frente al profesor.

-Tómese esto antes de regresar a Hogwarts -dijo entregándole un frasquito con un líquido negro en su interior.

-¿Qué es? -Severus Snape podía ser todo lo insoportable que quisiese pero era el mejor maestro en pociones y además un leal mortífago.

-El antídoto contra una nueva poción que el viejo ha inventado. Está tan desesperado con conseguir información sobre el lord que va administrar una especie de Veritaserum a todos los alumnos durante la cena de bienvenida. La poción no ha sido probada científicamente por lo que no sabemos si su inmunidad al suero común de la verdad servirá también para la nueva, así que beba.

-¿Y por que solo me da la da a mi? -preguntó señalando el botecito y maldiciendo interiormente en todas las lenguas que conocía las tretas de Dumbledore.

-Porque al resto de los alumnos se la administramos ayer en la hora de la comida de manera que pasase desapercibida, para no causar pánico, pero como al parecer usted no estaba presente tengo que encargarme personalmente de que se la tome, así que vaya apurándose.

Harry asintió y se bebió la poción de un trago.

-¡¡Agggg! ¿Como es posible que los demás no se hallan enterado de que la tomaban? ¡Es repugnante!

Snape sonrió torvamente.

-Debe de ser su fino paladar, señor Potter.

El joven frunció el entrecejo.

Maldito Snivellus, fijo que le había echado algo a su poción para que supiese así. Muy simpático el murciélago.

Pero no, ahora había más en juego que su eterna pulla con Snape, Dumbledore era peligroso y debían pararle los pies.

-Severus -lo llamó.

Ahora fue el turno del profesor de fruncir el ceño. El mocoso solo lo llamaba por su nombre de pila cuando se trataba de una misión.

-¿Si, milord? -los papeles se tornaban, el niño era ahora el superior y el adulto el subordinado.

-Vigila a Dumbledore, no me fío. Y averigua con quien se ve cuando sale del colegio.

-Creo que ya puedo responder a eso -hizo una pausa y al ver que el ojiverde no decía nada continuó- Jacobus Keane, antiguo compañero de estudios suyo.

-¿Y en que te basas para decir eso?

-Me lo ha mencionado varias veces en las reuniones de la Orden, y para colmo es uno de los favoritos para ser el nuevo Ministro -informó el ex-Slytherin.

-Ya tardaba en querer apoderarse del Ministerio... -murmuró Harry más para si mismo que para su acompañante.

Snape miraba a joven que tenía enfrente con ojos inescrutables. Físicamente el muchacho era igual a su padre, pero interiormente no tenían nada que ver, y si no fuera porque era hijo de quien era hasta podría llegar a tenerle cierto cariño. En todo caso, el mocoso seguía teniendo una atracción magnética que incitaba a todos a acercarse a él, hablarle, insultarle... tan solo para intentar llamar su atención.

-Está bien, le diré a Lucius que investigue a ese tipo. Gracias, Severus.

El aludido contestó con una inclinación de cabeza y se retiró respetuosamente.

_**& & &**_

Estaban en la Cúpula, una sala de la Gran Mansión Riddle destinada a hablar sobre los temas de actualidad del mundo mágico. La gran cúpula de cristal que daba su nombre, y decoraba el techo, hacía que la luz iluminara a raudales la enorme habitación. Era un sitio que ni los jóvenes ni los merodeadores pisaban nunca debido a que era sumamente aburrido. Pero Harry tenía que enterarse de quien era Keane, ¿y que mejor Sitio que la Cúpula, donde seguro encontraría a Lucius Malfoy alardeando de Merlín sabe que?

-Harry, muchacho, que alegría verte por aquí... -saludó el rubio acercándose a él con una copa de Brandy en la mano.

-Necesito que investigues un nombre -dijo Potter con voz seria- Jacobus Keane, ¿lo conoces?

-Si... me suena -contestó Lucius pensativo- ¡Narcisa!

La madre de Draco, que conversaba animadamente con Casiopea Parkinson, mujer que competía en belleza con las hermanas Black, se dio la vuelta en cuanto escuchó la llamada de su marido. Con una cortés sonrisa se despidió de su amiga y acudió a junto su esposo.

La memoria de Narcisa era legendaria, la mujer recordaba absolutamente todo y con todo lujo de detalles. Una fotografía, un documento, un suceso... nada se le olvidaba. Su don la había convertido también en la desmemorizante oficial de la Orden Oscura pues era capaz de aislar los hechos banales y hacer olvidar los de verdad importantes. Era como un diamante, bella, fría, codiciada; simplemente Narcisa Malfoy Black.

-¿Me llamabas, querido? -preguntó después de saludar a Harry con dos besos.

-¿Qué sabes de Jacobus Keane?

-Compañero de estudios de Albus Dumbledore, y junto con él poseedor de las mejores calificaciones de su promoción, miembro de la casa Ravenclaw, director del Departamento de Cooperación Mágica Internacional durante más de cuarenta años, sufridor de tres atentados contra su persona, uno de ellos dirigido por el mismo Grindelwald. Miembro pasivo en las dos Ordenes del Fénix y candidato preferido para ocupar el cargo como Ministro. Es el actual presidente del Club de los Gobstones y un gran aficionado a la música del gran compositor muggle J.S. Bach -replicó Narcisa sin alterarse.

Harry permaneció unos segundos en silencio, planeando como utilizar la información que la mujer le había dado. Ese tío era peligroso, debía ser eliminado cuanto antes.

-Quiero que organicéis un cuarto atentado y aseguraos bien de no fallar, no quiero a un lamebotas de Dumbledore dentro del Ministerio de nuevo -dijo finalmente.

-Todo ataque debes ser supervisado por el lord y no deberá ponerse en práctica hasta cuarenta y ocho horas después de su realización -le recordó Lucius arrogantemente. Narcisa, a su lado, negó cansinamente, ese orgullo de su marido acabaría por llevarle a la tumba.

Las mejillas de Harry se encendieron de coraje y sus ojos se ensombrecieron.

-Esta autorizado por mi y eso es suficiente. No olvides nunca con quien tratas, Malfoy.

Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo del adulto al conectar miradas con el más joven. Se había pasado, había osado contradecir una orden de Potter, maldita arrogancia...

-Perdone señor, no quise decir eso. Me refería a cuando quiere que lo liquidemos.

-Mañana todo debe de estar terminado.

Potter se dio la vuelta para marcharse pero antes de irse añadió.

-Y Lucius, que no vuelva a suceder o las consecuencias para contigo no serán muy agradables.

-Si, señor -contestó el rubio con la cabeza gacha.

_**& & &**_

Harry se dirigía a la habitación de Morgana cuando Voldemort se apareció a su lado. Siguieron caminando juntos hasta que el mayor rompió el silencio.

-Así que el pollito se convirtió en gallo ¿eh?

-Hola Tom -saludó sin mirarlo. Aún le dolían las palabras que le había dicho a Lucius, pero desgraciadamente era necesario, Voldemort se lo había enseñado desde que nació: Todo líder debía hacerse respetar.

-Ya me he enterado del rapapolvo que le has dado a Malfoy. Debe de ser un duro golpe para su orgullo el ser reñido por un niño.

-¿A quien llamas niño, vejestorio? -replicó el ojiverde arrancándole una sonrisa a su maestro y mirándole por primera vez en la conversación- ¿Te ocurre algo, Tom? Te veo cansado.

Riddle se pasó la mano por el pelo, revolviéndoselo. Era extraño pensar que aquel atractivo joven que no aparentaba más de veinticinco años tuviera en realidad unos setenta y que además fuera un despiadado asesino.

-Cada vez veo menos seguro que vuelvas al colegio -soltó después de un rato.

Potter rió.

-Tom, ¿te tengo que recordar que soy inmortal? No va a pasarme nada -dijo Harry con voz calmada pero interiormente emocionado por la preocupación de su compañero.

-Más te vale, porque si te pasa algo vas a recibir la peor cruciatus de tu corta y miserable vida, ¿entendido? -gruño Riddle con un amago de sonrisa en los labios apretados- Por cierto, ¿adonde vas?

-A buscar a Morgana, ya que hoy es mi último día aquí creo que tengo derecho a despedirme ¿no? Además, me lo he ganado.

-Genial. Valla tardecita que me espera. Voy a parecer un adolescente con todas las hormonas alteradas.

-Pues búscate pareja -sugirió el más joven.

-No -dijo Voldemort con una mano en el corazón y fingiendo llorar- Todas me quieren por mi nombre, no ven lo que hay en mi interior.

-¿Y desde cuando eso te importa? -dijo Harry riendo ante las tonterías de su compañero.

-Yo quiero a una mujer que me quiera por ser solo... -miró a ambos lados, fingiendo un miedo que no sentía en absoluto y susurró- Voldemort, no por ser... -repitió la operación- Quien-tu-Sabes.

Potter volvió a reír, esta vez con más fuerza. Sin duda alguna, Tom sabía como distraerlo.

-La fama cuesta, mi querido Tom -pero antes de que el susodicho pudiera contestar, un grito, procedente de uno de los pasillos que se habrían ante ellos, se hizo oír por todo el ala Este de la Mansión.

-¡¡MALDITO CHUCHO AULLADOR TRAFICANTE DE CHOCOLATE!

-¡Papá tranquilo! -dijo otra voz.

Voldemort y Potter se miraron.

-Me pregunto que habrá hecho Remus esta vez -dijo el segundo.

-A saber. Estoy pensando seriamente en darles a él y a Black el premio a los más molestos de toda la Orden Oscura, y de la no Oscura también

-No te creas, los gemelos Weasley han tomado muy bien el relevo.

Los gritos se oían cada vez más cerca y los dos inmortales reían imaginando a los causantes y las causas que habían provocado ese alboroto.

-Ahora ponte serio, que eres un señor Oscuro -ordenó el Innombrable con una última sonrisa.

Harry asintió y con un perfecto rostro de frialdad torció una esquina y enfrentó a los dos protagonistas de la discusión: Rodolphus y Morgana Lestrange.

-¿Se puede saber que son estos gritos?

El adulto calló al ver a los recién llegados y se apresuró a disculparse.

-Lo siento, milores. Todo esto tiene una explicación -pero el mero recuerdo de la razón hizo que Rodolphus volviera a enfurecerse- Mi mujer se ha liado con el maldito licántropo.

_Moony, ¿se puede saber por que estás tan obsesionado con los Black?_

-¡Y me importa un knut que halla sido en el colegio! Suficiente tengo con aguantar los coqueteos incestuosos de Sirius para que ahora me venga Lupin a fastidiar.

Morgana, con el pelo suelo sobre los hombros y una elegante túnica gris se reía discretamente, apoyada en el marco de la puerta de su habitación.

-Papá, ¿por qué no te vas a dar la brasa a otra parte? -sugirió la joven.

-Y tu sigues como si nada, tanto te da, igual que Draco, vuestras madres se lían con el puto lobo pero a vosotros no os importa en absoluto. No va con vosotros la cosa ¿no?

-_Decidido: la medalla se las pienso dar hoy mismo. Es la primera vez en toda mi vida que veo a un Lestrange perder el control. Ni cuando lo llevaron a Azkaban se inmutó _-le dijo Tom a Harry mediante la conexión.

-Si te sirve de algo, a Tonks si que le ha importado que Andrómeda se liara con Remus -probó de nuevo la joven.

-¡No, no me sirve!

-¡¡RODOLPHUS! -llamó Voldemort.

Al escuchar la siseante voz, el mago se quedó rígido, temiendo un severo castigo.

-¿Si, milord?

-Deja de pensar en eso.

-Si, milord.

-Te vas a encargar de llevar al Ministerio Chino este mensaje: Obedeced o Morir.

-Si, mi señor -respondió el mortífago, solícito.

-Y llévate a Dolohov contigo.

Lestrange asintió pero no se movió de su sitio.

-¿Se puede saber a que esperas para largarte? -le reprendió Voldemort.

El hombre se perdió por uno de los corredores de la mansión, no sin antes presentar una apurada tanda de disculpas.

Morgana, que estaba mirando como su padre desaparecía entre la oscuridad, se sobresaltó al oír de nuevo la voz del Lord.

-Bien, ahora que tu padre se ha ido podemos hablar.

La joven inclinó la cabeza, clavando su mirada metalizada en las baldosas negras.

-¿De que quiere hablar conmigo, milord?

-De Abhorsen.

Los ojos de la morena se abrieran sorprendidos y una nube de preocupación los atravesó, volviéndoles momentáneamente de un color gris oscuro.

-Le he pedido a Margaret que me lo envíe. Llegará esta tarde junto con una carpeta que contiene vuestras instrucciones.

-Como usted diga, milord -pero su voz había sonado demasiado tensa, como si discrepara de su opinión.

Voldemort pasó su atención a su joven compañero, que no comprendía una palabra de la conversación.

-Harry, te espero esta noche en mis habitaciones -y sin decir nada más, sin siquiera despedirse, se marchó, dejando a la pareja a solas.

-Cariño, ya creí que te habías olvidado de mi -saludó ella con un profundo beso.

-Es que eres una mal pensada -contestó atrayéndola hacia si.

-¿Pasas? -Morgana se hizo a un lado y dejo la puerta de su habitación despejada.

-Mmmm deja que lo piense... Si -respondió volviéndola a besar- Pero antes ¿me puedes decir quienes son Abhorsen y Margaret?

Lestrange suspiró ruidosamente.

-¿Recuerdas que te dije que tenía un Nundu? Pues su nombre es Abhorsen, y Margaret es mi abuela paterna, el Nundu está en su casa de Alemania.

-Dirás que estaba.

Un nuevo suspiro por parte de la chica fue la contestación, y Harry comprendió, aunque tampoco eran necesarias muchas luces para descubrirlo, que Morgana no quería hablar del tema.

-Deja de pensar en eso, solo me queda un día aquí. ¿Qué tal si lo aprovechamos?

-Se me ocurren un par de ideas -replicó ella seductoramente

_**& & &**_

Con un último suspiro de placer el cuerpo de la joven mujer cayó agotado sobre el de su compañero. Se quedaron en silencio unos instantes, intentando retener la sensación del orgasmo al tiempo que recuperaban el aliento perdido.

-Creo que está es la mejor despedida que recuerdo -susurró él con la voz aún ronca por el deseo. No importaba cuantas veces la poseyera, siempre quería más de ella, era como una droga.

Morgana sonrió a escucha las palabras de su amante. Observaban el techo encantado, viendo pasar las solitarias nubes. O más bien ella lo observaba ya que Harry no despegaba la vista del cuerpo de la mujer, que yacía completamente desnudo sobre la cama, sin mostrar ningún tipo de vergüenza. Con una mano juguetona deslizó dos dedos a través de su vientre, ella se arqueó de placer y se echó a reír.

-Estate quieto. Me haces cosquillas.

Él la ignoró y siguió recorriendo su cuerpo con delicadeza, sin rozarlo apenas. Se entretuvo un rato en sus pechos y luego volvió a subir, proporcionándole suaves caricias por todo el cuello, lo que hizo que a ella se le erizara todo el vello.

Deslizó los dedos por su cara para finalmente detenerse en los labios. Los delineó con cariño, provocando que ella los entreabriera, incitándole a pasar. Pero eso era más de lo que Harry podía resistir, retiró los dedos y la besó apasionadamente. Morgana volvió a reír, esta vez dentro del beso y recorrió con manos expertas la espalda del hombre, que se había situado encima de ella para poder profundizar más el beso.

-¡Quita! -dijo la morena aun entre risas- ¡Pesas!

El ojiverde se separó y la miró escéptico, no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar cuando con un ágil movimiento ella se colocó a horcajadas sobre él. Y así empezó una nueva pelea para ver quien era el más fuerte. Finalmente Morgana, que no había dejado de reír en todo el rato quedó boca arriba y con las manos aprisionadas por encima de su cabeza.

-Y ahora señorita, ¿cuál es mi premio por haber vencido?

Pero antes de que pudiera contestar, un pergamino, acompañado de un fogonazo, apareció de la nada, cayendo en la mano libre de Harry. Miró interrogantemente a su novia, sin soltarla aún. Con una mirada ella le instó a leerlo.

_Señorita Lestrange:_

_Su recado le espera en las sala de seguridad nivel 3. Le rogamos que acuda cuanto antes a recogerlo._

_Atte: Pierre Giraud,_

_encargado de las Criaturas Mágicas en la Mansión Riddle._

-Parece que no les hace demasiada gracia tener un Nundu tan cerca ¿eh? -rió Harry. Estaba claro que Giraud, el antiguo profesor de Beauxbatons, estaba muerto de miedo ante la sola idea del inmenso leopardo.

-Genial. Se acabó la diversión-Morgana se soltó del agarre del moreno y se levantó para recoger su ropa con una clara mueca de disgusto en la cara.

-Oye, ¿te puedo acompañar? Nunca he visto a uno de esos bichejos de cerca.

La joven se volvió sonriente, con los ojos brillándole.

-¡Claro! Pero promete hacer todo lo que yo te diga.

-Juro ser bueno y obedecer en todo, todo y todo -replicó Potter con voz infantil y la mano derecha alzada, como si lo jurase ante un tribunal.

-Deja de hacer el payaso y vamos. No me quiero ni imaginar lo que el lord tiene en mente.

-Tom está loco, no te esperes nada demasiado bueno -contestó intentando quitarle hierro al asunto. Pero Morgana estaba demasiado preocupada, ella si había visto a Nundus antes y sabía perfectamente de todo lo que eran capaces de hacer.

Los dos jóvenes ya vestidos se apresuraron a salir de la habitación y a dirigirse rápidamente a las salas de seguridad.

_Verdaderamente tengo la mejor novia del mundo, ¿quien en su sano juicio domaría a un Nundu? Esta chica es increíble, si señor, increíble._


	20. capitulo 20

**Malu Snape Rickman: Tu mail sigue sin aparecer, prueba a ponerlo con todas las letras separadas, ke kreo ke la pagina no esta configurada para leer las direcciones. Muxas gracias**

**Gracias EugeBlack, por la ayuda prestada. Y a Aykasha-peke por obligarme a terminarlo hoy, y por betearmelo. Muchos besos wapas.**

**CAPITULO 20**

Dos jóvenes caminaban apresuradamente por los oscuros pasadizos de una poderosa Mansión, que era nada más y nada menos que la de los Riddle, cuartel general de toda la Orden Mortífaga y domicilio de Lord Voldemort. Pero los dos jóvenes tampoco eran chicos normales, eran Morgana Lestrange, prestigiosa experta en Criaturas Mágicas y Harry Potter, cuyo nombre no necesitaba de presentación.

Ella fruncía los labios, él sonreía. Ella miraba el reloj angustiada, él repasaba los últimos acontecimientos sucedidos momentos antes en la habitación. Pero compartían un gesto común, los dos se daban la mano, aunque por motivos diferentes. Ella porque necesitaba apoyarse en alguien, y él porque sabía que su pareja lo necesitaba.

Bajaban escaleras y más escaleras, hacia las salas de seguridad, habitaciones especialmente preparadas para mantener animales peligrosos, divididas por niveles para mayor precaución. El Cero: para cualquier animal que no poseyera veneno ni ningún tipo de poder especial. El Uno, criaturas con cuernos y especiales poderes en desaparición e invisibilidad. El Dos, grifos, hipogrifos, serpientes marinas y cualquier animal, que aunque peligroso no amenazara con quitarle la vida a nadie directamente. Y finalmente el nivel Tres, para quimeras, dragones o en este caso... Nundus.

Cuando Tom y Nagini se peleaban, el primero siempre la amenazaba con encerrarla en una de estas salas, lo que tenía como consecuencia que la imponente serpiente se enfureciera aun más y la pelea se alargara, para normalmente, el disfrute de Harry.

-Bien. Hemos llegado -era cierto. Una puerta de acero reforzado mágicamente separaba las salas de seguridad del resto de la casa. Morgana pronunció la contraseña y la puerta desapareció momentáneamente para dejarles paso a los visitantes.

Harry no había estado en las salas de seguridad desde que tenía seis años, cuando había ido con Tom a visitar a los animales como si de un Zoológico muggle se tratase. Pero ahora estaba allí por motivos de trabajo no de placer. Aunque tenía que reconocer que aún sonreía cuando recordaba como había dejado suelto a un Quintaped por el recinto (N/A bestia carnívora sumamente peligrosa y que siente predilección por la carne humana) y para colmo de males Tom lo había felicitado por haber burlado los campos de fuerza que protegían las puertas.

-Tú quédate aquí -le dijo la chica dejándolo frente a un gran cristal donde se podía ver una vasta extensión de selva. Por el otro lado, el cristal era una enorme roca.

Pero Harry no pudo obedecer ya que Giraud, el francés que estaba al cargo de las criaturas de la Mansión, había entrado en el Observatorio en el que se encontraban y con frases sueltas los obligaba a entrar a los dos en la cámara de seguridad.

-¡Y llévate a esa cosa de aquí lo mas pgonto posible! -ordenó antes de cerrar la puerta con un sonoro portazo.

-¿¡COMO TE ATRREVES A TRATARR ASI A MI NIETA? -chilló una voz de mujer desde la otra punta del Observatorio. Harry se giró y vio como Morgana se masajeaba las sienes.

-Esto no me puede estar pasando, esto no puede ser real...

-ABRRE AHORA MISMO ESA PUERTA O TE DEMOSTRARRÉ QUIEN ES MARGARRET LESTRANGE –el acento alemán era palpable en cada una de las palabras. Harry sonrió.

La puerta a la sala de seguridad fue abierta y una mujer mayor la atravesó rápidamente echando pestes contra el coordinador de las criaturas. Harry la observó cuidadosamente, no fuera a ser que también descargara su genio con él. Tenía el cabello gris y recogido en un moño, dejando escapar varios mechones que le encuadraban la cara surcada de arrugas. Era baja y regordeta, pero la túnica azul que vestía, a juego con sus ojos, la hacía parecer más estilizada.

-Abuela, ¿qué haces aquí? -preguntó Morgana cautelosamente.

-Venirros a visitar. No te imaginas las ganas que tenía de verros, y el estúpido ese -señaló con un dedo hacia el cristal camuflado, que estaba sus espaldas- No me dejaba entrar, ¿puedes creerlo? Decía que era peligroso, ¡Ja! Abhorsen se tragarría la cola antes de hacerrme nada.

-Abuela, no le habrás echo nada a Giraud ¿no? -preguntó la joven sin dejar de masajearse las sienes.

-¿Al estúpido? No trranquila, no me voy a rebajar maldiciéndolo, aunque no voy a negar que se lo merecía -por primera vez la señora se dio cuenta del acompañante de su nieta- ¡¡Por la glorria de Slytherin, Harry Potter!

El moreno se adelantó unos pasos y le estrechó la mano.

-Es un placer conocerla.

La señora sonrió complacida.

-El gusto es mío, milord. Ya que le tengo aquí ¿puedo hacerle una sugerrencia?

Harry sonrió al ver las confianzas que se tomaba la anciana. Morgana, por detrás de ella, le hacía gestos de que dijera que no a la proposición.

-¡Claro! -la joven ojigris le mandó una mirada de reproche y se internó en la selva para buscar al nundu.

-Pues mirra, yo creo que deberíais destituir a ese inútil que incluso le tiene miedo a un gatito, ¿usted crree que esa es una reacción digna de un mortífago?

Pero Harry no contestó, porque en ese momento el "gatito" hizo su aparición dejándolo absolutamente sin palabras.

El felino debía medir unos tres metros y medio, y eso sin contar la cola que perfectamente podría medir otro metro. El animal, que estaba en perfectas condiciones físicas tenía unos doscientos veinte kilos de puro músculo y fibra. Decir que el Nundu era un gigantesco leopardo era quedarse corto, aquello era colosal.

Abhorsen abrió las fauces y rugió. Un sonido gutural llenó la sala, que parecía haberse ensombrecido ante terrible aparición.

La señora Lestrange, al ver que la mascota de su nieta había aparecido se fue acercando a ella con pasos lentos pero firmes, sin mostrar un ápice de temor.

El nundu cerró la boca, podía reconocer a uno de los presentes, era la dueña de la casa donde vivía. Según había deducido, un familiar cercano a su joven ama. Pero al otro humano no lo conocía y fue eso lo que provocó que gruñera. Miró al humano macho a los ojos, esperando verle retroceder, como tantas veces antes había hecho, pero el humano no retrocedió, al contrario: Enfrentó su mirada verde contra la suya amarilla, domándolo, como su dueña había echo cuando era un cachorro.

Un ruido lo sobresaltó; era su ama que salía de la selva en ese momento con un claro rostro de derrota. Al ver al nundu la mirada se le iluminó y los ojos recuperaron su brillo habitual. Abhorsen ronroneó al verla y sin darle tiempo a reaccionar se lanzó sobre ella, demostrándole su cariño mediante húmedos lengüetazos.

-Shhhh, quieto chico, quieto -dijo Morgana una vez se hubo levantado del suelo y alisado su túnica. Empezó a caminar hacia donde se encontraban su abuela y su novio, con el imponente nundu caminando a la par.

-Toma, querrida, el lord mandó esta carta para ti -dijo la anciana entregándole un sobre sellado- Yo me voy a hacerle una visita a tu padrre.

La puerta de la Sala de Seguridad se abrió, lo que le recordó a Harry que no estaban en medio de la selva, si no que solamente se trataba de un hechizo.

Morgana mientras tanto se dedicaba a leer sus instrucciones. Levantó la vista del pergamino y encontró miradas con Harry.

-Quiere que deje a Abhorsen suelto en el... Callejón Diagón.

_**& & &**_

La Mansión era un caos. Los alumnos correteaban de un lado para otro, recogiendo las cosas que en tan solo una semana se habían esparcido por toda la casa. Eran comunes los gritos del tipo de: _¿Has visto...? ¿Sabes donde está...? Eso es mío, el tuyo lo tiene..._, y así seguía un largo etc.

-¿¡Quién ha cogido mi túnica de gala! -gritó Harry para hacerse oír entre el ruido. Entre que Pansy y Ginny habían puesto la habitación patas arriba, el lío de ropa que había encima de las camas y el suelo, y la radio, que sonaba a todo volumen reproduciendo el nuevo single de The Weird Sisters, aquello era un auténtico desastre.

-¡La tengo yo! -contestó Blaise lanzándosela. El moreno la cogió al vuelo y le hizo un gesto a su amigo para agradecérselo, pero este ya no le prestaba atención pues estaba absorto en la ardua tarea de emparejar sus calcetines. Siguió repasando la habitación con la vista, Draco se agarraba la barbilla de forma pensativa mientras observaba su maleta a medio hacer.

-¡_Drake_! -llamó. El rubio reaccionó al instante y alzó una ceja interrogativamente- ¿Te ocurre algo?

-Hacer la maleta es trabajo para muggles, y como yo disto mucho de parecerme siquiera un poco a "esos" voy a llamar a mi ayudante personal.

El resto de los invencibles interrumpieron lo que estaban haciendo para observar atentamente a Draco. ¿De que ayudante estaba hablando?

-¡¡Kreacher!

El elfo doméstico, que Dumbledore creía ahora propiedad de la Orden del Fénix, seguía trabajando para los que llevaban sangre Black, y desde luego Draco Lucius Malfoy Black, cumplía este requisito.

Con un chasquido Kreacher apareció de la nada, haciendo una profunda reverencia ante su amo.

-Quiero que me hagas el equipaje.

-Como el amo ordene, señor.

Un sonoro carraspeo por parte de Pansy llamo la atención del ojigris. Al ver la mirada de la rubia comprendió.

-Y la de Pansy también.

-¡Oye¡ ¡Y nosotros qué! -se quejó Theo, que tenía un lío inmenso en su armario.

-Eso elfo, haz también nuestras maletas -ordenó Harry. Kreacher se lo quedó mirando y esbozó una sonrisa maliciosa.

-Harry Potter no es nadie para mandar en Kreacher. Kreacher no obedece a asquerosos mestizos amigos de sangres-sucia y traidores a la sangre.

Una simple mirada entre los dos _hermanos _bastó para entenderse.

-¿Cómo que traidor a la sangre, maldito elfo? ¿Acaso te has vuelto tan senil que ni siquiera sabes que Harry Potter es el nuevo señor Tenebroso? -le dijo Draco con una mirada que helaría el mismo infierno- Si Harry te manda algo tu lo haces y punto, ¿me escuchas bestia inmunda?

Los ojos del elfo se abrieron de par en par, y no por la información recibida si no porque Malfoy acaba de cederle una parte de propiedad al joven Potter. Haciendo una nueva reverencia, esta vez ante el moreno, se apresuró a hacer lo que le habían ordenado.

La habitación quedó recogida y limpia en unos instantes, y el equipaje se trasladó inmediatamente al Gran Hall de entrada. Con un suspiro Ginny se dejó caer en una de las camas.

-Que duro es trabajar ¿eh?

Los demás estallaron en carcajadas.

-¿Os habéis dado cuenta de lo que significa que volvamos al colegio? -preguntó Harry de repente.

-Ya hemos vuelto al colegio antes, Harry -objetó Pansy desde el regazo de Malfoy.

-Si... Pero cuando volvamos nos separaremos. Yo estaré al lado de Voldemort, los invencibles quedarán disueltos... -la mirada de Harry se iba ensombreciendo, y casi sin darse cuenta todos bajaron la cabeza- Draco y tú tendréis vuestra propia habitación, Theo y Gin también, Blaise ocupará su cama con una chica diferente cada noche, y yo tendré también mis propias habitaciones... Ya nada será igual -finalizó.

-Hemos vivido cosas buenas aquí ¿no creéis? -dijo Zabbini después de un silencio.

Harry sonrió, y sin querer, empezó a recordar:

A los diez años, Theo, Blaise, Draco y él nunca habían besado a nadie a si que le pidieron a su queridísima amiga del alma, Pansy Parkinson, que le dejaran practicar con ella o harían el ridículo. La linda muchacha, lejos de querer ayudarlos, los maldijo.

A los trece, Blaise y el se habían peleado, y como buenos magos que eran, utilizaron todos los maleficios que conocían lo que tuvo de consecuencia que la habitación quedara totalmente destruida, eso si, los dos resultaron ilesos del enfrentamiento hasta que tuvieron que ir al despacho de Voldemort.

Otra de las anécdotas, esta vez teniendo como protagonistas a las chicas, para su eterna vergüenza, era cuando probaron pociones embellecedoras que acabaron por dejarle el pelo verde a una, y rosa chicle a la otra durante mas de una semana.

El verano pasado, sin ir más lejos, habían conseguido polvo de escama del Dragón de la Felicidad, una sustancia completamente ilegal ya que era el peor de los alucinógenos. Él mismo había creído ver marcianitos que le invitaban a subir a sus platillos volantes para dar vueltas por el cosmos -sonrió. La anécdota podría haber sido muy divertida de no ser porque se tiró por la ventana intentando alcanzar una de las naves.

Draco también había tenido una mala experiencia con las drogas, pero en su caso fueron muggles, en concreto LSD triturado. En una misión, un muggle le había regalado al vástago de los Malfoy una bolsita de la adictiva sustancia y Draco, haciendo alarde de su máximo conocimiento en muggles y todo lo referente a ellos, había pensado que era azúcar y se lo había echado a una tarta. Aun recordaba, en el examen de Artes Oscuras que había tenido lugar en esa misma habitación, como su rubio amigo había levantado la mano cada dos por tres preguntando si podía responder a otras preguntas que no tuvieran nada que ver con magia, muerte o guerra. Lupin, viendo que su alumno no parecía encontrarse muy cuerdo dejó que Draco escribiese una bonita redacción a favor de la paz mundial, todo decorado con florcitas y soles sonrientes.

También Ginny quiso decorar, pero no precisamente una hoja de papel, y tampoco con florcitas. Fue poco después de que ingresara en la Academia; tenía tal cantidad de jerséis Weasley que decidió hacer una fogata para quemarlos. Cuando aún iba por la mitad, las llamas ya habían devorado el salón y el baño, y empezaban a adentrarse en los dormitorios.

Nott alzó la cabeza, tenía los ojos enrojecidos, pero sonreía abiertamente.

-Claro que sí, y ¿sabéis que os digo? Que por mi parte no pienso dejar que los invencibles desaparezcan, no le pienso dar esa satisfacción a mi padre, y por supuesto no pienso ser un mortífago más, antes le digo a Dumbledore que fui yo el que se cargó a su hermano –era bien conocida la rivalidad que había entre Nott padre e hijo.

-¡Estoy de acuerdo! -secundó la pelirroja.

-Yo también -apoyó Harry, y antes de que pudieran interrumpirle añadió, mirando fijamente a la pareja de rubios- Por cierto chicos, ¿qué tal vuestra escapadita a Venecia? No nos habéis contado nada y ya que hemos decido continuar con los invencibles, tendremos que seguir obedeciendo todas sus normas ¿no creéis? Y una de ellas es que nunca habrá secretos entre nosotros...

Pansy se sonrojó ligeramente, tiñendo sus pálidas mejillas de un cálido rubor y Draco negó sonriente antes de lanzarle una almohada a su amigo.

-Sí, sí, tú lanza todo lo que quieras pero de aquí no se mueve nadie hasta que nos lo contéis todito -declaró el moreno.

-Pues llegamos a Venecia, y maldecimos al Gondolero para que nos paseara durante toda la tarde...

-¡¿Lo maldecisteis! -chilló Ginny- ¿No sabéis que eso da mala suerte?

-Theo, dile a tu novia que deje de leer Corazón de Bruja, que le esta sorbiendo el cerebro.

-Cállate Blaise, es verdad, los Espunkis irán a por ellos si no se dan un baño de agua de rosas la próxima luna llena.

-¿Espunkis? -el castaño alzó una ceja divertido- ¿Qué narices son los Espunkis?

-Oye, pues a mi me gusta la idea del baño ¿eh? -Draco se metió en la conversación, contento de no tener que explicar nada más sobre la celebración de su aniversario.

-Y tú aún por encima no le des la razón _Drake_, ésas son estupideces -gruñó Zabbini- A ver, ¿me explicas de un vez lo que son los Espunkis?

-Son los duendes de la Luna, patrones de los enamorados, durante una cita o similar no se puede maldecir a nadie ni causar ningún tipo de mal porque ellos los perseguirán durante cien días y cien noches... -explicó Ginny.

-Lo que yo os decía: Basura. Venga, Gin, dame el nombre de la bruja que escribió eso que le voy a hacer una visita -replicó Blaise apareciendo una libretita y una pluma en su mano.

_¡Dong! ¡Dong! ¡Dong!..._

-Oye Harry, ¿tú no habías quedado a las diez con Voldemort? -preguntó Draco de repente.

-Sí, ¿por? -se extrañó el chico dorado.

-No, por nada, es solo que acaban de dar...

No pudo terminar, porque ya Harry se había desaparecido de la habitación.

_**& & &**_

-Llegas tarde -lo reprendió Tom desde una silla cercana. La mesa estaba puesta y los diferentes manjares decoraban los platos de tal manera que abrían el apetito a cualquiera que pasase por allí. Incluso Nagini, acomodada en el cuello del Slytherin paseaba su amarilla mirada por entre la comida.

-Yo siempre llego tarde, ya deberías estar acostumbrado -contestó con media sonrisa. A un gesto del lord se sentó en la mesa, en frente suya y se sirvió un bollo de pan.

Los dos hombres empezaron a cenar en silencio, aunque Harry no pudo obviar el hecho de los coletazos que le estaba metiendo la serpiente a su compañero. Disimuló una sonrisa por detrás de la servilleta pero no dijo nada. A saber en que estaban pensando esos dos.

-Ejem... -se animó a decir Riddle por fin. Potter despegó la vista de su plato y enfocó al lord con los ojos verdes destellando por la curiosidad.

-¿Sí?

-Yo... -otro coletazo por parte del reptil acompañado por un silbido de advertencia- Esto yo...

-Tú... -lo animó a seguir el más joven.

-Yo... tevoyaechardemenosyquieroquesepasqueaunquenuncatelodigateapreciomucho.

Harry se echó a reír.

-Lo siento Tom, pero no he entendido nada.

-No me lo hagas repetir, por favor... -Nagi le volvió a mandar un coletazo- _Yo ya se lo dije, si no lo escuchó es su problema _-le dijo a la serpiente.

_-De eso nada, tú se lo repites como que me llamo Nagini._

_-Pero..._

-_Pero nada _-atajó el reptil.

El lord fijó la vista en su plato sin decir nada. Durante varios minutos permaneció callado, dos veces despegó los labios, como si quisiera hablar, pero los había vuelto a cerrar, en cierto modo temeroso de lo que iba a decir.

-Tú eres mi familia, Harry. Mi hijo, mi hermano, mi compañero, mi amigo. Todo lo que nunca tuve durante mi juventud lo tengo ahora, junto a ti, y junto a Nagi. Supongo que fue mi miedo a perder eso que había conseguido lo que me llevó a entregarte la inmortalidad, egoísmo quizás, no lo sé. Pero verte morir, significaría también mi propia muerte. Irónico ¿no? que lord Voldemort sea capaz de querer a alguien... y aún más al que el resto del mundo considera su peor enemigo -esbozó una sonrisa amarga- Quiero que sepas que estoy haciendo uso de todo mi autocontrol para dejarte volver a Hogwarts y que en estos tres últimos meses que nos esperan separados te voy a echar mucho de menos, porque yo...- Voldemort miró a la serpiente suplicante, pero está negó solemnemente-... Te quiero.

-_Ala, ya lo he dicho, ¿contenta, bicheja del demonio? Mujer tenías que ser._

Harry, que no había pronunciado palabra desde que Tom comenzó su discurso se quedó patidifuso. ¿Tom acaba de confesarle que lo quería? Ahora comprendía los continuos empujones de Nagi y las súplicas del lord, lo que le sorprendía es que la serpiente no hubiese necesitado de nada más para convencerle.

-Gracias Tom, de verdad. Debo reconocer que no me esperaba una confesión, y mucho menos ahora, pero supongo que tú también debes saber que... –ahora fue su turno de atorarse- que yo también te quiero. Eres mi padre, mi maestro y mi amigo, nunca podré agradecerte todo lo que has hecho por mí.

Tom sonrió tímidamente, y con un movimiento de su mano deshechó las últimas palabras de su protegido.

Harry sonrió también y procedió a continuar su cena.

-Y que te quede claro, pequeño, esta conversación nunca ha tenido lugar.

_**& & &**_

-¡¡ALUMNOS: RECOJAN TODAS SUS PERTENECIAS Y NO OLVIDEN LIMPIAR SU VARITA DE LOS HECHIZOS PROHIBIDOS! LOS QUE TENGAN QUE COGER EL EXPRESSO DE HOGWARTS SALEN EN CINCO MINUTOS. LOS QUE VAYAN EN TRASLADOR TIENEN TODAVIA MEDIA HORA.

La voz amplificada se coló en todas las habitaciones, sobresaltando a los que ya estaban despiertos y despertando a los más perezosos. Los invencibles le echaban un último vistazo a la habitación antes de regresar a sus dobles vidas, cuando el aviso les recordó que estaban faltos de tiempo.

Ginny y Harry los únicos que se irían en traslador decidieron acompañar a sus amigos al recibidor. Los Parkinson, los Zabbini y Nott padre (pues su madre había muerto cuando era muy pequeño) ya estaban allí, pero no había rastro de los aristocráticos rostros de Lucius y Narcisa Malfoy.

-¿Y tus padres? -preguntó el ojiverde curioso.

-Los mandaste de misión a cargarse al amigo del viejo ¿recuerdas? -contestó Draco sin pizca de molestia. No le importaba que sus padres no le pudieran acompañar a la estación, ya tendría tiempo de verlos cuando regresara, si no era antes.

-¡Ah si! lo había olvidado, mañana sabremos si han tenido éxito o no.

-Chicos, despediros rápido o no llegaremos -dijo el señor Zabbini.

Theo le dio un último beso a Ginny antes de irse junto a su padre. No parecía importarle que su padre le hubiese visto besar a una chica.

Harry chocó las manos con Draco y se despidió con un asentimiento de cabeza.

-Nos vemos, hurón.

-No lo dudes cararrajada -replicó el rubio guiñándole un ojo.

Momentos después, las tres familias, acompañadas por Draco se desaparecían ante dos pares de ojos.

-¿Y ahora que hacemos? -preguntó el moreno con aire aburrido.

-Yo tengo que ir con Snape a repasar nuestra excusa -contestó la pelirroja con desgana.

-Te compadezco. Bueno, luego nos vemos.

Harry subió las escaleras lentamente, disfrutando del hecho de arrastrar los pies. No le apetecía nada irse de la Mansión, a la que consideraba su verdadero hogar, donde podía comportarse como en realidad era sin necesidad de fingir, sin tenerle que demostrar nada a nadie.

-¿Deprimido, señor Potter? -preguntó una voz a sus espaldas. Ni siquiera se molestó en darse la vuelta, no tenía ganas, se encogió de hombros y siguió adelante- Oye, ¿a ti te parece forma de tratar a una mujer? -se quejó la misma voz, alcanzándolo al final de las escaleras.

-Hola, Morgana -saludó con un intento de sonrisa.

-Ni que se acabara el mundo... ¿O es que sí se acaba y yo aún no me he enterado? -intentó bromear la morena.

Harry se abstuvo de contestar, en vez de eso atrajo hacia sí a la ojigris y le plantó un beso que dejó a ambos sin respiración.

-El Apocalipsis aún no llega, tranquila, pero en tres meses, el mundo lo deseará.

Morgana ronroneó, sin mostrarse afectada por la información recién recibida, ¿qué le importaba a ella el fin del mundo, si formaba parte del nuevo que se formaría después?

El inmortal volvió a hacer suya esa boca, profanándola con su lengua, besándola como si no existiese nada más que ellos dos y ese beso que parecía no tener final. Pero lo tuvo. Los dos jóvenes se separaron cuando escucharon nos pasos acercándose. Entre risas ahogadas y susurros se deslizaron por el pasillo contrario y en cuanto vieron una puerta, la abrieron y se metieron sin mirar.

-¿Dónde mierda nos hemos metido? -preguntó Harry riéndose. Estaban en la más completa oscuridad y demasiado cerca, aunque eso para él no era ningún problema, más bien lo contrario.

-No sé... Parece un cuarto de escobas o algo así. Espera, voy a comprobarlo...

-Déjalo estar -interrumpió el ojiverde- ¿Qué importa dónde estemos? Eso le da morbo al asunto...

-Estás loco -contestó entre risas. Harry había empezado a desabrocharle la túnica y con su boca esparcía húmedos besos por su cuello, haciéndola gemir de auténtico placer.

Una vez Potter se hubo desecho de la ropa de su amante se detuvo, escudriñando en la oscuridad e intentando ver algo, estuvo tentado a usas sus poderes, pero se abstuvo. Eso lo hacía más misterioso, más erótico, más... Pero no pudo seguir pensando ya que Morgana había aventurado su mano por debajo de los boxers y ahora se entretenía masajeando su miembro.

-Tú... me... vuelves... loco -susurró entre jadeos. Recostó a la joven contra la pared y ella colocó sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de él, facilitándole así la entrada.

Harry la embistió con fuerza, pero cuidándose de no provocarle nada más que placer, no tenían tiempo, en pocos minutos los trasladores partirían y Voldemort lo mataría si se quedaba en la mansión por haber estado con una chica. Pero su propio placer y los labios de Morgana junto a los suyos le hicieron olvidar todas sus preocupaciones. Se concentró en el sencillo hecho de dar y recibir, disfrutando de las sensaciones que los dos cuerpos le ofrecían de forma tan natural. Con un último gemido el orgasmo llegó hasta ellos, dejándolos sudorosos, jadeantes, agotados y felices.

-La gente... va... a pensar... muy mal... de mí... en cuanto... me vea -le dijo a la morena que lo besaba dulcemente.

-Que... piensen... lo que... quieran –contestó. Ninguno de los dos habían recuperado el aliento todavía pero se hacía tarde y debían separarse.

Se vistieron rápidamente y abrieron la puerta. Morgana intentó mirar hacia atrás para ver en donde se habían escondido pero Harry se lo impidió.

-Déjalo estar -repitió- Que la oscuridad guarde nuestro secreto -besó una última vez a su pareja y sin mirar atrás se dirigió al recibidor.


	21. capitulo 21

**Este capitulo está dedicado a EugeBlack y Aykasha-peke que me animaron a terminarlo y me apoyaron con sus ideas, gracias chicas. Y para SabelaMalfoy a la que voy a echar un montón de menos este año.**

**CAPITULO 21**

Las puertas al Gran Comedor se abrieron y Harry Potter las atravesó con pose altiva, les dirigió una mirada a las serpientes: sonreían, buena señal. Centró su vista en la mesa alta donde un pálido y demacrado Albus Dumbledore leía el periódico de la mañana. Mientras se dirigía a su mesa los murmullos cesaron y se centraron en su presencia. Sonrió interiormente, al haberse acentuado los ataques del lord el mundo mágico cada vez estaba más pendiente de su vida, esperando el momento en el que el gran Harry Potter se enfrentaría al Innombrable.

_Ja, ya pueden esperar sentados._

Con paso seguro y elegante se sentó en la mesa de los Gryffindor, al lado de la sangre sucia y el pobretón. El saber que Voldemort estaba preocupado por el, la inmortalidad y el corto plazo que quedaba para la Batalla final le habían devuelto el optimismo y las ganas de actuar.

-Buenos días, Ron. Hermione deja de estudiar por un momento que te vas a empachar de conocimiento. Neville, ¿me pasas el Profeta?

Ron se atragantó y miró nervioso a su alrededor.

-Ey tío ¿estás bien? -rió el moreno dándole suaves palmaditas en la espalda- ¿Dónde puñetas está Neville? –por el rabillo del ojo vio como Ginny se metía una napolitana en la boca con los ojos brillándole de una manera sobrenatural.

-Si claro, es normal que tú no lo supieras... nos lo dijo mi padre y como ayer estuvimos hablando de tu viaje se me olvido comentártelo... Neville... él...

-¿Qué? ¿Esta muerto? ¿Le ha pasado algo? ¿Ha sido Lestrange? -lo apuró Harry, no le importaba si Longbotton estaba bien o mal, pero tenía curiosidad en saber que era lo que le había impedido regresar a la escuela.

Ron tenía ahora la atención de toda la mesa de los leones. A algunos de ellos les habían llegado rumores, otros, como Harry, no tenía ni idea de lo que le había pasado al torpe muchacho.

-Está en San Mungo. Al parecer alguien le cambio la planta esa rara, la del nombre impronunciable por... por un Lazo del Diablo. Durante las vacaciones, mientras dormía, la planta le atacó y casi le ahoga.

-Es horrible –interrumpió Hermione que había apartado el libro de Defensa Avanzada para atender a las palabras de su novio- El ataque a Beauxbatons, la muerte de Jacobus Keane, Hogsmeade bajo el control de los mortífagos... Esto tiene que acabar ya.

_Ay mi querida sangre sucia, que poco sutil eres..._

Obvió el comentario y aceptó el periódico que su pelirroja amiga le ofrecía.

-Por cierto, si a Hogsmeade no está permitido ir... ¿Dónde diantres ha parado el Expreso?

-Se detuvo a mitad de camino, luego un montón de magos y brujas del Ministerio fueron recorriendo los vagones dándonos trasladores para volver a Hogwarts -explicó la castaña sin despegar su vista de su nueva víctima, el libro de Transformaciones.

-Mmmm -desdobló el periódico y leyó el titular de la primera página:

NUEVO ATAQUE MORTIFAGO

"... y así fue como los mortífagos suponemos mataron a uno de los magos más queridos de toda nuestra comunidad. Su hija, Martha, de cincuenta y cuatro años se enjuga las lágrimas recordando a su padre y con una mirada decidida jura no descansar hasta llevar a Azkaban a los causantes...

... los forenses han declarado que el hombre no sufrió ningún tipo de tortura previa antes de recibir la última y más temida de las imperdonables. Según hemos podido averiguar se trató de un ataque relámpago, donde Keane no tenían ninguna posibilidad de supervivencia...

... Nuestra corresponsal en la escena, Rita Skeeter, nos ha informado también de que la víctima escondía un pequeño papel presuntamente en blanco, en su puño cerrado, ¿se trata de una pista para descubrir a sus asesinos? ¿O era ese papel lo último a lo que Jacobus Keane se dedicó antes de su súbita muerte? Seguiremos informando".

Jason Boogler, para el Profeta, desde Edimburgo.

Harry estuvo a punto de echarse a reír; pobres aurores... El truco del papel en blanco era más viejo que Nicolas Flamel. Sin duda, una sucia estratagema Malfoy para darles más jaquecas a los del Ministerio. Ya podían indagar todo lo que quisiesen y realizar todas las pruebas que considerasen necesarias para intentar averiguar que era ese pequeño papel y jamás descubrirían nada, porque sencillamente no era _nada._

-Oye -llamó Dean Thomas- ¿Os venís a jugar un amistoso con los de Ravenclaw?

La mesa pronto quedó vacía ante tal proposición, pero el "trío dorado" siguió desayunando tranquilamente. Mientras el pelirrojo y la castaña se hacían arrumacos Harry continuaba pasando las páginas de periódico. Ni rastro de un ataque sobre ningún Nundu. Aunque bien pensado, Morgana no le había dicho cuando tenía que soltar a Abhorsen ¿no? Mmmm... lo mejor sería que después la llamase para preguntarle sobre su misión. No permitiría que hubiese retrasos en sus trabajos. Y así, feliz al tener una excusa para volver a ver a la morena se acabó su taza de chocolate caliente.

Se relamió los labios manchados y lanzó un pequeño gemido. Maldito Remus... le había contagiado su adicción al chocolate.

El sonido fue bastante bajo, pero lo suficiente para que sus dos compañeros lo miraran sobresaltados. Ron rió y Hermione le mandó una mirada de reproche.

-Estás muy mal, hermano...

_¿A quien llamas hermano, comadreja?_

Prefirió no contestar y optó por la opción más fácil, hacerse el tonto.

-¿Eh? ¿De que me hablas?

El pelirrojo volvió a reír, por lo que su novia le pegó con el codo el las costillas.

-Auch.

Luego fijó sus ojos castaños en los verdes de su amigo y con una voz cargada de dulzura dijo:

-Ay Harry, creo que deberías buscarte una novia.

-¡Pero si ya tengo!

_Mierda, mierda, mierda y mierda elevado todos los granos de arena de todas las playas del mundo entero. Mierda. ¿Cómo puedo ser tan bocazas? MIERDA._

La sangre sucia fue la primera en reaccionar ante la confesión.

-¿Qué has dicho?

_No, si ya decía Blaise que era imposible que hubiese sobrevivido al Avada sin secuelas, yo es que quedé tonto perdido. Ay... por el poder de la magia negra ¿que diablos hago yo ahora?... ¿y si los mato? No... eso no eso factible... Ginny se pidió a Ron..._

Fue sacado de sus pensamientos con una nueva pregunta del lerdo del pelirrojo que estaba, para su gusto, demasiado sonriente.

-Harry, en serio ¿tienes novia? ¿Esta buena? ¿Tiene buenas...?

-¡¡Ronald! -bufó Hermione.

-¿Qué? Bueno es normal que se lo pregunte ¿no crees? ¿Que prefieres que le pregunte sobre sus notas en la escuela?

-Pues ese sería un detalle por tu parte -replicó la joven con los brazos en jarras.

Harry mientras tanto aprovechaba el tiempo que le estaban dando los dos estúpidos que tenía enfrente para crear una más o menos convincente historia.

Pero de pronto, antes de que pudiera poner en marcha su imaginación, los dos leones, como movidos por un resorte, dejaron de discutir y se centraron en Harry. El pelirrojo cogió su tenedor y se lo acercó peligrosamente al ojiverde.

_Quita esa cosa de ahí y si no quieres que te la meta por el..._

-Ahora. Habla.

-No hay nada que contar.

-¿Es de Hogwarts? -inquirió Granger.

-No será mi hermana ¿no? -preguntó a su vez el otro, blandiendo ferozmente el tenedor.

El inmortal pensó en decirle que si, que estaba locamente enamorado de Ginny y viceversa pero corría el riesgo de que si se enteraba Theo, éste le arrancase la lengua.

-No es del colegio. No os preocupéis algún día os la presentaré -respondió levantándose.

_Y os aseguro que entonces lo lamentaréis._

Al pasar por la mesa de las serpientes les hizo un gesto a Pansy y a Blaise, los únicos que quedaban y luego salió del Gran Comedor. Dobló una esquina y se detuvo, esperando por sus amigos. Estos no tardaron en aparecer.

-Hey chaval, ¿qué tal te sienta regresar? -saludó Zabbini.

-Avisa a los demás. Nos vamos a la Cámara -lo cortó.

-¿¡DE VERDAD! -chilló Parkinson sin cambiar su voz de falsete, por lo que el grito casi hizo tambalearse los cristales de las gafas de su amigo.

-Nena, tranquilízate o te va a dar algo -susurró Blaise igual de emocionado que ella pero intentando reprimirse- ¿Y se puede saber para que vamos? No es que me queje pero...

-¿Y si no es una queja para que preguntas? -saltó Harry. Aún estaba furioso consigo mismo por haber dejado escapar información acerca de su verdadera vida. Suspiró y se frotó los ojos por detrás de las lentes- Lo siento tío, mi mala leche no va por ti. ¿Los vas a buscar, porfa?

-Ehhh... si claro, no hay problema, ir yendo, nos vemos en los lavabos.

El castaño desapareció, camino a las mazmorras y los dos invencibles se quedaron solos en el oscuro pasillo.

-¿Qué te ocurre, gatito? -preguntó la rubia suavemente. Harry a su pesar sonrió, odiaba el madito sobrenombre con el que le había bautizado la ojiazul después de su entrada en Gryffindor, y que su forma animaga fuera un jaguar no ayudaba demasiado. Pansy se acercó y le apartó un mechón negro de la cara.

-Se me escapó lo de que estoy saliendo con Morgana.

-¿Saben quien es? -preguntó lentamente sin dejar de mirarlo.

-No... sólo saben que tengo novia y que no es del colegio...

-¿Para que te preocupas, entonces? -volvió a preguntar, poniéndose en marcha hasta los baños del segundo piso.

-¡¡Porque si dije eso puedo decir cualquier cosa! Lo voy a echar todo a perder -su buen humor de la mañana se había ido al traste y ahora solo quería desahogarse.

-Te exiges demasiado, Harry. Te conozco y se que nunca dirás nada, y no te preocupes más ¿vale? Esos dos son tan estúpidos que seguro que se han creído lo que les has dicho, aunque por otro lado, ¿por qué iban a desconfiar? Tu eres Harry Potter, gatito.

Parkinson se acercó al moreno y lo abrazó para reconfortarle.

-Definitivamente te estresa el regresar a Hogwarts -finalizó cuando se separaban y volvían a ponerse en marcha.

Potter miró con cariño a su amiga, tenía razón, no había de que preocuparse pero la sola idea de fallar cuando estaban tan cerca de la victoria... Le sonrió a la Slytherin y le revolvió el pelo cuidadosamente peinado, arrancándole una mueca de disgusto.

-Gracias, lo necesitaba -murmuró dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-Vete al cuerno -replicó ella aún molesta mientras se intentaba arreglar de nuevo. Harry rió; por mucho que Pansy fuera una invencible, es decir, una bruja lista, poderosa e imbatible seguía siendo igual de coqueta que la máscara que fingía en el castillo. Era la pareja ideal para Draco, los dos igual de arrogantes e igual de presumidos.

-Deja de pensar eso -lo regañó la rubia mirándolo a través de uno de los espejos del baño de Myrtle.

-¿En que? -se hizo el inocente.

-En lo que sea que estás pensando, has puesto una cara muy rara y me estabas mirando a mi así que por si acaso, deja de pensar en eso.

Harry rió para sus adentros, se conocían demasiado bien y cualquier pequeño gesto revelaba las emociones del otro.

-¡QUE DEJES DE PENSAR EN ESO! -ordenó la serpiente entre risas mientras le salpicaba con el agua que salía de uno de los grifos.

-¡Ahora no pensaba en nada! -replicó él con la varita apuntándola.

La rubia retrocedió sonriente.

-Te voy a borrar esa sonrisa de la cara, ¿lo sabes no, querida? -murmuró algo por lo bajo y un chorro de agua salió disparado contra de la joven que se partía de risa recostada en la fría pared.

Cuando el resto de los invencibles llegó se quedaron pasmados al ver a sus dos amigos enzarzados en una pelea de agua, ambos completamente empapados.

Blaise se cruzó de brazos e hizo un mohín de enfado.

-No nos esperaron para la fiesta... -pero en ese momento un grifo estalló debido un hechizo fallido y los mojó a todos. El silencio reinó el baño durante unos instantes mientras que los dos pioneros retrocedían lentamente, asustados ante las reacciones, que no tardarían en llegar.

-Corre, corre, abre la cámara ya antes de que reaccionen y les de por ahogarnos -lo apuró Pansy sonriendo encantadoramente a Draco, que no parecía demasiado contento.

_-Ábrete._

La entrada a la Cámara se abrió, enmudeciendo a los chicos que olvidaron momentáneamente el hecho de que estaban literalmente chorreando.

-Amo el parsel -dijo Ginny- Ya le podías enseñar a Theo...

Nott la miró ceñudo pero en vez de contestar se tiró por el túnel que conducía a los desagües de la escuela.

-¿Qué le pasa? -preguntó la otra chica.

-Se le murió el gato -contestó Weasley para después lanzarse hacia la entrada en persecución de su novio.

Los demás se miraron apenados entre si y poco a poco fueron siguiendo a la pareja.

-Oye, esto es increíble, ¿y tuviste que esperar cinco años para traernos? No mereces llamarte nuestro amigo -dijo Draco recostándose en el suelo.

-Levántate de ahí, el suelo esta mojado -avisó Nott.

-Psss... más mojado de lo que estoy dudo que pueda estarlo ¿no crees? -replicó el rubio poniendo los brazos por detrás de la cabeza.

-También es verdad -contestó el otro encogiéndose de hombros y acostándose a su lado.

Harry soltó una carcajada. Era extraño ver al pijo de Draco Malfoy estropeando sus preciosas túnicas por voluntad propia y sin mostrar ningún interés por ellas.

-Theo ¿estás bien? ¿Necesitas hablar?

-Si necesito hablar me compro un psicomago, no te necesito, gracias -le dijo con una sonrisa bailándole en los labios- Y estoy bien, no me voy a suicidar ni nada por el estilo, el gato estaba viejo, ya le tocaba.

Mientras tanto las chicas miraban las varitas indecisas, ¿secarse o no secarse? Esa era la cuestión. Estaban muertas de frío pero el suelo estaba también mojado, así que para que secarse si luego iban a volver a mojarse.

Estaban tan entretenidas con su dilema que no se les ocurrió la sencilla idea de secar el suelo. Pero algo en él le recordó a Blaise un asuntó pendiente.

-Eh vosotros, par de rubios de bote, no os penséis que nos hemos olvidado de vuestra cita por Venecia ¿eh?

La mirada plateada chocó contra la de color zafiro, los ojos grises brillaban divertidos y los azules cansados.

-No empecéis otra vez... -rogó Pansy rodando los ojos.

-No. La que no tiene que empezar es Gin con sus delirios de los bichos esos que os van a perseguir... -contestó Zabbini.

-No nos van a perseguir -atacó Draco desde el suelo- El otro día nos dimos un... relajante baño...

-_¡¡DRAKE! _-gritó la rubia avergonzada tirándole su varita, que le dio en el estomago.

-Eii, si querías contarlo tu solo tenías que decírmelo, no hacía falta que te pusieras así.

Parkinson se sentó en el suelo, levantando un leve chapoteo a su alrededor, se cruzó de brazos e hizo un cómico puchero.

-Los tíos sois unos degenerados, que será lo siguiente, ¿voyerismo?

-No, una orgía -la secundó la Gryffindor.

-¿Una orgía? ¡¡Me apunto! ¡¡Vamos todos a la habitación! -exclamó Blaise feliz.

-¡SILENCIO! –bramó Nott, masajeándose las sienes ante tanta estupidez seguida- Un respeto que estamos en la Cámara de los Secretos.

-Pues Salazar no debe de estar demasiado contento conmigo, ya que me cargué a su mascotita... me pregunto si lo sabría cuando me entregó la inmortalidad...

Sacudió la cabeza para no darle más vueltas al asunto y con un movimiento de su mano hizo aparecer un sofá de varias plazas con aspecto de cómodo. Se dejó caer sobre el con cansancio y suspiró.

-Bueno que, ¿nos contáis la dichosa historia o nos lo ponéis en un pensadero? -preguntó apareciendo palomitas y refrescos.

-¡¡Eh! Yo también quiero -Blaise, Ginny y Pansy se acomodaron a su lado, mientras que Draco y Theo permanecían en el empapado suelo.

-Bueno nos quedamos con el gondolero hechizado con el imperius... Intentamos que nos cantara alguna canción y se decidió por una típica de allí que contaba el amor entre un mecenas y su criada, aunque todavía no entiendo demasiado bien el italiano... Luego nos fuimos a cenar a un restaurante que me había recomendado mi padre hace tiempo y pasamos el resto de la velada recorriendo la bella y antigua Venecia... Volvimos a la góndola y lo hicimos...

-¡¡MALFOY! -chilló su pareja. Harry sonrió y le ofreció palomitas para calmarla.

-No hace falta que nos lo contéis todo _Drake_...-dijo Potter consciente de que su amiga empezaba a enfadarse de verdad.

-¡¡Eso lo dirás por ti! -se quejó Blaise. Ya que el no tenía ningún problema en explicar con todo detalle sus aventuras esperaba siempre lo mismo de los demás.

Harry sonrió con tristeza. En esos momentos hasta parecían adolescentes normales, que no tenían nada que ver con la guerra, ni con las muertes y que la única maldad que conocían era a través de las noticias. Comprendió el dicho de que siempre se desea lo que no se tiene, pero, en verdad ¿el deseaba una vida normal? ¿En verdad soportaría que otro fuera el compañero de Voldemort? La respuesta era simple: No.

Cuando volvió a la realidad Draco ya casi había terminado su historia.

-Y cuando estamos apunto de acabar, va el imbécil del gondolero, se libera del imperius, pierde el equilibrio, vuelca la góndola y ¡¡nos tira al agua!

-¿Y que le pasó al gondolero? -preguntó muy interesada la Gryffindor por encima de las risas de los demás.

-Murió -contestó la rubia sin inmutarse, interviniendo por primera vez en la historia- Se cargó mi mejor túnica de gala, no lo iba a dejar pasar como si nada.

_**& & &**_

-Venga Harry, Ron, que en dos meses tenemos los EXTASIS, tenéis que poneros a estudiar. Esos exámenes son demasiado importantes para nuestro futuro.

Los tres "amigos" estaban en su sala común sentados en diferentes sillones y con los libros de ese año sobre sus rodillas, aunque la única que estudiaba era Granger. El pelirrojo se dedicaba a dibujar sobre un cuaderno y Harry intentaba mantener contacto mental con el lord, que le rechazaba.

_Aun debe de estar avergonzado por lo que me dijo el otro día -_razonó el moreno. Sonrió para sus adentros, la verdad es que aún estaba conmocionado por lo que le había dicho, ni en mil años se hubiera esperado semejante confesión.

El fogonazo que produjo el aviso de la Orden lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Recogió el pergamino, que planeaba a la altura de sus ojos, y lo leyó en voz alta:

_Harry, Ron y Hermione, _

_Acudid a mi despacho lo antes posible._

_Atte: A. Dumbledore._

Se miraron entre ellos, preocupados, ¿habría habido algún nuevo ataque? Pero Harry que ya sabía que no era el caso tenía otra preocupación en mente, ¿y si lo habían descubierto?

Sin duda alguna, el fallo que había cometido esa mañana en el desayuno le había pasado factura, había perdido la confianza en si mismo y hasta había olvidado que el era el supuesto salvador del mundo mágico. Tom había tenido razón al no quererlo regresar, maldita tozudez la suya...

-_Diablillos de pimienta_ -la gárgola comenzó a girar, sobresaltando al moreno, que no se había dado cuenta de que se habían estado moviendo todo ese rato. Tomó una profunda bocanada de aire y penetró en el despacho del director con Granger y Weasley detrás.

_Esto no me gusta._

Había demasiada gente; pudo reconocer a Tonks, a Severus y a Remus entre lo de su bando, pero los del contrario los triplicaban en número, y daría trabajo vencerlos en caso de que fueran descubiertos, y eso sin contar a Dumbledore que por muy viejo que fuera seguía siendo una hueso duro de roer. Además, Ojoloco Moody tenía la mano dentro del bolsillo cerrada alrededor de algo que sin duda alguna era la varita, y una docena de aurores más que no conocía observaban a los recién llegados ocultos entre las sombras. McGonnagall se acercó a los chicos y les ofreció asiento delante del escritorio del director.

Potter se sintió mejor al ver como sus dos acompañantes estaban aún más nerviosos que él.

_-No intervengas._

El mensaje mental le llego con tal fuerza que lo hizo tambalearse. Miró a su alrededor buscando al posible emisario, estaba seguro de que no había sido Tom, y al no encontrar a nadie, fijó la vista en sus zapatos.

-_Pase lo que pase, no hagas nada._

Otra vez la misma voz, pero ¿quien diablos era? Decidido a no llamar más la atención pero seguro de que la persona que le había hablado estaba en esa misma habitación y lo observaba, asintió lentamente.

El ambiente estaba tan denso que se podía cortar con un cuchillo, pero nadie hablaba. Finalmente Dumbledore se levantó de su silla, alzando las manos para atraer la atención de los presentes.

-Amigos míos, tras los últimos y certeros ataques del bando de la Oscuridad, he llegado a la triste y decepcionante conclusión de que hay un traidor entre nosotros y que además, se encuentra en esta sala.

Potter levantó la vista asustado, sus sospechas eran ciertas; por el rabillo del ojo vio como Snape se movía incomodo en su asiento, jugueteando con una pluma entre las manos. Los murmullos y las miradas desconfiadas predominaron durante los siguientes cinco minutos hasta que por fin alguien se atrevió a hablar en voz alta.

-¿Sabe de quien se trata? -preguntó una bruja a la que el ojiverde reconoció como Amelia Bones.

El viejo clavó su mirada de águila sobre ella y asintió, luego fue recorriendo con sus ojos azules a todos los presentes, deteniéndose finalmente en Harry, que tuvo que haber un esfuerzo tremendo para no tragar saliva.

Manteniéndole la mirada empezó a desplegar su poder, dispuesto a atacar, a defenderse y a... matar.

-Severus, por favor, ¿podrías hacernos las cosas más fáciles y entregarte sin oponer resistencia?

El jefe de Slytherin no se inmutó cuando todas las varitas se dirigieron a él, apuntándole a diferentes partes de su anatomía. Harry entrecerró los ojos, habían perdido a un buen espía. Aunque ahora comprendía de quien provenían los mensajes de antes, Severus era un maestro legeremántico y con esfuerzo seguro que había podido introducirse en su mente.

Ron, al contrario que Hermione, que casi se había caído desmayada del susto, se levantó de un salto chillando:

-ESE TRAIDOR HA ESTADO CON MI HERMANA TODAS LAS VACACIONES ¿COMO SABEMOS SI NO LE HA HECHO NADA?

-Tú en tu línea Weasley, haciendo el ridículo allá donde vas -lo insultó el ex profesor de pociones- ¿Enserio crees que habría hechizado a la pequeña traidora a la sangre para después traerla de rositas a la escuela para que Dumbledore me pillara?

-¡Silencio! -ordenó un auror de gran estatura sin apartar la varita.

El director se acercó al profesor, que seguía jugueteando con la pluma sin moverse siquiera para intentar huir. Harry admiraba la sangre fría de su profesor y observaba en silencio la escena.

-Estoy muy decepcionado contigo, Severus, yo te di una oportunidad y la has rechazado, traicionando la confianza que yo puse en ti. Me has defraudado.

-Lo superaras -replicó el otro cínicamente, Harry no pudo evitar sonreír para sus adentros. Snape se puso en pie haciendo que los que rodeaban retrocedieran involuntariamente- El señor Oscuro se alza cada día más grandioso y ten por seguro que me recompensará con honores cuando halla culminado mi última tarea -recitó orgullosamente.

-¿Y cual es esa tarea? -preguntó el viejo cansinamente, como si le hablase a un niño pequeño.

-Esta -rápidamente el mortífago sacó la varita y pronunció las palabras malditas en dirección al niño que vivó- _Avada Kedavra._

Harry abrió los ojos sorprendido pero no se movió del sitio, recordando las palabras de su profesor: _Pase lo que pase, no hagas nada_. A eso debía de referirse.

El rayo verde salió disparado, pero alguien lo detuvo, y no fue precisamente Potter. El cuerpo de Emmeline Vance cayo inerte al suelo, salvándole la vida al moreno de ojos verdes.

Dumbledore, con el rostro contraído por la furia y el dolor se volvió contra el asesino, que tenía una extraña mueca en la cara.

-¿Es esto lo que querías Severus? ¿Provocar más muerte?

-Púdrete, viejo -y antes de que alguien pudiera hacer nada, agarró fuertemente su pluma y desapareció.


	22. capitulo 22

**CAPITULO 22**

Harry solo sentía la furia correr por sus venas, ¡malditas fueran mil veces todas las personas de esa sala pertenecientes al bando del viejo! Comprendía que tuviera que ser Severus el "sacrificado" por decirlo de alguna forma, ya que Dumbledore hacía tiempo que desconfiaba de él, pero... Mierda, Snape era uno de sus mejores hombres, ¿que mas daba que fuera absolutamente insoportable si al fin y al cabo era de los mejores en su trabajo? Le sorprendió el no ver un asomo de duda en los negros ojos de su ex profesor cuando le disparó el _Avada_, o Vance estaba bajo la maldición Imperius o el murciélago en verdad lo odiaba.

Sus ojos seguían fijos en el lugar donde se había desaparecido el espía, absorto como estaba, en sus pensamientos, pero se obligó a reaccionar. Remus había perdido todo el color de su rostro, pareciéndose demasiado para su gusto a Ares. El licántropo tiraba del nudo de la corbata, intentado desatarla pero sin conseguir nada. Tonks se acercó para ayudarle, pasándole un brazo por encima de los hombros para intentar reconfortarle, aunque también ella se veía bastante indispuesta.

Harry sabía lo que pasaba por su mente, estaban preocupados. Dumbledore producía auténtico terror cuando estaba enfadado, aunque ni la mitad que Tom, y ellos sabían que tarde o temprano se verían obligados a enfrentar la cólera del anciano.

-Tómate esto, _hermano_, te vendrá bien –dijo Ron entregándole una tableta de chocolate de Honeydukes. Lo cogió por inercia y clavó su vista en el cadáver que yacía sobre el pulcro suelo, al menos ahora había un miembro menos de la Orden del Fénix. Alguien colocó una sabana sobre el cuerpo, que simplemente parecía dormido.

-Niños por favor, regresen a sus habitaciones. Cuento con su discreción para que no digan a nadie lo ocurrido hace unos instantes. Mañana el cuerpo docente y yo informaremos sobre los hechos –envió una mirada que pretendía ser de dulzura a Harry pero este solo inclinó la cabeza.

Mientras volvían a su torre, Weasley se despachó a gusto hablando mal de Snape. Granger le daba la razón, asintiendo de vez en cuando pero sin decir nada. Potter estaba furioso, y estaba utilizando todo su autocontrol para no saltar sobre la sucia comadreja que tenía al lado. Pronto las cosas empezarían a salir volando y Harry sabía que si esto sucedía, tendría problemas.

-Se lo merece por todos esos castigos injustos y la pérdida de puntos. Ja, haber que hace ahora Malfoy sin su querido profe.

_Vuelve a mencionar a Draco, y no lo cuentas. ¿Nadie te ha dicho que es de mala educación insultar a las personas cuando no están presentes? Pero claro, que más me podía esperar de ti..._

El moreno se abstuvo a contestar y tan solo rechinó los dientes. Gesto que fue interpretado por el pelirrojo como aprobación.

-Te entiendo Harry, nosotros siempre lo supimos, y Hermione, tú siempre protegiéndole, diciendo que si Dumbledore confiaba en el sería por algo, y mira, ¡ha intentado matar a nuestro amigo delante de mas de veinte personas!

_Que vas a saber tu, si no te has enterado de que tu novia se ha estado carteando con Krum durante tres años, mandándose notitas de amor...Me das pena, comadreja._.

-Ron tiene razón, Herms, yo siempre sospeché -_voy a matar a alguien, necesito matar a alguien, por favor que alguien me ayude..._

Pero sus súplicas no se escucharon y se vio obligado a escuchar las sandeces de los dos Gryffindor no solo durante el camino de vuelta si no también durante media hora en la sala común, y otros veinte minutos más en el cuarto.

_Odio los lunes._

Y se durmió, esperando que su martes mejorase.

Dormía tranquilamente, con respiración profunda y acompasada hasta que una intervención externa lo hizo removerse en sueños.

-_Mira esto pequeño, te divertirá _–y el sueño del inmortal cambió bruscamente. Reconoció la quemazón de su cicatriz y no pudo menos que sonreír, intuyendo lo que se avecinaba. Estaba en la más completas de las oscuridades, pero esto poco a poco cambió, revelando una panorámica que conocía de sobra. Era el callejón Diagón y a plena luz del día. No se había equivocado, Tom le acababa de enviar una visión.

Se encontraba en la azotea de Gringotts, desde donde podía contemplar toda la calle de una sola ojeada.

-Quieto chico. ¿Hueles la sangre? Mata, destruye –Harry se acercó justo al borde y miró hacia abajo. Morgana agarraba a Abhorsen por el pellejo del cuello, justo al final del Callejón Knorturn –A por ellos. No dejes a nadie con vida –lo soltó y el nundu la miró con sus grandes ojos amarillos, pidiendo permiso para irse– ¡Vete!

Y la poderosa bestia no necesito oírlo dos veces, dando un alegre rugido se lanzó hacia la concurrida calle, moviendo doscientos veinte kilos de pura masa muscular a una velocidad que daría envidia hasta al más veloz de los guepardos.

Lestrange movió la cabeza juguetonamente y murmuró el hechizo que sellaría al Callejón Diagón en cuanto su mascota cumpliera su cometido. Nadie saldría vivo de allí, esa gente estaban _sola _y _sola_ moriría.

Abhorsen se detuvo detrás de un barril lleno de ojos de cocodrilo y esperó. Un ejecutivo pasó por su lado sin enterarse, miraba nerviosamente a su reloj y resoplaba continuamente. Si el felino hubiese podido hablar simplemente habría dicho una palabra: Perfecto. Eso era justo lo que necesitaba, lo más probable es que ese hombre se desapareciera en cuanto pudiera así que... Abrió las fauces y dejó escapar su fétido y mortífero aliento, cargándolo con sus más poderosas enfermedades. ¿Su ama le había pedido muerte? Muerte tendría.

Harry observó desde las alturas el extraño comportamiento de la fiera, era como si planeaba sus movimientos. Sonrió al ver como el hombre infectado desaparecía con un chasquido y cambió sus sospechas por afirmaciones: El animal era inteligente.

Una bruja joven, con pelo lacio castaño oscuro salía en ese momento de la tienda de pociones acompañada de su pequeño hijo, que chupaba alegremente una gran piruleta embrujada que cambiaba de sabor a cada lametada. El nundu también se relamió, saboreando el primer bocado del día. Llevaba días sin comer, preparándose para ese banqueta que lo esperaba con los brazos abiertos.

Uno, dos, tr... no pudo terminar de contar. Al cuerno el aprendizaje, él había nacido para matar. Su instinto le guiaba... Con un ágil movimiento se abalanzó sobre la tierna pareja y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos arrebato a la madre del lado del niño.

No hubo sangre, ni cadáver, ni nada. Todo sucedió tan rápido que el niño no se enteró de nada.

La bestia se movía a tal velocidad que era imposible seguirla con la vista, Harry se contentaba observando como el callejón iba quedando poco a poco vacío. La gente comenzaba a asustar con las esporádicas desapariciones.

Un auror consiguió ver el movimiento de Abhorsen cuando agarraba al dueño de la heladería y lanzó un potente hechizo contra la cosa invisible. El inmenso gato dio un maullido de dolor y se detuvo, dejando ver su imponente figura y cundiendo el pánico en la zona. El auror, un hombre experimentado que contaba más de cincuenta años tragó saliva al verlo e intentó desaparecerse. Al comprobar que no podía, gotas de sudor empezaron a perlar su rolliza cara, mientras sus traviesos ojos no perdían de vista al nundu, que rugía amenazadoramente.

La piel de estas criaturas era dura y resistente, por lo que el maleficio no tocó ningún órgano, ni músculo interno, pero eso no evitaba el dolor. Abhorsen estaba ahora furioso y ni la intervención de su ama lo calmaría. Había intentado hacer un trabajo limpio, sin hacer sufrir a sus víctimas pero eso se había acabado. Pobre de ese patético humano que le hacía frente, pobres de los supervivientes que aún quedaban, por que a partir de ahí, correría la sangre.

Una hora después no quedaba nadie. Ni clientes, ni traseuntes, ni tenderos. La calle estaba terroríficamente desierta, y una brisilla levantaba los papeles del suelo, haciendo lucir el callejón igual que un pueblo fantasma. En un rincón Abhorsen disfrutaba del cuerpo del auror, que había reservado para el final y a su lado un pila de cadáveres ensangrentado se alzaba como la prueba de la victoria.

Y en medio de toda aquella desolación, un huérfano de madre comía una piruleta con silenciosas lágrimas recorriéndole la cara. Abhorsen lo había dejado vivo tan solo porque el chaval emitía un escudo muy poderoso que lo protegía. La bestia no tenía piedad, era un asesino implacable, pero tras intentar dos veces traspasar el escudo había decidido dejárselo a su ama, que los humanos se arreglasen entre ellos.

Gringotts había cerrado sus puertas al comienzo del ataque. Los duendes, previsores como eran, se habían olido algo y se habían encerrado dentro del edificio después de expulsar a todos los humanos, como una especia de revancha por su trato a través de los siglos. El nundu ni siquiera se les había acercado, la carne de duende era demasiado dura, ¿para que la quería si tenía un montón de deliciosos humanos?

El observador asintió con satisfacción. Pero Tom no había acabado y quería enseñarle algo más. La perspectiva de Harry cambió, encontrándose dentro del banco, los duendes hablaban nerviosos mirando hacia un sitio situado detrás suya. Se dio la vuelta, encontrándose a Morgana que discutía civilizadamente con el representante de las pequeñas personas.

-El señor de las Tinieblas les ofrece protección y un lugar elevado dentro de la sociedad, donde se los considerará como personas. Les garantiza también que seguirán a cargo del banco de los magos que ustedes dominarán por completo. A cambio tan solo pide que no ayuden a Dumbledore en la Guerra ni que permitan la retirada del dinero de ninguna de las cámaras de seguridad.

Los duendes parecían satisfechos con las ofertas, pero el líder se veía escéptico.

-Ya hemos confiado antes en la palabra de Voldemort, mortífaga. No caeremos de nuevo.

-No es Voldemort el que os da la posibilidad de una alianza, si no su compañero.

Uno de los duendes del grupo ahogó un grito.

-¡Un segundo lord! No hay esperanzas para el mundo tal cual lo conocemos.

El jefe también parecía pensar lo mismo, pues lucía cabizbajo y cansado.

-Antes de aceptar exijo saber el nombre del nuevo señor Tenebroso –dijo finalmente. Sus compañeros se vieron de acuerdo. Era lógico saber para quien iban a trabajar.

El ojiverde sintió un cosquilleo en el estómago. La verdad comenzaba a saberse fuera de la Orden Oscura.

-Aun en el caso de que no acepten no podrán repetir jamás su nombre a nadie. Ni con Veritaserum. ¿Aceptan las condiciones? –Morgana también se veía feliz, segura de que conseguiría el trato después de destapar su última carta.

El duende consultó con los demás y volvió junto a la morena con expresión insondable.

-Aceptamos.

-Ruego que no monten un escándalo... Su nombre es Harry Potter –por supuesto la ojigris fue ignorada completamente y los murmullos pasaron a gritos histéricos en cuestión de segundos. Morgana sacudió la cabeza y puso los brazos en jarras esperando a que se pasase el alboroto.

Fue Griphook, el duende que había atendido a Harry y a Hagrid, el que finalmente el que hizo el silencio.

-Señores... yo conocí hace muchos años a ese joven y os puedo asegurar que no es un humano normal. Si la mortífago dice que el señor Potter es el compañero de Voldemort lo más sensato sería creerla por que yo me espero cualquier cosa de ese muchacho.

-¿Cómo estás tan seguro de que no están usando el nombre de Potter para convencernos?

-Por que yo le vi. Noté su aura, su poder contenido, los ojos brillaban, pero no de emoción si no de codicia. Os aseguro que temí entregarle la Piedra a su acompañante, pues esperaba que en cualquier momento le estrangulase para robársela. Yo estoy dispuesto a aceptar, ¿qué decís? Al fin y al cabo, hace muchos años que no se organiza una revolución de duendes.

Las palabras finales tuvieron el efecto esperado. Las criaturas necesitaban vengarse por años de injurias por parte del Ministerio, y que mejor que aliándose con sus máximos enemigos.

El duende que estaba frente a Morgana le tendió una mano de cuatro dedos, sonriendo amistosamente.

-El pacto esta hecho -Lestrange miró a su ayudante indirecto para agradecérselo y este le contestó con un guiño.

Después de esto la visión se acabó y Harry despertó sobresaltado. Miró el reloj de su mesilla de noche y viendo que tan solo quedaban diez minutos para levantarse, salió de la cama y se metió en el baño.

Comenzó a canturrear una canción mientras se desnudaba, desvistiéndose al son de la música.

-Somos los mejores ¿lo sabías? –le dijo a su reflejo, que le devolvía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Así se habla chaval.

Mientras el agua recorría su cuerpo se puso a pensar en lo que sucedería en unas horas. Diagón estaría bajo su poder y la magia de los duendes a su disposición. La economía de la gran isla que era Inglaterra se iría a pique y pronto caería también la del resto del mundo.

Los porrazos en la puerta lo hicieron despertar completamente haciéndole maldecir para sus adentros. Ni ducharse tranquilo podía.

_**& & &**_

-Potty, Potty, lamentarás haber hecho eso –siseó Malfoy con voz furiosa. A su espalda la élite de las serpientes lanzaban miradas furibundas a los Gryffindor, que contestaban de igual forma.

-¡Oh, será un duro golpe para ti! –ironizó Harry. Le divertían las falsas peleas con sus verdaderos amigos, para alguien que les conociera realmente eran absolutamente ridículas- Bueno no te preocupes, papi te comprara otra túnica nueva, ¡ay no! –se chocó la palma de la mano contra la frente y añadió- que no puede, que ahora es un fugitivo. ¿Le sentó bien la estancia en la cárcel, hurón?

Pero McGonnagall libró a Draco de contestar, pues las puertas del Gran Comedor se abrieron silenciosamente.

-Por un día dejen sus estúpidas riñas, tenemos algo importante que informarles.

El rubio miró de reojo al moreno que tenía el rostro contraído. Se dio la vuelta, cogiendo la mano de Pansy y se dirigió a su mesa.

-Auguro muy malas noticias... –susurró el ojigris en voz apenas audible.

Dumbledore se levantó de su asiento pronunció un discurso sobre los hechos ocurridos la pasada noche que dejó a la mitad del gran Comedor conmocionado. Los Slytherin se habían puestos lívidos, pero no mostraron más signo de afectación que ese. Desde pequeños los habían educado para saber mantener la compostura siempre, pero eso los había pillado demasiado desprevenidos. Blaise se sirvió unos huevos fritos recién hechos para intentar devolverse el color a su cara antes de que alguien lo notara. El resto no tardó en imitarle.

_**& & &**_

- "_Y ese ha sido la última canción que el grupo mágico más vendido en todo el mundo ha sacado a la venta... Interrumpimos este programa para informar de las últimas noticias..."_-la radio, que hasta hace unos segundos estaba emitiendo los Cuarenta Magistrales, se detuvo bruscamente, llamando la atención de toda la sala común. Harry le subió el volumen esperado tan ansioso como los demás, aunque por motivos diferentes- "_Y tenemos constancia de que el Callejón Diagón, la zona comercial más grande de toda Gran Bretaña ha sido sospechosamente sellada. Nadie de fuera puede de entrar y nadie de dentro puede salir. Además están completamente incomunicados pues se ha intentado mandar varias lechuzas pero al parecer un escudo de aislamiento protege la calle. Nos tememos que se esté produciendo una catástrofe..." _-los Gryffindor permanecían silenciosos, intentando asimilar lo que acaban de escuchar. Primero Hogsmeade, Beauxbatons y ahora Diagón, lo próximo sería... Varios de los niños de primero se echaron a llorar y se abrazaron entre ellos. Harry siguió su línea de pensamiento, temían por Hogwarts- "_Pasando a otras noticias no menos inquietantes: El Ministerio de Magia está sufriendo una especie de epidemia altamente contagiosa, los medimagos especialistas han decido no dejar salir a nadie por precaución y han organizado un hospital de campaña en el Atrio. De momento se han localizado nueve muertos y sigue subiendo. Les rogamos que no se muevan de sus casas a menos que sea estrictamente necesario..."_

-Esto va de mal en peor –fingió Potter. Sus compañeros de curso lo rodearon y comenzaron un debate sobre lo que podía estar pasando más allá de los muros del castillo.

-¿Qué pasa con tus hermanos, Ron? Ellos tienen su tienda allí ¿no? –preguntó Dean preocupado.

-Ya no, se mudaron a Irlanda hace un mes, dicen que allí hay más negocio. Han tenido demasiada suerte -contestó Ron que agitaba un libro de Transformaciones para darse aire.

_Menos mal, los gemelos son los únicos de tu asquerosa familia que se salvan de la estupidez hereditaria, sin contar a Ginny claro, que ya es más una Nott que una Weasley traidora a la sangre._

-Pero quien- vosotros- sabéis no puede controlar los virus ¿no? –pregunto una temerosa Lavender Brown. Desde que Parvati había muerto se había convertido en una persona muy insegura y miedosa.

-Directamente no –contestó Hermione con voz de yo-lo-se-todo-y-vosotros-dependéis-de-mi-porque-sin-mi-no-sois-nada.- Pero puede dominar a las criaturas que tienen el poder de provocar las enfermedades. O incluso he oído que los nigromantes también tienen esa habilidad... Si me disculpáis, voy un rato a la biblioteca a comprobar unos datos –y se fue. dejando aún más asustados a los presentes.

_Busca todo lo que quieras pequeña sangre sucia, apuesto a que no se te ocurrirá que lo que está causando tantos problemas es la preciosa mascota de mi novia..._

_**& & &**_

Era noche cerrada, y un silencioso Harry se movía hacia las habitaciones de su profesor de Defensa bajo la antigua capa de su padre. Deshizo los encantamientos que protegían la puerta y se introdujo en el pequeño salón. Remus tenía la chimenea encendida, aún a pesar del calor, pero el invencible lo comprendió a la perfección. Moony, al igual que él, quería enterarse de la situación en la sede Oscura.

-¡A la mansión Riddle! –gritó lanzando un puñado de polvos flu a las llamas, que se volvieron de un azul verdoso al instante.

Voces, gritos, discusiones. Risas, gemidos y suspiros frustrados. Remus Lupin, Sirius Black y Severus Snape en una habitación, solos. Bueno, solos no, lord Voldemort lo observaba todo desde un rincón sin moverse, y así seguiría hasta que se lanzase la primera maldición.

-¡Me niego a aguantar a Snivellus en la mansión durante el curso!

-Claro, yo lo que más deseo en el mundo es pasar el tiempo contigo, Black –replicó el otro rápidamente, destilando sarcasmo.

-Sirius, ya sabrías que tarde o temprano vendría –medió Lupin.

-Por eso, necesito meses para hacerme a la idea –gimoteó Padfoot- ¿Acaso es mi culpa que sea un pésimo espía?

-Por lo menos yo hago algo.

-¿Por qué no te mueres? –le preguntó el animago. Harry ahogó una risita y Snape alzó una mano para soltarle un puñetazo pero se contuvo, desgraciadamente para él, Black seguía ganándole en fuerza física.

-¡NO PIENSO PERMITIR QUE ESTA COSA VIVA EN LA MISMA CASA QUE YO DURANTE MIS ÚLTIMOS MESES DE ENCARCELAMIENTO! ¡ME NIEGO!

-Black –avisó el lord con una mirada que lo decía todo.

-Lo siento señor... pero... es que es Snivellus, esa cosa grasienta y flaca, siempre vestido de cura... –se disculpó el merodeador.

-Chucho pulgoso ¿por que no te vas tú a dormir con los perros? Ese es tu verdadero sitio, cachorrín –se burló a su vez Severus- Y de paso te llevas a todas esas fulanas que llevas siempre a tu habitación.

-¿Fulanas? ¿No te estarás confundiendo contigo, maldito mamarracho? Yo no necesito pagar a las mujeres para que se acuesten conmigo, al contrario que otros... y no miro a nadie -dijo sin despegar la vista de su eterno rival.

-Entonces lo harán por lástima –replicó el otro sin inmutarse. Sirius no se aguantó más y se lanzó a por el cuello del ex profesor, olvidándose de la magia y todo lo relacionado con ella. Snape había dudado de su poderío sexual y lo lamentaría, valla si lo haría.

Harry que hacía tiempo que se había unido a Voldemort y Remus en los sillones, y disfrutaba del espectáculo comiéndose una onza de chocolate.

-Yo voto por Sirius –dijo el hombre lobo mordisqueando una rana de chocolate.

-Yo también.

-¿Tú también Harry? –le regaño Tom, al que no le hacía ni pizca de gracia, que dos de sus mejores mortífagos estuvieran a punto de arrancarse la cabeza mutuamente.

-¿Tú vas por Snape? Perfecto dos contra uno. ¿Apostamos algo?

El heredero de Slytherin le lanzó una mirada que le congeló la sonrisa, y que hizo que bajara la cabeza abochornado.

-¡YA BASTA!

Al oír la voz del lord los dos hombres dejaron de pelearse de inmediato. Cayendo Snape sobre Sirius, que no tuvo el valor de quejarse.

-SE HARÁ LO QUE SE OS DIGA Y PUNTO. BLACK, ACEPTA QUE SEVERUS SE TIENE QUE QUEDAR AQUÍ, AHORA ES EL FUGITIVO NÚMERO UNO DEL PAIS y NECESITA IGUAL O MAS PROTECCION QUE TU.

-Genial, ya ni en eso tengo la exclusiva -el Slytherin sobre él le dio un leve rodillazo en la entrepierna para callarlo, ganándose una profunda mirada de odio.

-Y TÚ SNAPE, NO PROVOQUES A SIRIUS, LO CONOCES PERFECTAMENTE Y SABES QUE PICARA. ESTÁIS AVISADOS: COMO UN ESPECTACULO COMO ESTE VUELVA A REPETIRSE SEREIS DURAMENTE CASTIGADOS. Y NO HABRÁ EXCUSAS QUE VALGAN, ¿ENTENDIDO?

Los dos reprendidos asintieron con perfecta sincronización y solo volvieron a respirar cuando Voldemort abandonó el salón con un sonoro portazo. Harry saludó a los dos hombres y se apresuró a seguir a su maestro mientras Moony ayudaba a su amigo y al ex profesor a levantarse del suelo.

-Deberíais comer chocolate, quita el mal humor –dijo ofreciéndoles una rana de chocolate a cada uno. Padfoot la aceptó hambriento y Snape lo miró con cara de asco.

-Son las tres de la mañana Lupin, ¿te parece normal comer a estas horas?

-Pues a Sirius le gusta –replicó Remus con una agria sonrisa. Nadie absolutamente nadie, lo iba a criticar cuando comiese chocolate.

-He dicho normal –pero acabó cogiendo la chocolatina, no era bueno enfadar a un licántropo.

Con una última carcajada Harry salió también de la habitación. Tom ya estaba muy lejos y no le apetecía correr así que...

_¡PLOP!_

-Buenas noches pequeño –lo saludó el seor Oscuro con una sonrisa sincera al verlo aparecer enfrente suya- ¿Qué tal en la escuela?

-Una porquería, como siempre. Y por aquí, ¿qué tal todo? Supongo que excepto con esos dos de antes de maravilla ¿no?

-Si. Por cierto, tu noviecita es un partidazo ¿eh? Te doy mi aprobación.

Harry resopló.

-¿Y cuando la he pedido?

Voldemort rodó los ojos.

-Hay esta juventud de hoy en día, en mis tiempos... -parodió elevando una mano al techo y poniendo voz de abuelo contando batallitas.

-Payaso –rió Harry- Oye una pregunta... ¿adonde vamos?

-Yo a ver a los dos supervivientes del ataque de hoy y tú no se, pero deberías volver a Hogwarts.

-¿Tantas ganas tienes de perderme de vista? –dijo algo dolido. Voldemort se detuvo un segundo y alzó una ceja al más puro estilo Malfoy.

-No se que te darán allí pero te vuelve paranoico. Te recuerdo que fui yo el que te pedí que te quedaras y tú el que quiso volver... -Tom enrojeció ligeramente al recordar no solo eso, si no las palabras con las que había honrado al chico- Bueno, entonces me acompañas ¿no? Pero te largas nada más salir de las mazmorras ¿eh?

-¿No puedo ir a visitar a Morgana? –preguntó con un pequeño puchero- Para felicitarla por el trabajo...

-No, que mañana tienes que madrugar -Riddle se repitió mentalmente lo que acaba de decir sin podérselo creer.

-¿Yo he dicho eso? Me hago viejo.

-Eres inmortal –objetó el otro.

Entre tanta charla habían llegado ya a las mazmorras, que se abrieron ante unas cuantas palabras de los dos lores.

Al contrario de como solían estar para los prisioneros habituales, es decir con máquinas de tortura, sangre reseca y sin ningún asiento más que el frío suelo, esta vez tenían una pequeña chimenea y varias sillas acolchadas alrededor de una mesa de madera. Dos de las sillas estaban ocupadas, una por el niño que Harry había visto en el ataque y otra por el mismo señor Ollivander, el fabricante de varitas. El viejo, que dormitaba tranquilamente se despertó con la entrada de los visitantes.

-Hola de nuevo, señor Riddle, ¿o debería llamarlo Voldemort? Han pasado muchas décadas desde la última vez que nos vimos.

Voldemort cabeceó en señal de saludo y se sentó en una silla enfrente del viejo. Harry avanzó con paso seguro y se acomodó en el asiento vació, al lado de su maestro y enfrente del niño, que miraba a los recién llegados con el terror tatuado en los ojos.

-Harry Potter si... también han pasado algunos años desde que nos conocimos, ¿no cree señor Potter? Si... usted como su compañero estaba destinado a hacer grandes cosas, veo que va por buen camino.

-¿Usted lo sabía? –preguntó el joven estupefacto.

-Oh no, pero algo intuía, tu magia fue demasiado poderosa como para ser la primera vez que tocabas una varita. Pero hablemos de otra cosa, como el porqué de que me habéis dejado de vida. ¿Qué queréis de mí?

-Tu habilidad –dijo Tom mirando fijamente al anciano.

-A cambio quiero libertad para moverme por la Mansión o donde quiera que esté instalada la Orden Mortífaga, mi material y el resto de las varitas de la tienda y por supuesto no toleraré ningún tipo de amenazas por parte de nadie –contestó Ollivander rápidamente.

-¿Así? ¿Tan fácil? –preguntó el moreno sin poderse contener. Voldemort le arreó una patada por debajo de la mesa.

-No. Como sabéis no tengo hijos y quisiera aceptar a este mocoso que está a mi lado como mi pupilo. No pienso morirme hasta que halla un nuevo Ollivander en el mundo. ¿Lo tomáis o lo dejáis?

El Gryffindor no daba crédito a lo que oía. ¿Un prisionero estaba poniendo condiciones para negociar su libertad?

-Acepto. De todas formas pensaba mantenerlo con vida, quería ingresarlo en la Academia, pero trato hecho, el niño es tuyo -el señor Oscuro ofreció la mano derecha y Ollivander se la estrechó con los pequeños ojos negros brillando furiosamente.

-Si nos traiciones, la muerte te espera –avisó Tom retirándose.

-No tengo intención.

Harry se despidió de los hombres e hizo aparecer un nuevo caramelo para el niño antes de desaparecer por la chimenea de la celda en camino a una tediosa temporada en Hogwarts, colegio de magia y hechicería.


	23. capitulo 23

**CAPITULO 23**

A las cuatro de la mañana, la chimenea de la sala Común de Gryffindor, situada en Hogwarts, prendió de repente, expulsando a Harry Potter de ella. Este se sacudió la ceniza de la túnica y avanzó un par de pasos en dirección a los dormitorios masculinos. Pero una idea cruzó su mente, haciéndole pararse para luego sonreír maquiavélicamente. Girando los talones volvió a quedar de frente a la chimenea, que de nuevo estaba apagada.

Su sonrisa se acentuó, y para cualquiera que lo hubiese visto hubiera pensado que el chico que vivió se había vuelto loco. Lentamente, con pasos cautelosos se fue aproximando a la chimenea y cuando ya la tuvo al alcance de la mano se detuvo.

Ahora tenía un dilema que resolver. Si volvía a usar los polvos flu estaría desobedeciendo una prohibición directa de Voldemort, además de que corría el riesgo de ser descubierto. Por otra parte el nunca había obedecido a nadie, y ahora Tom ya no tenía sobre él el mismo poder que antes, ya que oficialmente eran compañeros, _iguales._

_-Incendio –_las llamas aparecieron súbitamente, provocando que la cálida temperatura del salón subiera aun más. Mientras pensaba, se sacó la túnica y la camisa, quedando solo con los pantalones puestos.

_Mala idea, Harry._

La excitación y el calor nublaron rápidamente la razón del muchacho, que no desperdició ni un segundo más en meditar.

-¡Habitación de Morgana Lestrange, Mansión Riddle! –gritó, soltando un puñado de polvos flu en la chimenea.

El dormitorio de su novia estaba a oscuras y sumido en el más profundo de los silencios. Con una sensación de inquietud tiñó sus ojos de la tonalidad escarlata que le permitía ver en la noche para localizar fácilmente la adoselada cama en la que descansaba Morgana.

La morena dormía plácidamente con Shadow, el cachorro de pantera, acurrucado a su lado. La mujer estaba destapada, lo que permitía al joven lord observar el seductor camisón con el que estaba vestida. Corto y de tirillas, tejido con seda de acromántula negra, la prenda no dejaba demasiado a la imaginación, y el Gryffindor no pudo evitar suspirar de satisfacción. Shadow se despertó con el sonido, pero al reconocer el aroma de Harry dio un ronroneo para volver a acurrucarse junto a su ama.

Harry se sentó a su lado, observando a la mortífaga dormir. Le acarició la mejilla suavemente, produciéndole un ligero escalofrió a la joven, que dijo algo en sueños que los finos oídos del inmortal no llegaron a escuchar con claridad. Se acercó y beso sutilmente en los labios a su novia, apenas un roce, pero que no dejó de producir profundas sensaciones en su ser. Aspiró el aroma de su pelo y se dejó embriagar por la fragancia que amenazaba con adormilarlo en aquella cama con tan grata compañía.

Haciendo uso de toda su fuerza de voluntad se separó de la mujer, que no se había enterado de nada y volvió a suspirar. Convocando papel y pluma, se sentó en el escritorio de la habitación y se puso a escribir sin dejar de observar ni por un momento a la curiosa pareja que dormía en la cama.

Después de haber escrito unas líneas y de haber sellado y colocado la carta en la mesilla de noche de la morena, besó dulcemente a la joven y acarició por detrás de las orejas a la pantera, que alzó levemente la cabeza para intensificar el contacto con esa mano que lo llevaba al cielo.

-Cuida de ella, cachorro -y honrando a Morgana con una última mirada abandonó la estancia.

_**& & &**_

_-_HARRY JAMES POTTER, ¡LEVÁNTATE INMEDIATAMENTE!

El moreno dio un bote en la cama y se abalanzó hacia el cuello de aquel que había osado interrumpir su sueño.

Se detuvo al ver que no era más que el imbécil de Weasley, que reía tontamente, escoltado por el irlandés y el sangresucia.

-Hoy tenemos las dos primeras horas libres, Ron. Podías haberme dejado dormir unos minutos más ¿no crees?

-No. Quedamos con Herms en diez minutos para ir a la biblioteca a estudiar, ¿recuerdas?

-Si recuerdo, maldito anormal... –murmuró antes de levantarse y meterse en el baño par darse una buena ducha de agua helada.

Mientras las frías gotas recorrían su cuerpo imaginó que torturaba y mataba a la comadreja de mil formas posibles, haciéndole sufrir y obligándole a pedir clemencia, pero sus fantasías se vieron brutalmente interrumpidas por la chillona voz de Granger.

_¿Que demonios hace esta en el dormitorio de los tíos?_

_-_Harry, o sales ya o me veré obligada a entrar y sacarte por la fuerza.

_Ja, antes muerto a que me vea una impura desnudo._

Chascó los dedos e inmediatamente apareció seco y vestido. Antes de salir observó su reflejo, que le devolvía una agria mirada. Volvió a imaginarse a Weasley siendo torturado, esta vez acompañado de Granger, e inmediatamente su rostro se relajó.

Veinte minutos después, el trío más famoso de Hogwarts se encontraba enfrascado en las aburridas lecturas de sus libros de Historia.

Un aleteo contra el cristal distrajo a dos de los tres miembros del grupo. Ron observó embobado el búho negro que picoteaba el vidrio y que llevaba atada una carta a la pata, Harry al ver que ninguno de los otros se movía, se levantó y abrió el mismo la ventana.

El ave se posó en su hombro y pellizcándole suavemente la oreja cuando el ojiverde le sacó la carta, levantó el vuelo sin esperar respuesta.

_Buenos días, amor,_

_¿Que tal has dormido? Supongo que de maravilla después de la visita de anoche. Te debiste de divertir de lo lindo viendo como dormía; podías haberme despertado y así nos hubiésemos divertido los dos ¿no crees? Aún así, agradezco tus bellas palabras, sin duda tienes no solo el don de la palabra si no también el de la escritura. _

_Se que te habían dado ordenes de no venir a visitarme esta noche por lo que no puedo menos que sentirme halagada antes tus actos, te prometo que te lo recompensaré cuando vuelvas._

_Esperando que regreses pronto, se despide cálidamente,_

_Morgana._

-¿Es de tu amorcito la carta, Harry? –se burló el pelirrojo, muerto de curiosidad.

-Si –replicó el otro alzando la varita para quemarla. La misiva de la ojigris le había alegrado el día.

-¡Eh! ¡No la quemes! Nosotros queríamos saber que ponía... –pero ya era demasiado tarde, y de la carta no quedaban más que humeantes cenizas.

-Tú no conoces el término personal, ¿no Ronald? –lo reprendió la castaña.

-Somos _hermanos,_ Herms, entre nosotros no hay secretos.

_Claro que no comadreja, ningún secreto..._

Harry presentó una excusa ante sus "amigos" y con pasos rápidos recorrió las diferentes mesas para salir de la biblioteca. Echó un vistazo a donde tendría que estar la señora Pince, pero al ver el escritorio vació recordó el ataque de Ares, que también se había llevado la vida de la bibliotecaria.

Pasándose la mano por el rostro dio un prolongado suspiro. Había aprendido a odiar Hogwarts, nadie, dudada que ni siquiera Tom, comprendiese cuanto aborrecía ese castillo. Sabía que en cuanto se apoderaran de él, las cosas cambiarían, pero mientras tanto lo mejor era estar lo más apartado posible de las zonas que el viejo Dumbledore había _contaminado._

Los corredores estaban vacíos, tanto de estudiantes y profesores, como de fantasmas, por lo que pudo seguir reflexionando sin que nadie le molestara. La carta de Morgana le había provocado una profunda alegría pero también cierto desaliento. La buena intención de su novia al decir "_Esperando que regreses pronto" _había hecho que su ánimo decayera, pues posiblemente no podría volver a la Mansión en bastante tiempo, y con la batalla final tan cerca eso significaba que se perdería toda la diversión de preparar las estrategias y organizar los planes de ataque, sin contar por supuesto, que extrañaría a Tom y... debía reconocerlo, también a Morgana.

De forma ausente se puso a observar los diferentes tapices y estandartes que pasaban ante él. Eran hermosos, y no solo los de Slytherin, los colores combinados de las cuatro casas alegraban la vista de cualquiera, ya que los impersonales cuadros y la fría piedra no ofrecían demasiada calidez.

_Tendré que pelear una dura batalla con Tom para que me deje conservarlos... Pero que se aguante, Hogwarts es el sueño de cuatro magos, no solo de Salazar. ¿Dónde ha visto él que ponga Escuela de Slytherin en alguna parte? Decidido, aunque las casas desaparezcan los tapices se quedan._

Sin darse cuenta se había desplazado hasta los baños del segundo piso, donde desde ya antes de las vacaciones ya no se encontraba Myrtle. Recordaba haberle comentado algo a Blaise sobre lo peligroso que era que la fantasma lo viera ir a la Cámara, así que supuso que era cosa suya.

_A saber que le ha dicho... Igual la ha invitado a salir..._

Se rió de si mismo y al ver que ya estaba frente al lavabo indicado, silbó:

-_Ábrete._

_Esto esta lleno de porquería... la sala secreta de Slytherin no se puede llegar por los desagües del colegio... todo esto necesita una remodelación..._

Al cruzar la verdadera entrada de la Cámara, y una vez se hubo cerrado la puerta conectó su mente a la de Voldemort.

-_Vaya pequeño, veo que tienes ganas de bronca ¿eh? Hay que reconocer que valor tienes, pero eso no te libra de estúpido._

Harry soltó una risilla que no pasó desapercibida a su maestro.

_-¿Te parece divertido? A mi no me lo parece, ¿sabes a lo que te arriesgabas ayer cuando volviste a usar la chimenea?_

Los rugidos de Tom le llegaban tan fuerte que empezaba a dudar que en verdad su compañero no se encontrase en la misma habitación que él.

-_¡O te quedas en la mansión, o en Hogwarts! ¡No en los dos! ¿Lo comprendes?_

El ojiverde asintió con la cabeza gacha. Luego, recordando que Tom no podía verlo se apresuró a contestar.

_-Si, lo siento, Tom, no volverá a pasar_ –no se estaba humillando ni nada parecido, no lamentaba haber desobedecido a Tom, si no la imprudencia que había cometido.

_-¿Seguro, Harry? -_se aseguró ya mas tranquilo, el heredero de Slytherin- _Arriesgaste demasiado la pasada noche, se que tienes tus necesidades, pero procura controlarte. Ya me encargaré yo de controlar a Lestrange_ –terminó con una carcajada.

Pero a Potter no le hizo gracia la insinuación.

-_Tranquilo pequeño, de momento no me van las menores_ –lo calmó Tom, todavía con un deje de inusitada alegría en la voz.

-_No, ya serían demasiadas depravaciones ¿no? _

_-¿Qué quieres decir, enano?_ –preguntó el otro fingiendo un enfado.

-_Nada abuelo, nada. No te sofoques que te va a dar un síncope_ -el joven inmortal notó como su maestro se ponía tenso así que cambió de tema- _Una cosa, ¿Ares anda por ahí todavía o ya ha vuelto a desaparecer?_

-_Se va esta noche, dice que tiene asuntos que resolver antes de ponerse a nuestra completa disposición. ¿Por qué lo dices?_

_-Por nada en especial. Me apetecía verle –_contestó el ojiverde con sencillez.

_-Si, es un tío raro, pero cae bien ¿verdad? –_corroboró el adulto- _Le daré tu mensaje, no te preocupes._

-_Gracias. Pasa un buen día, Voldemort, y dale recuerdos a Nagi –_se despidió el Gryffindor, con una nota de tristeza.

-_Igualmente pequeño. No hagas tonterías y procura no llamar la atención. Ya sabes que para cualquier cosa que desees o te pones en contacto conmigo o hablas con Lupin. Cuídate, Harry._

Y la conexión se cerró. Harry se arrepentía de haber hablado con Tom, pues se había quedado aun más nostálgico que antes. Dando una patada al resbaladizo suelo gritó con rabia una maldición, las paredes reprodujeron el eco una y otra vez, perforando los oídos del moreno con su propia voz distorsionada.

-¡¡ESTO ES UN ASCO!

Ni siquiera allí podía desahogarse en paz y debía someterse a fría burla de las paredes.

Viendo que solo le quedaban unos minutos para que empezara Transformaciones se dirigió con pasos lentos y desganados hacia la salida.

-Que la arpía esa se atreva a decirme algo que se va a enterar de lo que es un gato de verdad –ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que ya caminaba por los pasillos y que un par de alumnos de Slytherin se lo habían quedado mirando asombrados.

-Veo que al fin has reconocido lo que eres Potter... –Harry se dio la vuelta echo una furia, no había reconocido la voz y la ironía marcada en esas palabras tan bien elegidas habían hecho que sus poderes de elemental se descontrolasen durante un segundo. Al ver quien era el emisor se relajó-... un lindo gatito.

Pansy no pudo aguantar por más tiempo el falso ronroneo y soltó el aire retenido en la garganta, produciendo un curioso gruñido.

Draco, que lo observaba todo unos metros más atrás ahogó una risa detrás de la mano. Sin duda Pansy podía provocar hasta al mismo Diablo. Claro que Harry no se quedaba atrás, el verdadero Potter no era ese chico tímido y vergonzoso que se presentaba como salvador del mundo mágico. Era un hombre plenamente consciente de su sensualidad, y que no dudaba un segundo en demostrarla. Draco ni se inmutó al ver como susurraba algo en el oído de su novia y sonreía de forma lobuna, igual que Lupin cada vez que veía algo que le interesase.

Ante la falsa insinuación de su amigo, Pansy agarró las muñecas del moreno y las puso sobre su cabeza, avanzó unos pasos, empujando el cuerpo del ojiverde con ella y lo estrelló contra la pared. La rubia ronroneó de nuevo:

-¿Estás de mal humor, minino?

Harry le enseñó los dientes en un intento de parecer amenazador pero solo llegando a ser increíblemente seductor. Le continuaba la broma a su amiga, era divertido y le despejaba la mente, lo único malo era que llegaría tarde a Transformaciones.

-¿QUE NARICES CREES QUE LE HACES A HARRY, PARKINSON? ¡SACA TUS MANOS DE EL INMEDIATAMENTE!

Los dos invencibles miraron hacia el lado de donde procedía la voz. Draco había desaparecido, una escena como esa se podía explicar fácilmente si estaban dos, ¿pero tres? No, ya se las apañarían ellos solitos, al fin y al cabo se trataba de Harry Potter y Pansy Parkinson ¿no?

Harry bufó al ver de quien se trataba, y fingió un intento de escape de entre la garras de la rubia, que estaba apunto de saltar sobre la recién llegada. Harry volvía a estar estresado, ella estaba consiguiendo que se relajase gracias a sus juegos, inocentes para ellos, no tanto para los que no los conocían, pero para variar, tenía que llegar esa a fastidiar.

-¿Qué se supone que estas haciendo, sangresucia? –replicó Pansy sin soltar al moreno. Había notado su tensión a la llegada de la castaña y eso no era nada bueno, pues con un Harry descontrolado el soleado día que hacía podía convertirse fácilmente en una peligrosa tormenta.

-Proteger a mi amigo, víbora. ¿Qué pasa, Malfoy no te satisface lo suficiente que tienes que ir violando a los demás por ahí? –contestó Hermione con la varita en alto.

Para evitar decir algo que luego le costaría mucho explicar, el inmortal se mordió la lengua con fuerza, haciéndola sangrar.

-Tranquila sangresucia, no pretendía quitarte a tu niño de Oro –las dos mujeres se lanzaban furiosas miradas que le hubieran echó reír en otra situación, pero no en esa. Respirando pausadamente recuperó el ritmo normal de su corazón y recordando la carta de su novia se relajó completamente. La animaga notó el cambio por lo que disminuyó la presión ejercida en las muñecas y clavando por última vez sus ojos azules en los verdes, se acercó al oído de su amigo y murmuró:

-En tres meses el mundo será tuyo, gatito –luego se dio la vuelta y desapareció tras doblar una esquina.

-¡Harry, Harry! ¿Estás bien? –se acercó corriendo Granger.

El mal humor se había esfumado tan rápido como había llegado, y frotándose las muñecas doloridas asintió.

-Estoy bien, gracias Herms, que haría yo sin ti.

La leona se sonrojó y balbuceó algo "como no ha sido nada". Hermione tomó el brazo de Harry y juntos se fueron al aula.

_**& & &**_

-Vamos pelirroja, ¿solo sabes hacer eso? –Theo y Ginny se enfrentaban en duelo cuerpo a cuerpo en la sala de los menesteres.

La aludida entrecerró los ojos, evaluando a su oponente. Nott se movía con elegancia por la estancia. La ropa de deporte le marcaba la espalda firme y los poderosos músculos, desarrollados gracias a los continuos entrenamientos. El pelo negro, le caía rebelde sobre los ojos, desconcentrándolo y empezándolo a poner nervioso.

Ginny sonrió para sus adentros, acaba de encontrar un punto débil.

Draco le dio un leve golpe a Harry para reclamar su atención. Llevaban desde las once de la noche entrenando, y ya todos estaban agotados. La pareja que luchaba no era una excepción, pero a Theo se le había escapado un comentario machista que había puesto en jaque a la pelirroja.

-Esto se esta poniendo feo, van a acabar en empate y nos meterán a nosotros de por medio. Y yo ya sabes que peleas a muerte muy bien, enfrentarme a la Orden también genial pero estar en medio de esos dos... no gracias, prefiero irme a la cama con Pansy, que ya me he enterado que se dice por ahí que no la satisfago.

Harry sonrió y asintió.

-Yo me quedo a esperar a Ginny –Malfoy alzó una ceja pero no dijo nada. Chocó los nudillos con su amigo y se fue, dejando al moreno solo de aguanta-velas de una muy especial cita. Despegando la vista de la puerta que acaba de atravesar _Drake_ volvió a mirar sus amigos. Ginny tenía estampado a Theo contra el suelo y un pie en la garganta del chico.

-Reconoce que te he vencido –demandó jadeando.

Potter se alzó un poco sobre la silla, esperando ansioso la respuesta. Si Nott contestaba bien, se iban a la cama, si no, hoy no dormía.

-Solo fue suerte –replicó el chico intentando apartar el pie colocado sobre el. La invencible ejerció más presión, forzándolo a contestar _correctamente_.

La mente de Harry voló lejos de allí al escuchar esa frase.

_La suerte es algo extraño_ –pensó. Había sido la suerte lo que le había hecho ser el elegido de Voldemort y posteriormente la que le había hecho sobrevivir a la maldición. Si no fuera por esa suerte él bien podría haber muerto, o peor aún, casi matar a Riddle, al igual que en la historia que creía más de la mitad del mundo mágico.

Le dieron nauseas solo de pensar en intentar acabar con Tom. Sacudió la cabeza y regresó a la realidad justo a tiempo para ver como la pelirroja besaba apasionadamente al joven tirado en el suelo. No era bueno soñar despierto.

-Ejem, ejem.

Ni caso.

-Theodore Nott y Ginevra Weasley o se separan inmediatamente o tendrán que atenerse a las consecuencias –volvió a llamar, esta vez utilizando una voz autoritaria y firme, completamente distinta a la utilizada habitualmente.

Ginny al escuchar la voz se cayó sobre su compañero del susto, lo que ocasionó que Theo chillase de dolor.

-¡Vámonos ya! Son las cuatro de la madrugada y mañana tenemos pociones a primera.

-Que más da Harry, si tenemos con el sustituto...

-Joder, si querías pasar una noches de pasión haber avisado antes y me hubiera ido a la cama. Hay gente que tiene sueño ¿sabéis?

Con un último y casto beso Ginny se enderezó y se acercó a Harry.

-Tranquilo. Ya nos vamos.

Volviendo a la sala común chocaron con un niño de primer año de Hufflepuff, que seguramente había salido de la habitación para demostrar su valentía ante sus compañeros. El pequeño no los vio y se dio un fuerte golpe contra Harry, que con un movimiento instintivo lo atrapó en brazos y evitó que cayera.

El muchacho, con los ojos llorosos por el golpe miró hacia su salvador.

-Gr...gracias –sus ojos marrones chocaron contra los verdes, que seguían tan fríos como carámbanos.

-No me las des –su voz sonó tan helada que incluso a Ginny se le erizó la piel.

El niño miró hacia abajo avergonzado por haber molestado al gran Harry Potter, y sollozó levemente. La pelirroja se acercó a ellos y cogió a su amigo de la mano, tirando de él. Potter se dejó llevar, hacia rato que estaba distraído. Algo no marchaba bien.

-No hacia falta que te pusieras así, solo era un niño –soltó la invencible al verse de nuevo solos. El moreno se detuvo en seco.

-¿Solo un niño, Ginevra? ¿Y que harás en la batalla final? ¿Dudarás por que son solo _niños_?

-Claro que no, sabes perfectamente que mi trabajo lo hago perfectamente, pero maldita sea, no estamos en un ataque, Harry –al no obtener respuesta, Ginny empezó a preocuparse seriamente.

-¿Harry?

El aludido alzó una mano, reclamando silencio. La otra obedeció inmediatamente, poniéndose alerta y sacando la varita.

-Corre.

-¿Qué?

-¡Que corras! Hay que avisar a los demás, salimos ya para Surrey. Nos han descubierto.

Las pupilas de Ginny se dilataron mientras corría hacia la sala común de las serpientes, agarró la varita con más fuerza. No había tiempo para el miedo, debían hacer lo que mejor se les daba: Matar. Si esta vez fallaban lo pagarían muy caro.

-_ABRE EN NOMBRE DEL HEREDERO DE SLYTHERIN –_gritó Harry en parsel desde el otro lado del pasillo. El muro de piedra que daba a la sala común se apartó ante la demanda y les dejó el paso libre.

-Ve y llámalos –alzó una mano hacia la chimenea y una gran bola de fuego salió disparada hacia ella. Chascó los dedos para ponerse su túnica de combate y tiró un gran puñado de polvos flu al fuego recién creado:

-¡¡NÚMERO 4 DE PRIVET DRIVE!


	24. capitulo 24

**CAPITULO 24**

Con elegancia fue avanzando entre las ruinas de Privet Drive. Más de la mitad de las casas yacían derruidas y la calle se presentaba abierta en dos. Los focos de las farolas que rodeaban el numero cuatro aparecían destrozadas por culpa de, a los ojos de cualquier muggle, los vándalos juveniles de la zona.

La calle estaba oscura, lo que no impedía ver al inmortal que varios cadáveres decoraban la escena. Dos perros callejeros se peleaban por uno de los cuerpos, estaban tan entretenidos que no notaron su presencia. Mejor, no tenía ganas de usar magia... todavía.

Se volvió durante un segundo para ver en que estado se encontraba la casa de sus tíos vista desde fuera y se llevó una ligera sorpresa al ver que era la única que se mantenía en pie y prácticamente intacta, excepto por algunas leves quemaduras en el porche de entrada.

Los ruidos de la batalla llegaron hasta sus finos oídos, haciendo que volviese a concentrarse en su misión.

Con pasos lentos y elegantes se movió entre las ruinas, ignorando las súplicas de algún superviviente sin ningún rastro de compasión.

Los escasos que tuvieron la suerte de verlo pensaron que era el ángel de la muerte y enloquecieron. La débil luz de las estrellas era suficiente como para hacer que su capa resplandeciera, la capucha, al estar en ese momento echada para atrás permitía que pudieran apreciarse los hermosos ojos, ahora teñidos de escarlata para poder ver en la oscuridad.

La batalla se hizo visible al comienzo de la avenida Magnolia. Los mortífagos se enfrentaban a cinco aurores del ministerio. Dispuesto a saber que los había llevado a esa situación desplegó todo su poder en Legeremancia y se introdujo en la mente de los prestigiosos magos sin apenas esfuerzo.

Al parecer tres aurores, miembros también de la Orden del Fénix, siguiendo órdenes extraoficiales de Dumbledore habían ido a asegurarse de que en el hogar del niño Dorado todo se encontrase correctamente. Pero su líder, Dahlia Luxor, firme perseguidora de los invencibles había notado extraño y ausente el comportamiento de los tíos del muchacho, por lo que administrándoles unas gotitas de Veritaserum en las tazas de té consiguió averiguar suficiente información como para hacer que las verdades en las que se basaba el Mundo Mágico se fueran a pique.

Pero aunque había actuado astutamente resolviendo el misterio que envolvía al niño que vivió, había cometido un grave error, uno que le costaría la vida no solo a ella sino también a sus compañeros. En vez de avisar a Dumbledore, como debería haber hecho, optó por llamar a otros dos aurores para asegurase de que los créditos cayeran sobre ellos y no sobre el anciano director, lo que le había dado tiempo a Voldemort a ponerlos a todos en movimiento.

La vanidad era un pecado que acechaba hasta en los corazones de los más puros e incluso entre los de su propio bando, Dumbledore encontraba enemigos. En los tiempos de guerra que se vivían todos hacían méritos para obtener la máxima seguridad disponible.

Lástima que todo aquello por lo que habían luchado no sirviera más que para destruirla.

Los lentos pasos resonaron en la noche, haciendo que la batalla se detuviese ante su repentina aparición. Los mortífagos, sabiendo quien se escondía bajo la capa del líder de los invencibles se apartaron respetuosamente, dejándole paso en el círculo donde los cinco aurores estaban acorralados.

Cuatro de ellos temblaron levemente ante su llegada; en sus corazones lo atribuyeron al frío nocturno, pero su mete les hizo ver la realidad al recordarles la cercanía del verano. Estaban colocados en forma de rombo, protegiéndose las espaldas unos a otro y con Luxor en el medio abarcando todas las direcciones. Los cinco tenían las varitas en alto y le apuntaban directo al corazón, como si su patética magia blanca fuera a causarle daño alguno. Tuvo ganas de reír, pero no lo hizo, aún no era el momento.

Los ojos chocolate de la única mujer destilaban odio, pero también fascinación. Había perseguido de forma incansable a los Invencibles desde su formación hacía ya tanto años, y eso se había incrementado con la muerte de su hermana bajo la misma mano de la persona (pues no sabía si era hombre o mujer) que se encontraba en ese mismo instante enfrente suyo. El desgraciado incidente había ocurrido en el ataque a Hogsmeade, sabía, por algunos de los escasos sobrevivientes que habían conseguido escapar, que se había visto envuelta en un duelo del que no había más escapatoria que la muerte.

-¡ASESINO! –bramó sin poder resistirse. Instantes después sus ojos castaños se abrieron de par en par y retrocedió hasta chocar con uno de sus compañeros.

Harry no tuvo necesidad de voltearse para saber quien le respaldaba.

-Nunca pronuncies el nombre de un invencible, si no quieres que aparezcan también sus hermanos –informó con voz cruel.

Los miembros de la luz miraron durante un momento con reproche a su amiga, pero ella no se amedrentó.

-Tendréis vuestro fin, bastardos ¡Nada es eterno! –continuó Dahlia.

La risa de los mortífagos se contagió rápidamente entre los invencibles, incluso algunos gatos que rondaban la zona parecieron maullar alegremente ante lo dicho por la auror.

-YO SOY ETERNO –y con esas palabras se arrancó la capa de golpe, provocando que todos los presentes ahogaran una exclamación. Los mortífagos se removieron, visiblemente excitados, en cambio los aurores parecieron recuperar algo de confianza al ver quien se escondía tras la capa, como negándose a creer que Potter les causaría el más mínimo daño.

-¡Tú! ¡Yo confié en ti! ¡Te di mi mano! –soltó Christopher Marshall, un recién graduado con el que había tenido que pasar incontables horas ese verano, muriéndose del aburrimiento en Grimmauld Place.

-Si... y casi la tengo que meter en ácido para limpiarme tu suciedad –contestó tranquilamente y con una sonrisa de vampiro bailándole en los rojizos labios.

La nueva burla cayo sobre los aurores como un cubo de agua helada, y fue entonces cuando se dieron cuenta que no habría un mañana para ellos. Si el verdadero Harry Potter era aquel que se mostraba frío e implacable ante ellos, si los mortífagos que los rodeaban en verdad estaban bajo sus órdenes, si no había mostrado tapujos al revelar su rostro, es que todo estaba perdido.

Los cuatro hombres lanzaron al aire sus varitas, rogando silenciosamente una muerte rápida. Harry sonrió aún más, paseando su aguda vista entre sus adversarios, que evitaron a toda costa encontrar sus miradas con la del.

No era solo miedo lo que les había infundido, era algo más, era _pánico._

Un movimiento del lado de los mortífagos reclamó su atención. Consciente de lo que iba a pasar en unos minutos estuvo a punto de soltar una carcajada. Pero en vez de eso, tan solo hizo un movimiento despectivo con la mano.

Tres rayos mortales salieron de diferentes puntos del círculo, provocando que los tres aurores anónimos cayeran desplomados al suelo con un golpe sordo.

Tan solo quedaban Luxor, que mantenía firmemente agarrada la varita y miraba con tristeza a sus compañeros caídos y Marshall, para el que tenía un pequeño regalito.

Blaise, por detrás de el, tuvo que apartarse del grupo para que no estropear la función antes de tiempo por culpa de un ataque de risa a destiempo. Sin duda, le encantaba su trabajo.

-¡Suéltame, asqueroso! –un forcejeo procedente del otro extremo del círculo llamó la atención de todos. Los mortífagos se abrieron, dejándole paso a un nuevo compañero que agarraba fuertemente a... Nimphadora Tonks. La metamorphomaga se debatía entre los fuertes brazos que la sujetaban, pero se detuvo al ver a los otros dos aurores. Luego, le dio un codazo en el estómago al mortífago que la sostenía y se liberó de su amarre para después aproximarse corriendo a Marshall, que se había vuelto de un color ceniciento al ver a la recién llegada.

-¡Chris! Oh, Merlín ¿que te han hecho? -gritó consternada.

-Tonks... ¿que haces aquí? Te dije que te quedaras en el cuartel, mira en que lío estás ahora... –susurró el hombre acariciándole una mejilla.

El mismo mortífago de antes, que Harry reconoció como al mismísimo Remus Lupin, se volvió a acercar a la pareja. Agarró a Tonks por un brazo y tiró de ella para apartarla del auror.

-¡NO! ¡Por favor, no! ¡Dejarla libre! Hacedme lo que queráis, pero no le hagáis daño. ¡Piedad!

La lobuna risa del licántropo cortó de un golpe las súplicas del hombre.

-¿Y porque debería hacerlo? –preguntó con voz calmada y sin soltar a Tonks en ningún momento.

Marshall, que había caído de rodillas, bajó la cabeza abochornado.

-Porque la amo.

Mas risas entre los mortífagos, y sobre todas ellas destacando la de Zabbini, que se despachaba a gusto oculto entre las sombras.

Luxor se acercó a su amigo y le puso una mano en el hombro como gesto reconfortante.

-¿La amas? ¿A ella? –Remus acercó aún más hacia si a la morpho, que trató de apartarse- ¿Ya la has besado?

Tanto Christopher como Dahlia se sonrojaron, él de vergüenza y ella de coraje.

-Entonces permíteme que lo haga yo por ti –como movido como un resorte Marshall levantó la cabeza a tiempo de ver como el mortífago le arrebataba un apasionado beso a su amada.

Harry estuvo apunto de echarse a reír también. No quería ni imaginarse el esfuerzo que debía de estar haciendo la espía para no corresponder a ese ansiado beso.

Después de unos segundos Remus se apartó, aunque no llevaba la máscara puesta, la capucha de la capa impedía que le viesen la cara, pero Potter podría haber jurado que se había relamido los labios. Tonks, que tenía los tenía sonrojados e hinchados miró a Christopher como pidiendo disculpas.

-Hay que reconocer que no ha estado mal, podíamos repetir alguna vez, dulzura.

-¡Por favor! ¡No lo maten!

-Despídete, mestiza –ordenó el licántropo.

-¡Por favor...!

-Ahora o nunca –señaló Harry, que ardía en su impaciencia.

La auror avanzó con pasos temblorosos hacia su amigo, y se puso en cuclillas para estar a su altura. Acercó una mano al cuello del auror y lo atrajo hacia ella, para después besarlo dulcemente.

-Te amo tanto... –murmuró Chris con los ojos cerrados.

Tonks, que no había cerrado los suyos, sacó un puñal de un bolsillo de la túnica y, sin dejar de besar un solo momento al auror, se lo hundió a Marshall en el estómago una y otra vez.

El auror abrió los ojos sorprendido, mostrando en ellos toda su confusión. Aunque se habían separado, sus bocas continuaban muy juntas, y por la de él escapaba unos hilillos de sangre, que Tonks lamió con avidez.

-Muere, amor –dijo destapando toda su maldad, y hundió una última vez la daga en el cuerpo del hombre, que cayó al suelo envuelto en sangre.

-¡Noo! ¡Maldita zorra! _Avada... –_saltó Luxor, que no se había perdido detalle de la escena y no podía creerse la traición de la que en otro tiempo llamó su amiga.

_-Expelliarmus –_interrumpió Harry antes de que la otra terminara de pronunciar la maldición– Tonks, vuelve a la Mansión, no queremos que nuestra invitada se altere -cazó la varita de su adversaria al vuelo y con una sonrisa de suficiencia empezó a dar vueltas a su alrededor. La morpho obedeció su orden sin rechistar, ella ya había concluido su misión y en su mente aún resonaban las palabras de cierto licántropo. Cuando volviese a verlo que no dudara ni un momento en que repetirían. Ese beso le había sabido a poco.

-Bueno, mi querida Dahlia, hasta aquí hemos llegado. Y dime, ¿que prefieres? ¿La varita, o la espada, como tu hermana? Quedas advertida que con ambas soy _invencible._

Luxor se concentró en el joven que tenía enfrente, y la realidad de que iba a morir la golpeó como un martillo.

-La espada –y al instante una pesada espada se materializó entre sus manos.

-Así sea –los mortífagos se fueron desapareciendo uno a uno, quedando finalmente Remus y sus propios amigos.

-Vuelvo a Hogwarts. Harry, no tardes.

Moony se fue caminando con paso tranquilo por la que en otrora fuera una agradable y simétrica calle. Cuando ya se había alejado unos diez metros sacó de su túnica una tableta de chocolate y saboreándola murmuró:

-Un trabajo bien hecho, merece una buena recompensa.

Potter volvió a centrar su atención en la auror, que lo estudiaba calmadamente, sabiendo que no saldría con vida de ese enfrentamiento. Viendo que la mujer no se decidía, dio el primer paso.

Con un ágil movimiento atacó a Dahlia que lo rechazó y se puso en guardia. Las dos hojas destellaban en la noche, con movimientos tan rápidos que todo se volvía muy confuso. De vez en cuando alguno de los dos realizaba magistrales estocadas que hacía que su público lanzara vítores, como si aquello fuera un partido de quidditch y no un duelo a muerte.

Una estocada, un giro, un esquivo. Un bloqueo, un ataque, un objetivo.

Después de veinte minutos Harry seguía como nuevo, pero su oponente ya no podía más. La espada le pesaba, y frías gotas de sudor le recorrían la frente y el cuello. Intentó un último movimiento para tocar a Potter, pero falló. Era cierto, no había sido un farol, era intocable, invencible.

Harry, comprendiendo que Luxor estaba derrotada no quiso alargar su sufrimiento, la mujer había luchado bien hasta el final. Se había ganado su muerte digna.

Dahlia, reconociendo la mirada del que sería su verdugo se dejó caer al suelo de rodillas. La pálida piel de su nuca quedó al descubierto y Harry no se hizo más de rogar, con una última y letal estocada atravesó la medula de la auror, entregándole una muerte rápida y honorable. La misma que habían tenido en sus tiempos los soldados romanos.

No dejó que el cadáver se desplomara en el suelo, por hoy, la sangre había sido suficiente. Con un chasquido de sus dedos los cuerpos de los aurores desaparecieron y la sangre se limpió, allí no había pasado nada.

-Me pregunto que dirán los muggles al ver esto por la mañana –dijo una voz sacándolo de su ensoñación. Se giró y divertido vio como Ginny tenía toda la razón. Aunque los cadáveres habían desaparecido, la calle continuaba completamente destruida.

-Que mas da. Dejémosles que se las apañen ellos solitos –la pelirroja se encogió de hombros y asintió. Le dio la mano a Theo y comenzó el camino de regreso hacía el número cuatro de Privet Drive.

-Una última visita a mis tíos, que según tengo entendido están en la alacena de debajo de las escaleras y regresamos a Hogwarts –informó el ojiverde mientras seguía a sus amigos. Draco, que iba su lado negó fuertemente.

-De eso nada. Es costumbre nuestra irnos a cenar después de un ataque para celebra la victoria, Harry. En el de Hogsmeade no pudimos porque andábamos justos de tiempo, y en el de Beauxbatons...

-Como te atrevas a decir que ese ataque no lo celebramos te rompo la crisma, _Drake_ –avisó Blaise con la varita tan cerca de su cara que parecía que le iba a saltar un ojo- Porque no me pase toda la puta semana preparando la fiesta del año para que vengas tú a...

-Que si hombre, no me refería a eso. Digo que hace mucho que no vamos los seis por ahí, como en los viejos tiempos.

Theo y Ginny se habían vuelto esperanzados, Pansy, Draco y Blaise empezaron a mirarlo con una cara de cachorro abandonado que probablemente habían aprendido de Sirius, y supo que le habían vencido.

-Esta bien –los vítores comenzaron a oírse en la hasta entonces, silenciosa calle, pero el inmortal los calló alzando las manos- Pero primero... los Dursley.

Sus amigos sonrieron genuinamente y continuaron el camino hacia la única casa que se mantenía completamente en pie.

Tal como había dicho el moreno, la familia Dursley se encontraba encerrada en la vieja alacena, confundidos al estar por primera vez en diecisiete años bajo los efectos de ningún tipo de maldición. Vernon Dursley abrazaba a su mujer, Petunia, que lloraba desconsoladamente y Dudley comía una caja de galletas pasadas que había encontrado en uno de los múltiples estantes, aunque el labio inferior le temblaba fuertemente.

-No se quienes son ustedes, pero llamaré a la policía como no se vallan inmediatamente –ordenó con voz trémula y nada convincente, el cabeza de familia.

-Cállate, estúpido muggle –algo en esa última palabra debió de hacerle recordar sus años como prisionero de su propia mente que obedeció instantáneamente.

Harry los observó con desprecio y algo de compasión. Esa familia no le había hecho absolutamente nada, más bien había contribuido a que su farsa fuera aún más creíble, por no decir que la mujer que lo miraba asustada era la hermana de su madre. Esa madre que lo había traído al mundo, que había dado su vida para protegerle...

Apartó la vista de sus tíos y se volvió hacia la puerta abierta de la cocina.

-Acabar vosotros con ellos. Yo no quiero saber nada –y dejando a sus amigos solos frente a los Dursley se introdujo en la pulcra habitación. Con un movimiento de varita hizo aparecer una taza y una cafetera.

-No debes tomar café a estas horas, gatito, luego no podrás dormir –Pansy se sentó a su lado y apartó la cafetera de un manotazo.

Se encogió de hombros con apatía y se hundió en los profundos océanos azules de su amiga, preguntándole silenciosamente la razón por la que no se encontraba fuera haciéndoles pasar un "buen" rato a los muggles.

-Ya me conoces Harry, prefiero torturar a sangres sucia y traidores que a indefensos y patéticos muggles. Aunque sin duda los mejores, ya sean sangre sucia o no, son los aurores, ver como se rompen ante nosotros... –la rubia se pasó la lengua por los labios- son un auténtico manjar. Los muggles... oye si, están bien, pero son demasiado fáciles.

Los gritos de su primo llegaban ante sus oídos pero no les hizo caso, en vez de eso miró al reloj colgado de la pared: las dos y media de la madrugada.

-Tendrán que abrir el restaurante para nosotros, dudo mucho que halla alguno que no esté cerrado.

Parkinson ni siquiera se molestó en contestar. Avanzó hacia la puerta y salió al pasillo donde tenía lugar la masacre. Su rostro no mostró ni un mínimo gesto de desagrado ante la escena que se presentaba ante ella.

-Terminad ya, se nos hace tarde –y volvió a entrar en la habitación de donde su inmortal amigo no se había movido.

-Mira Harry, mejor tómate un café, porque si vas a estar así toda la noche nos la vas a acabar jodiendo.

Cinco minutos más tarde, los invencibles volvían a salir a la solitaria calle, con muecas de satisfacción impresas en sus sonrientes caras.

_-¡MORSMORDRE!_ –la marca tenebrosa se alzó en el cielo, majestuosa y mortal.

-Vámonos.

_**& & &**_

Al día siguiente, en el Gran Comedor, Harry se encontró con que no tenía ni pizca de hambre, estaba auténticamente empachado. La noche anterior se habían quedado hasta las seis probando y degustando los majares del restaurante más caro de todo Londres. Habían hecho aparecer desde los pinches y ayudantes hasta el mismísimo chef, y los habían puesto a trabajar como si fueran las diez de la noche y no las tantas de la madrugada. Por su puesto, por la mañana ya no recordarían nada, solo se sentirían terriblemente cansados.

No recordaba haber comido tanto en mucho tiempo y ahora eso le pasaba factura, tenía la sensación de que iba a explotar en cualquier momento. De reojo vio como Ginny tenía los mismos problemas que él, ya que intentaba por todos los medios apartarse de las tostadas con mantequilla que su hermano le instaba a que comiese.

-¿Qué hay a primera? –preguntó, intentando olvidarse del asunto del desayuno.

-Pociones –contestó Hermione inmediatamente.

-¡Genial! –saltó el pelirrojo haciendo un gesto de triunfo con la mano.

Harry rió.

-No creí que viviría para verte decir eso ante una clase de pociones.

-Si bueno, una cosa era Snape ¿no? Que era un asqueroso, pero Langerhans...

Emmanuel Langerhans era el sustituto de pociones, un hombre joven y atractivo que había levantado suspiros en más de alguna alumna, pero que no tenía ni la más remota idea de enseñar y aún menos de dominar a un grupo de adolescentes alborotados. Sus clases eran, no había otra palabra para describirlas, un autentico show. Los alumnos hacían lo que les venía en gana, y ni siquiera Granger prestaba algo de atención ante las explicaciones del profesor.

Ya en las mazmorras, y tan solo cinco minutos después de que Langerhans, pidiera silencio y mandara a los alumnos sentarse en sus respectivos sitios, Seamus Finnegan levantó la mano.

-¿Si?

-¿Puedo ir al baño, profe? Es que no me aguanto –dijo el irlandés poniéndose una mano en la entrepierna.

La clase rió.

-Claro, claro. Pero no tarde.

Al levantarse, guiñó un ojo a sus compañeros. Dean, que no quería ser menos que su amigo, levantó también la mano.

-Profe, profe, ¿puedo ir yo también? –y sin esperar respuesta salió tras el otro Gryffindor. A partir de ahí la clase volvió a descontrolarse.

Harry y Draco comenzaron a lanzarse maldiciones sin ningún motivo aparente más que el de entretenerse; Ron insultó a Blaise así que este le dio un puñetazo en la nariz, haciéndola sangrar. Lavender se ofreció voluntaria para acompañarlo a la enfermería. Theo, al ver a la comadreja sangrar como un cerdo recordó algo que le había dado Harry hacía tiempo. Rebuscó entre los bolsillos de su túnica hasta encontrar un pequeño paquetito del tamaño de una chocolatina.

El ojiverde, que lo observa de reojo soltó una carcajada al ver como el Slytherin se lo metía en la boca. Draco, que al escuchar la risa de su amigo se había vuelto hacia su compañero rió también. Un segundo después Theodore Nott sangraba por la nariz de tal manera que parecía que se iba a desangrar.

El profesor al verlo le dejó marchar también, acompañado por Avery. El invencible esperó unos segundos a que Langerhans dejara de observar la puerta y luego volvió a aparecer, esta vez sin una gota de sangre, saludó a sus amigos y se marchó a dar una vuelta por el castillo.

Theo se había comido uno de los surtidos saltaclases de los gemelos Weasley; el turrón sangrante.

Otros habían optado por encender varios Magifuegos Salvajes, invento también de los gemelos, y por la clase se desparramaban luces de todos los colores y tamaños.

Entre todo aquel alboroto la única que seguía en su sitio era la sangresucia, pero tampoco ella estaba trabajando. El sustituto, creyendo que si, se acercó a su mesa muy animado.

-Y dígame señorita Granger, ¿que tal lleva la elaboración del doxicida?

La castaña alzó la cabeza de su pergamino, avergonzada.

-Yo... esto... pues...

-Venga Langerhans, está haciendo los deberes de Transformaciones, en su clase no trabajaría ni un elfo doméstico –soltó Malfoy desde la otra punta de la clase. El sustituto, al contrario de lo que harían el resto de los profesores, rió suavemente.

Los estudiantes se miraron entre ellos confundidos, pero fue Blaise el que dijo en voz alta lo que todos pensaban.

-Este tío es idiota.

La clase volvió a romper en estruendosas carcajadas, y pronto se olvidaron de la presencia del profesor, que viendo que no podría controlar a una clase de serpientes y leones había sacado una baraja de naipes explosivos de su maletín y se echaba un solitario.

_**& & &**_

A la hora de la comida, Harry se encontraba en la vacía lechucería con una carta cuidadosamente redactada en la mano. Con un silbido hizo descender de su percha a una de las lechuzas de la escuela, que se posó en su hombro lista para la entrega.

Harry cogió una chuchería lechucil de un cuenco y se la entregó al ave, que la aceptó gustosa. Luego sacó la carta de su sobre para releerla por última vez.

_A Fred y George Weasley:_

_El señor Oscuro se alza, como ya deben saber, cada vez más grande sobre el Mundo mágico. Esta persona, se entristecería al perder su valioso talento para la creación, por lo que les recomienda que se alejen lo máximo posible de Europa si quieren sobrevivir a la Guerra. Si reciben una misiva de Albus Dumbledore rogándoles que vuelvan a Inglaterra para ayudar en la lucha, ignórenla, su Causa ya hace mucho tiempo que está perdida._

_PD: La carta que leen en estos instantes está hechizada, por lo que no podrán contarle a nadie lo dicho en ella. Si siguen mis instrucciones, seguiremos en contacto, si no, buena suerte en la otra vida. Con mis mejores deseos,_

_un amigo._

Dobló la carta en dos, la introdujo de nuevo en el sobre y se la ató a la pata del ave quedándose luego a observar como se perdía entre las nubes.

La clase de la mañana le había hecho recordar a los hermanos de Ginny, los únicos que la pelirroja aún consideraba como tales.

-Buenos días, Harry –saludó alguien a sus espaldas. Rápido como el rayo se giró, encontrándose frente a frente con su peor enemigo.

-Me temo que no tengo buenas noticias para ti –empezó Dumbledore.

El moreno se permitió una mirada asustada y un movimiento nervioso con las manos.

-¿Qu... que ha pasado?

-Tus tíos y tu primo han sido esta noche brutalmente asesinados. Nos alertó la marca Tenebrosa que flotaba por encima de su casa. Al parecer ya ni la sangre de tu madre puede frenar a Voldemort. Y tus familiares no han sido los únicos, muchos de sus vecinos también han muerto o han resultado gravemente heridos.

-¿NUNCA VA A TERMINAR ESTO? ¿NUNCA ME DEJARÁN VIVIR EN PAZ? –Potter comenzó a temblar furiosamente, y el anciano director no supo especificar si era de furia o tristeza.

Aunque no le gustaba que murieran personas inocentes, aquellas lo beneficiaban. El muchacho se volvía cada día más poderoso y no faltaba mucho hasta que se decidiese acabar con Riddle de una vez por todas.

-Vamos Harry, tranquilo –pasó un brazo por los hombros de su "arma" y lo abrazó consoladoramente- Tienes el resto de la tarde libre, tómate tu tiempo antes de volver a las clases. No te preocupes de nada.

_Eres tu el que debe preocupase viejo_ –y con ese pensamiento soltó un último sollozo y abrazó con más fuerza a su director.


	25. capitulo 25

**Lamento la tardanza pero los exámenes ocuparon todo mi tiempo y atención. Aquí esta el siguiente capitulo. Besos a todos!**

**CAPITULO 25**

Las semanas y los meses pasaron lentamente, tanto, que Harry había llegado a pensar que acabaría por volverse loco. Pero como bien había aprendido durante el transcurso de su vida, todo llega. Los EXTASIS (NEWTS) estaban, por fin, a tan solo una semana, y la Graduación a dos. En todo ese tiempo el joven lord no había tenido más contacto con el lado oscuro que alguna conversación esporádica con los Slytherin por los pasillos, y alguna corta charla con Remus después de clases.

Los alumnos de séptimo, estresados por la cercanía de los exámenes se habían vuelto completamente intratables y saltaban por cualquier tontería o ruido que distrajese su concentración.

Pero la que más estudiaba sobre todos ellos era, con diferencia, la sangresucia de Granger, como si en verdad se esperase sobrevivir a la Guerra. Era la primera en llegar a la biblioteca por la mañana y la última en abandonarla por la noche, y lo peor de todo ello, era que no le serviría absolutamente para nada, pues él mismo se encargaría de que fuese una de las primeras en caer.

Ideas perversas y macabras cruzaron su mente haciendo que sus ojos se oscurecieran hasta alcanzar el mismo color que los de su maestro, jade, el color de la marca tenebrosa, jade, el color de la muerte.

Los gritos de una nueva pelea entre el pelirrojo y la castaña lo desviaron de sus pensamientos. Resignado, paseó su mirada por entre los leones, que permanecían ajenos a todo, con las narices pegados a sus libros o apuntes y haciendo de vez en cuando algún gesto de desesperación. Los de séptimo eran los únicos que ocupaban la sala común a esas horas de la noche, cuando la biblioteca ya estaba cerrada y el resto de los estudiantes en sus camas. Aburrido, acabó observando atentamente la ventana, contra la que se batía la furiosa lluvia.

No teniendo nada mejor que hacer, se levantó del sillón en el que había estado recostado y se acercó a la ventana, que tembló levemente ante un nuevo embiste del viento. Un trueno retumbó en la lejanía provocando un agradable cosquilleo en el moreno, que se hallaba completamente relajado observando el torrente de agua caer.

De repente, un rayo iluminó la noche, haciendo visible momentáneamente a una pálida figura de ojos rojos que observaba el cielo plagado de nubes desde el linde del bosque prohibido. Una cruel sonrisa se dibujó sobre el perfecto rostro de marfil cuando el mago posó su mirada esmeralda sobre él, y luego, de nuevo la oscuridad. Harry dio un saltó hacia atrás con el corazón desbocado y se puso una mano en el pecho para intentar normalizar su respiración. Cuando lo hubo conseguido, con pasos cuidadosos se volvió a acercar a la ventana y miró hacia donde segundos antes había visto ese ser sobrenatural, pero, como se esperaba, ya no había nadie.

Aún algo alterado se sentó en un sillón frente a la chimenea apagada y encogió las piernas hasta pegarlas contra el pecho. Pasó su brazo alrededor de las rodillas y se abrazó con fuerza. Hacía tanto tiempo que le había dicho a Voldemort que quería que Ares fuera a hacerle una visita que se había olvidado por completo. Sin duda, la repentina aparición había sido una pequeña venganza por su victoria en las pasadas vacaciones.

Con pereza, miró el reloj que colgaba de una de las paredes de la sala común, las tres y cuarto de la madrugada, ni por todo el oro del mundo abandonaría ahora el castillo. Ares podía esperar hasta mañana.

-Me voy a la cama. Estudiar mucho –pero cuando ya había empezado a subir las escaleras que daban a los dormitorios, el cuadro de la señora Gorda se abrió, sobresaltando a todos los presentes. ¿Quién sería?

El visitante no se hizo de rogar, y pronto apareció, arrastrando con él una pesada bolsa de viaje.

-Bueno chicos, ya estoy de vuelta, como veis no es tan fácil acabar conmigo –saludó el recién llegado, un chico moreno y regordete que sonreía a sus amigos tímidamente.

Hermione fue la primera en reaccionar.

-¡NEVILLE! Gracias a Merlín, ¿estás bien? –preguntó abrazándolo hasta dejarlo casi sin respiración.

-Colega, cuanto tiempo, ya creíamos que no te veríamos más –dijo Ron acercándose también.

Harry suspiró mentalmente. Justo cuando se iba a la cama a gozar de un codiciado sueño tenía que aparecer el inútil de Longbotton.

_Bien, que no se diga. Representemos una vez más este puto papel._

-¡Bienvenido, Nev! ¿Todo bien? ¿Algún problema en el viaje de regreso? –saludó también. Longbotton lo miró agradecido.

-Solo algo débil, gracias chicos –respondió.

-Entonces vete a dormir ya, Harry te acompaña, él ya se iba –sugirió Granger con una dulce sonrisa que provoco que los nervios del inmortal se tensaran.

-Si, será lo mejor. No habréis sacado mi cama ¿no? –bromeó mientras subían a sus habitaciones.

Una vez solos, Longbotton, con la mirada fija en el suelo, procedió a desahogarse.

-No sabes lo mal que lo pasé Harry. Creí que no lo contaba, la presión de la planta... imposible de describir –el muchacho se estremeció y Harry se obligó a pasarle una mano por los hombros.

_Pues entonces no lo describas, déjame dormir._

-No te preocupes, ya estás a salvo, aquí no te pasará nada –lo consoló.

El Gryffindor sollozó sobre su hombro y se agarró a él con fuerza, mientras gruesas lágrimas se deslizaban por sus sonrosadas mejillas.

_Hay que joderse..._

_**& & &**_

Cuando el sol se ocultó entre las montañas, después de un duro día escuchando una y otra vez la historia de Longbotton con el lazo del diablo, Harry Potter se escabulló con agilidad gatuna de la sala común sin ser visto siquiera por los cuadros que decoraban la habitación. Sus pasos eran rápidos y silenciosos y sus oídos permanecían alerta ante cualquier signo de compañía. En esos momentos era cuando le hacía falta el mapa del merodeador, pero se había quedado en la mansión, en poder de Voldemort.

Atravesó la puerta de entrada del castillo y salió a los terrenos, que seguían húmedos por la tormenta de la noche anterior. El bosque prohibido lo recibió tan majestuoso y oscuro como siempre, pero él siguió adelante, eran los habitantes de ese lugar los que debían temerle a él, no al revés.

No tardó en llegar al claro en el que muchos meses antes, había conocido al vampiro.

-¡ARES! –gritó a la oscuridad.

El viento revolvió el desordenado cabello del ojiverde, que sonrió al ver la demostración de poderes de su antiguo profesor. Sus ojos cambiaron, volviéndose tan rojos como los del ser que salía ahora de entre los árboles en el más absoluto de los silencios. Vestía una larga gabardina negra de cuero, con el cuello levantado, ocultando el tatuaje que se dibujaba sobre la pálida piel.

-Buenas noches –saludó con su característica voz, suave, profunda, hechizante.

-Buenas noches, viejo amigo –respondió el joven inmortal.

-Voldemort me entregó esto para ti –dijo mientras le entregaba un sencillo anillo de oro blanco. Harry lo recogió y se lo probó, le sentaba perfecto.

-Es bonito, pero dile que soy demasiado joven para casarme –rió. Los ojos del vampiro relampaguearon divertidos.

-Es un traslador –explicó- Te llevará a la Mansión el viernes de la semana que viene exactamente a las tres de la tarde, cuando ya hallas terminado los exámenes. Este otro –colocó otro anillo, esta vez femenino, en la palma del Gryffindor- es para Ginevra. A los demás se los enviarán sus respectivos padres.

-Has tardado mucho en venir. Voldemort me dijo que era porque tenías asuntos personales que resolver, ¿va todo bien? –preguntó después de guardar la alianza de su amiga en el bolsillo interior de la túnica.

-Regresé a Grecia. Tenía algo que recoger allí antes de la Batalla Final.

Mientras pronunciaba las últimas palabras una nueva figura había salido de las sombras y avanzaba a ellos mediante pasos lentos y majestuosos. Era una joven mujer, que apenas tendría catorce o quince años. Su cuerpo, cubierto por un fino vestido de seda negra, a pesar de su juventud lucía ya completamente desarrollado y su piel, de una blancura extrema, la hacía parecer etérea, irreal. Los ojos, bellos lagos de magma fundida estaban fijos en él pero no mostraban ninguna emoción que pudiera hacer deducir al mago los sentimientos que albergaba la recién llegada. La cascada de bucles negros caía sobre unos hombros descubiertos, ofreciendo una imagen de inocencia que nada tenía de verdadera.

La vampira se detuvo junto a Ares, sin dejar de observarlo un solo instante.

-Te presento a mi hermana, Abigail –dijo el vampiro. Los carnosos labios de la vampira se curvaron en una sutil sonrisa.

-Es un placer conocerte, Harry Potter, mi hermano me ha hablado mucho de ti y de tus extraordinarios poderes.

-El placer es mío, señorita –contestó inclinándose levemente mientras, haciendo alarde de sus exquisitos modales, depositaba un casto besos sobre la fría piel de la mano que ella le había ofrecido.

-Abbie y yo partiremos esta misma noche para Hangleton, Voldemort requiere nuestros servicios lo más pronto posible y ya nos hemos retrasado demasiado.

-¿También ella participará en la Batalla? –preguntó Harry, asombrado con que Ares dejase pelear a esa frágil criatura.

-No te fíes de las apariencias, Potter -replicó Abigail enseñando durante un instante dos afilados colmillos- He vivido más tiempo del que puedes llegar a soñar jamás.

Harry sacudió la cabeza, incluso a él, sabiendo la verdadera naturaleza de la mujer, había sido engañado por la imagen que ofrecía. Sin duda Abigail era una peligrosa enemiga para el bando de la luz.

La vampira se giró y se adentró de nuevo entre los árboles sin más gesto de despedida que un prácticamente imperceptible movimiento de cabeza.

-¿Creada por ti? –le preguntó a Ares una vez Abigail hubo desaparecido.

-Hace ya tanto tiempo que ya ni lo recuerdo –susurró con la mirada fija en el lugar donde había desaparecido su hermana- El viernes, Harry, no lo olvides- y estrechando la mano del Gryffindor salió en pos de la mujer.

-Criaturas extrañas los vampiros... –murmuró Harry a nadie en particular cuando se volvió a quedar solo en la noche.

No obtuvo más respuesta que el susurrar del viento y el aleteo de alguna lechuza.

Suspiró y con paso tranquilo inició su camino de regreso al castillo, acariciando ausentemente el anillo que Tom le había regalado.

Sonrió, solo una semana...

_**& & &**_

-¿Alguien sabe cual era la última aplicación de la sangre de dragón?

-¿Cuándo se firmó el control de regulamiento de los Hombres lobo?

-¿Se acuerda alguien de la definición de un Erkling?

El último examen, el teórico de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras estaba a punto de comenzar y los estudiantes de las cuatro Casas estaban colocados como en su quinto año, en asientos repartidos por el Gran Comedor. Los alumnos, nerviosos, se hacían preguntas de última hora, aprovechando hasta el último instante para recopilar información.

Harry, que estaba tranquilo y nada preocupado se balanceaba sobre su silla mientras lanzaba fugaces miradas al reloj de muñeca que llevaba puesto su compañera de Hufflepuff, Susan Bones. Quedaban solo dos horas para que pudiera volver a pasearse por los interminables corredores de la mansión, charlar con sus amigos, discutir con Tom y besar a Morgana.

En su impaciencia comenzó a dar rápidos golpecitos con el pie al suelo, llamando la atención de Draco Malfoy, situado al lado suya, que leía con calma una carta que le había entregado hacía unos minutos Pansy.

-¿Qué pasa, Potty? ¿Nervioso por qué tu carrera de auror se va a ir al traste?

Harry se detuvo y sonrió a su amigo genuinamente, luego, su rostro se endureció, volviéndose a convertir en el niño dorado

-Eso te gustaría ¿no, Malfoy? Para que no pudiera meteros en Azkaban a ti y a tu papi.

Draco se mordió el labio, intentando aguantarse la risa. Se le hacía ridículo ver a su mejor amigo comportándose como el típico Gryffindor, cuando era más Slytherin que todas las serpientes juntas.

-Alumnos, retiren todo de encima de sus mesas, el examen da comienzo ya –informó el examinador mientras con un movimiento de varita hacía volar los pergaminos hacía los estudiantes.

Draco le guiñó un ojo al moreno, que le respondió con un silencioso "buena suerte".

Una hora y media después, los alumnos salían del Gran Comedor entre gritos de alegría y euforia. Después de una horrible semana de difíciles exámenes todos los días, el acabarlos era todo un alivio. Ahora ya podían despreocuparse de todo hasta la entrega de notas, donde el nerviosismo y el estrés volverían a ser palpables.

Harry, acompañado por sus inseparables "amigos", salió del examen con una sonrisa en el rostro, pero no precisamente por el mismo motivo por el que lo hacían los demás. A él eso le daba igual, el único motivo por el que se había dignado a releerse los apuntes de años anteriores era para demostrarle a Tom que podía ser tan buen estudiante como él si se lo proponía. Se sorprendería mucho si no le pusiesen como mínimo un Extraordinario en todas las asignaturas, por lo que el tema de los estudios no le quitaba el sueño.

Cuando iban hacia el lago a descansar, el anillo que hacía una semana le había entregado Ares empezó a calentarse hasta casi quemarle. Potter, dándose cuenta de que era un aviso, se despidió a toda prisa de sus acompañantes, que lo miraron extrañados.

-Pero Harry... –empezó Hermione cuando su amigo ya había echado a correr.

-¡Luego os veo, tengo algo que hacer! –contestó desde lejos.

Una vez entrado en el castillo de nuevo, no se detuvo, al contrario, siguió corriendo con todas sus fuerzas hasta llegar a una de las aulas en desuso. Lanzó varios hechizos y encantamientos que sellaron la habitación y se sentó en el suelo, esperando a que el traslador cumpliera su función.

A los cinco minutos, más o menos, tiempo que uso para quitarse su uniforme escolar y vestirse con unas nuevas prendas que había hecho aparecer, el traslador partió hacia Little Hangleton, llevándose a un muy contento Harry Potter con él.

Apareció en el Gran Hall, que estaba completamente vacío y silencioso. Dejándose guiar por la magia que desprendía Tom, se apresuró a ir a la sala de estrategias, lugar donde probablemente estarían ya todos los mortífagos importantes reunidos. Después de caminar durante varios minutos y reprender a unos chicos de trece años que estaban faltando a clases, se introdujo por una puerta reservada para el y su compañero. Esta, llevaba a una habitación contigua a la sala de estrategias desde donde se podía observar lo que sucedía al lado a través de un doble cristal reflectante, parecido al que había en las salas de seguridad.

Voldemort, tan formidable como siempre ya se encontraba allí, de pie frente al cristal y observando con una mirada inescrutable todo lo que hacían sus mortífagos. Al ver que su compañero, aún a pesar de haber notado su llegada no pronunciaba palabra, se situó a su lado y miró en su misma dirección. La sala era un autentico caos.

En la habitación, que estaba decorada de forma serie e impersonal, con tonos negros y grises, se encontraban los miembros más allegados del círculo oscuro. Los invencibles, los únicos jóvenes presentes, eran los que mejor se comportaban, dejando escapar alguna risilla de vez en cuando ante la actitud de los mayores.

-¡Que no te me acerques Snivellus, que no te quiero ver delante!

-¡BLACK! El lord me ha ordenado que te tomes esto, y me ha dejado muy claro que si no lo haces las consecuencias las sufriremos los dos. Si por mi fuera hubiera dejado que el quintaped te arrancase la mano en vez de haberte dado solo un mordisquito así que deja de escapar de mi y tómate ya la puñetera poción.

Sirius corría de un lado a otro de la habitación, intentado escapar del ex-profesor de pociones que lo perseguía con una humeante copa levitando tras él.

-¡No pienso beber nada que hallas preparado tú Snivellusseguro que se te ha caído la grasa del pelo al brebaje y quieres envenenarme! –gritó el animago por encima del bullicio de la sala.

-¡Maldita sea Black, deja de hacer el Gryffindor y tómate la poción que es precisamente porque ya estás envenenado, cabeza de chorlito!

Pero Padfoot, que tenía la tela del hombro desgarrada y manchada de sangre solo negó fuertemente y volvió a escapar del mortífago.

-¡Lupin! Podías ayudar un poquito ¿no? –llamó Severus viendo que su antiguo compañero de estudios seguía tan infantil como siempre.

Pero Remus tenía en ese momento otras cosas en la cabeza como para ponerse a atender al amargado de Snape. Se lo estaba pasando genial en esa reunión, dos de sus antiguas amantes, Andrómeda Black y Nimphadora Tonks, se estaban peleando por él usando todas las maldiciones que conocían.

Moony, que prudentemente se había quitado de en medio de esas dos fieras, las observaba tranquilamente con una sonrisa en los labios.

-¿Cómo has podido, mamá? –gritaba la morpho mientras esquivaba un certero _desmaius_.

Tonks lanzó una nueva tanda de maldiciones contra su madre, que las repelió no sin cierta dificultad.

-Oh, cállate –replicó Andrómeda observando lujuriosamente el cuerpo del licántropo que no pudo menos que sonreír ante la silenciosa invitación- Ya lo has tenido ¿no? ¡Pues comparte! Si yo he podido hacerlo con mis hermanas tú puedes hacerlo conmigo.

-Oye a mi no me metas ¿eh? –saltó Bellatrix, que estaba recostado sobre la mesa mientras su marido la besaba apasionadamente en el cuello- Remus es cosa del pasado... mmmm... –la mortífaga cerró los ojos, deleitada por las caricias propiciadas, pero los volvió a abrir cuando éstas se detuvieron.

-¿Remus? ¿Lo llamas por su nombre? –inquirió Rodolphus con una ceja levemente levantada.

Bella se enderezó y lo miró con desprecio y algo de diversión.

-No empieces otra vez con los celos...

-Es que me revienta que hayas estado con ese... ese... ¡CON ESE LOBO! –estalló Lestrange señalando al licántropo con un dedo acusador.

Remus, sin apartar ni un segundo la vista de la otra pelea, intervino:

-Bella es agua pasada, no te apures, yo casi ni me acordaba... ¡Por favor! Fue en el colegio...

El tono despreocupado y casual del licántropo enfureció aún más a Rodolphus que hubiera saltado sobre él si no llega a ser por su esposa, que le había clavado la punta de la varita en la garganta.

-¡Así se hace, tía Bella! –aplaudió Draco desde una silla cercana. La mortífaga le guiñó un ojo y luego se volvió hacia su marido, que la observaba fríamente.

-Me casé contigo ¿no? Pues entonces calla –y lo volvió a besar apasionadamente.

Por otro lado, los aristocráticos Malfoy discutían calladamente. Harry no podía oírlos pero por la cara de Lucius, que se iba volviendo más y más pálido según su mujer avanzaba con la bronca, supuso que no era nada bueno para su rubio mortífago.

El estilo de Narcisa era inconfundible, sin gritos ni efusiones hacía más daño que cualquier otra persona. Siempre educada, siempre perfecta, y sin embargo más astuta que Andrómeda y más mortal que Bellatrix. Las hermanas Black, un trío terroríficamente letal.

El resto de los mortífagos, como Dolohov, McNair o Avery jugaban a los gobstones, como si fueran chiquillos. En una de las jugadas, Crabbe perdió y la canica correspondiente le arrojó un líquido pestilente a los ojos. El mortífago se apartó y agarró a uno de sus compañeros para ponerlo en su lugar. Pronto los chillidos y los gritos interrumpieron el resto de las conversaciones, que se volvieron a ver el porqué de tanto alboroto.

Los ojos de Harry pasaban de un lado a otro, incapaz de creer lo que estaba viendo. A su lado, Voldemort esperaba su reacción.

-¿Y con estos hombres vamos a conquistar el mundo?

Riddle sonrió.

-Será mejor que entremos antes de que se produzca un verdadero desastre.

Harry asintió y se dirigió a la puerta que comunicaba con la otra habitación. Estaba apunto de abrirla cuando notó como unas fuertes manos se posaban sobre sus hombros.

-Me alegro de que hallas vuelto, pequeño -susurró Voldemort en su oído. Harry sonrió, feliz de que su compañero se alegrase de su vuelta y abrió la puerta con decisión.

Los mortífagos reaccionaron con rapidez: Cada uno volvió a su asiento correspondiente, la sustancia viscosas fue limpiada, las parejas dejaron de pelear e incluso Sirius se tomó la poción de un trago y sin rechistar al verlos aparecer.

-Bienvenido de nuevo, milord –saludó Rabastan haciendo una leve inclinación de cabeza. Los recién llegados se colocaron cada uno en un extremo de la mesa y la reunión dio comienzo.

-La Batalla final señores... –empezó Potter.

_**& & &**_

-La reunión ha sido un éxito ¿no crees? –dijo Harry después de cinco horas encerrados elaborando planes y estrategias.

Voldemort cabeceó pero no dijo nada. Estaba cansado.

-Quiero que Dumbledore se muera ya –murmuró en voz baja y susurrante. Harry se estremeció pero hizo todo lo posible para que su acompañante no lo notara.

-Oh vamos Tom, no me dirás que ya no tienes fuerzas para luchar...

Riddle sonrió al escuchar al joven. Ese niño era el que le daba fuerzas, el que le incitaba a estar siempre perfecto, a no mostrar nunca una sola debilidad... Pero no, mentía. Antes había sido así, cuando Harry era pequeño y necesitaba de esa figura seria y todopoderosa para no llorar cuando se caía, pero ahora sabía que si él mismo se cayese sería Harry el que adoptaría ese papel para él, para ayudarle a levantarse de nuevo.

Lo había echado de menos, lo reconocía. Sus peleas, sus charlas, sus quejidos, su constante parloteo... su presencia era ya algo tan normal en su vida que no lograba acostumbrarse cuando no lo tenía cerca.

Le arreó una colleja.

-No digas estupideces -Harry rió, esquivando un segundo golpe.

Los dos inmortales paseaban por la orilla del lago, disfrutando del sonido relajante de las pequeñas olas que llegaban hasta ellos y de la magnífica vista que les ofrecía el atardecer.

_-¿No lleváis ni un día juntos y ya os estáis peleando? No se de que me sorprendo_ –gruñó una silbante voz a sus espaldas.

Nagini, la poderosa serpiente se deslizaba con sinuoso sigilo entre la hierba alta, resultando casi invisible para los dos magos, que tan solo tenían la pista de la aplastada hierba para saber donde estaba.

Harry se agachó y se puso a la altura del reptil, que alzaba su cuerpo con majestuosidad, igual que una cobra.

-_Ya creí que no me ibas a saludar_ –dijo el moreno en parsel alzando una mano para acariciar la fría piel de su amiga.

_-¿Y dejar que el descerebrado este te meta ideas raras en la cabeza_? –bromeó mientras con la punta de la cola le hacía cosquillas al adulto, que acabó también en el suelo al no poder separarse del abrazo final de la sierpe.

-_¿Y por que no te iba a saludar, pequeño? ¿Tienes remordimientos de conciencia? –_Tom se metió en la conversación al tiempo que se sentaba correctamente, clavó su oscura mirada en Harry, que le sacaba la lengua burlonamente.

_-Por qué fui primero a verte a ti que a verla a ella, que la verdad se lo merecía bastante más_ –ninguno de los dos se había molestado en cambiar de lengua, esa conversación era privada, y nadie salvo ellos tenía derecho a escucharla.

La serpiente se desenroscó y pasó su largo cuerpo alrededor de los dos magos que aún se retaban con la mirada. Luego, sin previó aviso apretó, dejándolos a los tres muy juntos.

-_Mis niños... ¿cuando madurareis...? –_ni Harry ni Tom contestaron, la colosal fuerza del reptil se lo impedía ya que con su cariñoso abrazo les estaba dejando sin respiración.

Voldemort clavó sus uñas en la piel de Nagini, que lo miró furiosa.

_-Ya os suelto pero nada de peleas que el niño solo va a pasar un día aquí_ –y sin más los liberó, desapareciendo casi al instante entre la espesa hierba que los rodeaba- _Tienes que comer más, pequeño, estas muy delgado... –_siseó cuando ya no era visible.

Los dos inmortales suspiraron pesadamente y cogieron una gran bocanada de aire en cuanto se vieron libres de la terrible opresión en el pecho.

-Un día la meto en las salas de seguridad y de ahí no la saca ni Salazar –dijo Riddle tumbado boca arriba, todavía jadeando.

-Anda cállate no valla a ser que vuelva y nos abrace en serio –replicó Harry levantándose y ayudando a su compañero a hacer lo mismo.

Dándose la vuelta caminaron de regreso a la mansión, mientras Tom comentaba algo acerca del último libro que había leído.

-Vamos hermanito, no me vengas con esas a mi, que nos conocemos de sobra... –dijo de repente una voz femenina. No podían ver a su dueña ya que estaba oculta tras unos matorrales, pero tras intercambiar una significativa mirada los dos lores atravesaron las ramas para encontrarse con la fraternal escena de los dos vampiros picándose mutuamente.

-¿Tienes miedo, Abbie? –replicó Ares con una sonrisa maliciosa y jugueteando con los puñales que tenía en la mano.

-Más quisieras...

Harry y Tom se volvieron a mirar y retrocedieron hasta estar de vuelta en el camino de piedra que habían estado recorriendo antes.

-Mientras no se pongan a pelearse en medio de una batalla me da igual lo que hagan –dijo Voldemort antes de que el más joven pudiera decir algo.

Potter rió.

-Tu siempre tan preocupado por tus hombres...

-Para empezar no son hombres, si no vampiros y además uno de ellos es mujer así que... –contestó el heredero de Slytherin con una mueca.

-Hablando de mujeres... –interrumpió Harry con la mirada fija en las altas ventanas de la mansión- Antes de irme quisiera hacer una visita en condiciones a Morgana...

El Gryffindor esperaba la respuesta de su maestro impaciente, temía una negativa ya que se le había hecho tarde y la luna destacaba ya sobre el despejado cielo nocturno.

-¿Y a mi que me cuentas? Vete y disfruta –soltó Tom despreocupadamente.

La cara del animago se iluminó y dando un efusivo gracias salió despedido hacia la mansión Riddle sin siquiera despedirse.

-¡A LAS DOCE EN HOGWARTS! ¡Y POBRE DE TI QUE LLEGUES UN MINUTO TARDE! –gritó el adulto cuando el otro ya se encontraba lejos.

_**& & &**_

Recorría los pasillos con paso tranquilo y despreocupado. Había pasado antes por su habitación para cambiarse de ropa (por muy sexy que fuera la ropa de invencible no iba a presentarse así ante su novia a la que llevaba tres meses sin ver) se dirigía ahora a la de Morgana.

Tenía tiempo de sobra, aunque ya había anochecido tan solo eran las nueve y media de la noche, era ese maldito verano ingles lo que parecía que fuera más tarde de lo que en realidad fuera.

Llamó a la puerta y tres escuchar desde dentro una voz que le decía "adelante" la abrió y entró en el pequeño salón que llevaba al dormitorio y el baño. Las últimas veces que había estado ahí había estado tan excitado que no se había dado cuenta de la presencia de una ante-sala a las verdaderas habitaciones de la morena.

Se rió de si mismo, pero la risa se le cortó de golpe al ver a un inmenso gato negro observándolo ferozmente desde debajo de una mesa, agazapado de tal forma que parecía que iba a saltar de un momento a otro.

Sin duda Shadow había crecido considerablemente desde la última vez que lo había visto, y aunque no había alcanzado todavía su tamaño máximo ya tenía el de un gato montés adulto.

Las cortinas empezaron a ondularse, lo que provocó que Harry desviara inconscientemente la vista para ver aparecer al imponente Abhorsen, el peligroso nundu.

-¡Ostrás!

_No podía tener otro sitio para guardar sus mascotitas ¿no?_

Abhorsen lo observaba tranquilamente, con una gracia natural se acercó a la pantera que parecía una pequeña cría a su lado y se recostó en la alfombra. Pronto Shadow se le unió, acurrucándose junto a él pero sin perder de vista a Harry, que los observaba fascinado.

El cariñoso cachorro había dado paso a una fiera astuta y desconfiada que tenía como compañero de juegos a un poderoso y letal nundu.

El pelaje de la pantera era de un negro brillante que emitía destellos de oscuridad. Era simplemente, hermosa.

-¿Harry? –la suave voz de una mujer a sus espaldas le hizo voltear la cabeza.

Ante él estaba Morgana Lestrange, con el pelo suelto, dejándoselo caer delicadamente por los hombros y espalda. Llevaba puesta una sencilla pero elegante túnica azul marino de seda que le hacía resaltar los brillantes ojos grises, fijos en esos momentos, en las esmeraldas de su amante. La mortífaga sonrió, volviéndose aún más bella.

El inmortal acortó los pasos que los separaban y la besó. Un beso profundo y apasionado que demostraba la necesidad que habían tenido el uno del otro en esos casi tres meses que habían estado apartados. Se separaron cuando los pulmones volvieron a reclamar el aire que necesitaban y aún así siguieron muy juntos, con las frentes pegadas mientras recuperaban el preciado aliento.

-Espero que hoy no hallas venido también para verme dormir... –dijo Morgana con una voz increíblemente sensual.

Harry notó como se empezaba a excitar y sin poderlo evitar deslizó sus manos hasta el trasero de la joven y apretó con fuerza.

-No es exactamente lo que tengo en mente –las lenguas se encontraron de nuevo, entrelazándose, soltándose y volviéndose a encontrar, intentando doblegar a la otra a su voluntad. El beso iba exigiendo cada vez más y más y el calor aumentaba entre ellos.

Como pudo, Harry se quitó la camisa, dejando al descubierto su firme pecho y sus marcados pectorales. La morena dejó de besar su boca y comenzó a bajar por la cara, el cuello... Mordió con suavidad el lóbulo de la oreja de su amante y absorbió lentamente.

-No imaginas cuanto te deseo, Potter –jadeó en su oído. El enloqueció, agarró fuertemente a la mujer por la cintura y la alzó en el aire, ella, comprendiendo sus intenciones entrelazó sus piernas alrededor de las caderas del moreno, que la llevó hasta el dormitorio y la lanzó en la cama.

Lestrange cayó sobre el mullido colchón boca arriba, se alzó sobre sus codos y sonrió de forma lobuna.

-Ven.

El inmortal no se hizo de rogar. Se tumbó sobre ella y le arrancó la túnica y la camiseta, y sin dejar de besarla comenzó a acariciar sus pechos por encima del sujetador, intercalando fuertes masajes con suaves y delicadas caricias que hacían estremecerse a la mortífaga, que soltaba gemidos de placer sin cesar. Extasiado por los sonidos que producía su compañera hizo desaparecer, como la primera vez que se habían acostado juntos, toda su ropa añadiéndole esta vez la suya propia.

Acercó los labios a los duros y erectos pezones y los lamió con avidez, deleitándose con la sutil fragancia que desprendía la piel de ella, que le agarraba del cabello pidiendo más. Sin separar su boca del manjar que estaba saboreando empezó a masajear suavemente su pubis y el cuerpo de Morgana se alzó de forma inconsciente, buscando más contacto.

Tres de los dedos del Gryffindor se deslizaron sin piedad dentro del sexo de la joven que rió, embriagada de placer. Lo estaba volviendo loco. Miró a su novia a los ojos y se excitó aun más, las pupilas, completamente dilatadas debido al placer ocultaban casi por completo el plateado iris. Cogió con su mano libre el mentón de la morena y la besó con pasión renovada, casi con fiereza.

Morgana, que poseía el mismo fuerte carácter de su madre dejó de adoptar el papel pasivo y rodó por la cama para apartarse de los roces de Harry, que la agarró de un tobillo cuando ella gateaba por entre las sábanas.

Ella soltó un alarido entre las risas y se volvió rápidamente, cayendo encima de Potter que hizo un mohín de enfado al ver que había conseguido su propósito. Le dio un suave beso y sin perder contacto con los brillantes ojos verdes de su amante fue desperdigando besos y lengüetazos a lo largo de todo su cuerpo.

La piel de Harry era dulce, y sabía a vainilla, era muy agradable lamerlo, besarlo... daban ganas de comérselo. Morgana rió nuevamente y con movimientos gatunos se deslizó hacia abajo posando sus labios sobre el erecto miembro del moreno, que sin poder resistir más la mirada había echado la cabeza hacia atrás y se dejaba hacer.

La mujer lamió la punta de su sexo para comprobar la resistencia de Harry, que se arqueó dando un débil gruñido. Lamió su miembro de arriba abajo, dando largos lengüetazos y dando leves mordiscos que gritaba su nombre pidiéndole que continuara. Esto excitó a la mortífaga que introdujo el duro miembro es su boca mientras su juguetona lengua giraba en torno a él. El cuerpo del hombre empezó a moverse al ritmo que la cabeza de la morena subía y bajaba hasta que finalmente se derramó en su boca.

Potter, espatarrado sobre la cama murmuraba incoherencias con los parpados bajados. Ese había sido el orgasmo más brutal de su vida, y quería recordarlo durante mucho tiempo. De repente sintió como un cosquilleo se apoderaba de todo su cuerpo obligándole a abrir los ojos para conocer la causa.

Morgana recorría su cuerpo desnudo con una pluma roja, apenas tocándole. Se colocó a horcajadas sobre el, y lo retó:

-¿Demasiado cansado para seguir? –como respuesta Harry se levantó y le dio un largo y profundo beso.

Las hormonas de los dos jóvenes se volvieron a disparar y entre los salvajes toques que se propiciaban el uno al otro, el sexo de Potter se volvió a erguir, Morgana notando como algo duro se clavaba sobre su muslo acarició con manos expertas el pecho del inmortal, deteniéndose sobretodo en los sonrosados pezones y pellizcándolos para volverlos erectos y firmes.

Harry buscó la boca de la morena, el beso sabía a él, era su esencia, su poder, se estaba probando a si mismo. Morgana era esa noche la dominante, no le importaba, más bien prefería a las mujeres con iniciativa pero siempre se quedaba con las ganas, ninguna se atrevía a pedir algo al gran Harry Potter por temor a contrariarle, pero no Morgana Lestrange.

La ojigris se incorporó un poco para luego descender suavemente, dejando que la penetrara. Guiaba sus movimientos, obligándole a hacer lo que ella quería, lo que le proporcionaba más placer; lento primero, rápido después. Las embestidas aumentaron y los gemidos y gritos llenaron la habitación, sobresaltando a los dos felinos que dormitaban en la sala contigua.

Harry notó como las afiladas uñas de su amante se clavaban en su cuerpo cuando ella llegaba al punto culminante, los ojos entrecerrados, los labios temblosos, la garganta jadeante. No esperó más, aumentó a un ritmo imposible las embestidas, y acarició los perfectos pechos de la morena mientras subía, bajaba y volvía a subir sus caderas, hasta que por fin se vino él también soltando un profundo gemido de satisfacción.

Entrelazó sus brazos alrededor de la pálida y sudorosa espalda y la acercó a él, instándola a tumbarse sobre su cuerpo mientras se recuperaban de la intensidad del orgasmo, todavía sin salir de ella.

-Podría llegar a amarte ¿sabes? –susurro Harry con la voz entrecortada. Morgana rió cálidamente y enterró su cara en el cuello del moreno.

-Creo que yo también...


	26. capitulo 26

**Siento la tardanza! Este capitulo va dedicado a SabelaMalfoy que cumplió ayer (cumple tu promesa sobrina!) y a Aykasha-peke y EugeBlack, por la ayuda prestada.**

**Besos! Espero que os guste y que halla merecido la pena la espera!**

**CAPITULO 26**

Aún a pesar del ruido y el alboroto que reinaba en la sala común de Gryffindor, Harry, colocado en posición de loto sobre el alfeizar de una de las ventanas estaba sumido en la más profunda de las meditaciones.

Debido a los últimos preparativos de la Batalla pasaba las noches en la mansión y apenas dormía, por lo que su única salida había sido la de meditar, una disciplina que aunque no practicaba desde hacía varios años seguía realizándola a la perfección. Era difícil llegar al grado de relajación total en el que se encontraba su mente, pero una vez lo habías conseguido era imposible de olvidar.

Era igual que montar en escoba. El muchacho sonrió mentalmente ante su comparación, si Tom lo escuchaba comparando un simple deporte, aunque este fuera el Quidditch, con el sagrado arte de la meditación se tendría que enfrentar a una larga charla titulada: Deja de decir estupideces.

Pero el inmortal dejó de lado sus banales pensamientos y ahondó en las profundidades de su mente, adentrándose, uniéndose más y más con el jaguar, que esperaba tranquilo el momento de salir. El momento de demostrar quien era en verdad Harry James Potter.

Un suave toque en su brazo, no más que una leve caricia lo despertó de su trance, encontrándose cara a cara con unos ojos avellanas llenos de ternura, compasión y, Harry habría podido asegurar, _miedo_.

-¿Que sucede, Hermi? –preguntó suavemente. Mantenía la misma postura pero no había despegado los brillantes ojos verdes de la Gryffindor.

Animada por el tono tranquilo de su amigo, la joven se acomodó a su lado, recostando la espalda contra la pared y ausentemente miró hacia el resplandeciente cielo estrellado.

-Solo quería... preguntarte como estás... –la niña titubeó y Harry escuchó a Dumbledore a través de sus palabras. La sangre le hirvió pero el autocontrol que poseía ahora sobre su mente y cuerpo impidió que hiciese alguna tontería.

No ahora. No hoy. No cuando estaban a punto de conseguirlo...

-El final está cerca Hermione -dijo al fin- Tienes que haberte dado cuenta tu también. Los profesores están intranquilos, hace días que Dumbledore no se presenta en el Gran Comedor, todos los animales están nerviosos...

Granger lo observaba ahora con los ojos aguados por las lágrimas.

-¡Oh Harry! –exclamó de repente, y sin poderse contenerme por más tiempo abrazó al moreno.

Craso error.

El toque tan íntimo, el roce de ambas pieles, la cercanía de sus mentes hizo que el indomable aura de Harry se sublevase y sometiera a la de la pequeña sangre sucia, que ajena al combate espiritual seguía llorando sobre el hombre del niño que vivió.

Y pasó lo que tenía que pasar. Harry dominó por completo a la castaña y penetró en sus más profundos pensamientos, en sus más secretos sentimientos.

Siempre lo había sospechado, pero ahora a través de la mente de la que se llamaba a si misma su amiga, vio la verdad:

_Vio a Dumbledore, al lado de dos chiquillos de once años diciéndoles que se hicieran amigo del famoso niño que derrotó a Voldemort. _

_Los vio asintiendo emocionados._

_Vio a Ron, tres años más tarde discutiendo con Hermione:_

_-No lo soporto, Herm. Va de héroe ¿no lo ves? No quiere más que llamar la atención es un estúpido y un arrogante y..._

_-¡Ron! ¡Cálmate! ¿Recuerdas lo que dijo el profesor Dumbledore? Debemos seguir al lado suya si no... si quien-tu-sabes regresa se acabará el mundo. ¿Quieres morir, Ronald? –siseó venenosamente la leona._

_-Supongo que podré aguantar –se resignó el pelirrojo._

_Los vio informándole a Dumbledore de todo lo que hacia y dejaba de hacer..._

Los recuerdos se interrumpieron bruscamente cuando el abrazo finalizó. Otro que no hubiese sido Harry habría gritado de rabia, se habría sentido como mínimo traicionado, pero no él. El solo sonrió abiertamente, había ganado la apuesta. Blaise le debía 200 galeones.

-Mione... voy a ir a volar un rato –necesitaba desembarazarse de toda aquella porquería Gryffindor.

-Pero... Harry no puedes, es peligroso además ya ha pasado el toque de queda. Te expulsarán...

Los ojos verdes se volvieron fríos y duros de repente.

-No se pueden permitir echarme –y dejando a Hermione con la palabra en la boca, se alejó hacia el agujero del retrato.

_**& & &**_

Harry descendió en picado desde una altura considerable de treinta metros y justo cuando estaba a punto de estrellarse contra el suelo, alzó el mango de la escoba y se elevó de nuevo a toda velocidad emitiendo un grito de júbilo. Un amago de Wronski perfecto, ni Krum lo habría hecho mejor.

Le encantaba volar, y lamentaba profundamente que la única forma de hacerlo debidamente que tuviese fuera sobre su Saeta de Fuego. Sabía por Pansy, cuya forma animaga era un majestuoso halcón, que volar libremente, sin ataduras, era uno de los mejores placeres que podían existir.

Había intentado, esforzándose totalmente durante las lecciones con Tom, y luego él por su cuenta, mejorar sus poderes como elemental, pero lo máximo que había conseguido era levitar uno metros por encima del suelo, nada comparado a la refrescante sensación de suspenderse en el cielo.

Sobrevoló el campo de Quidditch de un extremo a otro y sin poderlo, ni quererlo evitar soltó una tenebrosa carcajada que turbó el silencio de la noche. Había sido tan divertido...

Su cuarto año había sido sencillamente sublime. Con Snape y Crouch en la escuela como mortífagos, y Sirius merodeando por los alrededores Harry había disfrutado de su libertad como nunca.

Con la ayuda del lord, prepararon con todo sumo de detalles la entrada de Harry al Torneo y las múltiples actuaciones que tendrían que realizar durante las pruebas. El plan era que Potter cogiese la Copa y apareciese en Little Hangleton para luego, después de ultimar los planes regresar al castillo gritando a los cuatro vientos que lord Voldemort había regresado. Pero todo resultó mejor de lo esperado: Cedric Diggory, el verdadero campeón de Hogwarts había tocado el traslador con él...

**FLASH BACK**

-Ya era hora Harry, ¿Dónde te habías metido? –saludó Tom, apareciendo de detrás de la tumba de su padre- ¿Y este quien es? –preguntó mirando indiferentemente al asustado muchacho castaño.

-Un estúpido que insistió en coger la Copa conmigo. Servirá para corroborar nuestra historia –dijo Harry con tranquilidad, saludando a su maestro con un leve movimiento de cabeza.

El heredero de Slytherin se permitió una pequeña sonrisa, su futuro compañero sacaba provecho de cualquier situación.

-¿Lo matas tu o yo?

Diggory, estático e incapaz de moverse del sitio debido al pánico que sentía abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y un grito ahogado salió de su garganta reseca.

-Yo –replicó el ojiverde encarando a Cedric, que temblaba ahora de pies a cabeza.

-No... no comprendo Harry, ¿por qué? –tartamudeó al fin.

-Claro que no entiendes Diggory, eres un estúpido Hufflepuff –no se iba a dignar a contarle a ese lerdo la verdad sobre su vida. Alzó su varita- _Avada..._

-Usa mejor la mía, pequeño –interrumpió Voldemort acercándose a su pupilo.

Harry cogió la ligera varita, gemela a la suya propia, y sintió el poder que emanaba de ella. Un escalofrío de excitación le recorrió el cuerpo, y luego, con una última sonrisa diabólica, pronunció las palabras prohibidas:

-_Avada Kedavra_ –y el cuerpo sin vida de Cedric Diggory, ganador del Torneo de los Tres Magos, se desplomó en el suelo.

**FIN FLASH BACK**

El moreno siguió sonriéndole a la oscuridad mientras descendía. Pronto todos sus recuerdos del Hogwarts que conocía quedarían en el pasado.

-¿Es que acaso no puedes dormir, Harry Potter? –susurró una fría voz femenina. El aludido no se sorprendió, había visto desde el aire a la misteriosa figura que lo observaba volar, pero no la había podido reconocer hasta ahora.

-Hola a ti también, Abigail –se giró y quedó frente a la joven vampira, que vestía solamente con una fina túnica violácea.

La pálida inmortal, ignorando el saludo se acercó hasta el ojiverde, que fascinado por sus movimientos y por los hipnóticos ojos rojos siguió observándola en silencio, incluso cuando unos suaves dedos acariciaron su cicatriz.

-Hades no te quiere aún en su reino, Harry. Pero aunque seas inmortal, tarde o temprano todos los humanos deben morir. Cuídate en la Batalla –retrocedió unos pasos, y sin decir más se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar en dirección contraria, difuminándose a cada paso que daba, en la oscura noche.

-¿Y que me dices de ti, Abbie? También tú fuiste humana. Si es cierto lo que dices, tú también morirás, vampira –la detuvo el moreno.

Abigail se volvió, y durante un breve instante sonrió, mostrando los pequeños y peligrosos colmillos.

-Yo nunca he dicho lo contrario, Harry -en un segundo el inmortal ser había vuelto a aparecer a su lado- Recuerda que con el tiempo, hasta la muerte puede morir- depositó un casto beso sobre la piel que previamente había acariciado y como si fuera un simple murmullo del viento, desapareció.

Potter miró al cielo estrellado, reflexionando acerca de la conversación que acaba de mantener, pero una figura en las gradas llamó su atención. Sus ojos se adaptaron a la noche y esbozaron un dibujo más concreto sobre el nuevo observador.

Era Ares, que tras un asentimiento de cabeza, desapareció también.

Se quedó tranquilo, sabiéndose solo y protegido en la noche, pero para su incomodidad el deber lo llamaba. Ignoraba la razón por la que Abigail había ido a hablarle, probablemente solo quería entretenerse un poco, pero desde luego, Ares no estaba allí de casualidad. En su breve encuentro le había enviado un importante mensaje: Albus Dumbledore quería verlo, y pronto.

_El día que caigas, viejo, seré muy feliz_

Dio una patada al suelo embarrado y pasándose la escoba por detrás de los hombros volvió al castillo tatareando una vieja canción mortífaga.

_**& & &**_

-Buenas noches señor, he venido en cuanto Ron me ha dicho que me buscaba. Lamento la tardanza -mintió mientras entraba en el despacho del director, aún vestido de manera deportiva pero ya sin la escoba.

Fawkes soltó una nota trémula al ser despertado de su sueño y sacando la cabeza bajo el ala miró con reproche al anciano por haber convocado visita a esas horas de la noche.

-Adelante muchacho, ¿qué tal el vuelo? –Dumbledore, sentado como siempre tras su escritorio señaló con una rugosa mano una silla situada frente a él.

-No ha estado mal, pero... usted no me ha llamado para preguntarme solo eso ¿no es así? –replicó Harry con voz amable.

Los ruiseños ojos azules del director brillaron divertidos.

-Directo al grano ¿eh?

Potter se permitió mostrar un ligero rubor, aunque por dentro bufaba de frustración. ¿Que diablos quería el vejestorio?

-Bien... como sabrás, tras el atentado que Jack sufrió...

-¿Se refiere a Jacobus Keane? –interrumpió el menor. El anciano asintió y continuó su historia.

-...su oponente ha retirado su candidatura por lo que el ministerio se ha sumido en el más absoluto caos...

Eso todo ya lo sabía. El Profeta lo repetía cada mañana.

-Así que he aceptado la generosa proposición de asumir yo el puesto de ministro hasta que se realicen las verdaderas elecciones.

¿Qué? ¿Había oído bien? Aunque en cierta manera no le sorprendía la noticia era sencillamente imposible, Dumbledore no podía ser tan idiota como para abandonar el castillo en vísperas del fin de la Guerra.

Al ver que el director no continuaba, Harry se forzó a hablar de nuevo, intentando sonar lo más acongojado posible.

-Pero señor, no irá a abandonar Hogwarts ¿verdad? El colegio no será lo mismo sin usted –dijo apenado el Gryffindor.

-¡Oh no, muchacho! Jamás dejaría Hogwarts por propia voluntad, solo que durante una temporada estaré menos por aquí, y ahí es donde entras tú –el ojiverde lo miró interesado- Hace una hora, poco menos, he recibido los resultados de vuestros EXTASIS y tú, Harry, has resultado ser el mejor estudiante de tu promoción, superando incluso a la señorita Granger.

El inmortal sonrió ampliamente pero se guardó su gritó de euforia para cuando le enseñase a Tom el pergamino que observaba ahora. Su media era de Extraordinario, la nota que había sacado en cada una de las asignaturas a las que se había presentado.

-Al parecer tu sueño de ser auror se ha cumplido, Harry. Me sentiré muy dichoso en recomendarte.

El moreno guardo de nuevo el pergamino en su elegante sobre y asintió, sonriendo aún.

-Muchas gracias señor, por todo.

-¡Oh! Aún no he terminado- rió el viejo- Este año, para despedir a la promoción que mas aventuras ha tenido a lo largo de sus siete años hemos decidido que un estudiante recite un pequeño discurso frente a todo el colegio antes de la Ceremonia de Graduación. Bien, hemos decidido que ese alumno seas tú, Harry. ¿Aceptas?

La mente del ojiverde trabajaba a toda velocidad, maquinando las posibilidades de ser el portavoz de todo su curso.

-No se que decir, señor... -dijo al fin, fingiendo una turbación que en absoluto sentía.

-¿Qué tal un si?

El joven lord asintió fuertemente, correspondiendo a la sonrisa vacía de Dumbledore, con otra aún más carente de sentimiento.

-Pues entonces todo listo. Mañana a la mañana se repartirán el resto de los resultados y se informará que tú serás el representante de la promoción del 98 -el animago se levantó de su asiento y fue hacia la puerta- Desgraciadamente yo no estaré allí ya que tengo que partir ahora mismo hacia el Ministerio pero felicidades Harry, tus padres estarían orgullosos de ti.

-Lo sé -declaró el inmortal oscuramente antes de comenzar a bajar las escaleras.

Sus pasos, rápidos y decididos lo condujeron velozmente hacia las mazmorras, concretamente a la sala común de Slytherin. Murmuró la contraseña contra la fría pared de piedra desnuda y esta se apartó, dejándole paso al majestuoso salón.

-¿Qué hay, hermano? –saludó Draco desde un sillón cercano. En sus rodillas descansaba una gruesa carpeta llena de papeles: las estrategias del ataque a Hogwarts.

Pansy jugaba al ajedrez con Theo en un rincón, y ambos eran observados atentamente por Blaise, que parecía sumamente concentrado en el juego. Ninguno de los tres se molestó en levantar la cabeza del tablero pero Harry no lo tomó en cuenta, en su lugar él habría hecho lo mismo.

Junto a la chimenea apagada descansaba Malcom Avery, el nieto del prestigioso mortífago que había sido compañero de Voldemort en sus años de escuela. Era un muchacho que a simple vista parecía corriente, no destacaba por sus notas, ni por sus hechizos, y mucho menos por su habilidad para comunicarse con los demás, pero al ojiverde le caía bien. Además, el joven tenía una habilidad muy poco corriente y muy valiosa: poseía el don de asumir las personalidades de los demás y de pensar como ellos, prediciendo siempre con acierto sus siguientes movimientos.

El poder de Avery les había servido para elaborar la personalidad que debería haber tenido el héroe Harry Potter, así era como se habían guiado a lo largo de los siete largos años. Avery se sentaba con algún recorte del niño que sobrevivió, cerraba los ojos y cuando los volvía a abrir tenía todas las respuestas a las preguntas planteadas. No precisaba más.

Era un chico callado y sigiloso, no poseía más ambición en la vida que el mal reinase de una vez por todas, que los escandalosos Gryffindor desaparecieran del planeta y sobretodo que lo dejaran en paz. Nunca se molestó en intentar ser el mejor mortífago, ni el mejor amigo, ni el mejor hijo. Sabía que por caprichos de la magia podía permitirse dedicarse a lo que le viniese en gana, porque siempre seguiría siendo valioso.

Potter se acercó a él y lo zarandeó suavemente para sacarlo del ligero sueño en el que se había sumido.

-Chicos escuchad... –dijo para todos en cuanto se dio cuenta que Avery estaba despierto. Los invencibles dejaron sus quehaceres de inmediato y Malcom se restregó los ojos cansinamente y lo miró curioso. Harry había captado la atención de todos los presentes- Avery tenía razón, Dumbledore ha aceptado el cargo de ministro.

El aludido alzó una ceja y satisfecho se levantó y tras desear buenas noches a sus compañeros desapareció por la puerta que llevaba a los dormitorios.

Los demás asintieron gravemente, comprendiendo las ventajas que eso les supondría.

-Mañana, Dumbledore abandonará el colegio para publicar a la comunidad mágica su decisión por lo que nuestra presencia no será echada en falta. A las doce del mediodía os quiero a todos frente al escaparate de Florean Fortescue- sonrió diabólicamente y añadió- Nos vamos de compras, chicos.

_**& & &**_

Harry aún reía cuando se apareció en el soleado Callejón Diagón. El desayuno había sido todo un éxito. Cuando McGonnagall le comunicó a la escuela que Potter había obtenido las mayores calificaciones de su curso, y por lo tanto era el elegido para pronunciar un discurso de despedida, la sangresucia de Granger había forzado tanto su sonrisa que resultó absolutamente grotesca. Weasley en cambio, con menos dotes para la interpretación había hecho estallar la copa que sostenía entre sus larguiruchos dedos y con voz crispada le había dado la enhorabuena.

_Quien quiere ser amigo de las serpientes cuando puede ser amigo vuestro –_pensó con cinismo.

-¡Así se hace, gatito!

Correspondió al abrazo de su amiga con todas su fueras y la elevó varios centímetros en el aire. Pansy se veía radiante con los cabellos rubios brillando al sol y un rostro de felicidad digno de ser retratado.

Sus amigos, vestidos aún con las ropas del colegio, lo rodeaban, discutiendo con voz alegre los recientes acontecimientos. Harry se fijo en su _hermano_, y vio el orgullo reflejado en sus ojos grises mientras le sonreía con suficiencia:

-Yo podía haber quedado el primero, pero ya que estás apunto de comenzar tu mandato creo que te vendría bien que tus súbditos no pensaran que eres un completo imbécil.

El inmortal soltó una carcajada y pasándole el brazo por encima de los hombros se pusieron en marcha.

El Callejón Diagón, que tras el ataque de Abhorsen había quedado completamente sellado para todo aquel que fuera ajeno a los mortífagos, se encontraba relativamente vacío. Era normal, ya que la mayoría de los comercios seguían cerrados tras la muerte de sus propietarios.

Aún así, Ollivander había exigido regresar inmediatamente a su legendario taller, por lo que los que querían comprar varitas o simplemente sacar dinero de Gringotts continuaban apareciéndose en la sinuosa calle.

Desde el ataque a Diagón la economía anglosajona había caído en picado. Las familias de la luz se arruinaron, mientras que para aquellas que tenían tratos con la oscuridad aumentaron los beneficios.

-Arrogante como su padre, ¿ni siquiera saludas a tus mayores, Potter? Y por cierto ¿no deberíais estar en clase?

Harry observó como su antiguo profesor de pociones se acercaba a ellos a zancadas largas y presurosas.

Sonrió. El brillo en los ojos negros del mortífago incitaba a hacerlo. En su mirada azabache había una chispa de diversión, la misma que caracterizaba últimamente a todos sus aliados, y que mostraba cuan cerca estaba de cumplir sus objetivos.

-Te ves bien, Severus –saludó Malfoy- Te sienta bien la libertad.

-Lo que me sienta bien es no dar clase a niñatos incompetentes –replicó con tono mordaz.

Los invencibles sonrieron.

-Para incompetente tu sustituto. Ya sabíamos que era imposible encontrar a un maestro en pociones más experto que tu, pero ostia, ¡nos han puesto a un recién graduado! –saltó Blaise.

-Y vale, es un bombonazo, pero dudo que eso nos sirva de algo en la vida ¿no? –añadió Pansy.

Severus cabeceó. Era su forma de dar las gracias, al igual que la conversación anterior era la forma de los Slytherin de decirle a su profesor cuanto lo extrañaban.

-¡Maldito niño, hijo de mala bludger! ¡Debí haber dejado que te sacaran de mi vista en cuanto tuve ocasión!

El anciano fabricante de varitas salía de la herboristería abandonada tirando de la sonrojada oreja de un niño de unos seis años. Ollivander se fijó en el público que observaba la escena atentamente y lejos de soltar al pequeño, resopló:

-Os espero desde hace diez minutos. Ese compañero vuestro... Davely... Gavry... –al parecer su excelente memoria se limitaba solo a recordar las varitas que había vendido.

-Avery –corrigió Snape.

-Ese. Llamó informando de que vendríais.

Ahora fue el turno de Draco de resoplar.

-¡Vamos! ¿Qué hacéis ahí parados? ¡Pasad! –dijo el anciano mientras hacía furiosos gestos con la mano, zarandeando al niño que aún no había soltado.

Snape disimuló una sonrisa y con un gesto de cabeza se giró y continuó su camino hacia Gringotts.

-¿Por qué ese zopenco de Avery ha tenido que decir nada? –murmuró Draco en voz baja cuando entraban en la oscura tienda- No lo soporto, lo odio...

-Solo lo odias porque es más arrogante que tú –objetó Theo, que caminaba a su lado.

Draco no replicó.

-Niño, ¡trae las varitas! –interrumpió el señor Ollivander, de nuevo gritando. El muchacho se acercó correteando hacia un gran montón de cajas apiladas pero cuando hizo el intento de cogerlas, el anciano lo detuvo- ¡LA VARITA! ¡Usa la varita!

-¿Cómo se llama? –pregunto Ginny amablemente, mientras el fabricante examinaba minuciosamente el contenido de las misteriosas cajas, y luego iba entregando una a cada uno.

El hombre pareció meditarlo un segundo antes de contestar:

-La verdad es que nunca se me había ocurrido preguntárselo. ¿Cómo te llamas, muchacho?

El niño, agradecido por la primera pregunta cordial de su maestro sonrió abiertamente.

-Michael, señor.

-Bien, Michael, puedes ir a jugar con el hijo de los Carrow. En un rato no te necesitaré.

Y mientras el niño se apresuraba a obedecer los jóvenes abrieron sus respectivas cajas: En cada una de ellas había una preciosa varita.

Se oyeron murmullos asombrados, y admiraciones susurradas.

Los amigos comparaban sus nuevas adquisiciones, demostrando las habilidades de sus nuevas compañeras.

La de Harry, negra con inscripciones plateadas, emitía un leve resplandor blancuzco cada vez que su dueño la tocaba.

-Tejo milenario, veintinueve centímetros y medio, cabello de Gorgona. Sin duda, la varita más poderosa que he hecho en mi vida -informó Ollivander. El viejo sacó otra caja de debajo de la túnica y se la entregó de nuevo a Harry –Contiene una réplica casi exacta de esta misma varita. Es para Voldemort. Al parecer es vuestro destino poseer varitas gemelas -y dirigiéndose a todos, finalizó- Que ellas os ayuden, cuando ya todo este perdido.

_**& & &**_

La última reunión con los Clanes acababa de rematar. Las alianzas ya llevaban demasiado tiempo establecidas y las Criaturas se morían por comenzar su venganza.

Ares, representando a los vampiros.

La Dama, como líder de las Arpías.

Remus, al mando de los licántropos.

Nereus, rey de las sirenas y tritones.

Grub, el más fuerte de los gigantes.

Tristan, celebérrimo minotauro.

Elissha, la más antigua y sabia de las esfinges.

Y así seguían muchos más.

Seres excepcionales, tanto personal como mágicamente. Y todos ellos sus aliados.

En una misma habitación, habituada mágicamente para que todos pusieran estar cómodos, los líderes discutían una vez más el ataque final. No solo caería Hogwarts ese día, si no también la humanidad tal y como se conocía. La Luz sería finalmente derrotada por los que durante tanto tiempo despreció.

Tom y Harry discutían animadamente hasta que los fuertes gritos de una pelea los detuvieron. Sin mediar palabra se levantaron de sus asientos y se acercaron hasta la orilla del lago encantado donde se agrupaban diversas criaturas.

-Te dije que no aguantarían –dijo Voldemort en cierto modo divertido mientras se hacían paso hasta la primera fila.

Harry alzó una ceja.

-Y yo te recuerdo que no apostamos nada.

-Ganarte no tiene precio –aunque parecían ajenos a lo que sucedía a su alrededor no había nada más lejos de la verdad.

Mientras que Tom centraba su vista en el agua, Harry se fijaba en el cielo.

Nereus, con medio cuerpo sacado fuera del cristalino lago, dejando ver un cuerpo fibroso, parecía recién sacado de una leyenda griega.

Los tritones continentales, al contrario que sus parientes isleños, poseían esa belleza sobrenatural que más que a embobarse incitaba a huir. Los selkies y los merrows (habitantes del lago de Hogwarts) eran menos agraciados, con piel cetrina y dientes partidos.

-Es Poseidón reencarnado –exclamó el heredero de Slytherin asombrado, observando el cabello verde pálido entrelazado con algas exóticas y el amenazante tridente preso en su mano membranada. De sus labios ligeramente azulados salían potentes silbidos que ponían a los espectadores los pelos de punta.

Sirenio, lengua de las profundidades.

-¡Deja de chirriar, rana! ¡Y habla si es que sabes! –las hirientes palabras, más semejantes a un graznido que a una voz humana, procedían de la Dama Arpía, que soberbia, había desplegado las doradas alas, y se suspendía arrogantemente en el aire. El pelo blanco flotaba al viento, y los ojos, lagunas de plasma amarillo, taladraban a su oponente.

Como respuesta, el tritón sacudió la poderosa cola, levantando una gran ola que apunto estuvo de mojar a su "enemiga".

-¿Qué dices ahora, pajarraco desplumado?

-Los demás ¿Acaso no tenéis nada que hacer? –preguntó Voldemort con voz fría y calmada.

Las criaturas callaron, incluso los dos contrincantes enmudecieron.

Se decían muchas cosas de esos dos hechiceros, que uno era el heredero del grandísimo Salazar Slytherin, que otro había sobrevivido a la maldición asesina...

No era bueno hacerlos enfadar y eso era algo que todos sabían.

Uno a uno, fueron desapareciendo, dejando a los lores de mano de los dos alborotadores.

_-Es una lastima que no tengamos poder para castigarlos... –_comunicó Tom telepáticamente.

_-¡Oh vamos! Todos sabemos que es legendaria la lucha entre el viento y el agua. Lo raro es que hayan tardado tanto en explotar._

Pero antes de que alguno pudiera hacer nada, la Arpía volvió a hablar.

-¡Nos volveremos a ver las caras, salamandra! –y desapareció entre una repentina ventisca.

El tritón alzó el tridente al falso cielo y tras despedirse cordialmente de los dos inmortales, desapareció también.

-Repíteme una vez mas, pequeño, porque necesitamos a las Criaturas en esta Guerra –suplicó Voldemort masajeándose las sienes.

De repente, el encantamiento que hechizaba la habitación se rompió, mostrando de nuevo, la conocida sala de estrategias.

Un búho negro que entró zumbando era el causante. Con pose altiva se colocó en el hombro del menor y soltó la carta en sus manos, ante la mirada interrogativa del Slytherin que leyó el pergamino por el rabillo del ojo sin que Harry se diese cuenta.

_Estimado Amigo:_

_Muchas gracias por sus consejos, pero nuestra decisión ya era irrevocable antes de la llegada de su amable carta._

_Hace mucho que abandonamos la Guerra._

_PD- Esperamos tener pronto noticias suyas. Tenga por seguro que debido a su interés por nuestro bienestar contará con un descuento especial para todos nuestros productos._

_Atte, Frederic y George Weasley._

-¿QUE SIGNIFICA ESO, POTTER? –bramó Tom una vez terminada su lectura.

-Sus inventos son buenos, los podemos aprovechar en nuestro beneficio, y además no creí demasiado sano para la salud de Ginny que toda su familia muriera. Ellos eran los ideales, siempre fueron a contracorriente.

El mayor entrecerró los ojos, pero confiando en el buen juicio de su compañero asintió.

-¿Respondes de ellos?

-Respondo de ellos –aseguró.

_**& & &**_

-¿Echareis de menos Hogwarts? –preguntó Ron ausentemente mientras se alisaba una pequeña arruga de su túnica negra.

Los estudiantes de séptimo esperaban pacientemente la apertura del Gran Comedor. Todos vestían túnicas de gala de color negro y un broche plateado con el emblema de Hogwarts prendido en el pecho.

-Yo si... ha sido el único lugar al que he podido considerar hogar –la sangresucia le dio una palmadita en el hombro en señal de apoyo y al ojiverde le recorrió un escalofrío.

_Solo unos minutos Harry... has aguantado siete años, ¿qué son unos minutos?_

Las puertas se abrieron y los alumnos fueron pasando, los de sexto para abajo, en sus mesas habituales, pero para los de séptimo se habían colocado unas sillas frente a la mesa de profesores.

Emocionados y eufóricos cada uno se colocó en el sitio asignado, entre los cuchicheos del resto de la escuela.

Dumbledore se levantó y alzó las manos, pidiendo un silencio que le fue concedido al instante.

-Un año más se va, y me gustaría pronunciar unas breves palabras antes de que me releven.

Ron y Hermione sonrieron forzadamente.

-Estoy muy orgulloso de presentar a esta generación, una de las más brillantes que ha tenido Hogwarts en muchos años, así como una de las más problemáticas. Ellos son nuestro futuro, jóvenes que entraron como niños salen hoy convertidos en hombres y mujeres con cualidades excepcionales, dispuestos a enfrentarse a lo que venga y hacer suyo el mundo, espero que no literalmente –los alumnos rieron, algunos genuinamente, otros no tanto. Los Slytherins más jóvenes se movieron nerviosos en sus asientos. Hoy se decidiría todo- Y sin más que decir, salvo mucha suerte en la vida, le cedo la palabra a Harry Potter, un aplauso para él por favor.

Los ensordecedores aplausos y vítores procedentes de todas las casas salvo de las serpientes, hicieron sonreír abiertamente al moreno que no cabía en si de gozo.

Por fin, la verdad saldría a la luz.

Se subió a la tarima y tras carraspear un par de veces comenzó:

-Quería agradecer...

Dumbledore se levantó inquieto, atrayendo todas las miradas. Se acercó a Harry y al oído le susurró:

-Pase lo que pase, continua, yo debo irme.

En sus adentros, el jaguar rugía de felicidad.

-¿Ocurre algo, señor?

Pero el director ya había abandonado el comedor.

-Continúe Potter... –dijo McGonnagall a sus espaldas.

-Emmm... si. Como decía... –las miradas se posaron de nuevo sobre él.

_-A por ellos, pequeño._

Sonrió.

Los estudiantes pensaron que era debido al nerviosismo, todos sabían cuanto odiaba el chico dorado hablar en público.

-Quería agradecer el estar hoy aquí, dando este discurso ante todos vosotros, a mis amigos –sus ojos relampaguearon cuando vieron como Granger y Weasley esbozaban sendas sonrisas estúpidas y arrogantes- Ya que nunca me han fallado y siempre me han impulsado a seguir adelante –dirigió una mirada imperceptible a Draco para avisarle que debían estar preparados. El rubio sonrió débilmente e inclinó levemente la cabeza. También él sonrió- Pero sobretodo a una persona que ha marcado mi vida, mezcla de padre, maestro y amigo, me ha enseñado más que cualquier libro. Él es respetado por muchos y temido por otros tantos, y aunque hoy no se encuentre aquí con nosotros yo se que me escucha de alguna forma, y que he conseguido que esté orgulloso de mi, así que desde aquí, desde esta graduación yo le doy las gracias por todo lo que ha hecho por mi.

Pausa. El colegio entero en tensión.

-Él es, aunque halla algunos necios que se atrevan a decir lo contrario, el hechicero más grande de todos los tiempos, él es... –se detuvo una vez más, disfrutando de la última gota de silencio que probablemente quedaría del día- El único e incomparable, lord Voldemort.


	27. capitulo 27

**Lo primero, mil perdones por la tardanza, de verdad lo siento muchísimo, pero tuve una MUY grande falta de inspiración, y luego exámenes y más exámenes y... Bueno, en todo caso, muchísimas gracias por todos vuestros fantásticos reviews, en verdad me animaron un montón a terminar este capítulo, que como veis ya esta muy cerca del final. Espero que haya merecido la pena la espera. ¡Felices fiestas!**

_El es... El único e incomparable, lord Voldemort._

**CAPITULO 27**

Y el Colegio estalló. Unos en estruendosas carcajadas, otros en bramidos de pavor, pero nadie permaneció indiferente. Algunos de séptimo se habían incluso levantado y aplaudían a su compañero inclinándose en burlonas reverencias.

Harry no respondió y simplemente se dedicó a esperar. No hacía falta poseer la habilidad de Malcom para saber que reaccionarían así. Al fin y al cabo, era lógico.

_Reíros... reíros ahora que podéis._

Las mofas continuaron, y mientras el resto del colegio se carcajeaba a gusto, los Slytherins más jóvenes aprovecharon ese momento para huir. Activaron los trasladores que les habían mandado sus familias y desaparecieron. La última Batalla estaba por comenzar.

Harry sintió el fuerte tirón mágico de la conexión, y absorbió toda la magia posible del ambiente para cedérsela a Tom, que se preparaba para lo nunca antes hecho.

De repente, un sonido profundo y estremecedor sacudió el castillo hasta los cimientos provocando un súbito temblor que hizo bambolear todas las mesas y sillas del comedor y explotar los amplios ventanales. Varias copas y platos se estrellaron contra el suelo, rompiéndose en mil pedazos, pero nadie les prestó atención. Todas las voces se habían acallado, y sus dueños, temerosos y confundidos, se miraban preguntándose silenciosamente que había sucedido.

Pero en el fondo lo sabían. Todos lo sabían.

Las barreras habían caído, y Hogwarts, ya no estaba a salvo.

Harry fue dejando entrever lentamente, a través de las comisuras de los labios, una cruel sonrisa, que fue aumentando hasta convertirse en una risa fría y despiadada, que heló los corazones de todos aquellos lo habían tomado como el Elegido.

-¡Contemplad! ¡Contemplad necios, como el mundo se desmorona a vuestros pies! –alzó los brazos al techo, desplegando un furioso viento gélido que recorrió el Gran Comedor y se extendió por todos los rincones del castillo, filtrándose por cada hueco y pasadizo.

La señal estaba dada, y con ella, los mortífagos hicieron su aparición. Diez, veinte, cuarenta... tantos que ya eran tan solo una oscura mancha borrosa.

Los profesores, incapaces de creer lo que estaba sucediendo se mantuvieron en sus puestos, estáticos, mientras los alumnos chillaban desesperados, la mayoría demasiado jóvenes para saber defenderse, los otros demasiado asustados para recordar lo que habían aprendido.

El primer resplandor verde los hizo reaccionar.

McGonnagall saltó de su asiento y empuñando su varita lanzó un certero hechizo que mandó volando a un mortífago al otro lado del salón. Sus colegas no tardaron en unírsele, y pronto todos los profesores luchaban codo con codo contra la invasión. Excepto dos: Remus, que se había escabullido aprovechando el súbito temblor para ocupar su puesto en el ataque y Langerhans, el sustituto de pociones, que se había puesto en pie con las manos alzadas.

-¿Se puede saber que hace? ¿Es que se ha vuelto loco? –bramó McGonnagall al verlo rendirse. Harry se volvió al escuchar los gritos- ¡Su deber es proteger el castillo!

-Mi deber es para conmigo, profesora –Potter sonrió. Al final iba a resultar no ser tan estúpido como parecía.

Estaba a punto de intervenir en la conversación con algún comentario mordaz cuando una maldición pasó silbándole los oídos. Giró en redondo para encontrarse con una furibunda Pansy que agitaba la varita unos metros más allá.

-¿A que cojones esperas, gatito? Déjalos que se maten, te necesitamos.

Bajó de la tarima, mezclándose entre el gentío, y se acercó a su amiga, que ordenaba a tres jóvenes serpientes rezagadas que volvieran a la Mansión. Los pequeños obedecieron y Harry notó como Voldemort volvía a restablecer el sello que impedía desaparecerse.

Hogwarts no recibiría ayuda del exterior.

_Aunque _–se recordó Harry- _tampoco podría._

La Guerra estaba en su punto álgido en el mundo entero. Para bien o para mal, hoy sería el final.

-¡Que despiertes, gato, que despiertes! –le amonestó de nuevo Pansy mientras lanzaba un _Avada_ contra Zacharias Smith, que cayó derrumbado.

Harry parpadeó un par de veces, y volvió a concentrarse en la situación, no era bueno rendirse a las vagas imágenes que le llegaban a través de la conexión y que invadían su mente, enturbiándola.

No alcanzaba a comprender como Tom, que en ese momento no solo estaba introduciéndose en Hogwarts sino coordinando el resto de los ataques a nivel mundial, podía soportarlo. Debía reconocer que aunque tenía el poder y la técnica necesarios aún le quedaba una larga experiencia para poder igualar a Voldemort planeando algo tan grande como La Batalla. Aunque por supuesto, nunca se lo diría.

Absorbió con una mano un _Relaskio _y envió una bola de fuego contra la mesa de Hufflepuff, que estalló en llamas.

-¿Qué haces todavía aquí, Avery? ¿Es que no sabes desaparecerte? –Draco había creado un escudo en torno a él y Malcom, rechazando una maldición procedente de una muchacha de Ravenclaw.

-Cierra la boca, Malfoy. Solo creí que podría seros de utilidad –murmuró el otro contrariado, jugueteando con un anillo de plata.

Draco bufó.

-Lárgate, Avery. Tú aquí no pintas nada. Lárgate. Ya has hecho tu trabajo –el Slytherin gruñó algo incomprensible y tras una fugaz mirada al Comedor activó su traslador al mismo tiempo que una nueva maldición se acercaba hasta ellos. El escudo de Draco la hizo rebotar y volverse contra su dueño, Ron Weasley, que la esquivó con dificultad- ¿Solo sabes hacer eso, comadreja?

Harry sacó también la varita para conseguir hacerse paso entre la muchedumbre. Varios niños de primero yacían inertes en el suelo, pisoteados por sus propios compañeros en un vano intento de huir.

Esbozó una sonrisa amarga. Eran solo niños, tan jóvenes (aunque no igual de indefensos) como los que habían mandado un segundo antes a la Mansión para protegerlos.

-Estúpido Dumbledore –musitó.

Pero nadie le oyó, la batalla era demasiado confusa y las palabras se perdieron entre el griterío. Odió al viejo aún más por no haber podido prever la situación, por no haber ofrecido más protección a los más jóvenes, por existir.

Al menos Voldemort había tenido la decencia de reconocer que le importaban un knut que todos los pequeños muriesen en la batalla. Había tenido que ser Harry el que interviniese a su favor, alegando como excusa que ellos eran sus futuras filas. Si los niños morían ahora, ¿Qué pasaría cuando sus padres también abandonaran el mundo de los vivos? Tom había murmurado algo entre dientes, claramente vencido y había salido de su propio despacho dando un sonoro portazo.

-¡Harry, vamos! –Blaise tiró de su manga, apartándole de un grupo de Hufflepuffs con las túnicas chamuscadas que intentaban huir y seguido de sus amigos se dirigió a la salida del Comedor - _¡Sectusempra!_ –gritó hacia un enfurecido profesor Flitwik que agitaba la varita en ese momento contra un mortífago desarmado. El profesor salió disparado y se estampó contra la pared, sangrando profusamente y quedando inconsciente segundos después.

Zabbini se fijó en el mortífago al que había salvado, que jadeaba apoyado contra la pared contraria rodeado de los cadáveres enemigos que había conseguido derrotar antes de que le desarmaran. El encapuchado mortífago, al notar que las maldiciones habían cesado recogió su varita del suelo y se acercó a los jóvenes, que volvían a organizarse.

-Gracias, hijo –y partió hacia los jardines.

-Acabas de ganarte una buena herencia, compañero –murmuró Theo con una sonrisilla. Blaise asintió ausentemente, demasiado sorprendido como para contestar.

-Bien –Harry había vuelto a asumir el mando, como siempre había sido, como siempre sería- Vince, Greg, id al séptimo piso y a la Torre de Astronomía. No olvidéis revisar la sala de Menesteres, seguro que algún espabilado se ha refugiado allí. Si necesitáis a alguien llevaros a cualquier mortífago que encontréis por el camino.

Crabbe y Goyle asintieron, colocándose las fantasmagóricas máscaras blancas.

-Si, jefe.

-Millicent, encárgate de los elfos –Bulstrode cabeceó y desapareció tras los dos fornidos Slytherins. Sus pasos se perdieron en la lejanía y de repente, el silencio en el que repentinamente se había sumido el Gran Hall, fue palpable en el aire.

Los invencibles, ansiosos y excitados esperaban las órdenes de su líder, que los observaba en silencio.

Harry tomó aire, mirando a cada uno de sus amigos, siendo plenamente consciente que tal vez era la última ocasión en la que pudieran estar todos juntos, que tal vez, después de ese día ya no podría volver a hablar, reír, o simplemente disfrutar de su compañía. Que tal vez, el fin, si no de Harry Potter, de los Invencibles, había llegado.

Suspiró, rechazando sus pesimistas pensamientos, y recuperó su actitud mandataria.

-Y vosotros, haced lo que mejor sabéis –todos sonrieron, satisfechos con la escueta orden y se pusieron en marcha.

Pero antes de que pudieran dar dos pasos, la voz fresca y clara de Harry los detuvo.

–Pase lo que pase, ha sido un honor luchar a vuestro lado.

_**& & &**_

La soberbia imagen de un dragón colosal se apoderó de su mente. Parecía tan real que por una milésima de segundo, el tiempo en que tardó en recuperar el control, creyó que estaba sobrevolando, cabalgando en tan magnífica criatura, la gran Muralla China. El país, tras rechazar la rendición que Voldemort les había ofrecido meses atrás estaba siendo atacada ahora por sus legendarios dragones.

Se sacudió la proyección y avanzó hacia uno de sus mortífagos, que permanecía apartado de los demás. Rodolphus analizaba interesado las grandes estatuas que moraban en la Cámara de los Secretos, esperando estoicamente el momento de atacar.

Le dolía la cabeza. No solo por todas las imágenes de las diferentes situaciones que se sucedían una detrás de otra, si no porque además estaba haciendo el sobreesfuerzo de bloquearlas para que no llegaran hasta Harry.

Voldemort suspiró. Nagini se habría podido reír a gusto si se enterara, pero por suerte para él la serpiente se encontraba varios quilómetros por encima suya, azuzando a las acromántulas del Bosque Prohibido para que salieran de sus madrigueras. Y Harry debía estar concentrado, lo necesitaba en plena forma, con sus cincos sentidos alerta. Esta era la prueba más dura a la que se habían enfrentado.

Un nuevo informe, esta vez enviado por Elissha, la mítica esfinge, lo asaltó obligándole a detenerse en medio de la sala. La imponente criatura, junto con sus hijos y hermanos, sembraba el pánico bajo el ardiente sol de África entre la población, que pronto abandonaría la protección de sus hogares para internarse en los profundos e interminables desiertos, de donde nunca saldrían a menos que aceptaran las condiciones del bando de la Oscuridad.

-Milord –abrió los ojos, molesto.

Severus estaba enfrente suya, entregándole una frasco de un color verde acuoso.

-Tómese esto, le vendrá bien –apunto estuvo de lanzarle un cruciatus a Snape por insinuar que necesitaba su ayuda, pero eran demasiados informes, demasiados ataques. Demasiada sangre y muerte. Incluso para él.

Rusia, asolada por los vampiros del norte. Grecia temblando bajo las potentes fauces de tres quimeras, que se desplazarían a través de una serie de portales hasta Italia, Francia y España. Brasil sufriendo la ira de un basilisco, Latinoamérica la de varios clanes de mantícoras. Y la lista continuaba, hasta llegar a Atlantis, el ancestral reino mágico que estaba siendo atacada para la más terrible de las alianzas: El viento y el agua, unidos tras siglos y siglos de sangrientas guerras. Los mares se habían vuelto rojos cuando bajo las profundidades estalló la lucha, y el cielo se oscureció bajo las gigantescas alas de las arpías.

También los trasgos y ogros habían salido de sus guaridas y los gigantes descendieron de las montañas.

-Gracias, Severus. No se sabe nada de Harry todavía ¿verdad? –destapó la botella e inhaló el fuerte olor a hierbabuena antes de beberse el contenido de un solo trago.

-No, mi señor. Aún no ha llegado –negó el mortífago, inquieto.

El señor Oscuro observó fijamente a su vasallo. Estaba nervioso, como todos.

-Llegará –se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar en dirección contraria, hacia la entrada de la Cámara.

_Harry..._

_**& & &**_

Tras despedirse de sus amigos y dar media vuelta para empezar a subir por las escaleras de dos en dos no miró hacia atrás. Ni una sola vez.

Corrió hasta el segundo piso, sorteando las pequeñas contiendas y escaramuzas que tenían lugar en diferentes pasillos y esquivando los haces de luz que ocasionalmente llegaban hasta él. La puerta del cuarto de baño de las chicas estaba abierta pero el cadáver de un niño de Ravenclaw franqueaba el paso a su interior.

Harry lo saltó sin dificultad, sin siquiera mirarlo.

-Ya era hora –gruñó Lupin saliendo del último de los retretes. Vestía solo con unos pantalones negros, dejando a la vista el musculoso pecho plagado de cicatrices. De una de sus manos colgaba la túnica de mortífago, la otra la utilizó para limpiarse la sangre que escapaba de las comisuras de sus labios.

Ya no era Remus. Era Moony.

-¿Tanta prisa tienes por enfrentarte a la muerte? –pregunto el inmortal acercándose hasta un lavabo en concreto. Al pasar por delante del licántropo echó un vistazo por detrás suya. La harapienta túnica que vestía solo unas horas antes el profesor no llegaba a cubrir del todo el cuerpo de otro miembro de los Águilas.

-Tengo hambre –el merodeador extendió el brazo derecho hasta el marco de la puerta impidiéndole la visión del escenario.

-Ya lo veo –respondió lacónicamente admirando las venas que se resaltaban en la bronceada piel de su profesor.

-¡Tenías que haber visto lo que le hizo! –Myrtle traspasó una oxidada tubería y llegó frente al Gryffindor moviendo frenéticamente las manos para dar mas emoción a su historia- ¡Fue espeluznante! ¡Con esos colmillos tan grand...

-¡Cállate fantasma, si no quieres que te mande al plano espectral de una patada en tu gordo culo! –cortó Harry perdiendo la paciencia. Llevaba muchos años fingiendo simpatía hacia esa plasta llorona, pero eso se había acabado- _Ábrete._

Myrtle enmudeció, incapaz de creer que su amigo Harry le hubiese dicho tal cosa pero algo en su pose mandataria y en la mirada predadora del hombrelobo le dijo que era mejor obedecer. Soltó un hipido y mientras se zambullía en el agua de su retrete habitual aulló:

-¡Ya no te dejaré compartir mi baño!

El lord se volvió y sin apenas inmutarse alzó una mano y lanzó una serie de rayos que destruyeron la mayor parte del lugar, reduciéndolo prácticamente a escombros.

-¿Qué baño? –y saltó dentro de la entrada de la Cámara de los Secretos. Por encima suya escuchó a Moony reír oscuramente.

Aterrizó limpiamente sobre el suelo embarrado y esperó a que llegara el mortífago, que apareció unos segundos mas tarde ya completamente vestido.

Caminaron a pasos rápidos, sin hablar, cada uno sumido en sus propios pensamientos y en nada, llegaron hasta la puerta. El acceso estaba sellado; Voldemort no se había arriesgado a abrirlo desde dentro.

-Oye –empezó Remus cuando las dos serpientes esculpidas en piedra empezaban a desenlazarse para dejarles paso –Ten cuidado, ¿vale?

Harry lo miró. El cariño y la ternura reflejados en sus ojos verdes, ni un asomo de sonrisa en sus labios.

-Tu también –le guiñó un ojo y avanzó hacia Tom, que se encontraba a solo unos pasos en frente suya, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y el ceño levemente fruncido.

-Dame el mapa.

-Hola a ti también, pequeño –susurró Voldemort en voz baja.

-El mapa del merodeador –repitió, extendiendo la mano hacia su mentor- Tengo que saber donde están Granger y Weasley.

El ceño de Tom se pronunció por la preocupación.

-No dejes que la venganza te ciegue –aconsejó, sacando el pergamino de un bolsillo de su túnica.

-Cuando acabe con esto, Dumbledore. No antes, no se te ocurra empezar sin mi –murmuró a su vez, ignorando deliberadamente el comentario anterior.

_-Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas –_pronunció las palabras mágicas contra el mapa y esperó- ¿Cómo va todo? –preguntó alzando durante un momento los ojos del viejo pergamino para volver a posarlos sobre él apenas unos segundos después.

Debía encontrarlos. Costase lo que costase.

-Rockwood y McNair están en este momento comandando el ataque directo al ministerio. Tras la plaga con la que los infectó el nundu han quedado muy debilitados así que no deberían tener ninguna complicación.

Harry cabeceó, de acuerdo con él.

-¿Y los demás?

-Hay otros veinte escuadrones, el principal liderado por Ephran McClaggan... –Harry alzó una ceja, divertido. Ese McClaggan era el supuesto padre del falso Tom que se había introducido en Hogwarts durante su segundo trimestre- atacando el Pentáculo...

Tom seguía hablando pero el jaguar ya no escuchaba. El golpe contra América del norte, si bien no tanto Canadá como Estados Unidos, les había supuesto unas buenas noches de insomnio. Con el Pentáculo, el centro de investigación y control antiterrorista mágico en Washington, los norteamericanos se habían convertido en la principal potencia auroríca del mundo por lo que se habían visto en la necesidad de mandar a absolutamente todas las tropas de mortífagos yanquis a dicho ataque, con misión de mermar las numerosas tropas de aurores con las que contaban hasta, al menos, el 85.

-¡Aquí! –exclamó, interrumpiendo bruscamente la perorata de Voldemort que gruñó como protesta. Echó un último vistazo al mapa para memorizar la ubicación exacta de sus enemigos y se lo devolvió al Innombrable- Procura no hacer muchos estragos ¿vale? Deja algo para los demás –intentó bromear.

El heredero le arreó una colleja que el Gryffindor esquivó dando un hábil salto hacia la derecha. Estaba apunto de darse la vuelta para marcharse cuando los ojos color jade de Voldemort lo detuvieron. Una mirada que sustituía las palabras, que expresaba todo, una comprensión mutua, sin juicios ni censuras, una confianza absoluta.

Voldemort inclinó ligeramente la cabeza y le dejó irse. Harry se dio la vuelta y caminó rápidamente rumbo a la salida. Tampoco esta vez miró atrás.

_**& & &**_

Observó a sus filas, orgulloso de capitanearlas, altivo como solo un licántropo podría estarlo. La mayoría de sus miembros eran magos, pero había algunos antiguos muggles que poseían la fuerza y el poder necesarios para enfrentarse a los brujos sin magia. Sin duda, unos cuantos privilegiados.

Efectuaba una última comprobación cuando algo en ellas puso en alerta todos sus sentidos. Había alguien que no pertenecía a ellas, semioculto entre los demás. Alguien que, sin embargo, le era muy familiar.

La figura, al verse descubierta avanzó con un paso desgarbado no exento de arrogancia. El olor a sangre reciente llegó hasta él con claridad. Era un hombre, alto y delgado y con un enmarañado cabello entrecano que se extendía hasta sus mejillas en forma de patillas. Fenrir Grayback, líder de los licántropos, aquel que hacía ya mas de dos décadas le había convertido en su igual.

-Padre –saludó Remus. Grayback sonrió, mostrando unos dientes puntiagudos que le trajeron al más joven recuerdos de la infancia.

Cuando le mordieron primero odió a Fenrir, luego a su padre, por haberlo permitido, y por último a si mismo. Hasta que Fenrir lo encontró de nuevo, recogiéndolo y criándolo como su cachorro a escondidas de sus progenitores.

De esa manera su familia cambió, pasando a estar formada únicamente por él y más adelante por Sirius, James, Lily... y Peter. Porque por muy difícil que resultase creerlo había sido el inofensivo Moony el que había embarcado a los merodeadores en su más emocionante aventura: Vivir al límite... como mortífagos.

James casi aceptó en un principio, pero luego, preocupado por su recién formada familia optó por la neutralidad. Sirius como buen Black, aceptó entusiasmado y Peter... puso a Voldemort por delante de la manada. Los vendió, los traicionó.

El lobo aulló en su interior y Remus volvió al presente, donde tenía que ganar una batalla y su padre volvía de sabe Merlín que infierno.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –Fenrir ensanchó su sonrisa.

-Comer, ¿que si no, cachorro? –Lupin casi soltó una carcajada, pero la voz silbante del lord retumbó de pronto por toda la Cámara y le cortó todas las ganas de reír:

-Ha llegado el momento.

_**& & &**_

Cuando alcanzaron los jardines, se vieron momentáneamente deslumbrados por la luz de la tarde. Ginny se puso una mano a la altura de los ojos, para hacer sombra mientras no se acostumbraba a la repentina claridad. Soltó un silbido de asombro.

-¿De donde han salido tantos aurores?

Blaise ronroneó en respuesta.

-Más para mí.

En los terrenos la batalla era feroz y sangrienta. Las predicciones de los lores habían sido acertadas al suponer que Dumbledore se guardaría algunos ases bajo la manga, como el hecho de esconder a más de la mitad del cuerpo de aurores entre los muros del castillo. La mayoría de los alumnos de cursos superiores, en especial los recién graduados, se habían sumado también a la lucha con intención de proteger al que durante tantos años había sido su hogar.

Los invencibles avanzaron unos pasos, hasta hacerse visibles a sus enemigos y no pasó mucho tiempo hasta que los cinco se vieron rodeados por varios aurores y algunos de sus ex compañeros, entre los que se encontraban Seamus Finnegan, Ernie Macmillan y Susan Bones. El miedo y la determinación reflejado en sus jóvenes rostros, dispuestos a enfrentarlos a pesar de todo.

Draco, se llevó burlonamente la mano a la capucha, como ciñendo un sombrero imaginario. Seamus, que había perdido a su madre durante la toma de Hogsmeade, no aguantó el mofoso saludo y soltó un _Expelliarmus _que rebotó contra el escudo del rubio. Pansy dejó que una oscura carcajada saliera de su garganta al tiempo que se lanzaba contra dos de los aurores, que involuntariamente retrocedieron un par de pasos antes de volver de nuevo al ataque.

-¡Ey mestizo! –soltó la pelirroja- ¿Sabes que tu madre chilló como una puta mientras la torturaba?

Finnegan blandió de nuevo la varita, dejando salir, esta vez, un rayo blanco que rebotó por segunda vez contra un potente escudo.

-Como se las gasta tu novia ¿eh? –rió Blaise mientras detenía una maldición y lanzaba un cuchillo contra un auror. Este lo esquivo y lanzó una nueva tanta de maleficios. Theo esbozó una media sonrisa al ver caer a un enemigo y lanzó a su vez un puñal que se clavó limpiamente en la garganta del auror.

-Gracias –dijo de nuevo el castaño- Empezaba a hartarme de ese tío.

-Dáselas a Ares, antes no tenía ni la mitad de puntería.

Los dos invencibles, habiéndose librado ya de los enemigos que los hostigaban se giraron para ver si alguno de sus _hermanos_ necesitaba ayuda.

Pero ese no parecía ser el caso.

Ginny seguía torturando psicológicamente al Gryffindor, mientras Pansy lo hacía físicamente con Bones, que desesperada, clamaba por una muerte rápida. Mientras, Draco brincaba de un lado para otro, esquivando los haces de luz que le mandaban dos frustrados aurores pero sin dignarse a responder. De vez en cuando los animaba para que le atacaran, o les daba consejos sobre que hechizos usar o como apuntar.

-Mira eso –dijo Zabbini dándole un codazo a su amigo. Ernie Macmillan se debatía en el suelo, malherido, unos metros más allá- Voy a decirle hola.

Theo gruñó algo que sonó como "como quieras" y luego empezó a pelear contra una auror que había salido de la nada. La fulminó en unos segundos y lanzó un _Protego_ a su amigo, que cuando se divertía tendía a olvidarse de su propia seguridad.

-Hola, cariñin –saludó Blaise muy alegre, mientras se sentaba a horcajadas sobre Macmillan, que lloriqueó en respuesta- ¿Te duele aquí? –preguntó suavemente, mientras clavaba las uñas sobre la carne desgarrada de sus costillas.

Macmillan soltó un grito y levantó débilmente una mano hacía la capucha que cubría el rostro del invencible. El Slytherin dejó que la prenda se deslizara hacia atrás y rebelase su identidad.

-¡Buh! –Ernie jadeó.

-Mágico Merlín, Zabb... –pero no pudo terminar. Blaise le había dado un puñetazo que le había hecho perder el conocimiento.

-Fin de la función –concluyó, colocando la capucha en su posición original.

Cuando se levantó de nuevo comprobó que a excepción de Ginny, que estaba rematando al mestizo, no había rastro de sus amigos. Por el rabillo del ojo vio llegar a tres aurores más que se acercaban dando voces.

-Pelirroja, tenemos compañía –la avisó. Pero Ginny tenía la vista fija en algún punto lejano y no parecía escucharle- Pelirroja...

-Ron.

-¿Qué? –preguntó el invencible, confuso.

-Que voy a matar a Ron –y echó a correr en dirección al campo de quidditch. Blaise la observó alejarse y luego se concentró de nuevo en la inminente lucha.

-No escaparás, asesino de mierda –murmuró el primero en llegar.

Zabbini sacó una segunda varita, y las alzó a ambas.

-No tengo intención.

_**& & &**_

Escuchó el rugido inconfundible de un nundu a sus espaldas. Magnífico y mortal, Abhorsen destrozaba a dentelladas una masa informe e inútil. Echó un rápido vistazo a su alrededor, si la bestia estaba por ahí eso significaba que Morgana no andaría muy lejos.

Abhorsen volvió a rugir soltando su presa, y se dirigió raudo hacia nuevas víctimas a las que destripar.

Harry siguió su trayectoria con la mirada, y se fijó en el mortífago que había osado acariciar a la criatura cuando pasó por su lado y que peleaba ahora, contra una profesora que no logró identificar. Bingo.

Se acercó por detrás pasando desapercibido entre las innumerables batallas privadas que se estaban llevando a cabo, hasta llegar a su objetivo.

-¡Guapa! –le pellizcó traviesamente en el trasero y se agachó para esquivar un certero cruciatus

-Podría matarte, ¿sabes? –dijo ella, reconociéndolo pero sin bajar la varita, atenta al campo de batalla.

Harry se enderezó de nuevo, dejando sus cuerpos relativamente cerca.

-¿De placer? –insinuó sugerente, moviendo sus caderas hacia delante hasta tocar las de ella. Haciendo caso omiso a su lívido, le pasó una mano alrededor de la cintura y la pegó a él completamente, de manera que su rostro quedaba a la altura de su hombro, cubriéndole las espaldas.

-_¡Sectusempra! –_la maldición salió despedida contra la profesora, que se había desembarazado hábilmente del mortífago que había sustituido a Morgana y volvía de nuevo a la carga. Cuando su cuerpo se derrumbó en el suelo, envuelta en un charco de sangre pudo distinguir a lo lejos la túnica de los invencibles rodeada de las celestes de los aurores, muy cerca del Bosque Prohibido.

_Draco_- pensó, reconociendo los movimientos gatunos de su amigo. Aspiró por última vez el embriagante aroma que desprendía el cuello de la heredera Lestrange y se separó –Nos vemos luego, preciosa.

Por detrás de la máscara blanca, Morgana le guiñó un ojo.

Dejando atrás a su novia y a sus hormonas, el inmortal cruzó los terrenos del colegio lo más rápido posible. Impotente, observó como un nuevo enemigo se sumaba a los problemas de su _hermano_.

-¡McGonnagall a las diez, _Drake_! –avisó, aún desde lejos.

El rubio giró en redondo, confiando ciegamente en la voz salida de ninguna parte, lanzó una maldición y dio una voltereta en el aire para esquivar el hechizo de uno de los aurores.

Harry levantó las palmas, creando una repentina ventisca de fuego que le sacó a Malfoy de encima a todos sus contrincantes. Pudo ver como la animaga caía de forma pesada sobre unos arbustos y como se intentaba apagar las llamas de su túnica.

-¿Todo bien? –preguntó, acercándose a Draco.

Pero el invencible no contestó, sino que le señaló la escena que se llevaba en el linde del Bosque, donde un grupo de mortífagos tenían atrapados a varios centauros. Uno de ellos, fuerte y musculoso, levantó las patas delanteras soltando un furioso relincho siendo inmediatamente reducido por dos Avadas simultáneos.

Harry vio como una cabellera azabache se desplomaba en el suelo. Era Bane.

Presa de una repentina sensación, el lord se acercó y se mezcló con los mortífagos, que le hicieron paso respetuosamente. Deslizó su capucha hacia atrás y encaró a Firenze.

-No he olvidado que una vez me protegiste ante toda tu manada –hizo una pausa, no muy seguro de lo que iba a decir a continuación- Podéis iros.

Los centauros relincharon, asombrados y confusos, y los mortífagos murmuraron entre ellos, molestos. Pero Potter era un lord, y su palabra era la ley.

Firenze, erigiéndose como líder se alzó sobre sus patas traseras.

-Volveremos –profetizó.

Harry hizo un amago de sonrisa.

-Os estaremos esperando –los centauros recogieron el cuerpo de su amigo y partieron al galope, internándose entre las sinuosas sombras del Bosque Prohibido.

_**& & &**_

-¡_Snivellus_, al suelo!

El aludido obedeció y un rayo púrpura pasó raspándole el cabello.

Sirius hubiese reído si no hubiese estado tan enfadado. De ninguna manera iba a permitir que alguien que no fuera él matara a Snape.

-_Crucio_ –murmuró contra el desafortunado alumno de sexto- ¡Solo yo tengo derecho a maldecir al murciélago, asqueroso niñato! ¿Es que tu madre no te enseñó modales?

-Muy bien, Black, tú si que sabes educar a los jóvenes de hoy ¿eh? –dijo Severus, moviendo gracilmente la varita para hechizar a un alumno de primero con el imperius. Sirius comprendió y encantó a su vez a su víctima.

En medio de una batalla, tenían terminantemente prohibido pelearse entre ellos, pero siempre podían enfrentar a dos _marionetas_ que se matasen por ellos.

_-¡Depulso! –_empezó Severus.

Padfoot soltó una carcajada.

-Vaya mierda de hechizo –pero la ofensa no había salido de la boca del prófugo, si no de la primogénita de sus primas, Bellatrix.

-No podía estar más de acuerdo, Bella –rió Sirius alegremente.

_-¡Crucio!_ –Severus aprovechó el descuido de su eterno rival para lanzar la imperdonable, que dio de lleno en el blanco- Esta ya más de tu estilo ¿no, Bellatrix?

La mortífaga iba a contestar cuando de repente se vieron rodeados por cuatro aurores, uno de los cuales era nada más y nada menos que el legendario Alastor Moody. Bella se relamió. Esto era lo que llevaba deseando toda la vida. La razón por la que había ido a casa de los Longbottom aquella fatídica noche (cumpliendo aquella ridícula orden) dejando a su prácticamente recién nacida hija en casa de su suegra. La Batalla por la Purificación.

-Sería mejor que os rindierais –advirtió el más cercano de los aurores.

-Sería mejor que vuestras madres hubiesen abortado –replicó Bella mordazmente.

Los dos mortífagos rieron, dejando a sus anteriores víctimas a un lado, y el duelo comenzó.

Rápidamente, ambos bandos se dieron cuenta de que estaban ante enemigos formidables y que para ganar debían sacar todas sus armas. Sirius y Severus, dejando de lado sus diferencias empezaron a pelear codo con codo, intentando abrir una brecha entre los aurores por donde la mortífaga pudiera atacar.

Un hechizo cortante le pasó a Sirius a un milímetro de distancia provocándole una leve marca rojiza. Le siguieron varios _Stupefys._

-Los aurores siempre tan predecibles –dijo Snape en voz baja, creando un potente escudo que los envolvió a los tres- _¡Avada Kedavra!_

La maldición iba directa hacia Moody, no había forma de pararla... Pero una de los aurores se interpuso en medio sin pensárselo. La luz verde impactó contra su estómago, arrebatándole la vida de cuajo.

-Estúpida –insultó Bellatrix.

-Lástima. Era guapa –Sirius se encogió de hombros y lanzó un nuevo ataque. Un anillo de fuego envolvió a otro de los aurores, abrasándolo tortuosamente hasta que finalmente quedó calcinado. Su compañero, que había intentado ayudarlo quedó medio _shockeado_ y no pudo esquivar la roca que la mortífaga le lanzó a la cabeza.

Los huesos crujieron antes de fracturarse completamente y dejar escapar un gran torrente de sangre que lo ensució todo a su alrededor.

Moody blasfemó algo y disparó varias maldiciones contra Bellatrix, a la que había reconocido aun a pesar de la máscara. Una de ellas atravesó el escudo de Snape y la lanzó por los aires.

Lestrange jadeó, sintiendo un sabor metálico en la boca. La cabeza le daba vueltas. Hizo esfuerzos para fijar de nuevo su visión y cuando lo consiguió dejó escapar un sonido lastimero: Morgana, su hija, su única hija, luchaba sangrientamente contra una auror.

-Cúbreme –le murmuró a Sirius antes de levantarse y echar a correr.

Black no preguntó el porqué abandonaba una pelea que claramente estaba vencida, simplemente se arrancó la máscara mortífaga que llevaba incluido un hechizo de oscuridad y ante la mirada horrorizada de Moddy, dijo:

-¿A que esto no te lo esperabas, Ojoloco?

Bella sintió como las maldiciones cesaban en torno a ella y agradeció a los dioses que su primo fuera tan tocapelotas.

Pero ahora su principal preocupación no eran los aurores, si no su pequeña. Por primera vez en su vida había sentido el instinto maternal del que tanto hablaba Cissy. De las ganas de proteger a su heredera por encima de todo y de todos, aún a costa de su propia vida.

No había estado mucho con su hija. Realmente, ni siquiera la conocía. No sabía que color era su preferido, quien le había dado su primer beso, cual era su comida favorita, quien había sido su primera víctima... Pero de lo que estaba segura es que no pensaba dejarla morir.

_-¡Avada kedavra! _

Morgana se giró para ver quien la había librado de la peligrosa compañía. Al verla, se cruzó de brazos.

-Se defenderme sola, madre.

_**& & &**_

La maldición impactó contra ella y la estrelló contra el sauce de manera violenta, se imaginó que escuchaba sus vértebras crujir. Sin moverse se dio cuenta de que necesitaría un momento antes de que pudiera levantarse de nuevo. Un momento del que por desgracia, carecía.

Pansy se dejó resbalar hasta el suelo, recostando su cuerpo contra la corteza del árbol. Una nueva maldición la hirió en el vientre, y en su túnica negra apareció una mancha nueva de sangre. Posó una mano sobre el costado herido.

-¡Joder! –agitó la varita y escuchó con regocijo, el grito de uno de sus enemigos. Estaba buscando entre los pliegues de la túnica la varita que Ollivanders había creado para ella cuando vio que otro invencible se batía contra los que hasta hace unos momentos habían sido sus adversarios.

Flexionó las rodillas y se relajó, disfrutando del espectáculo.

Por la estatura y la corpulencia, claramente se trataba de uno de los chicos. Harry no, pues nunca sacaba la segunda varita a menos que fuera verdaderamente necesario, Theo los hubiese despachado sin que se enteraran, prefería los trabajos rápidos, y Draco sencillamente era inconfundible, con esos movimientos de varita y esas florituras, como si estuviese dirigiendo el propio réquiem de sus víctimas.

Blaise. Impulsivo, mordaz, letal.

-Esa cosa roja es para llevarla por dentro, princesa –la rubia hizo una mueca _-¡Cauterio! –_y la herida cicatrizó al instante.

Blaise le tendió una mano para ayudarla a levantarse.

-¿Has visto a los demás?

La rubia negó, mirando alrededor suya, como esperando ver aparecer de repente a todos sus amigos.

-Harry está desaparecido, y a los otros hace rato que los perdí.

Empezaron a caminar de nuevo, alejándose del lago que despedía multitud de reflejos multicolores a la luz rojiza del atardecer, augurando una noche de sangre. En los terrenos, las sombras se fundían con la realidad.

_**& & &**_

-No te imaginas las ganas que tenía de que llegara éste momento –dijo Ginny con voz pausada, deleitándose de ver correr la sangre de su hermano mayor.

Ron apretó la mandíbula, conteniendo el grito angustioso que pugnaba por salir de sus labios resecos. Seguía de pie, a duras penas pero seguía. Su elegante túnica, regalo de Hermione, estaba ahora hecha pedazos, dejando ver el pálido pecho cubierto de sangre. El invencible lo torturaba lentamente, arrancándole poco a poco la piel.

-Resulta hasta obsceno ¿sabes? El placer que estoy sintiendo al ver como te desmoronas. Porque nadie va a venir a salvarte. No hay un Potter o una sangresucia esta vez, ¿a que no?

Que dulce era la venganza. Ginny movió la varita y nuevos hilos invisibles tiraron de la piel del pelirrojo.

Ron gritó e intentó lanzar a su vez un hechizo, pero le fallaron las fuerzas.

-¿Y sabes por que resulta tan extraño? Porque la misma sangre que corre por tus venas, corre también por las mías.

Le dejó unos segundos para que lo asimilarlo y luego se arrancó de golpe la túnica de los invencibles. La cascada de bucles rojos cayó sobre sus hombros. Los labios delineando una sonrisa torva, los ojos, brillando de forma sádica.

Ron gritó, y gritó, y gritó. Asombrado, desesperado, anonadado. Las piernas se le doblaron y cayó sobre las rodillas mientras boqueaba sin emitir sonido alguno, demasiado conmocionado como para hablar.

-¿No estás orgulloso de mi, hermanito? ¿De que me codee con la _créme de la créme_?

Una lágrima se deslizó por la sucia mejilla del Gryffindor mientras la invencible continuaba sus burlas.

-Que te jodan, Ron. Que os jodan a todos. Sois todos una panda de ignorantes hipócritas. No hay bien ni mal, tan solo hay poder. _¡Cruore!_

Una luz blanca y brillante azotó a Weasley, que gritó de nuevo de forma desgarradora. La sangre salía ahora a borbotones.

-¿Ves? Un hechizo blanco, capaz de hacer contigo una autentica carnicería. Voy a matarte, hermano, y voy a disfrutar haciéndolo –dijo Ginny empezando a murmurar un antiguo hechizo que dejaría a la comadreja reducida a un puñado de piel y huesos. Pero cometió un fallo, un terrible fallo. Tal era su soberbia que dejó de prestar atención a su víctima, creyendo que nada podría hacer contra ella. Craso error.

Ronald Weasley, espoleado por el odio repentino que corría por sus venas, dándole energías, renovando sus fuerzas, había alzado la varita y murmuraba ahora las palabras prohibidas.

_-Avada..._

Pero había alguien que si se había dado cuenta de las intenciones del león. Theo, dejando a medias el duelo en el que estaba, echó a correr en dirección a su amante, intentando avisarla. No vio venir el expelliarmus que lo mandó volando y lo estrelló en el suelo de forma pesada.

_-...kedavra –_la imperdonable salió disparada, arrasando todo a su paso e impactó contra el pecho de su víctima.

Ginevra Weasley estaba muerta.

-No... –gimoteó Theo desde el suelo al ver como el cuerpo de la mujer caía sin vida a la tierra.

Ron se volvió a él, templando, mezcla de furia y miedo, y lo apuntó con la varita. Theo clavó sus ojos negros en él, queriéndolo asesinar con la mirada.

-Hazlo comadreja, lastímame, mátame, porque no tendrás de nuevo el placer de hacerlo, y cuando llegue el momento seré yo el que te destruya.

Ron vaciló y Nott aprovechó el momento para sacar la segunda varita de la manga.

_-¡Expelliarmus!_ –exclamó el Gryffindor por acto reflejo. Theo lo rechazó con un simple gesto.

-¡Tarde! –y Theodore Nott, invencible consagrado, amante desdichado, se levantó con la elegancia digna de un dios, portando esos aires de soberbia propios de alguien que ya lo ha perdido todo- _¡CRUCIO!_

El odio y el asco, combinados con la impecable técnica hicieron que la imperdonable obtuviese el doble de poder. La sobredosis de dolor puso a Ron a cuatro patas, estrujando la tierra entre sus dedos para intentar paliar la tortura. Los terribles gritos atrajeron a los mortífagos como buitres a la carroña. El resto de los invencibles se encontraba entre ellos.

-Gin... –Pansy se pasó una mano por el rostro, incapaz de creérselo. Draco contuvo la respiración.

Blaise ahogó un grito en su garganta yfue a acompañar a Theo en la tortura, pero Harry se le adelantó, frenándolo con un movimiento de cabeza. Blaise asintió y se detuvo.

-Déjalo ya, compañero –Harry posó una mano sobre el hombro de Theo e inmediatamente sintió como una descarga de magia le recorría de arriba abajo. Aún así, no se apartó.

Muy lentamente, Nott giró la cabeza hasta llegar a mirarlo a la cara. Sus ojos estaban desenfocados, perdidos en algún lugar entre la ira y el dolor.

Dejó a su amigo al cuidado de Zabbini y se enfrentó a Ron, que respiraba entrecortadamente tirado sobre el césped.

-Weasley, Weasley... no debiste haberla matada. En realidad no deberías haber hecho tantas cosas... Para empezar no debiste nacer.

Ron dijo algo, pero las palabras fueron ahogadas por una repentina tos que le hizo escupir sangre.

-Pero lo que nunca, nunca debiste hacer fue... –se acercó hasta su _amigo _y le dio una patada en las costillas, haciéndolo girar sobre si mismo hasta quedar boca arriba - aceptar la proposición de Dumbledore de _espiarme_.

Weasley gimoteó, comprendiendo. No podía aceptar dos traiciones, y menos la del Chico Dorado. No, no podía, si lo hacía, ¿que destino les esperaba?

Harry se quitó la capucha.

-Traidor... –consiguió decir a duras penas.

-¿Traidor? –rió- Trabajo con Voldemort desde mucho antes de conocerte a ti, comadreja.

De nuevo una exclamación fue ahogada por un acceso de tos.

-Tú eres el traidor, Ronald, tú, que preferiste la fama a ser un buen amigo, tú, que mataste a tu propia hermana. Y por ello, ten por seguro que vas pagar –lo sujetó por los hombros y lo levantó en vilo- Levántate. No quiero perderme el placer de ver tu cuerpo vació derrumbarse.

El lord acercó su rostro al de Ron, hasta quedar separados por apenas unos milímetros de distancia.

-Por favor Harry... no lo hagas –suplicó el pelirrojo, aterrorizado. Las lágrimas surcaban su rostro, manchado de tierra y sangre.

El moreno exhaló el calido aliento sobre la boca del león, y luego acercó sus labios a su oreja, para que solo él escuchase lo que tenía que decirle.

-Ni aunque me la chuparas, comadreja. Has matado a mi _hermana –_Ron cerró los ojos, abochornado, acobardadoHarry clavó la varita en el vientre del Gryffindor y susurró, todavía en su oído- _Avada kedavra._

Y la última de las imperdonables chocó contra Ronald Weasley, arrancándole su joven alma sin piedad y lanzándola al vacío, mientras su cuerpo se derrumbaba en el suelo con un golpe sordo.


	28. capitulo 28

**Este es el final de Sobre… el siguiente capítulo será el epilogo. Solo pido que no me asesinéis cuando terminéis de leer, sino no podré escribir el final :D. Lamento la tardanza pero lo de siempre, exámenes, vacaciones y blah blah blah ya os dejo con el capítulo. Muchas gracias a todos los que os habéis seguido acordando de Sobre… después de tanto tiempo.**

**CAPITULO 28**

Granger. Debía encontrarla. Llevaba demasiadas noches soñando con su venganza, con como destrozaría cada uno de sus frágiles huesos, con cada gota de su impura sangre mezclándose con la tierra del suelo.

La muerte de Gin había sido el detonante de una bomba que llevaba mucho tiempo a punto de explotar, y ni siquiera darle muerte a Ron lo había calmado. Quería sangre. La sangre de aquella que había enseñado al traidor las palabras prohibidas. _Su_ sangre.

Estaba febril. La idea de venganza le embriagaba y las ansias de matar lo cegaban. El odio corría libre por sus venas.

El cielo estaba de acuerdo con su estado de ánimo. Unos últimos rayos rojos mostraban un Hogwarts escarlata, mientras que el resto de los terrenos eran engullidos por la oscuridad del anochecer.

Los vampiros no tardarían en hacer su aparición.

_-¡Crucio! _–la víctima fue una Gryffindor de primero que se había asomado entre los arbustos en los que había estado escondida. No aguantó el dolor y cayó inconsciente.

Quería llorar. Quería gritar. Pero no podía. No podía derrumbarse ahora, mostrarse vulnerable ante sus enemigos, mostrar flaqueza ante sus aliados, que se desanimarían.

Unas nubes negras se arremolinaron alrededor del castillo, augurando tormenta, y el cielo no tardó en empezar a chispear. Sus poderes comenzaban a descontrolarse.

-Curioso tiempo hay por aquí –la voz era sensual, acariciadora. El sarcasmo casi se difuminaba entre las palabras.

Harry continuó en la misma posición, torturando el cuerpo desvanecido de la niña cuyo único delito había sido cruzarse en su camino.

-Vete a _cenar_, Ares. Déjame –la voz le salió rota.

Pero el vampiro contaba con la paciencia ganada en siglos de experiencia. Simplemente se mantuvo a su lado, observando con él el cuerpo inerte, esperando. Dos figuras recortadas en la noche, al margen de la batalla que se libraba a su alrededor y sin embargo, más inmersos en ella que muchos de los que allí peleaban.

-Ginny ha muerto –calló. Calló porque decirlo significaba admitirlo. Admitir que jamás la volvería ha estrechar en sus brazos, que no volvería a escuchar su risa cantarina por las mañanas, que, sencillamente, no volvería a verla.

Ares continuó en silencio durante unos minutos más, sopesando sus palabras.

-Son tiempos duros, joven Harry. No te voy a decir que todo está bien, porque no lo está. Pero llegará un momento en que el dolor desaparecerá, tal vez en unos meses, años, o quizás siglos. ¿Que es el tiempo para un ser inmortal? Y entonces recordarás como actuaste tras la muerte de Ginevra. ¿Te rendiste y renunciaste a ese mundo por el que ella aceptó morir? ¿O luchaste y la vengaste, demostrando que la muerte de tu amiga no fue en vano, que aunque ella se halla ido su espirítu permanece?

Harry sintió de nuevo la magia brotar en él, las ansias de poder y de venganza resurgiendo de entre sus entrañas. Se sintió vivo de nuevo.

-Es tu decisión, Harry Potter -Ares le dio una suave palmada en la espalda y dibujó una sonrisa misteriosa- Tú eliges la clase de hombre que quieres ser.

En las alturas, el cielo se despejaba de nubes borrascosas, y la tormenta desaparecía rápidamente. El viento amainó, convirtiéndose en una brisa fresca que les trajo voces y gritos lejanos.

-Amigo espartano, hay mucha comida por aquí. Será mejor que nos apuremos, o beberemos sangre muerta -susurró una voz de repente, surgiendo de la nada.

Harry entornó los ojos en la oscuridad, descubriendo un rostro regio y masculino, de nariz recta y pómulos marcados. Era un sujeto alto, fuerte, vestido con ropajes tan oscuros que se fundían con la noche, haciéndolo invisible.

-Este es Vadym Lobachevski, Harry, lider de los vampiros del Norte, que no ha querido perderse la caída de Hogwarts.

El lord alzó una mano envuelta en llamas, haciendo caso omiso del gruñido de los dos malditos y acercó la luz hacia Lobaschevski, que retrocedió involuntariamente. Tenía un rostro pálido y ojerizo, pero sin embargo su nívea piel resultaba casi mortal comparada con la marmorea de Ares. Era más joven, _mucho_ más joven, y sin embargo, también era un antiguo.

-Es un placer conocerle por fin, _milord_ -que extraña resultaba esa palabra salida de esos labios atemporales, cuan poderoso lo hacía parecer. Se sintió seguro, confiado, y no pudo evitar dejar escapar una carcajada. Hermione Jane Granger, moriría hoy.

_**& & &**_

Morgana Lestrange estaba herida. Tenía un profundo corte en la pierna derecha que la hacía cojear y alguien le había conseguido lanzar una maldición vírica que le hacía marearse cada vez que daba un paso. Llevaba colgado al cuello un viejo colgante que había pertenecido a su abuela y que la llevaría a casa en cuanto pronunciase la palabra que activaba al traslador. Pero no quería abandonar la batalla. Esa era su oportunidad para demostrar que era digna de ser hija de Bellatrix y Rodolphus Lestrange, de alcanzar la gloria de sus padres.

Sintió como una maldición se aproximaba a ella por detrás y dio un salto para esquivarla. Cayó de rodillas, apoyada sobre las manos y notó como la cabeza le daba vueltas. Apretó entre los dedos la varita e intentó enfocar la figura borrosa que la atacaba desde una decena de metros. Tomó aire y se tranquilizó. Saldría de esa.

_-Fulmen iacere -_murmuró a duras penas, intentando controlar las nauseas.

No pudo ver si la maldición había llegado a su destino. El virus se propagaba rápidamente por su organismo, debilitándola. Las fuerzas la abandonaban, no tardaría en desmayarse.

_-¡Avada Kedavra!_ -escuchó a lo lejos.

Y supo que se dirigía a ella. Hizo un último esfuerzo y abrió los ojos, dispuesta a enfrentarse a su destino, a mirar a la muerte a los ojos. Pero algo se interpuso entre ella y la imperdonable. Un cuerpo fuerte y musculoso, cubierto de un espeso pelaje amarillo moteado. El cuerpo de un nundu.

-¡ABHORSEN! –gritó, sintiendo como se le helaba la sangre.

Sorprendentemente la bestia se movió, reaccionando y acercó dócilmente su peluda cabeza a la de su ama.

-Bien hecho, chico, así se hace. Gracias, gracias... -musitó contra el hombro de la gigantesca criatura. Abhorsen permaneció inmóvil, dejándose acariciar. Morgana, que había vuelto a cerrar los ojos a causa del dolor, los abrió de nuevo y no puedo evitar soltar un grito acongojado.

Por eso Abhorsen había sobrevivido. No porque su mágico pelaje lo hubiese protegido de la maldición asesina si no porque otro cuerpo lo había protegido a él: Shadow, la pantera negra, se hallaba desplomada en el suelo cuan larga era. La mortífaga clavó sus uñas en la piel de la criatura, requiriendo su atención.

-Ataca, mata, destruye. No dejes a nadie con vida -la orden llegó clara a la mente del nundu. Abhorsen soltó un rugido y echó a correr, moviendo sus doscientos veinte kilos de músculo y fibra a velocidad supersónica, dejándose llevar por sus instintos.

Echó un último vistazo a su alrededor y reconoció a su padre y a su tío que luchaban junto con Mulciber a poca distancia, les hizo una señal de despedida y tras recoger el cuerpo inerte del felino, desapareció.

Rabastan sintió la mano firme de su hermano en su espalda y su aliento fresco colándose por su cuello.

-Tú y yo vamos a tener una charla luego -no objetó nada y se concentró en la batalla, deseando que Rodolphus se olvidara de la conversación. No sería agradable.

_**& & &**_

-Como pasa el tiempo, ¿no crees? -Harry apuntaba con la varita a una Hermione Granger desarmada pero que sin embargo, lo seguía enfrentando. Cabeza en alto, mirada firme.

_Orgullo de león._

_-_Sé que no me temes, sangresucia –se regocijó al ver que reaccionaba ante el insulto igual que si le hubiese lanzado una maldición.- Pero deberías. Porque tú, tú precisamente, que siempre has presumido de ser la más lista de la clase, tendrías que haber supuesto, que toda mala acción conlleva un castigo.

Vio como fruncía el entrecejo y se imaginó lo que estaba pensando. Harry rió mentalmente. La moralidad era la mayor debilidad de la Luz. Hermione Granger había crecido en un mundo donde el Bien estaba en un extremo y el Mal en el otro. Harry en una escala de grises, conociendo el lado más humano de lord Voldemort, la doble cara de Albus Dumbledore, la crueldad de los aurores en supuestos mortífagos, la lealtad insobornable del Círculo Oscuro. Había sido Nagini la que se lo había dicho, _la vida no es de color blanco, pequeño, pero tampoco negro. _A los seis años no lo había comprendido muy bien, pero ahora no podía sino admirar las sabias palabras de la sierpe.

-Dumbledore siempre sospechó que pudiera pasarte algo así, por eso nos mandó vigilarte. ¡Todo lo hicimos por tu bien!

Si no fuera un perfecto psicoanalista, si no la llevara controlando durante siete años, Harry casi la creería. _Casi_.

-¿Por mi bien, puta? –bramó, y las hojas de los árboles más cercanos se removieron, temblando- "¿No decías que Harry no se merecía tener todo ese dinero? ¿Que deberíamos ser nosotros y no él quien poseyera todas sus fortunas? Si seguimos siendo sus mejores amigos, a quien crees que cederá sus posesiones en su testamento"

Granger palideció al escuchar sus propias palabras en labios de Harry. Notó como el miedo se iba apoderando poco a poco de su cuerpo. No era capaz de pensar, de moverse, de nada. Lo único que se le ocurría era gritar, gritar hasta quedarse afónica.

-Dejaría mi fortuna a las ratas antes que a ti. ¡A los parásitos de las ratas! –Hermione se estremeció, pero sabiendo que era su única baza volvió a hablar.

-¿No ves como hablas, Harry? Quien-tú-sabes te está manipulando. ¡Debes luchar contra la conexión, Harry, tal y como el profesor Dumbledore te dijo que hicieras!

En sus siete años como espía Harry siempre supo que llegaría ese momento. El momento en que tendría a la sangresucia en sus manos, y que al contrario que Weasley ella no suplicaría por su vida, sino que jugaría todas sus cartas para salvarla. Siempre lo supo, pero aún así sintió un odio irrefrenable en su interior.

-¿Luchar contra la conexión? ¿Contra Voldemort? Voldemort es mi compañero, sangresucia. Es mucho más de lo que jamás llegarás a comprender.

Por in instante, Hermione se quedó paralizada. Sin duda, no se esperaba esa repentina lealtad hacia el señor Tenebroso. Pero tan pronto como llegó, el momento pasó. La Gryffindor siempre había sido de pensamientos rápidos.

-¡El mató a tus padres! ¿Crees que te quiere? ¡Lo que quiere es matarte, y como no pudo todas las veces que lo intentó te ha convertido en su marioneta! ¿Crees que le importas? ¿Qué te dará algo de lo que te halla prometido? ¡No puede traer de nuevo a Sirius!

Los ojos de Harry chispearon y Hermione creyó que había dado en el blanco.

-¡Sirius está muerto y nada lo traerá de vuelta! ¡Vol… Voldemort solo te está utilizando! Te dejará morir en cuanto ya no le seas útil.

Un método digno de la más venenosa de las serpientes. Sembrar la duda. Pero él no tenía motivos para dudar de Tom, porque de la familia no se duda, en la familia se confía. Y Tom Marvolo Riddle, para lo bueno y lo malo, era su familia.

Hermione volvió a gritar, sacándole bruscamente de sus pensamientos.

-¡Es un asesino! –esta vez si que no lo pudo evitar. Dejó que un viento furioso se arremolinara a su alrededor y rió con ganas, desde dentro del pecho.

-Yo también –sonrisa de vampiro, del mejor repertorio de Ares- Pero, ¿sabes que, Granger? A ti no merece la pena matarte.-le tiró la varita a sus pies y se dio la vuelta, dispuesto a marcharse. No vio como Hermione Granger se agachaba y recogía la varita, y tampoco su mirada decidida cuando pronunció las palabras imperdonables.

_-¡Avada Kedavra!_

Pero tampoco hizo falta. Moviéndose a la velocidad del jaguar, Harry se giró y paró el hechizo con una mano. La bola de energía verde resplandeció en la noche. Magnífica, mortal. Hermione, por una vez en su vida, se quedó sin palabras.

-¿Sorprendida? ¿Es que no prestaste atención en cuarto? Como diría Barty, no conseguirías ni hacerme sangrar por la nariz.

Granger se mordió el labio, apunto del llanto.

-Es curioso ¿no? Yo, el malvado Harry Potter estaba dispuesto a perdonarte la vida, y fuiste tú, la firme defensora de los derechos de los elfos, premio anual, prefecta y toda esa mierda, la que has querido matarme.

Granger seguía sin decir nada. Los ojos como platos y el pelo revuelto, la misma imagen de la derrota. Harry no se dejó influenciar, sabía lo que esa chica había hecho, sabía que no habría dado un knut por ayudarle si esa noche hubiese visto a Voldemort torturándolo.

-¿Sabes lo que es más curioso aún? Para los muggles el verde es el color de la vida, de la esperanza, y para los magos, en cambio… Yo he llegado a amar este color, ¿quieres saber lo que significa para ti? –giró la muñeca y la centelleante bola salió despedida. Hermione dio un último grito, tan fugaz como el susurro de una guadaña y luego todo permaneció en silencio.

_**& & &**_

Sirius Black gruñía, saltaba, soltaba mil blasfemias. _Avada kedavra._ Reía, se burlaba de sus enemigos y de sus aliados.

-Como no lances algún hechizo, Moony, pasarás a la historia como el primer hombre lobo marica.

Remus Lupin sonrió y envió tres maldiciones contra varios miembros de la Orden del Fénix.

-No te creas Padfoot, los persas tienen manuscritos del siglo V de una comunidad homosexual de licántropos en el golfo pérsico. Y además, ¿que demonios tiene que ver con que sea o no gay?

La carcajada de Sirius retumbó en todo Hogwarts. Luchaba de forma suicida, haciendo retroceder a sus enemigos hasta que eran víctimas del fuego cruzado. Haciendo una aventura de la muerte, una travesura de las batallas. Puro espíritu de merodeador. Con un ojo vigilaba la batalla, con el otro, atento a Remus.

_No dejaré que te pase nada. _

-Esos no cuentan, Lupin, también tenían cinco mujeres por cada hombre –rió de nuevo. Luchaban coordinados, como dos perros viejos.

_-¡Stupeffy!_ –susurró una voz arrastrando las palabras- ¿Mucho trabajo por aquí?

Lucius Malfoy había perdido la movilidad de la mano derecha durante la batalla. Aunque dominaba la varita con ambas manos, el peso muerto de la derecha suponía un incordio.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Malfoy? –ladró Sirius por encima del hombro- ¿No se suponía que estabas en las Salas de Seguridad?

La respuesta de Lucius fue inmediata.

-¿Y de donde coño te crees que vengo? ¿De jugar al quidditch?

Remus reclamó silencio con una mano, interrumpiendo la discusión. Se había puesto alerta. Había notado el peligro acechándoles pero no conseguía discernir de donde venía. Grande, furioso. Sirius lo vio llegar antes que él, pero ya era tarde.

-¡Traidores! ¡Desgraciados! ¡Como pudisteis!

Rubeus Hagrid se les echó encima. Inmune a las maldiciones y los hechizos que rebotaban contra su piel, lanzaba golpes a diestro y siniestro, cegado de ira.

-¡Moony, cuidado!

Las brazadas del gigante los habían separado. Cogidos por sorpresa y con su colosal fuerza, Hagrid había abierto filas entre los dos merodeadores, algo que ninguna maldición había conseguido antes. Una sombra larga y ágil apareció de entre las tinieblas y se lanzó sobre el licántropo. Remus cayó al suelo, y el puño del híbrido le paso rozando.

-Deberías aprender a cubrirte las espaldas, cachorro, no voy a estar ahí siempre…

Hagrid, que había perdido momentáneamente el equilibro, se había recuperado y dirigía sus nudillos hacia la figura elástica de Fenrir Greyback. Reaccionando por puro instinto, Remus agarró a su "padre" por las rodillas y lo estrelló en el suelo, junto a él.

-¿Decías?

_**& & &**_

Allí estaban. Treinta y cinco años de enemistad, más de dos décadas en guerra declarada. Separados, no solo por ideales sino también por cientos de muertos de ambos bandos. Lord Voldemort y Albus Dumbledore cara a cara, varitas en alto, cuerpos en tensión. Llevaban toda su vida esperando eso, el momento en el que uno de los dos se alzaría definitivamente sobre el otro. Y ninguno estaba dispuesto a perder.

Tom permanecía tranquilo, después de años y años aguardando la Batalla, después de su juventud perdida investigando, estudiando y leyendo, ya no tenía prisa. Estaba seguro de ganar el duelo, tanto que no había llamado a Harry a su lado para batirlo. Temía por el pequeño. Con la arrogancia propia de su edad tendía a infravalorar a Dumbledore. A verlo como un bondadoso anciano al que solo le interesan los dulces y recordar los viejos tiempos de gloria. Tom, en cambio, conocía el verdadero rostro del viejo, y no estaba dispuesto a tomar riesgos. No con Harry.

-Esto no tendría por que haber sido a si, Tom –la voz de Dumbledore se alzó entre la algarabía. Voldemort resistió una sonrisa irónica.

-Si tú no fueses un tirano, igual yo no me hubiera convertido en otro. No me hagas responsable de tus actos, viejo, tú traición a los tuyos es más grande que mis guerras.

Dumbledore aguantó el insulto erguido, más poderoso que nunca. La barba plateada resplandeciendo en la noche, bajo la luz entrecortada del fuego cruzado.

-Acabemos con estas luchas absurdas, con toda esta muerte innecesaria –las sabias palabras del anciano ocultaban una telaraña de mentiras, forjadas desde los tiempos que Dumbledore llevaba en el poder, escondido bajo su apariencia inofensiva.

El eco de un pasado en el que todavía confiaba en Albus Dumbledore, sacudió a Voldemort, sacando a flote su odio.

-Ríndete entonces, viejo –al comprobar que la burla no surtía efecto, Voldemort relajó la mano que empuñaba la varita, antes de que se le agarrotaran los dedos- Si cedieras voluntariamente Hogwarts a la Causa puede incluso que te regalásemos una muerte rápida.

El empleo del plural no pasó desapercibido para el director, que empalideció de golpe. Desde que los hechizos defensivos del Bosque le habían alertado de la intrusión de extraños en los terrenos y lo habían sacado fuera del Comedor sospechó que alguien muy cercano se había vendido. Jamás se le ocurrió pensar en Potter.

-¿Qué le hiciste a Harry, Tom?

La pregunta sacó de quicio a Voldemort, que agitó la varita creando varias bombas de fuego que saltaron en todas direcciones. Los gritos de dolor llegaron hasta ellos, pero ninguno les prestó atención.

-¿Qué que le hice? Le di un hogar, le ofrecí la verdad. ¡No le mentí!

Dumbledore sonrió para sus adentros al ver como su antiguo alumno perdía el control sobre su magia. La edad era un arma de doble filo. Había perdido agilidad y reflejos, incluso algo de su antiguo poder, pero en cambio había ganado en conocimientos. Cada vez era más y más fácil manipular a los miembros del mundo mágico.

-Eres el asesino de sus padres, Tom –anunció con tono condescendiente. Como si ese argumento rebatiera todos los demás. Para su asombro, Voldemort rió.

-¿Y qué? El lo sabe, yo también. Nunca le he dicho que me arrepiento porque no lo hago y que si pudiera volvería atrás, porque tampoco lo haría.

_Lo volvería a traer conmigo una y mil veces_ –pensó, con el corazón latiendo con fuerza en el pecho.

Ante esa confesión, Dumbledore se quedó momentáneamente sin palabras, analizando lo más rápido que podía la nueva situación.

-Solo es un mortífago más para ti. ¡Un vasallo más al que torturar!

_Es mi compañero, mi hermano, ¿qué es para ti?_

-¡Para ti no es más que un arma, Dumbledore! ¡No intentes disimular, no conmigo! –estaba harto de sus mentiras, de sus hipocresías, de sus manipulaciones. Nunca en su vida su odio por el viejo había sido tan visceral.

-¡Harry es como un hijo para mi, Tom! –y le lanzó un poderosa maldición que elevó a Voldemort en el aire un par de metros y luego lo dejó caer. Con un esfuerzo sobrehumano, consiguió mantenerse en pie, sintiendo como la maldición se extendía por sus órganos vitales.

-¡MIENTES! –rugió, luchando contra el hechizo. Los efectos solo duraban cuarenta y siete segundos, debía aguantar.

_**& & &**_

Harry sintió el dolor de Tom como si fuera el suyo propio, como si alguien hubiera atrapado sus pulmones y le impidiera respirar. Notó la urgencia de su compañero al demandarle parte de su propia magia y mientras se la cedía solo podía pensar en que no estaba dispuesto a perderlo.

_Tom también no. No, no, no, no. Antes muerto. _

Abandonó los duelos en los que estaba y echó a correr en dirección al campo de quidditch, temiendo que el haber infravalorado a Dumbledore le costase la vida a su compañero. Notaba un nudo en el estómago, el cuerpo cansado, la mente atontada. Si Tom moría… Derrapó al llegar a las gradas y ver los haces de luces de colores volando alrededor de los dos brujos. Tom estaba bien. Tom le estaba dando su merecido a Dumbledore. Tom iba a pagar muy caro el susto que le había dado.

Observó a su maestro con atención, que a pesar de sus años se seguía moviendo con flexibilidad gatuna. Sus elegantes florituras con la varita, su rostro sereno a pesar del corte que le sangraba en la mejilla izquierda. No era McClaggan, el joven y prometedor mortífago americano en el que se había convertido varias veces. Ni siquiera era el Tom que había reído con él el día anterior cuando le había contado el chiste de las tres muggles a través de la conexión. Era Lord Voldemort en todo su esplendor, el señor Oscuro, la esencia misma del mal.

-¿Te echo una mano, viejo? –murmuró, entrando en el débil círculo de luz que rodeaba a ambos adversarios.

Reprimió una carcajada al ver la mirada aliviada de Dumbledore, como si se pensase que lo iba a sustituir y dejarle marchar mientras él se batía con Tom.

-_Debo reconocer, pequeño, que por una vez no me molesta que me hayas llamado viejo._

Así sería aún más dulce su victoria.

-Las tornas han cambiado, Albus. Mentiste, engañaste, persuadiste, y todo porque querías que llegáramos a esta situación ¿no es así? Pues aquí estamos, pero seremos nosotros dos los que te destruyamos, no al revés.

Dumbledore no era idiota. En realidad, ya desde los dos años había dado muestras de una gran precocidad y de una mente clara y bien organizada. Los psicomagos informaron a sus padres que se encontraban ante un claro caso de niño prodigio, y lo educaron como tal. Cuando estaba en Hogwarts aprovechó para licenciarse en sociología mágica y física cuántica. Al mismo tiempo que se sacaba su carrera de magisterio, estudio Derecho Mágico y Medimagia, y comenzó sus investigaciones como biomago _amateur_, descubriendo las doce aplicaciones de la sangre de dragón. Consiguió todos los premios académicos posibles y cuando eso ya no fue suficiente viajó por todo el mundo, investigando lo que verdaderamente le interesaba. La Magia. Sin varitas, sin limitaciones, la magia cruda que los magos y bujas poseen en su interior, el Poder. Conoció a muchas personas, algunas incluso tan inteligentes como él, criaturas oscuras de las que aprendió secretos inimaginables, seres que se creían extintos. Volvió a Inglaterra, rodeado de fama y prestigio. Rechazó el puesto de Ministro porque comprendió que solo en la sombra podría ejercer su verdadero poder y se introdujo en Hogwarts, desde donde pondría de su parte a toda la juventud mágica. Solo Grindelwald y más adelante Tom Riddle habían demostrado las suficientes capacidades intelectivas como para darse cuenta del importante papel que desempeñaba en el juego de poder del mundo mágico. Al primero ya lo había derrotado, al segundo, con la aparición de Harry Potter en la profecía de Sybill Trelawny había creído que podría hacerlo. Ahora, al ver a los dos magos el uno junto al otro, con las varitas en alto y la misma mirada de absoluta seguridad, Albus Dumbledore sintió miedo. Y como un animal atrapado, reaccionó por instinto, localizando al enemigo más vulnerable y atacándolo con todo lo que tenía.

La magia del director de Hogwarts salió lanzada contra Harry, que había alzado ambas varitas al percatarse de las intenciones de su enemigo. Voldemort, por su parte, incrementó la capacidad defensiva de su escudo y se preparó, por si tenía que ponerse delante de Harry para recibir él el impacto. Estaba seguro de poder resistir el poder del viejo, pero Harry era todavía muy joven, inexperto. Los hechizos chocaron contra los escudos… y los derribaron. Las defensas estallaron en mil luces de colores. Los que lo vieron, dijeron que había sido como contemplar unos increíbles fuegos artificiales, que tiñeron de malva, amarillo, verde, rosa, azul y naranja la noche en Hogwarts.

Harry Potter cayó al suelo derrumbado. Nunca se había parado a pensar como sería el impacto de una bomba atómica. Ahora lo sabía. El ataque había sido como mil cohetes directos al corazón, gas corrosivo en los pulmones, dinamita en el cerebro. Al ver que las defensas fallaban su magia había reaccionado sola y lo había rodeado. Lo había protegido de una muerte segura, pero también le había arrebatado toda su energía. En ese momento no tenía más utilidad que un cuerpo desvanecido.

Tom sintió su ira apoderarse de él cuando vio a su compañero caer al suelo semi-inconsciente y dio gracias a todos aquellos dioses en los que no creía porque siguiese vivo. Pero no dejó que su furia lo cegase. Ese ataque a la desesperada no hacía sino confirmar que el Bien había sido derrotado. Que iba a ganar esa batalla. Que la Causa por fin se culminaría.

Y el verdadero duelo comenzó. El Bien contra el Mal, Albus Dumbledore contra Tom Riddle, la última de todas las batallas, la guerra definitiva. Hechizos prohibidos, maldiciones imperdonables, encantamientos olvidados. Cuando las varitas dejaron de ser suficientes ambos manos utilizaron sus propias manos. Deteniendo hechizos con la palma, lanzándolos con los otros dedos. Esquivando, deteniendo, lanzando. Era imposible discernir de que lado venían los hechizos o averiguar de donde provenían hasta que ya era demasiado tarde. Arriba, abajo, derecha, izquierda. El caos.

Harry fue saliendo poco a poco de su estado de aletargamiento. A su alrededor volaban rayos de colores y en su atontamiento pensó que eran bonitas, las luces. Cuando uno le pasó a escasos centímetros del cuello, despertó de verdad y cambió de opinión. La cabeza le daba vueltas, como si el mundo entero oscilase de repente. Y entonces se le ocurrió. No tenía fuerza suficiente para enfrentarse a uno de los magos más poderosos de los últimos tiempos, pero podía ayudar a Tom. Se guardó las varitas en los bolsillos, y tumbado como estaba colocó las manos en la tierra húmeda e hizo esfuerzos por concentrarse.

_-Prepárate, Tom._

Manejar la tierra siempre había sido lo más complicado. Debido a su antigüedad presentaba una estabilidad que el resto de los elementos no poseía. Imaginó en su mente la hierba, el barro, las raíces que recorrían sus profundidades, hasta llegar a las rocas sobre las que se asentaba todo lo demás. Las acarició con su magia, se coló entre sus fisuras y como si fuese un estornudo gigante sacudió los cimientos de la Tierra. Una grieta enorme cruzó el campo de quidditch e hizo que varías gradas se derrumbaran y que el suelo entero temblara.

Tom, que se lo esperaba, logró permanecer en pie, mientras que Dumbledore caía sobre la hierba con un golpe seco.

-Este es tu fin, Dumbledore. Sin amigos, sin admiradores rodeándote. Ya no hay nadie al que puedas embaucar, pues a todos les buscaste la ruina o la muerte. Estás podrida por dentro.

Dumbledore clavó sus ojos azules en los de su asesino. La mirada algo desenfocada, debido a que había perdido sus gafas durante el terremoto.

-No temo a la muerte –pero el leve temblor en su barbilla lo traicionó.

Esta vez, Voldemort no rió.

­-Hipócrita hasta el final. _¡Avada kedavra!_

Y Albus Dumbledore se derrumbó sobre la hierba mojada por el rocío. Con un movimiento de su mano, Voldemort tapó el cuerpo con una sábana negra. Todo había acabado.

-Adiós Albus.

_Lo creas o no, fuiste un buen enemigo._

_**& & &**_

Hacía horas desde que los mortífagos irrumpieron en el Gran Comedor, horas desde la muerte de Ginny Weasley. Pero solo hacía cuarenta y cinco minutos que habían acabado con la mayor amenaza de todas. Seguía siendo noche profunda y en la confusión de la batalla los últimos miembros de la Orden y los escasos aurores y estudiantes seguían luchando como si aún les quedasen esperanzas.

Harry y Voldemort luchaban espalda con espalda, como si fuesen un solo hombre. Tom había obligado al invencible a tomarse las nueve pociones que se había sacado de la túnica, antes de dejarle volver al campo de batalla.

Los hechizos volaban a su alrededor pero ninguno los tocaba. Ellos eran los Señores Tenebrosos, los amos de la Oscuridad. Ya nada podía vencerles.

-¿A por el mundo? –preguntó Tom. Era pura retórica pero Harry contestó igual.

-Y el universo.

Los Invencibles luchaban a su lado, como siempre había sido. Pero ahora no había en ellos la mecánica fría y despiadada por la que tanto se habían caracterizado. Habían perdido a uno de ellos, se movían por odio, venganza.

Las ansias de sangre de Theo eran inimaginables. Y sus _hermanos_, ya que no podían frenarlo, lo acompañaban. Juntos, hasta el final. Aunque eso los llevara a todos al Infierno. Theo nunca había peleado mejor. Moviéndose con las sombras, atacando y desapareciendo, dejando tras de si un rastro de cadáveres.

-No deberías hacer eso –lo reprendió la voz susurrante de un vampiro.

-¡No me digas lo que debo o no debo hacer, Ares! ¿Qué coño sabrás tú? –gritó, iluminando al inmortal con la luz de su varita. A su lado, Abigail enseñaba los dientes, defendiendo a su compañero.

-Ginevra no querría…

Theo explotó.

-¡No te atrevas a decirme lo que Ginny quería! Ginny no hubiese querido ser asesinada por el inútil de su hermano. ¡Ginny no querría estar muerte a los diecisiete años! ¡A Ginny le hubiese gustado ver el amanecer en Hogwarts, sentir como se convertía en un verdadero hogar! ¡Hacer planes para el verano, celebrar la victoria! ¡Eso le habría gustado! ¿Qué importa que mate a unos cuantos sangre sucia? ¡¿Qué importa si ella esta muerta?! ¡MUERTA, ARES, MUERTA!

Se dio la vuelta y salió corriendo, desapareciendo en la oscuridad. El vampiro lo dejó ir y Pansy se acercó a él.

-No se lo tengas en cuenta. El dolor es muy reciente, para todos –en su voz faltaba la alegría de quien se sabe vencedor de un partido difícil. Todos estaban cansados, deseaban dormir para olvidar.

-Será mejor que lo sigamos, o hará alguna estupidez –sugirió Blaise unos metros más atrás. Los demás asintieron.

Llegaron cuando su amigo se lanzaba contra la auror contra la que se batía, recibiendo un cruciatus en pleno pecho. No frenó, y en cuanto llegó a esta ella le cortó el cuello de un cuchillazo. La sangre le salpicó en la cara.

Draco se le acercó y lo encaró.

-¡¿Es que te has vuelto loco?! ¡Con eso solo conseguirás que te maten a ti también!

Theo lo apartó de un empujón, buscando nuevas víctimas entre la negrura.

-No me importa –murmuró con voz ronca.

Pero Draco no lo dejó escapar. Le cogió el rostro con las manos, apretando hasta hacerle daño.

-Pero a nosotros si, _hermano _–dijo, con el corazón encogido- A nosotros si.

Theo apartó la vista. Detrás de Draco estaban los demás. Blaise, Pansy, Harry, todos heridos y cansados, todos rotos por el dolor de haber perdido a una amiga, a una hermana. Todos preocupados por él, asintiendo, sonriendo para él, para darle ánimos. Sintió que los ojos se le aguaban. Agradecido, asintió él también.

_-Ven si puedes pequeño, necesitamos que las acromántulas vuelvan al Bosque._ –siseó Nagini, que había aparecido de repente.

-Nos necesitan, chicos –ordenó Harry- Gracias, querida, pero dile a Tom que después de esto nos vamos a casa.

Los Invencibles asintieron y siguieron a su líder. Más unidos que nunca, apagaron las varitas y a oscuras caminaron hacia el linde del Bosque Prohibido.

De repente una sombra se le cruzó en el camino y antes de que pudiera reaccionar el silbido del acero resonó en la noche y algo frió y afilado le atravesaba el pecho, directo al corazón. Jadeó, impotente, al sentir como la hoja de la espada salía por la espalda. Estupefacto, Harry cayó al suelo de rodillas, incapaz de pedir ayuda o hacer algo excepto boquear buscando aire.

-Muere –balbuceó la voz de su atacante. Harry lo reconoció. Neville Longbottom.

Adentrándose en los efectos de la pérdida de sangre, Harry pensó en cuan irónica resultaba la vida. Al final, ambas posibilidades de la profecía de Trelawny se habían cumplido. El se unió a Tom y Neville derrotaría a un señor Oscuro.

_Es… patético _–le costaba trabajo pensar. Dormiría un rato, y luego le diría a los Lestrange que se encargaran de Longbottom. Podría hacerlo Morgana, sería gracioso.

_-¡¡¡HARRY!!!_

Escuchó en su cabeza el grito desesperado de Tom. Pero no tenía fuerzas para responder, para decirle que solo dormiría un poco. Los párpados se le volvían cada vez más pesados y un extraño sopor se iba apoderando de su cuerpo. Bajó los párpados y sus ojos ya no vieron más.


	29. EPILOGO

**EPILOGO**

Una semana más tarde la Orden Mortífaga volvía a vestir túnicas negras. Sin embargo, el motivo no podía ser más diferente. Los que antaño portaban ropas de combate con cientos de hechizos de protección encima, ahora exhibían túnicas de luto. Capas serias y adustas, sin bordados.

Ese día darían comienzo los funerales y el lado Oscuro lloraba a sus muertos.

Harry Potter se miró en el espejo de la habitación y se arregló la túnica con un gesto mecánico y distraído. El reflejo le devolvió una imagen alicaída y con tristeza desvió la mirada hacia la ventana desde donde se podía ver un cielo gris plomizo que auguraba lluvia.

Tom le había contado que mientras estuvo inconsciente el cielo no dejó de tronar un solo instante, reclamando según decía, a su amo. No le hizo demasiado caso, Tom tendía a fantasear con mitos y leyendas y a menudo se obsesionaba con reliquias y objetos sagrados que tan solo existían en la imaginación de algún muggle loco.

Suspiró, cansado de esperar. El tiempo parecía dormirse en el reloj, que inalterable continuaba con su eterno tic tac. Era como si desde que se había despertado los minutos se alargasen hasta convertirse en horas, haciendo eterna su espera.

_**FLASH BACK**_

_Poco a poco fue despertando. Notaba vagamente como unas manos acariciaban su cabello con ternura y confiado, dejó escapar un pequeño suspiro de gozo. Le gustaría poder quedarse así para siempre, seguro, en paz._

_-Harry. _

_La voz llegaba distorsionada, como si procediese desde muy, muy lejos. Tal vez desde mundos aún por descubrir, desde lugares más allá de toda imaginación._

_-Abre los ojos, pequeño –la voz lo instaba a regresar pero algo dentro de él le decía que si los abría ya nada volvería a ser igual, que sería un viaje sin retorno-- Vamos pequeño, demuéstrame que no te he perdido._

_Y entonces algo hizo clic en su cerebro y recordó. Recordó la batalla, la sangre, la muerte. A Granger y a Weasley. Recordó el cuerpo inerte de Ginny sobre la hierba, a Neville atravesándole con una espada que era fría como el hielo, y el grito desesperado de Voldemort. Recordó el miedo._

_Con el corazón latiéndole desbocado y reprimiendo las ganas de vomitar, abrió los ojos. Tom estaba su lado, inclinado casi completamente sobre él, murmurando incoherencias en parsel mientras estrujaba las sabanas sobre las que estaba tendido. Nagini también estaba allí, fielmente enroscada al cuello de Tom, observando atentamente a Harry a través de sus ojos sin párpados. Al verlo despertar, siseó como una serpiente cascabel._

_Intentó levantar una mano para llamar la atención de su compañero pero no hizo falta. _

_-¡Harry! –susurró Voldemort. La emoción reprimida en sus palabras, la alegría brillando en sus ojos._

_-Ya creías que te habías desecho de mi ¿eh? –dijo con voz ronca, carraspeando un poco al final.- Tengo sed._

_Empezó a incorporarse, pero la mano firme de Tom sobre su pecho se lo impidió._

_-Todavía no, pequeño. Te has librado de una buena. Da gracias a que Salazar te guarda las espaldas –Harry sonrió levemente, contagiado por la alegría disimulada de Tom._

_Tras observarle unos minutos en silencio, Tom se levantó de la silla en la que había permanecido hasta ese momento y se dirigió hacia un pequeño armario. Harry lo observaba amodorrado, pero aún así pudo darse cuenta de los movimientos algo pesados de su mentor._

_-¿Cuánto tiempo llevo aquí? –preguntó de improviso. El heredero de Slytherin se tensó un segundo y luego se volvió con rostro indescifrable, portando una botellita malva en la mano._

_Harry la aceptó sin hacer preguntas, no era un experto en pociones pero esa fácilmente reconocible, era la _Anima Vitae_, uno de los más poderosos recuperadores de magia._

_-Seis días –contestó tras ver como se tomaba la poción sin rechistar- No te atrevas a volverme a dar un susto así en tu vida, pequeño, o seré yo el que te mate con mis propias manos._

_Harry notó el cariño en sus palabras y se sintió arropado por ellas. _

_-Gracias por cuidarme –era innecesario decirlo y Harry lo sabía. Provocó que un tono rosáceo cubriera las mejillas de Tom y que éste refunfuñara por lo bajo, disimulando su turbación._

_Dos sonoros golpes en la puerta de entrada a las habitaciones del mayor hicieron que tanto Voldemort como Harry dieran un respingo._

_-Tú, quieto ahí. Nagi, vigílalo –y salió del dormitorio entornando la puerta tras de si sin llegar a cerrarla del todo para permitirle a Hary escuchar la conversación._

_-¿Qué ocurre, Lucius? Creí que había dejado lo suficientemente claro que no quería que me molestaran._

_-Perdone, milord, pero nos han llegado informes de que se empieza a formar una Resistencia en el Este. Si desea que ataquemos, estamos listos para partir en cuanto nos autorice._

_-Déjales Lucius. No haremos nada, al menos no de momento. La vida sería demasiado aburrida sin nadie contra que pelear._

_Harry, desde su cama, acarició la fría piel de Nagini y sonrió ante la extraña filosofía de su mentor._

_-Como usted diga, señor. Y..._

_-¿Si, Malfoy? –la voz de Tom empezaba a sonar crispada._

_-Disculpe mi indiscreción pero..._

_-Ha despertado –y la puerta se cerró de un portazo._

_Harry esperó a que su compañero se hubiera acomodado de nuevo en la silla que antes ocupaba para preguntarle lo que le había preocupado desde el momento en que despertó._

_-Voldemort... –el aludido lo miró fijamente, intuyendo que su pupilo no iba a usar su sobrenombre en vano- ¿Y Ginny?_

_El heredero le pasó una mano por el cabello, acariciándolo suavemente, y Harry notó como sus ojos se humedecían._

_-Esperando._

_**FIN FLASH BACK**_

La mansión Riddle nunca había estado antes tan silenciosa. Ya no se oía a los niños corretear por los pasillos, o las típicas peleas entre alumnos en el jardín. Las salas de tortura hacía varios días que habían enmudecido y en ellas solo se escuchaba el desagradable zumbido de las moscas. Hasta los cuadros y las criaturas guardaban silencio, respetando el luto de los vivos por los muertos.

Pocos eran aquellos que podían jactarse de no haber perdido a nadie. Incluso entre las criaturas había habido bajas. Elisha, la esfinge milenaria, sucumbió ante el ataque coordinado de cien magos árabes. La Dama Arpía quedó herida de un ala, incapacitada para volver a levantar el vuelo el resto de su vida. Entre los minotauros solo sobrevivieron unas decenas y de las mantícoras, ninguna. Ares y los demás antiguos, aunque salieron intactos se retiraron a sus territorios. Viejos reinos olvidados por los brujos, grandes áreas metropolitanas muggles, difuminándose en la eternidad de las noches. Y no se sabría nada más de los vampiros hasta varias décadas después.

Entre los humanos, los más afortunados solo habían perdido a compañeros de clase con los que no tenían mucha relación, o familiares a los que tan solo conocían de vista, pero la mayoría no habían tenido tanta suerte, y de la noche a la mañana se encontraron sin amigos, hermanos, o como Crabbe, sin sus padres.

En cambio, casi podía decirse, que a excepción de Ginny, el resto de los Invencibles salieron intactos de la Batalla. Draco con una leve conmoción cerebral, Blaise con una fobia a las arañas que negaría durante el resto de su vida y Harry con una cicatriz que le cruzaba de lado a lado el bíceps izquierdo y que escocía en las noches de tormenta. Pansy perdió visión en el ojo derecho, y aunque los medimagos fueron favorables en las predicciones de su recuperación ya que decían que la recuperaría con el paso del tiempo, le prohibieron realizar determinadas actividades durante unos meses. Theo, que estaba roto por dentro, no se enteró de que había salido sin un rasguño.

Las bajas entre el bando de la Luz eran incalculables. Había tantos y tantos cadáveres en todos los rincones del planeta que hasta los más sanguinarios sintieron nauseas, mezcla de asco y compasión. Ni siquiera Bellatrix tuvo el valor de burlarse de los muertos.

Sin embargo había cuerpos que no aparecían. Y sus nombres escritos en largas listas en tinta roja decían: Neville Longbottom, desparecido. Alastor Moody, desaparecido. Amelia Bones, desaparecida. Arthur Weasley, desaparecido. Y así seguían muchos más, personajes que habían sido clave en el transcurso de la Segunda Guerra y que según la creencia popular, se organizaban en una nueva resistencia al este de Inglaterra, en el condado de Norfolk.

Nadie comprendía como con la simple ayuda de una misteriosa sombra Neville había escapado de la ira de cuatro Invencibles, hasta que Sirius y Severus reconocieron no haber acabado con Moody.

-¿QUE SE OS ESCAPÓ? –bramó Harry al enterarse.-¿CÓMO QUE SE OS ESCAPÓ?

Sirius gruñó como un perro enfadado y Snape miró hacia otro lado.

-Que hicisteis.

Ante la demanda, los viejos rivales se apuntaron con el dedo, como dos niños acusicas. Remus, al verlo, no pudo evitar soltar una risita disimulada. Había cosas que nunca cambiarían.

-¡Fue su culpa!

Harry se dio cuenta que ya no valía la pena enfadarse, y pensando que esto le daba la oportunidad de vengarse personalmente de Longbottom, lo dejó pasar.

-Está bien, no quiero saberlo.

_**& & &**_

El funeral de Ginevra Molly Weasley, debido a su elevada posición en la jerarquía mortífaga, sería el primero de todos los que vendrían después. Dado que el único lugar al que Ginny verdaderamente había llamado hogar era la Mansión, el funeral tendría lugar en los jardines, a orillas del lago en el que Theo y ella se besaron por primera vez.

No hicieron aparecer sillas porque Ginny siempre había bromeado con que su funeral sería algo simple y rápido, nada de esos tostones a los que tenían que ir cada vez que caía un mortífago y que duraban horas y horas.

-Ginevra fue un miembro digno de esta mansión. Demostró su constancia y su lealtad en todas las pruebas que le pusimos y no le importó el rechazo que incluso yo mismo sentí al verla ante mi por primera vez –Tom, que la honraba con un discurso sencillo que ponía en manifiesto su valor en el bando de la oscuridad, sonrió porque sabía que eso no era del todo cierto. Ya había visto antes a la pequeña Weasley en el Diario, y como confesor suyo durante un año sabía que su corazón era mucho más negro de lo que aparentaba. Ira y resentimiento ante una familia que la ignoraba. Odio ante todos aquellos que la despreciaban por haber nacido donde no eligió nacer.- Fue la mejor en todo, y cuando se propuso entrar en los Invencibles, lo consiguió. Todos sabéis que innumerables veces su fuerza y su determinación fueron lo único que la mantuvo en pie durante un ataque. Todos sabéis que no tembló cuando la torturaron durante la batalla de Cambridge, que era leal hasta la muerte a la Causa y que habría muerto antes que traicionar a sus amigos. Recordadla. Pensad en ella en los atardeceres rojos y en los amaneceres sangrientos, acordaos de esa pelirroja que tuvo el valor de dejarlo todo atrás, incluso a su familia, por perseguir sus creencias y sus ideales. Recordad a Ginny Weasley, mortífaga, compañera, hermana.

Pansy reprimió un sollozo y agarró fuertemente la mano de Draco. Era el segundo funeral de una amiga al que asistía. El primero había sido el de Daphne Greengrass, una compañera de Slytherin, años atrás. La muchacha había perecido antes de la llegada de la pelirroja a los mortífagos, por culpa de un Avada perdido lanzado por algún estúpido auror. Le había gritado que se apartara, y ella había vuelto la cabeza con esa sonrisa arrogante que tanto la caracterizaba y que se le congeló en el rostro cuando la imperdonable la alcanzó. Pansy gritó de nuevo, y volvió a gritar, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

Y ahora el suceso se repetía. La pequeña Ginny, la protegida de todos, yacía inerte sobre un manto de terciopelo negro, como si simplemente estuviese descansando, durmiendo, soñando.

Sin poder evitarlo, una lágrima se deslizó por sus mejillas, trazando un camino amargo hasta sus labios. Sintió la mano de Draco rodeando su cintura y atrayéndola hacia si y sin querer contenerse por mas tiempo se abrazó contra él, hundiendo el rostro en su cuello. Dejándose mecer por las palabras del rubio en su oído.

Mirando por encima de Draco, observó a Harry, situado unos metros por detrás de ellos, apartado de todos. Un aura oscura le rodeaba y hacía ondear suavemente su cabello azabache haciéndole parecer más salvaje que nunca. Miraba al frente, más allá de los presentes, del cementerio, de la mansión. Miraba hacia el infinito, tal vez despidiéndose del espíritu de su amiga, que tal vez lo observaba todo desde algún lejano lugar. Deseó decirle que la despidiera de su parte, que le dijera cuanto se lamentaba por no haberla podido proteger... pero no hizo falta. El joven lord desvió su mirada perdida y clavó sus profundas esmeraldas en ella. Estaban acuosas y brillantes pero transmitían una energía y una fuerza incapaces de obviar. Le dirigió una sonrisa triste y él asintió quedamente para luego volver la mirada hacia la tarima donde Theo acababa de aparecer.

Theodore Nott hijo, vestía una túnica negra con una rosa blanca –porque según Ginny las rojas eran una horterada- en el ojal. Estaba pálido y ojerizo pero tranquilo. Había llorado la muerte de su amante hasta que ya no le quedaron más lágrimas que derramar y la ira se esfumó por completo, dejando en su mente buenos recuerdos y una sensación de nostalgia que no se le curaría en la vida. Cuando fueron a visitar a Harry al quinto día de la Batalla, y Voldemort les impidió pasar, creyó que de nuevo volvía a caer víctima de la locura y la ansiedad. No soportaría perder a otro amigo. No ahora.

Voldemort, de la misma forma que lo había enfurecido, lo calmó.

-Vivirá –y volvió a cerrar la puerta de la habitación.

Aliviado como estaba, esa noche se permitió volver a llorar por Ginny. _Su_ Ginny.

-Qué deciros que no sepáis ya. Podría pasarme la tarde entera, hasta que cayesen los últimos rayos del sol, hablando de todas sus virtudes. Podría enumerarlas una a una y hacer que los ojos de los que ella más amó se humedecieran una vez más. Podría haceros sonreír recordando bromas y momentos y soñar, todos juntos, una vez más, que nada ni nadie nos separará. –los presentes callaban, escuchando las palabras de un joven que en una semana había envejecido más de diez años. Pansy lloraba en silencio en el hombro de Draco y Blaise miraba al cielo, dejando que la brisa fresca se llevara sus lágrimas.

-Pero Ginny nunca quiso un funeral largo, y los que la conocisteis siempre supisteis porqué. Era alegre y divertida y no podía permanecer quieta más de diez minutos en un mismo lugar. No le gustaba llorar ni que los demás llorasen delante suya, porque entre nosotros, nunca supo consolar a nadie demasiado bien. Por eso no diré mas. Era una buena amiga y una gran hermana y se diga lo que se diga, siempre fue mejor persona de lo que muchos lo serán jamás.-Theo cogió aire, luchando por mantener la compostura y quitándose la rosa del ojal la dejó sobre el cuerpo de su amante. El blanco resaltó sobre la túnica negra, como una mota de luz en la oscuridad.- Parte libre, _mon cherie, _parte en paz –besó una última vez sus labios, fríos como el mármol y dejó que una lágrima resbalase por sus mejillas hasta caer sobre su pecho.

Pronunció un encantamiento y el cuerpo empezó a arder con un fuego azul y verde, que bailaba una danza lenta y melancólica. La brisa aumentó su fuerza y removió las hojas de los árboles, que se agitaron al son callado de la despedida.

-Nunca te olvidaré –Theo miró hacia sus amigos y por primera vez en días se vio capaz de sonreír. Sin fuerzas, sin ganas, pero una sonrisa al fin y al cabo.- Nunca te olvidaremos.

Su padre, que nunca le había dado demasiado cariño, que le había educado estrictamente desde la muerte de su madre, acontecida cuando era muy pequeño, se acercó unos pasos y agarró su hombro. Apretando fuerte, transmitiéndole su apoyo. Theo se dejó consolar por esos brazos algo torpes y se hundió en un abrazo extraño, sintiendo que por primera vez compartía con su padre algo más que el nombre. También él sabía lo que era perder al ser amado.

_**& & &**_

La gente se fue dispersando poco a poco. Algunos empezaron a caminar de vuelta hacia la mansión, otros muchos se desaparecieron y unos cuantos se dirigieron al lago. Solo unos pocos se quedaron observando la interminable danza del fuego. Harry, que había permanecido apartado durante todo el funeral se acercó al viejo roble donde sus amigos hablaban en voz baja. Al verlo llegar, Blaise no pudo evitar que una sonrisa radiante le iluminase el rostro demacrado por la tristeza. Era la primera vez que lo veían desde aquella fatídica noche.

-Me alegro de verte, gato. Te echábamos de menos.

Harry sonrió también, melancólico. Hacía mucho tiempo que nadie, aparte de Pansy, le llamaba así.

-Nunca he comprendido porqué me llamáis gato a mi cuando eres tú, Blaise, el que se transforma en uno.

-¡Ah mi querido amigo! La respuesta no puede ser más simple, sois vos y no yo el valiente y fiero león –exclamó haciendo grandes aspavientos con los brazos.

Los cinco se echaron a reír, deseando liberar tensión.

Harry aún así, sintió que le faltaba por hacer algo, y acercándose con paso inseguro a Theo, le rodeó con un brazo y lo atrajo hacia si con fuerza. El invencible se debatió entre sus brazos hasta que se rindió y le devolvió el abrazo, aferrándose a él.

-Perdóname –susurró.- No pude salvarla.

-No fue culpa tuya, hermano.

Harry aumentó la presión del abrazo al sentir como las fuerzas de su amigo flaqueaban.

-Tampoco tuya -Theo no contestó.

Permanecieron así unos segundos, hasta que Harry notó como se le empezaban a agarrotar los brazos y la respiración de Theo volvió a la normalidad.

-Queríamos ir a verte –dijo Draco cuando sus amigos se separaron.- Pero Voldemort nos lo impidió. Estaba fuera de sí. Se encerró contigo en su habitación y no te dejó ni un solo instante. Temimos lo peor.

Harry guardó silencio, esperando que entendieran sin palabras. Y ellos solo asintieron, comprendiendo. Observaron la pira consumirse hasta que solo quedaron unas cenizas humeantes y cuando se las llevó el viento se dieron la vuelta y empezaron a andar de vuelta a la mansión. No era necesario decir nada.

Harry miró hacia el cielo, donde un grupo de nubarrones ocultaban el sol de la tarde. Miró hacia atrás y sonriendo una última vez al pasado, saludó al futuro. Un futuro en el que –paradójicamente- no existiesen las sombras. Un futuro con Tom, con Naggini. Un futuro en el que poder disfrutar de una taza de chocolate sentado en el sofá junto a Remus y Sirius, descubriendo los secretos de sus padres y deleitándose con las aventuras de los merodeadores. Un futuro con sus amigos. Siendo adolescentes otra vez, madurando, envejeciendo juntos.

Vio a Morgana a orillas del lago, con un grupo de amigas y torció la cabeza meditando nuevas posibilidades. Le susurró un hola al viento y su corazón se volvió un poco menos frío cuando ella sonrió al recibir el mensaje.

_Quien sabe qué nos deparará el mañana._

Ahora que se había acabado la guerra, el mundo estaba lleno de posibilidades, y aún quedaba mucho por hacer.

Draco y los demás se habían adelantado unos metros. Se reían. Recordaban algo que había echo Ginny tiempo atrás. Parecían felices. Quiso compartir ese momento con ellos pero alguien se cruzó en su camino y se lo impidió.

-¿Cómo estás? –Tom había aparecido de pronto, o al menos eso parecía –lo más seguro es que llevase un rato siguiéndole.- Los ojos verdes tintineaban con la luz de la tarde, con el brillo característico de quien está preocupado.

-Bien.- y se sorprendió al descubrir que no era mentira. De repente, se sentía más en casa que nunca.

Tom pareció comprenderlo.

-Vamos, pequeño –murmuró con voz tranquila, pasándole un brazo por los hombros.-La guerra ha terminado.

Y ahora comenzaba el reinado de la Oscuridad.

_En la ausencia de la luz, la oscuridad prevalece._


	30. Agradecimientos

** AGRADECIMIENTOS **

Realmente espero que os halla gustado el final –o al menos que no os halla decepcionado demasiado-. Desde el momento en el que empecé a escribir _Sobre… _supe donde terminaría el viaje. No me sabía el camino, y no sabía cuanto iba a tardar en recorrerlo, pero en realidad tampoco importó. Este es el final. Una victoria amarga, vencidos pero al mismo tiempo derrotados. Una historia que demuestre que las guerras -seas del bando que seas- al fin y al cabo son un asco.

Es un final abierto, así que podéis pensar lo que queráis. Que Harry se casó con Morgana o que descubrió su homosexualidad. Que Draco y Pansy tuvieron muchos hijos (casi tantos como si fueran Weasleys). Que la Resistencia siguió dando guerra durante años. Lo que queráis. Nosotros mejor que nadie sabemos cuan libre es la imaginación.

Como detalle os digo que en mi mente (y realmente no creo que sea algo que importe un comino la opinión del autor) los Invencibles desaparecieron. Siguieron siendo amigos y luchando los unos junto a los otros, pero los Invencibles, que eran un símbolo del poder en el Lado Oscuro en la 2ª Guerra, desaparecieron, porque ya no eran necesarios.

Tengo algunas viñetas escritas dentro del universo de _Sobre_. Historias que no están dentro del fic pero que sin embargo (en mi mente) sucedieron. Quizás algún día, cuando reúna unas cuantas las suba, pero tampoco sé.

No tengo nada más que decir. Tan solo un millón de gracias a todos los que habéis seguido esta historia desde el principio, el medio o el final. A todos los que dejasteis algún comentario o incluso a los que leyeron desde la sombra (porque que tire la primera piedra quien no lo haya hecho nunca). Así que gracias, gracias y gracias (otra vez) a:

**Umi Minamino**, Anneliesse Nanjô, **Terry Moon**, XaPhyRa, **lunanis**, remmy-ro, **Gaea,** RAC, **Quetzal29**, Shane Black Prince, **shofi-black**, danny1989, **carolineSonPotter**, Velia, **Dark.BellatrixBlack**lordaeglos, **Cerberuxs** Dark Guy, **pialina**Cissy Black-Potter**, jim**, Kaito Seishiro, **Nadesiko04** Randa1, **Mayu**, Zuli Potter, **Shane Black Prince** Artemis Shiro, **anita1989**, hentai18ancilla, **camislafann**, Dark.BellatrixBlack, **mazinho**, Ariianna, **darkcarolineriddle**, maruta-chan, **Pamplinass**, M-cha, **Klau Potter**, noiraaa, **flo**, Lolailongs, **Selene**, Eiryn1, **SaraMeliss**Oli, **BellatrixLestrange**, Lilith Van Garreth, **kika**, ShaR,**Rbls**, Bloody Angel, **Dianablack**, cathedral16, **D.L.A,** allalabeth, **elena**, Aranel-Riddle, **Firen,** connie, **DesencantadO**hermionedepottergranger, **sosaku**, Flor89, **Mangalina-Li** shofi-black, **vero**, niña caramelo, **Ginebra**, S, **Silvia**, Kain Radamthys**, samantha**, Sarah Lilian Potter, **harry dumbledore**, Malu Snape Rickman, **Paulinho** bunny1986, **shiras kino**, krasni, **geluuu**, ArlothGiovanni, **Eldanor** karla gilmore, **Romy**, cut, **AvrilPotter**, lady Padfoot, **-MERCY-M3K**, cornamentaa, **minus,** Aredhel Riddle, **mikelodeon**, Elementh Reload, **Halfwolf**, Minerva, **isapotti**Kain Radamthys, **Aliena88**sanarita31, **VivianaVivis**, Mia, **Layil Malfoy Snape**, Noriko, **alvaro,** Anna, **urakih69,** Stiby, **As Black,** Prongs, **Katya Hiwatari Kon** Sirius Dark, **MayeEvans**, Jime8998, **Orhen Shiy**, VeritoBlack, **LaRa,** Finsi Potter, **Sonia11** Hermi-Black, **Estrella de Leo**, Paula Yemeroly, **Herms Malfoy,** amynaoko.

Tengo que mencionar aparte a: SabelaMalfoy (ya que esta historia no existiría sin ella), Animoto (que me animó desde el principio de los tiempos) y a EugeBlack, Yeire y Aykasha-peke, fantásticas personas a las que no habría conocido (o quizás si) de no ser por este fic y que dudo que se den cuenta de la importancia que han tenido a la hora de recorrer este viaje conmigo (montadas la mayoría del tiempo en un Impala o en una escoba voladora).

Sed malos chicos, Voldemort y Harry vigilan.

NorixBlack.


End file.
